Together
by NarutoLover628
Summary: Sequel to "Meeting Lost Family". Kakashi and Sakura are married and are now starting the next chapters of their lives. Team Seven will be closer than ever before. You thought they were close before? Think again. *KakaSaku* *NaruSasu* Characters may seem OOC. No flames please. FILLER STORIES!
1. The Crashed Honeymoon

Hello. This is the Sequel to "Meeting Lost Family". Kakashi and Sakura are newly weds and they're going to go through things together as a married couple. Team Seven is highly involved too.

This story is the only thing I own from Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura were enjoying their honeymoon in Hawaii, United States. It is so nice and warm, although it's really quiet. Neither of them are used to it being this quiet because of Naruto always being around them.

"Hey. You know what's weird." Sakura emerged from the bathroom with a towel near her hair to dry it. Kakashi looked up from his book to see her. "I'm actually kinda missing the boys."

"Yeah. Me too. It's weird, ya know?" Kakashi sighed. "It's not like I don't like spending alone time with you, but I'm so used to having Naruto yelling in my ear everyday."

"I know. We just started our honeymoon three days ago. Four more to go and we'll see them." Sakura tried to convince herself it'll be okay.

"We could face time or call them if you want." Kakashi suggested.

"Maybe. I wish we could see them in person though. Of course, it'll be unlikely. We're here and they're there and we're not leaving early, but still." Sakura sighed.

"I know. I miss the others too." Kakashi went back to reading his book.

* * *

"Hey, teme. I'm bored." Naruto threw the controller down after he lost to his boyfriend.

"I know. It's weird not having Kakashi or Sakura around. We can't do anything about it though." Sasuke told him.

"We could go visit them on their honeymoon." Naruto suggested.

"Why would we ruin their honeymoon just so we can not be bored?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because I miss them. I can't stay away from them any longer. Ever since the end of the war, it's either all of us or none of us here. The six of us are inseparable. Well, at least the original team seven is. Sai and Yamato like to leave us often. Besides, they're both on a mission and it's just us two. I love your company and all, but I miss them a lot." Naruto confessed.

Sasuke sighed. "Me too. I don't know if they'll appreciate us visiting them on their honeymoon though."

"We could always try. We're ninjas. We can go in Sakura-Chan's room and steal her teleportation scroll and we can visit them for the rest of their honeymoon." Naruto wanted.

Sasuke sighed again. "I don't know. We could ask to see if it's okay if we visit them."

"No! I wanna surprise them. If they say no, we definitely can't go. If we go, we can't go back because we will 'accidentally' leave the scroll here. It's a fool proof plan!" Naruto told.

"Well, I mean. I still don't wanna go unless they allow us to go."

"Besides, didn't you say you always wanted to go to Hawaii? Let's pack our bags and leave!" Naruto told his lover. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. BUT, we do have to tell Lady Tsunade. We can't just up and leave the village like this."

"People leave the village without letting Granny know." Sasuke knew that. He was one of the people who did that. Of course, he came back, but he still felt guilty about it.

"We're letting Tsunade know." Sasuke demanded and they both left to visit the drunk hokage.

* * *

"COME IN!" Tsunade yelled when there was a knock at the door. Naruto and Sasuke entered. "What do you two want?"

"We wanna go to Hawaii!" Naruto got to the point and Tsunade almost spilled her sake out of her mouth. Almost.

"W-What?!." Tsunade asked bewildered. "Why?"

"We wanna crash Kakashi-Sensei's and Sakura-Chan's honeymoon." Naruto explained.

"No." Tsunade told him.

"Why not? I miss them." Naruto whined.

"Me too. But you don't see me going to Hawaii to crash their honeymoon." Tsunade told them.

"Yeah, 'cause you're the hokage and kinda needed here." Sasuke answered.

"Don't get smart with me, brat." Tsunade warned.

"Please Granny! We'll do anything! We just wanna see them!" Naruto begged. Tsunade sighed.

"I could text Sakura and see if she'll let you two come." Tsunade pulled her phone out.

"NO! We wanna surprise them!" Naruto all but shouted.

"What if they don't want you two there?" Tsunade wondered.

"We'll just transport back. Besides, I have a feeling that they'll let us stay. They probably feel the same way right now." Sasuke told the hokage.

"How do you know?" Tsunade questioned the stoic ninja.

"Team Seven instinct." Sasuke shrugged. Tsunade sighed.

"Why can't you wait four more days?" Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Because we miss them now. We can't wait four more days. Three days is long enough for those two to be alone." Naruto declared. Tsunade sighed again.

"You two are a handful, you know that?" Tsunade told him.

"I got roped into this." Sasuke shrugged.

"So, do you wanna visit them too, Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah. Kinda. It is a bit lonely here without them. Plus, Sai and Yamato are still on their mission to Mist. They're not coming home for another three days anyway." Sasuke confessed.

"Fine. I'll let you two go. HOWEVER, if they do not want you to stay, you are to leave IMMEDIATELY! I'm gonna keep in contact with them frequently just in case they get sick of you at all. And you two are to give them personal space while you're there. GOT IT?" Tsunade demanded. Naruto saluted and Sasuke nodded. "Now, leave. I'm busy."

"Come on, teme. Let's go so we can pack and leave in a few minutes!" Naruto grabbed his friend's hand and ran out the door.

"SHIZUNE! I NEED MORE SAKE!" Tsunade shouted while rubbing her temples.

* * *

"Okay, teme. Do you have everything?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah. We don't need a lot. It's only for four days. Why are you packed for a month?" Sasuke inquired.

"It's Hawaii. I don't know what to expect." Naruto answered.

"Exactly! It's Hawaii. Why do you have a fricken jacket and snow boots on?"

"I don't know how the weather's gonna be." Naruto shrugged.

"It's gonna be warm." Sasuke pointed out. "Dress better. Take off the damn winter clothes." Sasuke demanded and Naruto begrudgingly did as he was told.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Are all the lights off and doors locked? I don't really think Sakura would appreciate if we left them on or something." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yes. Everything is good!" Naruto started getting more impatient.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT?!." Naruto shouted.

"I love you." Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too." Naruto smiled back and they both teleported to Hawaii, leaving Konoha behind.

* * *

"Hey, babe. Wanna give me a back massage? My back muscles ache a bit for some reason." Kakashi tried to massage his own back.

"That's what you get for wanting to have sex in the bathtub. That tub was small and crowded." Sakura reprimanded him as she walked closer to him and pulling his shirt off.

"Hey. It was worth it though." Kakashi smirked as he laid down on the queen sized bed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura secretly smiled as she sat on his butt to start massaging his back.

"Wanna go in the hot tub later tonight?" Kakashi asked as his back was being massaged.

"Sure. I could go in a hot tub. It's also good for your back." Sakura joked.

"I said later. I don't want my back to hurt all day." Kakashi told his wife.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"I wonder who it is." Sakura got up and answered the door. Kakashi stood next to her.

"SAKURA-CHAN! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto hugged them both.

"Naruto? Sasuke? What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked. Her and Kakashi didn't expect them to visit them.

"We're here to crash your honeymoon!" Naruto shouted. The couple shifted their eyes towards Sasuke.

"I was dragged into this." Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh. Come on in then." Sakura invited them in. "It's quite a surprise to see you both here. We were actually talking about missing you both earlier today." Sakura admitted.

"Really? You felt that too?" Naruto questioned the pinkette.

"Yeah. It was almost like an instinct or something." Sakura clarified. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"That's what I told Lady Tsunade." Sasuke told her.

"Wow. Maybe we're closer than we thought." Naruto said aloud.

"That's pretty damn big considering how close we all already are. Not everyone allows their best friends or team mates crash their honeymoon." Kakashi pointed out.

"Sweet. I'm glad you're allowing us to stay." Naruto jumped on the bed. "Granny was skeptical to let us leave. She wanted to give you two space."

"I wonder why." Kakashi muttered.

"It's okay. You can join us..I guess." Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other.

"We're gonna have sex a lot, so don't mind us." Kakashi said in advance.

"That's okay. We might too." Naruto said nonchalantly, making the Uchiha blush slightly.

"Anyway." Sasuke cleared his throat. "How's the honeymoon going so far?"

"Oh. It's wonderful here. I would never leave if I could."

"I like all the sex." Kakashi answered.

"Ya know, you can have sex in Konoha, right?" Sasuke pointed out.

"I like having sex when no one else is anywhere near us. When we get back, we're all gonna be living together. Some of you guys are bound to walk in on us doing it, even with all the doors and windows locked." Kakashi claimed.

"True. I mean, we don't really mean it if we do." Naruto said.

"This is getting weird." Sasuke admitted and Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Can we order room service? I'm hungry." Naruto asked as his stomach started rumbling.

"Uh, sure. It is lunch time. I guess we could order some food." Sakura went to pick up the menu on the stand.

"I'll go take a shower now. Order me something good." Kakashi kissed Sakura's head and went to the bathroom.

"Is Kakashi okay with us coming here?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"I-don't know. I'll talk to him about it later though." Sakura said as she ordered lunch for the boys.

* * *

"Hey. Are you okay?" Sakura asked Kakashi as they were the only two in the hot tub at the moment. Naruto and Sasuke were taking a nap back in the room.

"Yeah. Why would you ask?" Kakashi asked his wife.

"Cause I know you're lying. Are you upset they're here?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Of course I'm a little upset. Now I have to share you for four more days. No fair." Kakashi folded his arms across his chest and pouted a bit.

"I feel conflicted about them being here. Yeah, I missed them and all, but this was supposed to be just our week, ya know?" Sakura explained.

"Yeah. I know." Kakashi said softly.

"I'm sorry. We can tell them to leave." Sakura suggested. He sighed.

"No. It's fine. I guess I didn't really expect them to actually come here at all."

"Really?" Sakura asked. "I kinda saw this coming. I wasn't sure if they would or not, but I was prepared for if they did come anyway. And they did."

"Prepared. What did you do to prepare for this?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sakura chuckled.

"I made sure to bring a lot more money so they can eat. Also, I packed some extra clothes for them JUST in case they needed some. Naruto doesn't really know how to dress for places he's never been to." Sakura chuckled. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "So, you're okay that they're here though?"

"Yeah. They can stay. I get you first over either of them for the rest of this trip though. I don't care if Naruto wants to go swimming. If I wanna nap with you, we're napping." Kakashi said possessively. Sakura went to kiss him.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Let me know your thoughts.

Let me know what you wanna see in this story.

Reviews are nice.

(:


	2. The Garage Sale

Hello. In this chapter, nothing too much happens, just a little heads up.

Masashi Kishimoto takes ownership of Naruto.

* * *

The rest of the honeymoon was nice. Kakashi and Sakura had their much needed alone time and Sasuke and Naruto had their space too.

The last day, Yamato and Sai joined them too, so it was basically a triple honeymoon. Actually, it was more like a Team Seven honeymoon.

Everyone was happy though. The only thing was that they all had to share the bed. Six people cuddling on a king sized bed. It was a big bed and they _are_ used to all sleeping in the same bed, but still. It would have been nice to have more space to move around. And no one wanted to sleep on the floor or uncomfortable couch.

Kakashi and Sakura wanted to have the bed for themselves for obvious reasons.

* * *

"Man. I loved Hawaii, but Konoha is definitely where I belong." Naruto shouted as they were walking through the gates.

"I know what you mean, Naruto. Maybe we can all take a trip there again one day or something." Sakura suggested.

"How was the honeymoon, you guys?" Kotetsu smirked.

"It was lovely!" Sakura and Naruto gushed. Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other. Sasuke and Kakashi shrugged, not really having an answer to Naruto's response.

"I enjoyed all the uninterrupted sex for three days." Kakashi nonchalantly claimed.

"Hey! We weren't _that_ bad!" Naruto pouted.

"Actually, I feel like Hag wanted more alone time than we gave her." Sai claimed.

"I know I did." Kakashi stated. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled softly.

"Yes, but we are all back now. The next week is gonna be pretty busy because we are all moving now. So, I hope you all packed everything you're selling at the garage sale this weekend. 'Cause come Monday, I want our new house in our hands." Sakura told her team who nodded their heads in agreement.

"We can make a list of the things we want for the house and I'll try to make it happen." Yamato said 'cause he is the one making the house anyway. Sakura nodded her head at that.

* * *

"Okay. What do we want for our house?" Sakura asked as she brought out a white board and markers to write with.

"I want a nice scenery so I can draw or paint it if I want to." Sakura nodded and added it to the list.

"I want it near Ichiraku so I don't have to walk far." Naruto nodded as Sakura looked at him and shrugged her shoulders and wrote it down too. "What about you, Kakashi?"

"Well, I guess we need to have land, so the dogs can run around when they want to."

"Good idea. Also, land is needed to train in case we wanna do backyard training or whatever." Sakura wrote it down. "How many bedrooms are we looking to have?"

"Like five. One for you and Kakashi-Sensei, Me, Teme, Yamato, and Sai." Naruto counted.

"Yeah, but what about if we need an extra room for any kids or something?" Sasuke turned to question Naruto.

"Let's not think about that right now." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"You're right. We do plan on living there for a while though, right? We should think about that now." Naruto explained.

"So, like eight or something? You can never go wrong with more bedrooms." Sasuke claimed.

"I want a personal bathroom in my bedroom." Sakura told them as she wrote down how many bedrooms would be needed.

"Eh. Doesn't really matter. Chances are, Naruto's gonna wanna use your bathroom anyway, even if there is another bathroom free." Sasuke foretold. Naruto nodded his head.

"Let's have about four bathrooms or something." Naruto shouted.

"I think three is good enough." Kakashi explained. "We don't need any extra bathrooms than we can handle."

"Yeah. Three will suffice." Yamato agreed. "Anything else?"

"I want it near the hospital and Shishou's office. I do spend most of my time there anyway." Sakura wrote down. "Do you have any preferences, Yamato?"

"No. I just want a big, double story house. An attic and basement would be nice too. Although, I do want to plant a garden." Yamato answered.

"I'll help you with the garden." Sai told the older male.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to our garage sale. Tell you friends." Sakura waved off a civilian.

"Tell your friends? Don't you think you already got the word out about this?" Kakashi asked his wife as he carried a box out and put it on the table.

"Hey. You can never have enough publicity." Sakura claimed. "What's that?"

"Oh, this is just Naruto's last box of junk." He opened the box and pulled out an old, ragged doll. "Seriously. Who is gonna buy a dirty, half ripped stuffed polar bear?"

"Excuse me, sir. How much is that?" A small civilian boy asked.

"Uh. Five bucks?" Kakashi questioned and looked to Sakura who just shrugged.

"I'll take it." He handed them the money and ran away with it.

"Well, I guess he wanted that." Kakashi looked at the boy running away. "So, how are we doing?"

"Fine. We made a little over 200 bucks and we just opened only half an hour ago." Sakura smiled.

"Good. This is like the biggest garage sale in Konoha." Kakashi claimed.

"You're right. It is a team garage sale. Hopefully we sell most of these things." Sakura hoped.

"Come to the Team Seven garage sale! It's the garage sale of the year!" Naruto's voice could be heard all the way from the other side of the village. "There will be free snacks if you buy something."

"Is he bribing them?" Sakura asked.

"The better question is is he lying to them?" Kakashi rephrased. "And the answer is 'yes' to both of them."

"Well, shit." Sakura told he husband. "Gotta get snacks now. Great."

"Ask your dad to poof up some free cookies or something." Kakashi suggested as Sakura went to call her dad.

"Hi. I was wondering how much this mirror is." A blonde civilian lady came up to Kakashi.

"Uh. Well, I will ask the woman in charge when she gets back. I don't really know at the moment." Kakashi told her honestly.

"I'm in a hurry. How much will you take for it?" She asked, getting a bit desperate.

"Uh. Fifty?" Kakashi suggested. The lady nodded her head and gave the money to Kakashi, which he gladly accepted. Sakura came back outside.

"I just sold a mirror to some desperate lady." Kakashi wanted her to know. "I'm like a pro at selling stuff now."

"The mirror with a heart designed at the top?" Kakashi nodded his head. "How much did you get?"

"I got fifty from it."

"Fifty? I was gonna sell it for $35. That is only worth 35 bucks though." Sakura explained.

"Oh. Oops." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

"Dobe. You're being too loud. No one's gonna wanna come if you're practically screaming in their ears." Sasuke informed his boyfriend.

"Well, how else are they gonna find out? You gotta be enthusiastic when telling them about it." Naruto explained.

"You can be enthusiastic and quiet at the same time." Yamato told him.

"Naruto and quiet don't go together." Sasuke told the wood style user.

"So, did you find a place to put the house?" Naruto asked Yamato.

"I did. I gotta ask Lady Tsunade if we can put it there and make sure you're all good with where I plan on putting it." Yamato explained.

"Sweet! I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "Come to Team Seven's Garage Sale! This weekend only!"

"How he is always so full of energy, I'll never know." Sasuke shook his head. Yamato smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"Hey, Pinky! How much for these boots?" Tsunade asked her apprentice.

"Pinky? That's new for you." Sakura told her. "And it's about ten bucks. I cleaned it all and whatnot, so it's not smelly or dirty."

"Well, I'm hokage. So, I'm just gonna take these." Tsunade grabbed the boots.

"Come on, Shishou. You can't do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I can. I AM hokage after all." Tsunade smirked. Sakura sighed. "Besides, 85% of your wedding and honeymoon was paid by me."

"You're right. Sorry, Shishou. Is that all?" Sakura asked.

"Tell your parents I'm gonna come to dinner tomorrow night." Tsunade informed.

"Okay. Got it." Sakura answered.

"I need a nap. I'm gonna steal your bed for a few hours. Don't bother me." Tsunade went inside the house before Sakura could protest.

"What's Tsunade doing?" Kakashi walked closer to his lover.

"Napping in my bed for a few hours. We can't disturb her." Sakura sighed.

"Who's gonna watch the village for the time being?" Kakashi inquired.

"Probably Shizune. Or Jiraiya." Sakura guessed.

"She is...something else." Kakashi could only say. Sakura nodded.

* * *

"How are we doing now?" Sai walked to Kakashi.

"I..don't know. Sakura knows the whole money situation." Kakashi replied.

"Where is she?" Sai looked around. Kakashi did the same.

"I..don't know at the moment. She said she will be right back though."

"Excuse me. Kakashi-sensei. How much is the blanket set?" Ino asked. "I wanna get this for my cousin."

"Uh..Ask Sakura. I don't know." Kakashi said.

"Well, where is she?" Ino looked around.

"I don't know."

"Well, that's helpful." Ino pouted. Sakura walked closer. "Forehead. Be useful and tell me how much this is."

"Gee. Thanks, Pig." Sakura sighed. "And it's $25."

"I'll take it. Gotta get Kiana a birthday gift." Ino payed the money.

"Oh, tell her I said happy birthday. How old is she turning, 12?"

"Yep. Her party is at four tomorrow." Ino replied.

"Nice. Maybe we could get breakfast or something tomorrow morning." Sakura suggested.

"Sweet. I'm in. Text me later then. Gotta go. I have an afternoon shift and I gotta be there in 40 minutes." With that, Ino ran away.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. What's for lunch?" Naruto asked the pinkette.

"Naruto. We are doing a garage sale til like 6 tonight. I didn't really plan anything for lunch. I'm sorry." Sakura explained. She felt a little bad for not thinking about lunch because Naruto looked a little sad.

"Can Teme and I go to Ichiraku's for a bit?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. You two can go." Sakura said and handed money to Naruto. "Try not to eat too much." Naruto just laughed, took the money, and left with Sasuke.

"Try not to eat too much." Naruto was still laughing and only stopped when he got halfway there, and only because Sasuke smacked him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

More will happen in the next few chapters.

Tell me what you wanna see in this story.

Reviews are always welcomed!

(:


	3. The New House

Naruto is not owned by me.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A boisterous voice could be heard from the other end of the village. Naruto was running up to the pinkette who was just about to enter her house.

"What's up, Naruto? Could you please help bring some groceries in the house?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded his head. Sakura got her key out and they both stepped inside the house.

"Captain Yamato asked me to come get you. We're all waiting for you at the new house, if you approve of it. Granny is there too with a bunch of other people I don't really know." Naruto explained as Sakura started putting food away.

"Okay. Give me a minute, please. I just came back from the grocery store, obviously. How is the house?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it's so nice, Sakura-Chan! Everyone else likes it. If you like it, Granny said we gotta sign the papers and it's all ours. We can move in by the end of this week!" Naruto proclaimed. "I hope you like it."

"I bet I would. If Sasuke and Kakashi like it, there's a pretty high chance that I will too." Sakura claimed ad Naruto agreed.

"Come on. Let's go." Naruto rushed.

"I'm almost done. Calm down." Sakura berated.

After a few minutes, Sakura was done and getting ready to go.

"Okay. I'm done. Let's goooo." Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and left before she could even close the cabinets.

* * *

"Finally. What took so long?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"Sorry. I had to put some food away. I gotta feed the boys the rest of the week, ya know." Sakura apologized insincerely.

"Let's have you take a look at this house and see if you like it, Pinky." Genma stated. With that, everyone entered the house that Yamato built.

"I like the backyard. It's very spacious. Just what we wanted." Sakura said as everyone nodded their heads. There was an underground pool there and land that almost looked like a training field.

"We have a big front and backyard. It's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura smiled softly at that.

"Here would be Sasuke's room." Kakashi pointed out a big room with two big windows next to each other across from the door and a closet on the left side of the room. His room was painted black.

"My room next!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wow. Someone's happy about moving." Sakura chuckled.

"Of course. We're all finally living together officially." Naruto grinned and Sakura couldn't help but smile too.

Naruto's room was similar to Sasuke's room, but the closet was on the right side of the room instead of the left. His room was white.

Yamato's and Sai's were identical to each other. Instead of two windows being across form the door, there was a long window covering the whole left side of the room for Yamato and on the left for Sai. Their rooms were on totally different ends of the house. Both their walls were painted light blue.

Kakashi's and Sakura's bedroom was the master bedroom. Of course their's would be it. Their bathroom is on the left side of the room and there is a big walk-in closet on the right side of the room. Their bedroom was huge. There was a tub that could fit about four people and there was white tiles with cherry blossom designs on it. There were only two windows in the room altogether. One near their closet door and one all the way on the other end of the room. Their walls were painted white.

"Are we gonna add carpeting to the house?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah. We can order it as soon as we're done." Yamato told her. "So, what do you think?"

"Let's check out the rest of the house." Sakura left to go to the other rooms and back downstairs.

* * *

"Okay. This is literally the best house ever. It's perfect." Sakura complimented.

"You like it?" Yamato asked.

"Like it? I love it." Sakura smiled.

"Then it's settled. The house is now yours." Tsunade smiled and team seven cheered.

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan." Naruto thanked.

"Thank me? No. You should all be thanking Yamato. He did build this house and choose an awesome location. I could literally walk to work in not even five minutes. The office is only like ten minutes away too. This is great." Sakura complimented again.

"Yeah, but thank you for letting us all live together." Naruto explained.

"We all made a list of all our goals and one of them _was_ all six of us living together. You, Sai, and Yamato wanted that so we had to make it happen." Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, babe." Kakashi kissed his wife.

"Alright. Let's get the colors for the carpets." Yamato started.

"I want orange in my room!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Orange carpets?" Sasuke questioned him.

"It _is_ my favorite color." Naruto defended.

"Yeah, but who wants orange carpeting?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, me." Naruto said in a 'duh' voice. Sasuke shook his head.

"I want dark blue." Sasuke informed.

"I want black." Sai told him.

"Sakura and I will get a dark blue as well."

"Can the living room be white?" Sakura asked.

"Anything for you." Kakashi smiled. Sakura kissed his cheek.

"As for the extra rooms, we'll have white as well." Yamato informed. "We'll go and order the carpets now and hopefully it'll come in by tomorrow."

"Do you _know_ how long it'll take to get carpeting though? Not 24 hours." Sakura informed.

"It will if the hokage demands it." Tsunade smirked. Sakura sighed.

"Alright, fine. While you guys do that, I'll start dinner and we can discuss everything afterwards." Sakura told them.

"Make enough for 9 people. Shizune, Genma, and I are joining you guys tonight." Sakura hesitantly nodded her head and left.

"Okay. Great job. Let's go. I gotta get the papers to be signed. We can deal with that after dinner too." Tsunade then left.

* * *

"Okay. What's today, Monday? Tomorrow you guys can move Naruto's stuff in, Sasuke's on Wednesday, Yamato's on Thursday, Sai-Friday, Kakashi's on Saturday, and my house can be last, considering that we gotta move the most from my place." Sakura told them as they were all gathered in the living room. Sakura was sitting on Kakashi's lap in one of the chairs, Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap on the couch, while Yamato and Sai were sitting on the same couch as them. Tsunade, Shizune, and Genma were sharing the other couch.

"Well, I don't have to move much. I only have my bed and like 10 boxes. Not much." Naruto told them.

"Same with me. I sold practically everything else." Sasuke added in.

"Okay. Then we can move both of your guys' stuff tomorrow and then go from there." Kakashi decided.

"Whose name would the house be under?" Tsunade asked.

"Both mine and Sakura's." Kakashi told her.

"Thought so." Tsunade told them. "You know, Sakura, you guys actually gotta start paying for housing now."

"I figured as much. Free housing can only last so long." Sakura sighed.

"It won't be that bad. Besides, I'm gonna retire from being hokage in a year or so and one of your boys will no doubt take over, so housing shouldn't even be a problem."

"Ooh. Am I gonna take over?" Naruto asked happily.

"Not yet. You still gotta mature, brat." Naruto's smile deflated.

"So, who will take over?" Sai questioned the blonde.

"You'll find out." Tsunade smirked.

"Aaanyway." Sakura tried to get everyone focused again. "My parents want us to have a house gathering party. They said it'll be nice for everyone to get used to the new house for some reason."

"Well, duh. Considering that everyone likes to hang out at your house anyway, it makes sense for a party." Genma explained.

"Yeah. Besides, people usually do that for new houses." Shizune added in.

* * *

"When was the last time your place was actually cleaned, Naruto?" Genma asked as he was staring at the big mess in front of him. Him, Sasuke, Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto are gathered at Naruto's place. Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi are at the house taking care of the carpeting. Sakura is stuck at the hospital til three.

"Um, Sakura-Chan cleaned it a few days before the wedding. She demanded that I got rid of everything I don't want. She threatened to have me banned from Ichiraku if I didn't listen to her."

"Wow. She was definitely serious." Shizune told them as she went to pick up a box, but screamed when a giant cockroach came out from under the bed.

"Oh. I guess I accidentally left some ramen under the bed again." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Ramen?" Shizune asked, scared half to death.

"Under the bed?" Genma questioned.

"Again?" Tsunade looked at him confusingly.

"Oh, Sakura will not appreciate you leaving ramen everywhere." Shizune informed the blonde.

"Of course I know that." Naruto waved it off.

"Besides, knowing Sakura, she _will_ be cleaning every room spotless literally everyday." Sasuke predicted and everyone nodded their heads.

"Let's just get out of here as fast as we can." Shizune tried to hurry everyone out.

* * *

"Be careful of the..." Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Naruto accidentally broke the window by running the bed into it. "Window."

"Oops. My bad." Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Wow. We've been here for literally ten minutes and you already managed to break something. I think that's a record." Sasuke teased.

"Oh crap. Sakura-Chan is gonna kill me!" Naruto panicked.

"Relax. We'll just ask Yamato to fix it." Sasuke informed.

"Oh, I can't fix it. We actually need someone to come and fix it for us." Yamato said from the doorway. "Not even ten minutes and the window is broken."

"I didn't mean to!" Naruto pouted.

"I'll call the window repair guy." Genma sighed and left to call.

* * *

"I'll let it slide because this is your new house. Be careful next time, boy." A man with a weird mustache berated Naruto. Naruto nodded his head and the window repair man left.

"That was close." Naruto sighed.

"And just in time too. Sakura is down the street." Sasuke warned.

"Quick. Don't act suspicious." Naruto demanded.

"I don't know about you, but you look pretty damn suspicious to me." Kakashi told the young blonde.

"Hey, guys. How was moving?" Sakura asked.

"Good. We didn't break any windows or anything." Naruto chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke and Genma face palmed.

"..Riiight. So, let's see your bedrooms." Sakura demanded.

"Sure. Why not?" Naruto awkwardly chuckled again. Sakura looked at him confused, but dropped it. Everyone made their way upstairs.

* * *

By Saturday, every room was done. The living room and dining room were set up as well. Team Seven was having their first meal in the new house together for the first time.

"To this house. May it bless us with shelter and take as much damage as it can handle, especially since Naruto lives here!" Sakura cheered.

"HEY!" Naruto pouted. Everyone clinked their glasses together and drank.

* * *

"This is a great party, Forehead!" Ino complimented as everyone was gathered at Team Seven's new home Friday night.

"Thanks, Pig. I'm so glad we live here. I liked my small little house an all, but this definitely feels more like we're together." Sakura explained.

"I think it's kinda cute how you're all living together. I would NEVER be able to live with Lee and Gai-Sensei." Tenten announced.

"Well, it definitely isn't easy living with those five. I can barely get some alone time, ya know?" Sakura allowed.

"You're married now. There's no such thing as alone time now. You gotta deal with it." Ino told her.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"It is really pretty, Sakura-Chan." Hinata complimented.

"Thanks. We're practically done unpacking. We just gotta set up the little first aid room and we're basically done completely." Sakura told the girls.

"Nice. And I bet it helps that you're the hokage's apprentice." Ino guessed.

"Oh, you have no idea how many strings Tsunade pulled. It's amazing." Sakura smiled.

"One more..drink and then...I'll go ho*burps*me." Tsunade informed.

"Lady Tsunade, you're drunk. We gotta go now." Shizune tried to escort Tsunade out.

"Don't touch me. You're not my mom." Tsunade smacked Shizune's hand away.

* * *

"Okay. Thank you all for coming, but I want you all gone now." Kakashi tried to kick everyone out.

"Why? It's only eleven!" Lee whined.

"We have training in the morning, so we kinda need to get up in the morning. I wanna sleep at some point." Kakashi informed.

"You can sleep through the party. We can keep it down." Ino suggested.

"Nah. I think we've had enough partying now. Kakashi's right. I gotta get up at seven. " Sakura tried to help.

"Oh, come on. Let us stay another hour." Tenten pushed.

"I plan on having sex with my wife, so I need you all the leave the house now." Kakashi made motions for everyone to leave.

"TMI, dude." Kiba said as he started making his way to the door.

"Whatever gets you all the leave." Kakashi said as he held the door open for everyone to leave. As soon as everyone left, he slammed the door shut. "Man, those people sure like to party."

"Well, yeah. I don't know how they can party every weekend. It gets tiring after a while." Sakura told her husband.

"Where are the other boys?" Kakashi questioned.

"They went to their rooms as soon as you said sex." Sakura told.

"Okay. Put the sound barrier on in the room and I'll lock up." Kakashi demanded as they left to do their jobs.

* * *

"You don't think they're actually gonna have sex tonight, right? They both look so tired." Naruto asked as he and Sasuke were in Sasuke's room.

"I don't know. They are both sex freaks. It's kinda weird." Sasuke told him as he saw Sakura passing them.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you and Kakashi really gonna have sex tonight?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah. It's no secret anymore. We both may be tired, but I need this. I just got off my period and I am gonna fuck his brains out tonight." Sakura informed the two boys.

"TMI." Sasuke muttered and Sakura left.

"Okay. The door is locked and the security system is on. Let me just get some protection." Kakashi was about to go in the drawer, but Sakura grabbed him and started to undress him.

"I can't wait..any longer...Fuck me NOW!" Sakura said in between kisses.

"Don't mind if I do." Kakashi declared as they both fell on top of the bed.

* * *

Yeah, sorry about the ending. I can't really write lemon. Too weird for me.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. More is gonna happen soon.

Stay tuned.

Please review. (:


	4. Jail Time?

"Hey, teme. Wanna come train with me?" Naruto asked his boyfriend. It was around ten in the morning and there was literally nothing to do.

"Sure, why not? There isn't anything else to do." Sasuke shrugged and they both left to go to Training Ground Three.

Sai and Yamato went on a quick escort mission and won't be back for about a week, Sakura is at work, and Kakashi is at Genma's place.

* * *

"You know, the only downfall to this new house is that it's further from Ichiraku's and the gates, so going on quick missions will suck when you get back and you're really tired." Naruto claimed as they were almost to the training grounds. It's actually closer to the new house too.

"Yeah, you're right. And Sakura's parents' house is a little further away too." Sasuke added in. "Then again, we are literally closer to everywhere else; the hospital, hokage's office, the training grounds. I'm even closer to Suigetsu's apartment too."

"But, we're further away from Ichiraku's, the gates, and Sakura-Chan's parents' house. Ichiraku is too far for me." Naruto pouted.

"Suck it up, buttercup." Sasuke demanded as they reached the training ground.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled. He didn't appreciate Sasuke's comment, so he decided to get him for it.

* * *

"So then Naruto walked in when we were having sex. That's the third fucking time since we moved in that he's done that!" Kakashi complained to his best friends. Kakashi, Genma, Gai, and Asuma would always meet up so the four could just complain to each other and talk to them about anything.

"That's rough, buddy. This is why sharing a house with your whole team is a bad thing." Genma drank his cup of sake.

"Yeah. Don't you lock the bedroom door?" Asuma questioned.

"Of course we do! He always somehow manages to break in! He actually broke the door twice." Kakashi drank his sake. "Pour me another cup please." Genma nodded his head and poured him another drink.

"Why did he come in this time?" Gai asked.

"He wanted money so he can go to Ichiraku's. We just had dinner an hour before!" Kakashi grumbled. "I'm still pissed at him for taking my Icha Icha so he can get some 'ideas'."

"Wow. You've got a handful. I don't know how you do it." Genma confessed.

"I don't know how Sakura does it. I can't be the only one sexually frustrated because of that. EVERY DAMN TIME he does that, it kills the mood. I gotta kick him out of the house or something whenever we fucking do it."

"That guy would be out of the house more than he would be in it." Asuma pointed out.

"I don't care. I have needs. He keeps ruining them." Kakashi pouted.

"I can almost relate to you. Tsunade likes to purposely need Shizune whenever we're doing it. It's like she knows whenever we have sex." Genma confessed.

"Oh, Tsunade is a different story. Just last week, the four boys were gone and Sakura and I were having sex, but Tsunade decided to barge right in during the climax and fucking ruin the whole thing just because she 'didn't feel like doing paperwork.' Damn. That was just terrible." Kakashi confronted.

"Oh my goodness. Sakura must not have been happy about it." Asuma chuckled.

"Oh, she wasn't. She got up to give Tsunade some sake and told her that if she leaves now, Sakura will tell her where all the sake that her and Shizune hid were. That got her out of the house fast." Kakashi remembered. "Unfortunately, that killed the mood."

"You just gotta do it when none of the boys are in the house." Gai pointed out.

"You don't think I don't know that? I wish I could do that. The boys are getting lazy, so they never leave the house anymore." Kakashi sighed as he opened his treasured book.

"Go somewhere else to fuck each other." Genma told him nonchalantly.

"Like where? We kinda don't wanna get in trouble for having sex anywhere else either."

"Have you done it in her office at all? Shizune and I have sex in Sakura's office all the time. It's one of the few places where no one can barge in, even Tsunade, because of the privacy policy." Genma told him.

"I hate the hospital, but I will definitely do that if I need to." Kakashi claimed. "Tsunade goes in her office all the time though." Kakashi reminded.

"Not in the back where that little room is to the side. Sakura, for some odd reason, lets anyone use her office, but no one is allowed in that back room." Genma recalled.

"Why not? What's there?" Gai asked, interest peaked. Asuma wanted to know too.

"Oh, nothing special. It's just a regular room with a small bed and a TV there. There is a cabinet with a lot of medical crap in it." Genma explained.

"Why is there a bed and TV in it?" Asuma asked.

"Because Sakura practically lives there, so she decided to make her stay there more comfortable. I don't know how she can stay there so long. I hate being there for even a minute. Although if I had to be in any room in the hospital, it would definitely be her office because it doesn't even smell like a hospital and it's comfortable-ish." Kakashi added.

"I like being in the office too. It feels more like a hang out place than anything else." Genma claimed. "I wish Shizune had her own office there. Too bad the hokage over works her to do anything but be Tsunade's pet."

"I heard Sakura thinking about splitting her office so Shizune can share it with her. She also said Jaraiya may start helping Tsunade so Shizune can be at the hospital with Sakura." Kakashi claimed.

"Oh my gosh. Imagine if she did that. I would never leave that room. The four of us can chill there and I can actually see Shizune once in a while. You're not the only sexually frustrated one here. Tsunade won't give me any alone time with her."

"Kurenai's been on a three week long mission and isn't due for a few more weeks. Come on, guys. I haven't had sex in a while either." Asuma sighed. Everyone turned to Gai, but he didn't say anything.

"Ah. How you guys are so youthful with your lovers. It makes me happy to see everyone so youthful nowadays." Gai proclaimed.

"He's gonna die a virgin." Genma muttered quietly.

"Totally." Kakashi agreed and Asuma nodded his head.

* * *

"Man, I am hungry. Let's go grab some ramen!" Naruto declared. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. But, you're buying. I gave you the last of my money to you a few days ago." Naruto nodded at Sasuke's words.

"I only have enough money for a few bowls though." Naruto wined.

"That's enough." Sasuke stated. They were about the leave the training grounds. "Come on, dobe."

"No it's not!" Naruto shouted and pushed Sasuke on the ground.

Naruto was on top of him for only three seconds before Sasuke moved so he could get on top. It was basically a dominance war between them for a few minutes. Many people were staring at them.

"That is NOT enough!" Naruto shouted on top.

"Do you know how ridiculous you're being?" Sasuke shouted, pushing Naruto off him.

"Do you know how mean you're being?" Naruto yelled on top again.

"Do you know how stupid you're being?" Sasuke said on top.

"Do you know how cute you're blushing right now?" Naruto asked on top. They both stopped and Naruto decided to lean down and kiss him. They were in a heated make out session until they got pulled apart.

"What are you two doing?" The voice of Homura could be heard. Both male ninjas looked up to see both village council elders.

"Um..Training.?" Naruto suggested.

"Last time I checked, training didn't consist of a make out session." Koharu stated.

"When was the last time you checked? Things changed when you guys were genin back two hundred years ago." Naruto claimed as Sasuke smirked a bit. They were still on top of each other.

"That's not funny, boy. You gotta learn some respect for your elders." Homura told him.

"Sorry. It's hard to respect someone who isn't respectable." Sasuke told them. Both boys got off each other.

"You damn brats gotta learn some respect anyway." Koharu shouted.

"Sorry. No one's gonna listen to you. Can you leave now? We're still training." Sasuke lied.

"Actually, we got many complaints about a couple making out on the training grounds. It wasn't really surprising when we saw it was you two." Homura started. "It's against the rules for public display of affection like that. It is indecent and unnecessary in public. We'll have to take you both in."

"Take us in? Where?" Naruto questioned, panicking and starting to get mad.

"Konoha Jail. Hello. What do you think?" Koharu said impatiently.

"You can't do that! You're not the hokage." Sasuke yelled, getting pissed.

"Actually, as a council member, we have just as much authority as Lady Tsunade. Come on, brats. It's time to hit the slammer." Koharu demanded.

"Well, since I'm going to jail, I might as well do this." Naruto punched both council members in the face. "I've been wanting to do that since I first met you two."

Koharu and Homura got up and wiped their faces. "Damn brat." Homura muttered.

* * *

"Hey, Forehead. Some ANBU are here to see you." Ino told her best friend. Sakura and Kakashi were eating a late lunch in Sakura's office.

"Thanks, Pig. You can send them in." Sakura informed. Ino nodded and left.

"Great. You're on your lunch break. Hopefully they don't need medical assistance." Kakashi complained.

"Sakura-San. Ah, it's a good thing you're here too, Kakashi-San." One ANBU claimed.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sakura asked concerned. The two ANBU members shook their head.

"No, we're not. We're here to tell you that Naruto and Sasuke both got arrested." The other member stated.

"WHAT?!." Both Kakashi and Sakura exclaimed.

"That's right. Homura-San and Koharu-Chan arrested them not too long ago."

"Why? What the hell did they do?" Sakura yelled.

"They were making out on the training grounds."

"That's it?" Sakura questioned, standing up to get ready to leave.

"Uh, yeah. That's what we've been told."

"Who cares? They can wait for us. That'll teach them a lesson." Kakashi stated.

"We're not gonna have them sit and wait for us in jail! They shouldn't even be there. That is no fucking reason to go to jail!" Sakura screeched.

"PDA is kinda a big issue though, Haruno-San."

"Who gives a damn. They fucking protect this village on a daily basis. They shouldn't go to jail just for kissing a little bit."

"It was more like a hot make out session."

"WHO GIVES A DAMN! WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE!"

"Yeah, but they can wait." Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Why's that?" Sakura questioned her husband.

"Can you two please leave? We got the memo that they're in jail. We'll get there eventually." Kakashi kicked them out.

"But-We-"

"Bye." Kakashi slammed the door on their faces.

"What is up with you?" Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"What's up with me? I'm sexually frustrated! Every damn try we try to fucking have sex, _someone_ always has to fucking ruin it by barging in, even with the door locked. I just want some uninterrupted sex once in a while." Kakashi demanded.

"So you're pissed off about that too, huh?" Sakura questioned.

"Too? You feel the same way?" Kakashi looked at her puzzled.

"Uh, yeah! I love them and all, but I have fucking wants too." Sakura sighed. "Wanna do a quickie before we get them?"

"Don't you work for another hour?" Kakashi looked at the clock.

"You care?" Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Good point." Kakashi and Sakura went in the back room of her office to enjoy some much needed sex.

* * *

"We've been in here for hours! Can we go now?" Naruto whined as he watched Homura and Koharu sit down and read some scrolls and magazines.

"Nope. You have to wait to be bailed out." Koharu shrugged.

"I don't think so. You'll release them now." Sakura demanded as her and Kakashi entered the room. Tsunade and Shizune followed close by.

""These two deserve to stay in here." Koharu claimed.

"Because they were showing a little affection to each other?" Kakashi rose his eyebrow.

"Not only that. That jinchuriki assaulted both of us." Homura added in.

"Nice job." Kakashi complimented and smiled at them.

"First of all, that jinchuriki has a name. And second of all, you probably deserved it." Sakura folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, they definitely did." Naruto stated. Sasuke nodded his head.

"What exactly did you do and why?" Tsunade questioned the blonde boy.

"I just punched them in the face. It wasn't even that hard. And I did it because they're always mean to us. They're always out to get me and I've been wanting to hurt them for the longest time. So, if I was gonna get arrested anyway, there was my chance." Tsunade sighed.

"Let them out. You have no right to arrest them."

"Yeah we do. We have just as much authority as you." Koharu claimed.

"No you don't!" Sakura screeched. "The Hokage has the ultimate decision. Whatever she says goes. You can't do anything without the Hokage knowing. It clearly states it in the rules. Page 85 section B paragraph 3."

"How do you know all this?" Sasuke looked at his female team mate.

"I memorized all the rules of every position in Konoha. That is the reason why our team is so highly protected." Sakura stated.

"And she did get you guys out of trouble a lot." Tsunade added in.

"So, if you want to keep your position as council members, I suggest you release them now." Sakura threatened. Tsunade smirked. She raised a fine apprentice.

Koharu and Homura both looked at each other and begrudgingly unlocked the cell, letting Sasuke and Naruto out.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto hugged her. "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry. We were a little busy." Sakura answered sheepishly. Naruto looked at her.

"I was fucking the shit out of her." Kakashi answered nonchalantly.

"Keep that to yourselves." Koharu told them as she plugged her ears.

"You guys are so against any affection at all, aren't you?" Sakura questioned.

"No one wants to hear about that shit. It's personal." Homura stated.

"Wow. Orochimaru is right." Tsunade muttered to herself.

"You guys need to get laid." Sasuke said and left.

"He's right, ya know." Shizune smirked and followed everyone out, leaving a stunned Homura and Koharu.

* * *

"Wow. I hate those guys." Tsunade rubbed her temples as everyone was at Team Seven's house. Sakura is making dinner in the kitchen, Shizune and Tsunade are at the dining room table, Sasuke and Naruto are playing video games, and Kakashi is reading his book.

"Don't we all?" Shizune asked rhetorically.

"They need to die already. Seriously. Most of my problems would be solved with them leaving." Tsunade drank a cup of sake.

"I hear ya. They try to do whatever it takes to get us in trouble. They really hate our team and none of us did anything bad to begin with!" Sakura screamed, a little frustrated.

"They actually fear you." Shizune told Sakura.

"Me? Why?" Sakura looked back to look at Shizune.

"Why? You're the only one in the village, besides myself, that puts them in their places." Tsunade smirked. "A fine apprentice indeed."

"We need new council members." Sakura folded her arms.

"We'll figure some stuff out. There can only be three members. We need to get rid of those two and get new and _better_ members." Tsunade sighed.

"So, are they together..or what?" Shizune questioned.

"I think they're secretly fucking." Tsunade guessed.

"I think they're actually in an actual relationship." Sakura claimed. "They're the only people who can stand each other."

"True." Tsunade nodded her head.

* * *

"Here is the rest of the paperwork, Lady Tsunade." Shizune handed Tsunade the papers in her hand and Tsunade took them from her.

"COME IN!" Tsunade yelled when a knock came from the door. "What do you two want?"

"We came here to talk about something, Princess Tsunade." Koharu claimed.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter.

Please review. Constructive criticism is nice. No flames please.

(:


	5. The Last Demand

Thank you for all the reviews and favorites/follows so far. It means a lot.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"We came here to talk about something, Princess Tsunade." Koharu claimed.

"Hurry it up then. I'm a busy woman." Tsunade chastised. They both looked at the sake bottle covered desk.

Homura clears his throat. "Right. Anyway. We were thinking.."

* * *

"No, Pig. They couldn't have done that." Sakura explained as they were both having lunch in the hospital cafeteria.

"Of course they couldn't! They're not the hokage!" Ino proclaimed. Sakura sighed.

"They really piss me off." Sakura admitted.

"They piss everyone off." Ino stated. "They need to stop harassing your team though."

"Oh, no doubt." Sakura sighed again. "I can't wait til they die."

"Wow. You must really hate them to wish even death upon them." Ino stated.

"Oh, I do. You have no idea." Sakura claimed.

"Anyway. Let's talk about some good news!" Ino smiled.

"Okay. Sure. Good news will cheer me up." Sakura listened. Ino cleared her throat and extended her left hand.

"I'm engaged!" Ino fan girled.

"Really? Oh my gosh, Pig! Congratulations!" Sakura smiled and hugged her best friend. People in the cafeteria stopped and looked at them. "Right. Carry on." Sakura demanded as her and Ino were left to talk alone. "Wow. Kiba must be serious, huh?"

"I know. It's amazing. I didn't think he wanted to get married, considering that we haven't really talked about it before, but he surprised me."

"Well, to be fair, you talk about the idea of marriage all the time. He finally took a hint and decided to pop the question." Sakura smiled.

"I know. I wanted to tell you before I told Hinata and Tenten. Which, by the way, there is a girls sleepover tomorrow night at Tenten's place." Ino informed.

"Okay. Got it. I'll be there." Sakura told her. "How did it happen?"

"Well, let me start from the beginning."

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei. Wanna treat us to some ramen?" Naruto asked his former sensei.

"Sorry, Naruto. I'm broke." Kakashi claimed as he was reading his book.

"Why? What money do you spend?" Naruto asked the older male.

"Uh, I help pay for the house." Kakashi claimed.

"No you don't. We basically live here because Sakura pays for everything." Sasuke pointed out.

"I help a bit!" Kakashi claimed.

"Barely. How we are all surviving on basically just Sakura's hospital salary surprises me sometimes." Sasuke admitted.

"Well, she is the head of the hospital. She is pretty important. And, besides, she IS the hokage's apprentice. That helps with everything." Kakashi told.

"So, are we gonna go to her and ask her to give us some money?" Naruto asked.

"No. Why would she do that?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She always gives us money for ramen." Naruto confessed.

"She needs to stop giving into your every whims. That is her biggest downfall." Kakashi stated.

* * *

"I really hate you, you know that, right?" Tsunade was about to rip her hair out as the village councilors were still talking to her.

"Now, now, Princess. No need for those harsh words." Koharu admitted.

"Hello, Shishou. I just wanted to talk to..." Sakura entered the office and stopped talking as soon as she saw Homura and Koharu.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan." Tsunade secretly thanked her apprentice for walking in at that moment.

"Would you like me to come back another time?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer anyway.

"No. You can stay. I was actually gonna see if I can get your opinion on this matter." Tsunade started.

"Okay. Shoot." Sakura made herself comfortable by pulling a chair up to the deck and putting her feet up on it. The council members just stared at her.

"So, these two farts decided that it was time for me to retire and appoint someone else as my next successor."

"I thought you were gonna wait a year or two to do this." Sakura questioned a bit puzzled.

"I _was_ gonna wait, but these two think I should do it soon. Within the next couple of months."

"Who cares what they think? You're the hokage. You have the final say." Sakura shrugged it off.

"They did have a few good points. I am nothing but a drunken old brat who uses violence for every answer." Tsunade quoted them.

"You actually said that?" Sakura turned to the two in question. "Wow. And you say my team doesn't show respect." Shizune chuckled at that.

"And, I am getting pretty old. I'd rather honestly be at the hospital than here." Tsunade continued talking.

"Sweet. We'd be doing hospital runs together. I do like that idea." Sakura smiled.

"Shizune and I do too." Tsunade smiled back.

"Okay. Who do you have in mind for the next successor?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Homura finished. Sakura stared at them then starting chuckling.

"That's cute. Now tell me who you really have in mind." Sakura told the hokage.

"They want me to put Kakashi in charge." Tsunade shrugged.

"Why's that exactly?" Sakura turned to the council again.

"Cause he's very strong and loyal to the village, not to mention that he was gonna accept the position as the sixth hokage during the war years ago." Koharu stated.

"Yeah, but he really didn't have a choice back then. He didn't even want to be the new hokage. He'd rather be on missions and protecting the village that way instead of staying here." Sakura sighed.

"I know. But, he would take the position as hokage. I know Kakashi." Koharu said.

"You _think_ you know him." Sakura glared at them.

"Sakura. Calm down." Shizune warned. Sakura sighed.

"Kakashi won't want to be hokage." Sakura started. "But, he will if he needs to. You're right about him being loyal, and he would do whatever is needed to make sure Konoha is safe, even if that means he won't be happy about what he's doing."

"See? I'm so glad you see it from our perspective." Homura claimed. Sakura smirked.

"I'm so glad you chose him because that means you definitely have to stop harassing my team." Tsunade smirked and Shizune laughed. The council just glared at her, and Sakura glared back even harder.

"Now, now. Let's not kill them with our evil staring, Sakura." Tsunade told her apprentice.

"I wish I could kill them with my evil staring. They'd be six feet under." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"I know how you feel." Tsunade sighed. Shizune nodded her head in agreement.

"Remember a few years back when they tried to make Kakashi get another genin team?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"Yeah. You proved to them that he can't take another team because of the convenient contract him and Hiruzen-Sensei made." Tsunade recalled.

"Yep. Why is it that you two want Kakashi to be unhappy? He deserves happiness more than anyone in this damn village and you try to do whatever you can to take it away from him." Sakura lectured Homura and Koharu.

"We do not!" Koharu claimed as Sakura stood up.

"I'm leaving now, Shishou. I'd like to have you and Shizune to come to dinner tonight at our house. We're having chicken tonight and I know how much you like your chicken, milady."

"We'll be there." Tsunade confirmed and Sakura took her leave.

* * *

"I mean, why the fuck do I have to do it?" Kakashi asked while everyone was gathered at the dining room table and eating. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, and Genma are there.

"You don't _have_ to do it. You can always deny them." Sakura pointed out, eating a piece of chicken.

"I really hate them." Kakashi muttered.

"We all do, Kakashi. If you _do_ become hokage, you need to get new council members." Tsunade demanded.

"Why couldn't you just change the members a few years ago if they were causing so much problems?" Naruto questioned.

"Unless they got killed, we can't change members in the middle of a hokage's reign. A new hokage has up to the first two months to decide if they want to change the council members."

"Really? That's a rule?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. It's never been done before." Tsunade admitted sheepishly. "Man, I can NOT wait to retire. Shizune and I will be taking a two week vacation to the hot springs village as a retirement gift for ourselves."

"You do plan on coming back though, right, Granny?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I am, brat. I'm gonna be helping Sakura run the hospital." Tsunade foretold.

"So, who's gonna be your assistant, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the jonin.

"Not sure. I'm stuck between a few people actually. I'm still thinking about it." Kakashi started. "I do know who I have in mind for the new village council members though."

"Oh, who? Can it be me?" Naruto wanted.

"No. You'll find out when I announce it." Kakashi kept it a secret. "I have to make sure it's okay first that they don't mind being a council member."

"So, it's official? You will become the 6th hokage?" Tsunade asked him.

"Yeah, sure. If it needs to be done. In a few years, I'll just pass it down to Naruto anyway."

"I have one more demand before I retire." Tsunade smirked and looked at the younger people at the table.

"Oh, joy. The look in her eye says that it's not gonna be good." Sakura sighed.

* * *

"So. Why are you making them do this?" Asuma questioned as him and a bunch of other jonin were in the room.

"The younger generation is getting dumber and dumber. Have you seen half of Konoha 11? They're pretty smart-ish on the battlefield, but most of them are dumb at everyday things." Tsunade insulted them behind their backs.

"Well, why for so long then?" Gai asked.

"It could be longer." Tsunade simply stated. "My decision is final. Gather them up and be here by 2:45. The meeting will start at three, so I expect everyone to be here." Tsunade snapped her head to Kakashi. "Including you, Hatake."

"Ah." Kakashi just said.

"You're all dismissed. See you in a few hours."

* * *

"So why do you think Granny wants to see us? Do you think she has a mission for us?" Naruto asked ecstatic as him, Sasuke, and Kakashi walk to the hokage's office together.

"I don't know. Could be." Kakashi shrugged. The three walked in the office.

"Hatake. You guys are late." Tsunade berated. I told you to be here by 2:45. It's 3:05."

"Sorry. There was a cat that.."

"Enough. At least you're all here now." Tsunade stated. "Well, almost everyone."

"What do you mean? Who else are we missing?" Kiba asked, looking around to see who's not there. Just then, someone walked in the room.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Should I come back?" Sakura asked politely.

"No. Come in and stand with the other jonin." Tsunade demanded and Sakura nodded her head.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered as she stood between her husband and other team mate.

"You'll see. I don't think the boys will like it though." Kakashi whispered back to his wife.

"Now. I want to make one more proclamation before I hand my title as Hokage down to someone else." Tsunade started.

"One more? Who's gonna take over for you?" Ino asked and Tsunade smirked.

"Why, none other than Kakashi Hatake." Everyone turned their attention to Kakashi.

"Um..Hi." Kakashi said awkwardly.

"Anyway." Tsunade cleared her throat. "My last big demand is for you fourteen to go back to school."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review.

Also, check out my Doki Doki School Hours (Sensei no Ojikan) story on my page.

I know it's not a popular anime, but you should read my story.

(:


	6. Back To School

Naruto is not owned by me.

* * *

"Anyway." Tsunade cleared her throat. "My last big demand is for you fourteen to go back to school." The whole room got silent for a minute.

"WHAT?!. School?! No way, Granny." Naruto shouted, being the first to recover from the shock.

"Sorry, brat. You have no say in this." Tsunade apologized insincerely.

"But, why do we need to go back to school? We're 20 years old!" Chouji defended.

"Because your generation is pretty dumb." Tsunade stated and everyone turned to Naruto.

"Hey! There are plenty of people more stupider than me!" Naruto folded his arms across his chest. Jaraiya, Sakura, and Kakashi face palmed.

"My point exactly." Tsunade stiffed.

"But, that's just Naruto. He's always been and idiot and always will be one." Ino stated rudely.

"Enough! I already decided. It's official. Yes, you guys are pretty smart on the battlefield, but in real life things, nooot so much."

"Way to be rude about it." Shikamaru pouted.

"So, starting in September, you all will be going to school." Tsunade declared to Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

"What about Pinky over there?" Karin demanded to know.

"And Sai." Hinata chimed in.

"I'm going to Art School with Sasori and Deidara." Sai simply told them.

"And I need Sakura at the hospital. Besides, I made her take classes when she first became my apprentice." Tsunade informed.

"It's called favoritism." Karin pouted.

"It's called shut up, I'm hokage." Tsunade reprimanded her. "Now, school is from 8 in the morning til 3 in the afternoon with a 45 minute lunch break and it is Monday-Thursday. This will follow for about two years."

"Two years? Aw, man. This sucks!" Kiba complained.

"Yeah. No fair." Tenten agreed.

"Silence! Anyway, you guys can still take missions and whatnot, they would just have to be small, quick ones. You have to go to school and don't think about sending a stupid clone because we will install a clone detector and if it goes off, you'll be in serious trouble." Tsunade threatened.

"It's that easy?" Suigetsu questioned aloud. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Well, don't tell them that! Make them learn." Sakura berated. Everyone turned to look at her. "I mean, why would you tell them anyway? They should know not to send a clone. It's common sense. A clone won't even be able to last a whole school day anyway."

"True, but some idiot will still try to do it." Tsunade said, hinting towards Naruto. Sakura sighed.

"Yes, maybe they should get some more education and whatnot, but two years! Seven hours a day for four days? That's a little much though, don't you think?" Sakura questioned the esteemed hokage.

"Nah. I think it's good enough." Tsunade simply stated. Sakura dropped it.

"But, what about work? I have two other jobs besides being a ninja." Ino wondered. Tsunade sighed.

"You can still work your jobs a few hours a day. However, Ino, Hinata. You two will work the hospital shifts only on weekends."

"What? Why? That's my main job!" Hinata outbursted. She blushed when people looked at her. Hinata shied away to the back behind Kiba and Ino.

"I know, but you gotta go to school." Tsunade told her. "You can still work the flower shop, Ino. And Kiba, you can work at the animal clinic, but you guys can only go on missions on the weekend. Unless you can take a quick one in a few hours and be able to get up in the morning for school."

"Or we just don't have to go to school at all." Naruto proclaimed. Sakura stifled a laugh and Kakashi rolled his eyes as he flipped a page in his book he was reading.

"You need to go to school to most, Uzumaki."

"What if we don't have a job?" Chouji questioned.

"Then you don't have to worry about it. You should get a job though because you can't solely rely on missions anymore."

"And it's really not that bad. You guys get breaks like at the academy. You have Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, other important holidays off and whatnot. Plus, three months off for summer." Shizune added in. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Of course, you'll have teachers you've never even met before. I _was_ gonna have Sakura teach a class, but I know her and she will show favoritism." Tsunade confessed, looking at Sakura.

"I do not!" Sakura high pitched. "I can be professional when I need to be."

"I know you _can_ be professional if you need to be, but when it comes to your boys, forget it. You lose all your senses of professionalism." Tsunade told.

"I do not!" Sakura argued.

"You kinda do." Shizune added in.

"It's okay 'cause Naruto and Yamato are the same way too." Tsunade stated.

"No we're not!" Naruto and Yamato argued back.

"Anyway, it'll be okay though. It's honestly not that bad." Tsunade tried to explain, getting back on topic. "School shouldn't be that bad."

"And you actually have to go to a school orientation the last week of August." Shizune chimed in.

"That's right. There you will get your schedule and a tour around the school." Tsunade continued.

"Aaaand. On Thursdays, you can actually leave to get lunch, but you gotta come back in time." Shizune said. Tsunade nodded her head.

"So, trust us. It won't be that bad. Any other questions, see me later. You're all dismissed. I'm busy." Tsunade shooed them away while she grabbed a bottle of sake. Everyone but Sakura left.

"Wow. I bet the council is making you do this." Sakura walked up with her arms across her chest.

"Those damn brats need to die already." Tsunade muttered.

"We say that all the time." Sakura sighed. "It needs to happen already."

"You ever feel like you just wanna retire from being a ninja?" Tsunade drank her sake. "I was thinking about that earlier today."

"That's so weird you bring that up. I was just thinking that last night." Sakura claimed.

"I though about it last week." Shizune added. "Weird."

"Are we gonna make that happen or.." Tsunade left the question open.

"I have no idea." Sakura sighed. "Not soon atleast. Give it a few more years." Tsunade and Shizune nodded.

"Grab the phone and order some take out." Tsunade demanded and she did that.

"That's nice 'cause I can just get some for the boys and I don't have to cook. Sweet."

"Okay. It's on me tonight." Tsunade drank her sake.

* * *

"It's so not fair!" Naruto whined while they were in the living room.

"I can see where she is coming from though." Yamato claimed and Kakashi nodded his head while reading.

"But, still!" Naruto pouted.

"It'll be fine. Maybe it won't be that bad." Sasuke tried to comfort his boyfriend.

"Which reminds me that we have to go school shopping when we have a chance. Lady Tsunade gave me a list of things that you need. Going back to school again. It'll definitely feel weird." Sakura thought about it.

"I'd rather go on missions." Naruto pouted.

"I know you would. I could talk to Shishou and see if we can go on a mission soon. We only have, what, about two more months for an actual mission? I'm sure we'll find something." Sakura replied.

"Still not fair." Naruto continued pouting. "And to top it off, we can't even work either anymore."

"You weren't even working to begin with, Naruto. You relied on Sakura and took money from her whenever you wanted! The only work you did were missions and that was it." Sasuke explained.

"Still. We can't even get a job because of school. I hate this." Naruto whined.

* * *

"Are you all ready?" Tsunade asked team seven as they were near the gates. It's about the crack of dawn and the team is ready to leave.

"YOU KNOW IT!" Naruto declared with an arm in the air. The whole team is gonna go on a month long mission to Wave to help out an outbreak that occurred.

"We'll be in Wave during Sasuke's birthday. The first time since the end of the war that we've been gone during Sasuke's birthday." Sai thought about it.

"It's no big deal. I couldn't care less about it." Sasuke claimed.

"Alright. Let's go! To Wave!" Naruto shouted as they left the village altogether to spend a month there.

* * *

There is chapter 6.

How'd ya like it?  
Please review! I would really appreciate it. (:


	7. One Last Mission

I honestly don't know what I was doing for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"I'm glad we can stay with old man and his family for the month. I haven't seen them since the wedding." Naruto claimed.

"I know. It definitely feels longer than that." Sakura confessed.

"I can't wait to see them! It'll be so fun staying with them. Don't you agree, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked excitedly, looking back to Sakura.

"Yes, Naruto. It will be fun staying with them." Sakura simply stated.

* * *

Halfway through their journey, they decided to go full speed and they got there at around sundown.

"Woo-hoo! We're here. Come on, guys. Hopefully they have some food for us. I'm starving." Naruto ran to Tazuna's house, the place they'll be staying at for the month.

"Hello, everyone. It's good to see you all here again!" Tsunami welcomed politely.

"Hello, Tsunami-San. It's lovely to see you again. You look well." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you. Come on in. I have prepared dinner for you all after the long journey." Tsunami invited them to eat.

* * *

"So, tell us. What seems to be the problem here?" Kakashi asked as everyone was around the table eating dinner.

"Oh, it's terrible. Many people are getting sick and dying and we don't know the cause or where it even came from to begin with. It just suddenly appeared in the village one day and ever since, we have lost many civilians." Tsunami explained.

"Those damn foreigners brought it with them, I'm telling ya." Tazuna claimed as he took a sip of his sake. "Damn bastards."

"I'll take a look at it tomorrow and hopefully we can find a cure. What are the symptoms?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, from what I know, people have been throwing up blood, they get dizzy and faint, and they have an uncontrollable cough." Tsunami replied.

"That sounds terrible. Do they eat something or what? Is it contagious?" Sai asked.

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask someone else. I'm trying not to leave the house often, in case it may be in the air and contagious. The last thing we need is for dad or Inari or even myself to get sick and die." Tsunami sighed.

"It's okay. We will make sure this disease is cured. You can trust us." Sakura smiled. Tsunami smiled back too.

"So, next question. How many rooms have you prepared for us?" Naruto asked, changing the topic.

"Naruto!" Yamato berated him. "Don't be so rude."

"Oh, it's okay. We have three rooms prepared. Sorry we don't have any more, it's not a big place." Tsunami apologized.

"It's okay. We are perfectly content in sleeping in three different rooms." Kakashi answered. They already know their partners: Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, and Yamato and Sai.

"After dinner, can we train Naruto-kun?" Inari questioned the blonde.

"Sure. But just for a bit. Sakura-Chan says I need to be in bed by 9 tonight." Naruto smiled and then frowned after he stated that he is being punished.

"Why's that, Sakura-Chan?" Inari asked the pinkette.

Sakura shrugged. "He got in trouble today, so that's his punishment."

"Why? What did he do?" Inari inquired.

"Let's just say that he did a bad thing." Kakashi answered the 16 year old boy. Inari looked at the team in front of him.

Sasuke sighed. "He broke the front door and her bedroom window yesterday and thought he could get away with it without Sakura finding out. She found out and now he's grounded."

"Wait. Isn't Naruto like 20 or something? Why would you ground him like that? Inari wondered.

"Cause I can." Sakura took a bite of her steak. "Thank you again for letting us stay with you. We greatly appreciate it."

"Oh, anytime, honey. You guys are always welcomed here." Tsunami smiled.

* * *

"So, that's what we found out about the virus." One medic, named Akaya, told Sakura a few days after Team Seven's arrival.

"I see. That sounds like a disease called Hai atakku. It's when there are problems with the lungs. Sooner or later, the lungs will close in, making it hard for people to breathe and then eventually die." Sakura stated. "I know how to make an antidote. I'll make it for it to be an injection or a drink for the patients. Do you have a list of herbs in the village?"

"Yes we do. I will go get it for you." The medic left leaving Sakura to think things over.

_'Great. Just what we need. A virus outbreak.'_

"Hey, Sakura. How's it going?" Sasuke walked in.

"Oh. Hey, Sasuke. I know what we're dealing with so I just gotta make an antidote and we should be good." Sakura smiled.

"You know already? That fast? What are we dealing with?" Sasuke asked, a bit interested.

"It's called Hai Atakku and it causes problems with the lungs. Within 24-48 of getting the virus, the lungs will collapse and people will die. Which is why I need to make an antidote fast." Sakura explained.

"How do they get it? Is it contagious?" Sasuke questioned.

"It is contagious. If someone sneezes or coughs on you while they have it, you'll get it too. The virus was found in some foods, so we have to be careful with what we eat. I'm gonna create something that will make you all immune to it. If I can find the right ingredients, our team and Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari should be safe." Sakura told him.

"Sweet. I'll tell the others. Good luck." Sasuke then left the room.

* * *

"Hey. I got a call saying there's an emergency. What's up?" Sakura ran into the house.

"It's terrible, Sakura-San! Dad, Inari, and Naruto all fell sick!" Tsunami started panicking.

"WHAT?!. How could this have happened? Where were they when they got infected?" Sakura asked worried.

"We were..near the forest...getting firewood. All of a sudden, Inari started coughing up..blood and soon after, Old man and I started feeling sick." Naruto explained.

"Okay. Calm down. I'm almost done making the antidote. Were you guys attacked by anyone?"

"No. It was just us three."

"Shit. That means it's in the air now. Great. No one leave the house until further notice anymore. UNDERSTAND?" Sakura demanded. Everyone nodded their heads. "I'll be in the bedroom analyzing everything. Things just got more complicated. And stay away from those three."

* * *

"Hey, babe. Is everything okay? You've been in the room for five hours straight." Kakashi walked in with a bowl of rice in his hand.

"I'm so close to creating an antidote that will make all of us immune. I'm almost done making the antidote that will heal them too though." Sakura told her husband.

"Would you like to take a break? You look tired and hungry."

"I'm good. I need to get this done first. People are dying."

"Yeah, but you need food in your system so you can help heal them." Kakashi explained. Sakura sighed.

"You're right. I'll just take a quick 10 minute break." Sakura sat up.

"That's my girl. Come on. Let's eat with everyone else." Sakura nodded her her head and followed Kakashi to the dining room table where everyone else (who is healthy) is.

"Finally decided to join us for dinner, Sakura-San?" Tsunami joked. Sakura sat down between Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Yeah, but only for a bit. I'm so close to finishing the antidote. I'm also gonna make another one where it'll make us immune to it. Just a little more to do." Sakura looked at the three on the ground in the living room.

"It'll be okay. We have faith that you'll heal them. Don't be so hard on yourself." Yamato smiled at Sakura. She smiled back.

* * *

"Okay. I'm going to inject you with the needle, okay. I'm gonna try to be gentle, so try to bear with me." Sakura explained to her blonde team mate. "Okay. Ready. One. Two. Three." Sakura injected a needle in his right arm and Naruto squirmed a bit.

"OW! Sakura-Chan, it hurts." Naruto whined.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I know it does. It'll be okay in the end though." Sakura tried to comfort.

"You're a ninja for crying out loud. One little needle can't hurt that bad." Sasuke chastised.

"Because he has the disease, his systems are closing, and he can't take the pain he normally would be able to." Sakura explained. "Okay, Inari. You're next."

* * *

'"I DID IT! I MADE AN IMMUNITY ANTIDOTE!" Sakura cheered as she rushed in the house the next day. Everyone got up from where they were sitting and ran to her.

"You did? Let's see it." Sai hurried. Sakura showed the antidote she made. Naruto took it.

"How does this work?" Naruto asked, holding it up. Sakura grabbed it from him before he could drop it.

"You have to drink it. I'll pour it in some cups and you'll drink it." Sakura went to the cabinet and grabbed a bunch of small paper cups. She started pouring them in the cups. "Here. Drown it down like a shot. Don't keep it in your mouth." Sakura commanded.

"Why not?" Naruto took a cup in his hand.

"Because I said so." Sakura snapped. Everyone did as they were told. "I think we should give this to people after we inject the needle in their arm. The needle is for people who already have the infection and the drink is for people who don't have it yet, but I'm not gonna take any chances with them."

'That tastes so weird." Sai made a weird face.

"I know. It's not supposed to taste good." Sakura sighed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'll join you." Kakashi followed her to the bathroom.

* * *

"So when and how are we going to give people this drink? Should we just go up to them and say 'Here, drink this. It'll keep you alive.' I don't know how to approach them. What if I give it to someone who doesn't even need it? I'm gonna fuck this job up." Naruto proclaimed. They were all sitting around in the living room discussing this as soon as Kakashi and Sakura came out of the bathroom all nice and clean.

"Yeah you will." Sasuke smirked and Naruto playfully slapped his boyfriend. Sakura sighed.

"I'll give you instructions so even _you_ can't even mess it up. Let's go." Sakura stood up and led everyone out to make sure they are safe.

* * *

Other than the outbreak, which only lasted about a week total because Sakura quickly figured out the antidote quickly, nothing else too much happened during their stay in Wave. Sakura helped out at the Hospital and the boys just helped out around the village, helping with whatever needed to be done.

"Come on. Let's go, guys. I want some Ichiraku!" Naruto proclaimed as everyone was leaving the village.

"Wow, someone is in a hurry to get back to the village even though that may have been the last major mission you'll be going on for a while." Kakashi smirked.

"I'm still pissed off about going back to school. I'm a ninja! I don't need to know half the things they're gonna teach me in school." Naruto whined.

"You never know, Naruto. As hokage, the more you know, the better off you _and_ the village are." Sakura jumped in.

"She's got a point." Yamato added. Naruto just crossed his arms over his chest and kept on walking.

"When's your hokage inauguration?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, trying to make small talk with the masked ninja.

"Next week. I'd rather not be hokage, but whatever. I'll get over it." Kakashi sighed.

"It's okay. You'll make a great hokage." Sakura tried to comfort her husband.

"And after, you can just appoint me as hokage. I wanna be hokage already!" Naruto complained.

"You will. In a few years."

"Good. I can't wait. And until then, I'll train to be the best hokage there ever was!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that.

Reviews would be nice.

(:


	8. Time For School

Thank you for all the reviews. It's so great to get them.

* * *

"I'm keeping my mask on." Kakashi told the older man.

"But, we need your face for the mountain though." The nameless older architect claimed.

"I'm the new hokage. What I say goes, and I say I want to keep my mask on."

"Very well." With that, the older man left the room, unhappy that he was unsuccessful.

"You know, people will see your face eventually." Yamato predicted.

"Maybe, but not anytime soon." Kakashi claimed.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Yamato told.

"And you still put up with me, you know that?" Kakashi teased back.

"Barely." Yamato stated and Kakashi smirked.

* * *

"Alright. Ready to go and introduce yourself as the rokudaime hokage?" Sakura asked her husband. It was a nice August day and the ceremony for the new hokage was about to start any minute now.

"These robes feel weird. Do I have to wear this? It's not really my style." Kakashi admitted.

"You just have to wear it until the ceremony is over. You also have to make sure you wear them for all the pictures." Sakura warned him. Kakashi sighed.

"I hate crowds. Why am I doing this again?" Kakashi wondered.

"Because you care about Konoha." Sakura simply stated.

"I'm starting to wonder why." Kakashi sighed, scratching himself. "Man, these robes are so uncomfortable."

"Now you know why Lady Tsunade never wore them." Sakura chuckled. "If it's any consolation, I think you look very appealing in those."

"Really?" Kakashi looked at his wife. Sakura nodded.

"You look appealing in anything you wear." Sakura smirked. "Even if I prefer you don't wear anything."

"Sakura-Chan! Kakashi-Sensei! Come on. Granny is announcing your name." Naruto got them out of the room.

"And with great pleasure and sadness, I am here to announce that I am going to retire and will now appoint someone as the rokudaime hokage." Tsunade announced as people started talking. "And without further adui, I now welcome the sixth hokage of Konohagakure, Kakashi Hatake!" Tsunade welcomed as everyone started cheering. They are on the hokage monument while everyone else is on the ground. The only people on the monument are Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai, Jaraiya, Genma, Gai, Homura, and Koharu.

"WOO-HOO!" People cheered.

"HAIL OUR NEW HOKAGE!"

"GO, KAKASHI!"

"I LOVE YOU!" One fan girl screamed and Sakura glared at her.

"Calm down, Pinky. She's not even worth the evil glare." Genma lectured her as he had his hand on her shoulder.

"HAVE MY BABIES!" One man yelled out, making many people turn their heads to look at him confused. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Konoha. I am proud to announce that I am going to be your new hokage. I would just like to say a few quick things. By the end of next month, we will be getting new members of the Konoha Council."

"Wait. What?" Homura and Koharu shouted simultaneously.

"That's right. You're being let go." Tsunade smirked. Shizune chuckled.

"I would like to thank Lady Tsunade for being a great hokage before me." Kakashi thanked.

"You made him say that, didn't you?" Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"Maybe." Sakura smiled.

"I would like to thank all of you for trusting in me to be a hokage. I can assure you that I will do whatever it takes for Konoha to be safe!" Kakashi started to wrap up. "Now. LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

"Ugh. My head is killing me." Kakashi groaned as Sakura opened the curtains to the window. He was on the ground in the hokage's office the next morning.

"Wow. You're a hot mess." Sakura smirked.

"I feel like shit." Kakashi tried to sit up, but he had to hold his head. Sakura shook her head and walked over to her husband to help him.

"I bet. That was one hell of a party, Kashi. I woke up today to find many bodies passed out on the streets and people's front lawns. There were some people I don't even know in our house." Sakura informed.

"Wow. I can barely remember anything that happened." Kakashi couldn't recall.

"That's okay. I got most of the night on camera." Sakura smirked. "It's a good thing it's Saturday because I don't work at the hospital today. Tsunade and Shizune are gonna leave in a few hours to go to Yugakure. I gotta make sure no one dies from alcohol poisoning or whatever."

"You're a lifesaver, Sakura." Kakashi told her.

"I know. You're welcome." Sakura was about to stand up, but Kakashi grabbed her arm and pushed her on his lap for a make out session.

"Hey, Sensei. I have a question.." Sai walked in and was interrupted when he was Sakura and Kakashi making out. He then left without another word.

* * *

"Do we have everything?" Tsunade questioned as her and Shizune were readying themselves at the gates.

"I think so. Did you give Kakashi the necessary paperwork that he needs?" Shizune looked at Tsunade a bit skeptical.

"I told Sakura where everything is. Too much work giving everything to him." Tsunade answered.

"You are by far the laziest hokage we've ever had." Shizune crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but I won't be for long. It's Kakashi for goodness sake. He is the laziest man I know beside Shikamaru." Tsunade claimed and Shizune sighed.

"Oh my. You know, I feel bad for.."

"Good thing we caught you before you left." Sakura and Genma came running to the two members at the gate.

"Sakura. Genma. Good thing you came. I wish someone would see us out." Tsunade said.

"Of course. I won't see you for a week." Sakura told.

"Oh, how will we live?" Tsunade teased.

"Hey. This is big for me. No sex for a week! I couldn't get any last week either because Shizune was on her damn period and now she leaves me! Two weeks without sex! I don't know if I'll make it." Genma complained.

"Hey, there's always Kakashi." Tsunade pointed out.

"If I want Genma to be gay with anyone, it would be Kakashi." Shizune stated her opinion.

"Me too. I actually hear people thinking that they're secretly gay and they're just using you two as cover ups." Tsunade told her two apprentices.

"Okay. I'm about to fuck him as soon as I get to the office, and I really don't wanna imagine Kakashi and Genma with each other." Sakura tried to get that image out of her head.

"Can't we just do a quickie before you leave? I need you to fulfill my needs really quickly." Genma whined.

"Sorry. We have reservations to be there in a few hours. I wanna be there as soon as possible. If I don't leave this forsaken village soon, I'm gonna go insane." Tsunade confessed as Sakura put an arm on her shishou's shoulder.

"You can't go anymore insane." Sakura stated simply. Tsunade playfully slapped Sakura's hand away.

"Okay. Ready to go?" Tsunade turned to Shizune.

"Yep. If we go somewhat fast, we can be there about an hour before sundown." Shizune explained.

"Right. Then we could go now." Tsunade started to walk away.

"So, no quickie?" Genma hoped she would change her mind.

"Sorry, babe. I really want to, but we gotta leave now." Shizune apologized to her boyfriend.

"Try to make a trip to see us if you want. I'm only letting you visit us once and it's only gonna be for a few hours, got it?" Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"Genma and I will be there in a few days." Sakura smiled.

"Can we do it then?" Genma asked his lover.

"Sure. I guess." Tsunade and Shizune finally took their leave.

"Sweet. I'm getting laid in a few days!" Genma proclaimed happy.

"I'm getting laid in a few minutes." Sakura smirked.

"No one likes a boaster, Pinky." Genma told the pinkette.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later then." Sakura bid her friend a farewell and ran to the hokage's office.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Koharu complained. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Even as hokage, he won't break his terrible tardiness habit." Homura sighed. Just then, Kakashi and Sakura walked through the door.

"Finally, Hokage-Sama. What took so long?" Koharu asked.

"Sorry, I was busy...doing Hokage stuff." Kakashi lied as Sakura tried to straighten her hair and shirt a bit.

"..Right..Now, we have to get down to business now." Homura stated.

* * *

"I am so happy to be your assistant, Hokage-Sama. I will do whatever you need me to do without any complaints and make sure you stay as youthful as ever!" Gai proclaimed, loud enough for the whole village to hear. It was just those two in the office.

"Thank you, Gai. But, I don't really need you to keep me 'youthful', if you know what I mean." Kakashi tried to explain without explaining.

"Ah. That's right. Your delicate Cherry Blossom can do that for you." Gai stated as Kakashi nodded his head. "Who are the new council members?"

"Well, I decided to change up everything. I got rid of those two annoying pricks and got Jaraiya, Genma, Asuma, and Shikaku to take their places."

(A.N. In case you don't know, the major people that died in Shippuden aren't dead in this story. I think the only person who died in Shippuden that is still dead in this story is Danzo, mainly because I don't like him. He creeps me out. Please just go with it.)

"I am so happy to see you have faith in our friends and fellow Konoha Shinobi! It gives me so much joy to see that!" Gai started comically crying into his arm. Kakashi just sweat-dropped.

"I am definitely gonna regret hiring Gai." Kakashi muttered quietly.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to school though." Naruto whined as it was Sunday night and Sakura was packing Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai's lunches for school tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you have to. Lady Tsunade already said it." Sakura apologized, feeling a bit bad for the blonde.

"But, Kakashi-Sensei is the hokage now. Can't he just let me and teme not go?" Naruto whined. Kakashi was currently in the shower and he has no idea of what's going on in the kitchen. Kakashi has been hokage for a few weeks now, and it's been peacefully around the village.

"He could, but he wants to respect Shishou's last wish. He's not gonna change his mind. It's official." Sakura sighed as she just finished making their lunches and now she's washing her hands. "Alright. Sai, since you won't be with the other two, make sure you behave yourself in art school. I don't wanna hear any complaints from any of you boys, got it?" Sakura almost threatened the three boys.

"Of course, Hag. We wouldn't want you to get upset." Sai claimed as the other two nodded their heads in agreement. Sakura just looked at them, raised an eyebrow, and decided to drop the subject.

"I still wish we had at least one teacher we know. I mean, I've never heard of any of these people. They better not piss me off." Sasuke groaned.

"Don't worry about it. I took a look at their paperwork and did more background checks on them. I think you're good for the most part. The only person I think you would have a problem with is Kirigo-Sensei. She seems kinda bitchy. Other than that, I'll make sure Hiashi runs the school well." Sakura promised.

"He better. I'm glad that you got the other guy fired. He seemed like the biggest dick ever." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"What other guy?" Said questioned.

"Oh yeah. You weren't here for our school orientation. You were on a mission." Naruto almost forgot. "When we had the orientation, Sakura-Chan, Yamato, and Kakashi-Sensei came with us and just the way the guy was talking, he was bothering Sakura-Chan. During the presentation, she had a question and he totally shot her down. So, she went up to stand next to Granny and asked her question. He answered, but with an attitude and Sakura-Chan called him out on it and her and him got into an argument. In front of everyone. He also made it seem like he really didn't even want to be the principle and Sakura-Chan wouldn't allow that. So, Sakura got Granny to fire the guy and Hiashi Hyuuga offered to be the new principal." Naruto recapped.

"I think he'll be a great principal." Sakura added her opinion in.

"Yeah, but I still think he hates me." Naruto thought.

"Just because you dated Hinata four years ago and broke up with her doesn't mean he hates you." Sakura reminded him.

"I had sex with her and then I turned gay. I don't think he's happy about that." Naruto pointed out.

"If there's any problems, just let Kakashi or me know and we'll fix it." Sakura told him. "Besides, I'm gonna visit when I'm on my breaks because the school is so close to the hospital. It's not even a block away, so I'll be in there often to make sure you're behaving." Sakura rustled Naruto's hair.

"I wish you were a teacher there. You'd be good." Sasuke wished

"Yeah, but I can tell Sakura would show favoritism." Sai claimed.

"I do not!" Sakura denied.

"Ya kinda do. No offense. I mean, it is a good thing..for us at least. That you'd pick us over anyone else." Sasuke tried to help himself. Kakashi chose that moment to get out of the shower.

"Okay. You guys have school at eight, right? You should leave by like 7:45 if you're gonna walk there. Actually, you should arrive earlier because it is your first day of school." Kakashi offered.

"You're giving us advice to arrive early?" Naruto teased. Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"He's right though. Rather be early than late on the first day." Sakura defended her husband.

"Can you please walk us and make sure we have everything we need in the morning?" Naruto pleaded with Sakura.

"Why? You guys are grown ups." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'll feel safer with you there." Naruto claimed.

"I actually agree with the dobe." Sasuke admitted.

"But, I have work at seven. You guys start at eight." Sakura claimed.

"So, just go in at eight. You are the head of the hospital." Naruto reminded.

"I don't know, Naruto. I mean, seriously. You two have each other, plus everyone else there." Sakura pointed out.

"Please, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto was begging.

"Alright. Fine. I'll take you guys to school tomorrow." Sakura begrudgingly accepted.

"Yay. Thank you-Sakura-Chan! We love you!" Naruto hugged.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura replied, not really paying attention anymore.

* * *

"Come on, boys. You're gonna be late. Hurry up and eat." Sakura demanded. All the boys are eating breakfast as Sakura is cleaning up the dishes and other messes that the boys (Naruto) made.

"I still think we shouldn't have to go. It's pointless." Naruto claimed, shoving food down his throat.

"At least give it a try. Maybe you'll like it." Sakura told her blonde team mate. "Maybe you should try to join a sport or club and you'll see that you may like it."

"Eh. Whatever." Naruto replied not paying attention to his pink haired team mate.

* * *

"Okay. I'm off to work now. Call or text me if you have any problems. When I say problems, I mean a real problem. Not 'I don't want to be here so I need you to pick me up' problem, got it?" Sakura said as she was about to leave the boys and go to work.

"Got it. Thanks again for staying with us this morning. It really helped my anxiety." Naruto admitted.

"You don't even wanna be here, yet you're anxious?" Sakura asked, a little confused.

"It's Naruto. Don't question him." Sasuke stated as Sakura nodded her head.

"Alright. I'm off now. Have fun at school. Learn lots and try to be on your best behavior. I don't wanna hear any complaints from you guys, got it? They'll call me before they call Kakashi. He's too busy to deal with things like this. You'd rather deal with me than Kakashi though. Trust me." Sakura said, almost like a parent.

"Wow. You almost sound like our parents. Kakashi is our dad and you're our mom." Sasuke stated.

"We may as well be your parents." Sakura said with all seriousness. "I'm glad Yamato got to take Sai today. It's almost like Yamato is Sai's dad." Sakura chuckled a bit. "Put, please be good."

"We'll try to behave. Thank you." Sasuke said. With that, Sakura left. "Alright. Ready to do this, dobe?"

"You betcha. Let's go."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Let me know your thoughts and what you wanna see in later chapters.

(:


	9. Konohamaru Interviews

Enjoy this filler chapter.

* * *

"Hi. My name is Konohamaru and I am here to interview some people to get their opinion of the new hokage. We're reporting to you for the Konoha Newspaper, so we would like to know your thoughts on the matter." Konohamaru claimed. In front of him were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Genma, Gai, and Tsunade.

"I know, Konohamaru. You've interviewed us before. We know how this works." Naruto pointed out.

"Okay. Let's begin shall we? We're gonna separate you all and ask questions individually. We'll start with you, Boss." Konohamaru stated.

* * *

_"What's your relationship with Kakashi-Sama?"_

"He used to be my genin teacher. Even now, I still call him Kakashi-Sensei 'cause it's sorta just a habit now." Naruto answered, while folding his arms across his chest. Naruto is sitting on a log.

"He is my best friend. I've known the guy since we were chunin and ever since, I've been dealing with him somehow." Genma smirked, leaning against a building wall.

"He is my eternal rival slash friend and I am also his personal assistant. Him and I go way back to our more youthful days. We have a bond that can never be broken." Gai proclaimed standing on the red bridge.

"He was my sensei when he was put on my genin team, along with Naruto and Sakura. Over the years, he stopped being my sensei, but I will always considered him my teacher." Sasuke was sitting in front of a tree.

"At first, he was just my genin sensei back when I was twelve. Then he became a team mate on equal levels. I've always considered him a close friend. Eventually we started dating and then we got married a year later. He is my wonderful husband and he's doing a great job at being hokage so far." Sakura answered as she was sitting on her couch in the house.

"He's my successor as hokage. I've known the man for a few years and he's always been a strong and loyal shinobi to the village. I nominated him based on that. He's a nice guy and if he ever tries to hurt my apprentice, I will destroy him." Tsunade drank some sake. She is sitting at the table in Sakura's house, so they each know each other's answers.

* * *

_"Have you seen what's under his mask?"_

"Of course I have. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? Genma replied.

"I demanded he showed me when I was still hokage. Unfortunately for me, his team got to him a few weeks before I did. Damn brats." Tsunade muttered, taking another shot.

"I have indeed. He is so youthful under his mask." Gai claimed.

"Yeah. After four years of trying to get him to show us, we finally managed to get him to show us." Naruto answered.

"I'm his wife. Do you think I wouldn't know what the man looks like? Let me tell you, he is better looking than anyone else I know. I know a lot of people." Sakura stated.

"Yes. I have." Sasuke simply put.

* * *

_"What would you say is Kakashi-Sama's best trait?"_

"His strength. He's the strongest person I know." Sasuke uttered. "Well, one of the strongest people I know."

"His loyalty. Most loyal man I know. Damn brat would sacrifice his happiness to be hokage for Konoha." Tsunade drank another shot.

"His tactic. He's not a genius for no reason." Genma pointed out.

"His strength. I'm gonna be a better and stronger hokage than he will be. Believe it!" Naruto proclaimed.

"His tactics. He thinks things through before he does anything." Gai answered.

"Best trait? He has a bunch." Sakura started. "I can't think of his best, but he is really loyal. He is loyal to his team mates and especially the village. You see what he's doing to this village? You see what he's done? He taught us the importance of team work, so loyalty is big for us."

* * *

_"What would you say is Kakashi-Sama's worst trait?"_

"His lateness. He would always come late to training when we were genin and still now, he'd show up late with some stupid excuse. We would give him clocks and watches for Christmas and his birthday, and it would all be a waste." Naruto pouted. "Oh, and he's also a pervert. I hate that too."

"His tardiness." Sasuke claimed. "That man has no sense of time."

"I've been putting up with him for a few decades now, and even still, I hate his tardiness." Genma complained.

"His lack of time. Oh my gosh, he is so late. He can't show up on time for the life of him. Hell, he was even late to our wedding. Of course, I expected that, but whatever." Sakura said.

"His sense of time. That guy can't show up on time if his life depended on it." Tsunade muttered and drank a shot. "Damn brat."

"Weeeeell, to be honest, he is a bit on the perverted side. The books he reads is not for younger people and he's always reading them." Gai claimed.

* * *

_"What was your first impression of Kakashi-Sama?"_

"I always thought he was the coolest guy ever! Nothing has changed." Gai shouted.

"He showed up late to meet our team and fell for my 'eraser over the door' trick. I didn't think much about him until we actually became a team-team." Naruto declared.

"Eh. I don't remember. I think I was drunk when I first met him." Tsunade drank another shot. "Sakura! I'm taking another bottle of sake!" Tsunade got up and took another bottle without even waiting for a reply.

"I thought he was a late, perverted man who just reads porn and keeps to himself. Seven years later and I was right." Sasuke stated.

"My first impression was that he was a late pervert who favored the boys over me, but I still worshiped him for some reason. I'm glad first impressions don't even matter because he didn't like us when we first met." Sakura chuckled.

"I thought he was a total arrogant bastard who liked being alone. Once I got to know him, he wasn't that much of a bastard." Genma smirked.

* * *

_"What's your best memory of Kakashi-Sama?"_

"Oh goodness. There's a lot." Sakura sighed.

"I remember this one time where him and I were drinking and he got drunk in front of me and it was very entertaining to watch him. It was like five years ago and Sakura had to ruin it by picking him up and taking him home because they had a mission early the next day. Before that brat ruined it, it was enjoyable to watch it." Tsunade took a drink. "I think that's my favorite memory with him."

"Probably when he was training me and taught the chidori during the chunin exams. I learned a lot from him." Sasuke put it.

"Our wedding was wonderful." Sakura started listing.

"Him and I went on a mission when we were both jounin. It was the first mission just him and I went on. We went to Mist and that's when he really opened up to me." Gai told.

"The honeymoon was also lovely too. Just the two of us..until the boys crashed it after only a few days." Sakura thought more.

"I really liked the one time when he was staying at my house for the first time when we were like 18 and we just let loose. I saw him for who he was and he saw me. Ever since then, we've been so close." Genma added. "Some people even think we're gay. We're both very straight."

"I also liked all the dates we went on. He knows how to make a girl happy." Sakura said again.

"Mine would probably be one time when him and I were the only two on the team who weren't on a mission and we were staying at Sakura-Chan's place. He just started dating her and we were staying at her house because we would always do that. He taught me a new jutsu and it was fun training with him." Naruto recalled.

"I guess my all time favorite memory of him would be when he took me out drinking for my eighteenth birthday. I've had a crush on him a few months prior and for my birthday, he payed for my drinks. Well, I (chuckles) I kinda got..drunk and so he had to take me home. But, it's my favorite because it was my first birthday that he didn't show up too late and he stayed the whole time." Sakura remembered.

* * *

_"What's a random fact about Kakashi that you want to share with us?"_

"He's a terrible cook." Naruto blatantly said. "He can make spaghetti and that's it. Anything else, and forget it. It's a good thing Sakura is the cook in the family because no one else can cook decently." Naruto folded his arms over his chest. "I mean, I can make a KILLER ramen, but that's about it."

"Oh my. Let me tell you a story. So, I always felt safe with Kakashi, right? Ever since I was a genin, he would always protect me. Now, when I was a genin, I only trusted a few men. Third hokage being old and whatnot, scared me a bit, so I would always stand close by Kakashi or any of the other boys for protection. Sooooo, one day I was talking with the Third Hokage because he caught on, and oh my gosh, I never got more scared in my whole life. The third hokage um..made me feel uncomfortable in a few ways, and I screamed after he did something creepy. Kakashi was just outside the door, unbeknownst to both the third and myself and he ran inside. I said I screamed because I saw spider. He saw that I was distressed for a different reason. He saw through my lie and skipped practice with the boys so he could walk me home. Okay. So, when we got to my place, I told him the whole story of what the hokage did to me and Kakashi got soooooo pissed. It was nice to see him show some emotions, especially back when we were genin. Anyway, I ended up falling asleep on his arms, so he skipped practice too, making Naruto and Sasuke train alone. And, ever since that incident, until the death of the third hokage, rest in peace, he was very protective of me whenever I was near the third hokage. The hokage knew that Kakashi knew and Kakashi knew that the third hokage knew that he knew. The other two boys eventually caught on, but Kakashi ALWAYS made sure I was safe. He would always know when I was uncomfortable and ever since then, he still makes sure I'm comfortable with where I am and who I'm with." Sakura finally ended her spiel.

"He's actually not that bad of a dancer. And he can sing decently. I think Sakura said she wanted him to serenade her at least once. I've seen him dance and heard him sing. He's just talented all around." Sasuke claimed.

"If I had to be gay, I'd be gay with him." Genma said as Konohamaru and his team just stared at him. "What? No shame. Sakura's cool with it. So is Shizune. And so is he, I bet."

"Him and I have random challenges all the time. He's currently beating me by only three points, but I'll make sure I win the next one." Gai declared.

"If I was twenty years younger and he wasn't with Sakura, I would have probably hooked up with him." Tsunade drank. "Don't give me that look, Sakura. You know what I think. He is gorgeous under his mask."

* * *

_"If Kakashi was here right now, what would you say to him?"_

"You make it seem like he's dead." Genma pointed out.

"I would issue another challenge for him and I to do." Gai proclaimed.

"I'd ask if he could buy me some ramen." Naruto confessed.

"Why is that a question?" Sasuke looked confused.

"Looks like you're running out of questions." Tsunade drank another shot. "I'd tell him to quite reading his porn and get back to work."

"I don't think it would be appropriate enough to share with you guys." Sakura crossed her arms and blushed.

* * *

"You guys weren't that interesting." Konohamaru complained as everyone was gathered in one place.

"Come up with some better questions, brat." Tsunade muttered.

"It's fine. You can work with that, right?" Sakura asked.

"I guess. This is going public, so you should see it in the paper and hopefully on the news soon." With that, Konohamaru and his gang left.

"That was a waste of time. Let's go see Kakashi-Sensei and see if he can buy us some ramen." Naruto turned to his team mates and started to walk away. Sasuke and Sakura shook their head.

* * *

"I don't know. I think you should tell her." Kakashi was talking to Jiraiya. The perverted sanin was taking over for Gai while he was being interviewed.

"Please. You know how I am. You know how she is. She'll never take my feelings seriously. She'll just think I'm a pervert who doesn't know what he's doing." Jiraiya informed.

"Well, take a look at Genma. He got Shizune. I'm sure if you two actually sat down and talked about it, I'm pretty sure she'll understand. And, who knows? Maybe she'll like you back." Kakashi smiled.

"You? Giving me love advice?" Jiraiya joked.

"Laugh all you want. I got my woman. Now it's your turn." Kakashi told and Jiraiya sighed. "You've known her for a long time. If she feels comfortable with anyone, it would be you."

"We're 60 years old. We don't have much longer for all this love crap."

"Then do something about it now." Kakashi demanded. Jiraiya just stared.

"When did you get so good at giving love advice?" Jiraiya wanted to know.

"My wife taught me a few things." Kakashi smiled and Jiraiya smiled at that.

* * *

I know this was a random chapter. I didn't know what else to write though. I'll post the next chapter in a few days!

(:


	10. School Drama

Thank you for sticking with me so far.

This chapter may be a little longer than the others.

I hope you enjoy it still!

* * *

"Alright. I'm handing back the little math test I gave you guys yesterday to see where you stand with your math abilities. Some of you are..Well, some of you just suck." Shinaro Sensei put nicely.

"This is stupid." Naruto grumbled as they were in math class. "I already know enough math to get me through life." It's only the second day of school and Naruto was already done with it completely. Their teacher, Mr. Shinaro Sensei was handing some papers back. Shinaro Sensei went up to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke, good job. You got nineteen out of twenty questions right." Shinaro gave the test to Sasuke and then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you didn't do as hot." He gave Naruto the paper and walked away.

"You only got two questions right?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's test and then to his boyfriend.

"Math has never been my best subject." Naruto complained.

"Didn't you just say you knew enough math to get by in life?" Sasuke questioned the blonde. Naruto just folded his arms across his chest.

"Whoah. How did you get 2X2 wrong?" Kiba asked, looking over Naruto's shoulders. Him and Neji were sitting right behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"I've always been bad at math!" Naruto declared loudly.

"Yeah, but 2X2 is basic multiplication." Neji pointed out.

"Which two problems did you get right?" Kiba asked.

"I got the addition problems right." Naruto told the guys behind him.

"There were five addition problems though." Kiba told the fox boy.

"I can't add either apparently." Naruto pouted.

"Apparently." Kiba snickered. Naruto sighed.

"I wish I was smarter. This school is just stupid. I'm not gonna enjoy my time here." Naruto foretold.

"Join a sport. Kiba and I plan on joining soccer. I've seen you on the battlefield. I wouldn't doubt that you can't kick a ball from one side of a field to the other." Neji suggested.

"Sakura did say we should join a sport or something." Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"We played with Kakashi-Sensei's family when we visited them last year. Our team won." Naruto said happily.

"Clearly as the test shows," Shinaro Sensei got everyone's attention. "that some of you know what you're doing while some of you don't have a single clue." Shinaro kept looking at Naruto.

"Just call me out in front of everyone, why don't you?" Naruto muttered, folding his arms across his chest again. He really hates being here. Sasuke just put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Alright. When did the first Great Shinobi War take place?" The history teacher, Mrs. Kirigo-Sensei asked the class. "Naruto?"

"Um...A long time ago." Naruto didn't know. He wasn't alive when it took place, so how would he know?

"Yes, but what was the date?" Kirigo-Sensei reworded the question.

"I don't know." Naruto answered honestly.

"This is common Ninja Knowledge. How do you not know?" Kirigo questioned the blonde.

"I just don't know! I'm not good with history!" Naruto raised his voice. Everyone in class was looking at him.

"Still. Every ninja should know when the first Great War took place." Kirigo lectured.

"I'm sorry if I'm not smart!" Naruto was getting mad.

"Don't apologize because you're stupid. You can't fix stupidity." Kirigo claimed. Naruto just stared at her with his mouth wide open. The whole classroom was silent. It was awkward.

"You know, if you keep bullying Naruto, we'll get you fired." Sasuke told the rude women in front of the class. He had to defend his boyfriend.

"Please. I doubt that you two can do something about it." Kirigo replied.

"Actually, we can. We're really close with the hokage and we'll get your sorry ass fired." Sasuke stared at Kirigo.

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever." Kirigo said as she turned to Kiba. "When did the first Great Shinobi War take place?"

"My goodness. Sakura-Chan was right. She is a bitch." Naruto told Sasuke.

"This is only the second day of school and I'm already done with her." Sasuke whispered back to Naruto.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Shut the hell up!" Kirigo shouted to the two whispering shinobi.

"Are teachers allowed the say shut up to the students?" Ino muttered. Tenten just shrugged her shoulders.

"I was explaining when the first war took place." Sasuke lied smoothly.

"Bullshit. I know you weren't talking about the war."

"Are teachers allowed to curse?" Suigetsu asked as Juugo just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what, Sasuke. Naruto. You two are staying after for detention today. You know there is no talking in class." Kirigo stated.

"Are you serious? What about giving us a warning to be quiet? People usually do that." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'm not like other people. You two are staying after for detention. If you guys don't come, I will get Hiashi-San on your ass. Don't test me." Kirigo threatened. She went back to the board.

"Oh my gosh. This chick is insane." Naruto muttered to Sasuke.

"Can I kill her now?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I said shut up!" Kirigo threw her chalk at the boys.

"I'm just telling Sasuke his pen was about to drop." Naruto lied.

"Do you two think I'm an idiot?" Kirigo asked loudly.

"Well..," Naruto was about to start until Sasuke covered his mouth.

"You know what, I want you two to separate. Naruto, go to the desk near the window."

"I have a fear of windows." Naruto said out of nowhere.

"I don't care. Get your ass over there now." Kirigo pointed to the lone desk near the window.

"Damn bitch." Naruto muttered quietly.

"If I may say.." Sasuke started as he raised his hand.

"No. You may not speak. I have a lesson to teach. Shut up and pay attention." Kirigo said and Sasuke sighed.

* * *

"So can we get her fired already?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they were all sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria. At the round table sat Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

"Please? I don't like her." Kiba said. Everyone at the table nodded their heads.

"You gotta go to Kakashi with this immediately. You're being bullied by an adult, a teacher nonetheless." Neji told him.

"No. You gotta go to Sakura with this." Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Why's that? He could just go to the hokage, which is Kakashi." Juugo pointed out.

"True, but Kakashi won't really do anything about it. He'll just tell us to suck it up. Sakura-Chan on the other hand will actually get Kirigo fired." Naruto explained.

"True. She _did_ get the other principal fired. She can get anyone fired." Shikamaru recalled.

"She called me fat." Chouji remembered walking down the hallway yesterday about to go home, and Kirigo yelled down the hallway 'Hey Fatty. You left your textbook in class.' Shikamaru and Ino had to hold him back from pummeling her to death.

"Sakura did warn us that we might have some problems with her. Guess she was right." Sasuke grabbed a forkful of his noodles and ate it.

"How did Sakura know she may be trouble?" Suigetsu asked what everyone was thinking. "Does she know her personally?"

"No. Sakura researches the crap out of everything. She wanted to make sure that the teachers that Granny hired are the best for us." Naruto told.

"So, do we have anyone that will take Kirigo-Sensei's place?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura-Chan will find someone." Naruto didn't worry about it.

"You should really try to stop relying on Sakura so much. She's busy as it is. She shouldn't have to worry about you guys going to school as well." Shikamaru suggested.

"But, we need her to help us. She can't go to school because she's needed at the hospital. I wish she went to school with us. It'll definitely make dealing with the mean teachers better." Naruto told the other boys.

"Exactly. She's at the hospital. She's busy enough as it is. You shouldn't make her do this too." Shikamaru reminded the blonde.

* * *

"Hello, Tsunade-Shishou. Jaraiya-San. I'm so glad you guys accepted the offer and came over for dinner." Sakura told the two elders as they walked through the door. Sakura was just finishing setting the table and they walked in.

"Thank you for having us." Jaraiya thanked politely. He went to the living room where the boys were playing video games.

"Sakura. I need to talk to you. Where is your husband?" Tsunade asked her apprentice.

"He's on his way home now. He should be here soon." Sakura replied. Kakashi made a deal with Gai and Sakura. Everyday from 5-6 he would take a break and go home to eat dinner with his team while Gai stayed at the hokage's office. When Kakashi returns, Gai would take his dinner break for an hour and return when he's done. That wasy Kakashi can eat with his wife and team while he takes a break and Gai can take a break after Kakashi.

"I'm actually here now." Kakashi walked through the door.

"Hey, Hun. How's work so far?" Sakura went up to him and kissed him.

"Tiresome. A lot of paperwork." Kakashi confessed.

"Welcome to my life." Tsunade joked. "Can I talk to you two really quick?"

"Sure. What's up?" Kakashi sat down at the table while Sakura washed up her hands. Tsunade sat down as well.

"Well, you see. Ever since I came to Konoha, I always had a place to stay. I just lived in the office, and now that I'm no longer hokage, I was staying with Shizune and Genma. Well, they kinda kicked me out for reasons I won't tell you, and I am in need of a place to stay. Do you think I could stay with you guys for a bit while I try to find some other place to stay?" Tsunade asked politely.

"Of course, lady Tsunade. You helped me in my time of need, so I would love to have you stay with us. We have room for you, if it's alright with Kakashi." Sakura smiled. She was actually looking forward to having Tsunade live with them. If it wasn't for her, Sakura wouldn't be where she is now. She owes everything to Tsunade.

"I'm okay with it. I know how much you mean to Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Great. 'Cause I came here earlier and put all my stuff in the extra room anyway. Thank you so much, guys. I appreciate it." Tsunade smiled widely.

"Wait. You already made yourself at home? Lady Tsunade! You shou.." Sakura was cut off.

"Oh look. Dinner's done. Come and eat, boys!" Tsunade shouted, getting the attention from everyone else in the house. Sakura just smiled a small smile and shook her head.

* * *

"So, Teme and I plan on joining a sport." Naruto claimed as he put some food in his mouth.

"That's great. What sport?" Sakura asked biting her own food.

"Soccer. It's one of the only sports that is for guys only." Naruto told. "We just need you to sign a release form allowing us to play." Sakura stopped eating.

"..Why?" Sakura asked. "You're nineteen and twenty years old. I'm pretty sure you guys can make your own decisions."

"We can, it's just that there is a rule at school saying we need a parent or guardian signature. You're technically our guardian because you basically made us your responsibility." Sasuke reminded Sakura.

"Because I want to make sure you guys get treated well." Sakura explained.

"So, we need you to sign the papers." Sasuke told her. Sakura turned to Tsunade.

"You just had to make a school that is mostly ninja populated as civilian as possible, didn't you, Shishou?" Sakura questioned the older woman.

"I figured it was best for them. Not all of them are gonna be ninjas forever. Remember the conversation we had about retir.."

"Yes. I remember. That doesn't mean you have to make every shinobi deal with a civilian style of school." Sakura sighed. "Anyway, how was school today for you?" Sakura asked Sai.

"I am partnered with Deidara to make a sculpture by the end of next week and all he wants to do is blow shit up. How am I supposed to get this done if he keeps blowing it all up?" Sai questioned.

"That's his definition of art. He's a weird one. You two have to come up with a compromise of some sort." Jiraiya informed.

"But, how? He's so difficult to work with." Sai sighed. "I'd rather work with Sasori."

"We'll figure something out after dinner." Yamato told the artist and Sai nodded his head.

"What about you two? How was school?" Sakura asked.

"Teme and I got detention today." Naruto informed.

"WHAT? Why?" Sakura wanted to know. She momentarily stopped eating and Tsunade looked at her with a raised eyebrow for that outburst.

"We were talking about how mean Kirigo was because she called me stupid and she gave us detention and moved my seat so I had to sit alone. You were right, Sakura-Chan. She is mean." Naruto told Sakura.

"Wait.. You said she called you stupid? Teachers can't do that!" Sakura started getting mad.

"Yeah. Because I didn't know when the first Great War took place." Naruto pouted.

"You don't know when the first War took place? And you want to be hokage? Come on, kid. It's basic Shinobi knowledge." Tsunade berated.

"Hey. Naruto has always had a difficulty with remember information like that." Sakura defended Naruto. "That bitch had no right to call you stupid though. That's unprofessional of her and it's against the teacher's code of conduct."

"That's what we were saying!" Naruto screeched.

"So, when are we gonna fire her?" Sakura asked.

"This is why you're my favorite person." Sasuke told the pinkette.

"I'm serious. I am gonna have a meeting with this bitch and see why she would do that. This isn't cool." Sakura was getting mad.

"Sakura, just calm down. This is only her second day of teaching. She probably didn't know that she wasn't supposed to call him names." Kakashi told his wife.

"THEN SHE SHOULDN'T BE A DAMN TEACHER!" Sakura shouted. Everyone momentarily stopped eating and just stared at her. "I'm gonna call her after dinner and demand to speak with her."

"Sakura. Give her a break. Kids are hard to deal with sometimes. Being a teacher is pretty hard." Kakashi tried to explain to her.

"It shouldn't be that hard to teach them. You did it the first time and the three of us turned out fine." Sakura stared at Kakashi and he just sighed. "Besides. They're not kids. They're adults. All the more reason to get respect."

"I still think you shouldn't get involved in this." Kakashi explained.

"I don't care what you think. A grown woman shouldn't be bullying Naruto. I'm calling her after dinner and you're not stopping me." Sakura told her husband.

"You know I'm always on your side, but I think you may be rushing into this. Naruto's gotta learn to deal with people like this." Kakashi told.

"He's dealt with it his whole life!" Sakura raised her voice louder and everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked from Naruto, to Sakura, and then Kakashi.

"I know. He's an adult now. He's gotta deal with it more as he gets older." Kakashi tried to explain.

"Then it's official. I'm calling her and having a meeting with her tomorrow." Sakura stood up and put her plate in the sink.

"See. I told you Sakura will make something happen." Sasuke whispered to his boyfriend and Naruto nodded his head.

* * *

"Hello, Kirigo-Sensei. I'm Sakura Hatake, Naruto and Sasuke's guardian." Sakura shook Kirigo's hand and took a seat in front of of her. It's 8:00 and it's only Wednesday. Sakura should be at work healing patients, but she has to deal with some stupid bitch instead.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura. What would you like to talk about?" Kirigo asked, faking politeness.

"Well, I was informed yesterday that you called Naruto stupid." Sakura stated.

"Did I?" Kirigo asked, faking innocence.

"Yes. You did." Sakura grit her teeth. "I would like to know why you thought it would be appropriate to call my team mate stupid."

"Because he is." Kirigo answered simply.

"That doesn't mean you can go ahead and put him down. Naruto has difficulty remembering some things and you just going ahead and calling him names doesn't help his self esteem." Sakura shouted.

"He's a fucking adult. He shouldn't be this dumb!" Kirigo backfired.

"Okay. First of all, do NOT curse at me. You're a damn teacher in a messy predicament and you have no excuse to fucking curse at me. Second of all, I would appreciate it if you stopped calling the students here names. It's unprofessional and against the rules." Sakura cursed at the teacher in front of her. Sakura can curse because she's not the teacher in hot lava right now. She is an angry guardian.

"What makes you think it's against the rules to call him stupid?" Kirigo rose an eyebrow.

"Because, unlike you, I actually read the Teacher's Code of Conduct and on page 18 paragraph 2 states that you can't call the students names. Of course this would be different if you actually have a relationship with Naruto, like being his teacher before or being related to him at all, but you don't even know the guy. You just met him a few days ago. You don't know how he would react if you bullied him like that." Sakura tried being mature.

"If he honestly got upset with being called stupid, then he has some issues." Kirigo folded her arms across her chest.

"With all due respect, Kirigo-Sensei, he's had a rough fucking past. He was alone for a good majority of his life and he was always being bullied. I'm not gonna have you bully him either." Sakura threatened.

"If that is it, I'm really busy. I need to finish grading these papers." Kirigo gave Sakura a dirty look.

"No. I'm actually NOT done and I need you to understand the importance of why you shouldn't have said that to him!" Sakura folded her arms across her chest, mocking Kirigo. "How would you like it if someone called your kid stupid?"

"I don't have any kids. I'm not married." Kirigo explained.

"Shocker." Sakura sarcastically said. Kirigo sighed.

"I'll try to watch what I say to him from now on." Kirigo resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You'll watch what you say to all of the students here." Sakura reworded Kirigo's sentence.

"Yes, I will. Now, please leave. I have to finish these papers." Kirigo kicked Sakura out.

"Fine. But, I feel like I should tell you that I can get you fired. One more slip-up and you're being let go." Sakura informed and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan! How'd the meeting go?" Naruto asked as Sakura knocked on the door and walked into the class. The students were in study hall and Duraki-Sensei didn't mind them doing whatever they wanted. Everyone in the classroom looked at Sakura as she made her way to her two team mates.

"I hate her so fucking much." Sakura replied quickly.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"She didn't really understand why she can't call you names, so I had to lecture her." Sakura recalled.

"Where is Kakashi-Sensei?" Kiba asked, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"At the office. He didn't really want me interfering, but I am if my team mate is being bullied by a GROWN ASS WOMAN!" Sakura lifted Naruto's water bottle and threw it on the table in anger. "I gotta go. Try to behave in class." Sakura then turned around and left to visit her husband.

* * *

"So, I can tell it didn't go so well." Kakashi said as his wife just got done explaining the story.

"I am so pissed that I need to release all my stress and anger before I hurt someone." Sakura said and looked at Gai. "Please leave the room, Gai."

"If you insist, but please do not hurt Kakashi. He is delicate and would need to be treated as such." Gai said and Kakashi just gave him a weird look. Sakura rolled her eyes as she closed all the blinds and Gai then left.

"Take your pants off." Sakura informed and Kakashi obliged.

* * *

"This sucks." Naruto pouted as he had to spend another day in detention. Him and Sasuke got in trouble yet again. This time it was because they were ten seconds late to class.

"I hate her." Sasuke brooded.

"SILENCE!" Kirigo yelled, making Naruto jump and Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized, not really meaning it.

"You know, your pink haired friend came to lecture me on how I was 'unprofessional' when I called you stupid yesterday. Brat didn't know what she was talking about." Kirigo muttered.

"Sakura-Chan always knows what she's talking about." Naruto claimed.

"She honestly thinks she'll get the hokage to get me fired. Yeah right. Sakura is a brat and Kakashi isn't much better." Kirigo crossed her arms over her chest.

"Keep talking, you're just digging a deeper grave for yourself." Sasuke egged Kirigo on.

* * *

"And then she slapped me across the face!" Naruto finished telling his detention story at the dinner table.

"Did you fight back?" Yamato wondered.

"No. Sasuke said that if I did, then it would make our case worse." Naruto sighed.

"She then went off to say that Kakashi is an old pervert who's just taking advantage of his old student." Sasuke informed.

"Can you join me now and get this woman fired? She's definitely not allowed to touch a student!" Sakura turned to her husband. Kakashi just sighed.

"Fine. I'll have to try to find someone to fill in for her immediately." Kakashi rubbed his temples.

"My brother can do it." Sakura offered quickly. "I've been thinking about who could take her place. Yahiko is really good at teaching history. He actually was thinking about taking a job at a completely civilian run school, but he could take Kirigo's spot instead."

"Call him and get him over here then." Sakura nodded her head and turned to Tsunade.

"This is why I should've helped pick the teachers."

"You can't do everything for these boys. They gotta learn to deal with people like this. I agree with Kakashi though. Naruto's gotta toughen up." Tsunade stated her opinion.

"She said you were a drunken old hag who didn't do anything herself." Sasuke told them what Kirigo said of the previous hokage.

"Fire that bitch right now!" Tsunade shouted, drinking her sake.

"Wow. She was just bashing everyone." Yamato said. Everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

"So, I start tomorrow?" Yahiko asked, trying to get all the facts straight.

"Yes. If you can. I'm gonna see to it that Kirigo gets fired immediately and then you can start." Kakashi explained.

"Sweet. How much do I get payed?" Yahiko asked.

"Well enough to help you get by." Kakashi answered simply.

"Great answer." Yahiko sighed.

"I appreciate you doing this, Yahiko." Sakura thanked her older brother.

"Yeah, I was just gonna have the boys deal with them, but I figured if Sakura is getting worked up over this, it must be important enough to change." Kakashi claimed.

"I don't think I'm really prepared to start tomorrow though. It's such short notice and I still need to make a lesson plan and get everything together and..." Yahiko tried to state.

"She'll have her lesson plans for tomorrow and then over the weekend you can work on yours. You only teach four days a week, so that gives you three days off." Kakashi tried to help him. "You don't have to accept this job. I can find someone else."

"No. I want to take it. Even if it's only for one class, I think it would be better so I can still work at the Field. I was actually thinking of applying at the other school on the other side of town, but this is more convenient for me." Yahiko explained.

"Yeah, Sakura said you were thinking about that." Kakashi said and Sakura smiled.

"I will know no other teacher there, you know that, right?" Yahiko turned his attention to to the left over food on the counter and inched his way to where it laid. He grabbed a plate and started piling it up.

"With the rate of the teachers bullying us, I'm pretty sure we'll need another new teacher soon and it'll most likely be someone you know." Naruto informed, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. The teachers here suck and half of them don't even know what they're doing." Sasuke backed Naruto up. Kakashi just sighed.

* * *

"So that is why it is important to know the history of Konoha and other nations. Any questions, brats?" Naruto kept making glances at Sasuke and he just glanced back too. "Why do you two keep staring at each other?" Kirigo asked.

"No particular reason." Sasuke informed the teacher. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Naruto and Sasuke just smirked, knowing what was to come.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Kirigo sighed. "Great. Just what we need. Someone interrupting the class." She stopped talking when she saw an irritated hokage and his smirking wife with someone else at the door. "Hokage-Sama. Sakura-Chan. Other person." Kirigo announced.

"Yahiko. Can we please come in?" Yahiko asked a bit annoyed.

"Um..Sure. Come on in." Kirigo started getting nervous. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke, who were smirking. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, there were some complaints coming from some of the students about you bullying them and how you're not treating them with the respect they deserve." Kakashi started saying.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about." Kirigo lied through her teeth.

"BULLSHIT!" Sakura screamed with her hands on her hips. Kakashi just turned to face her. "Sorry." Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"The reason we are here is to get the views of some from the other students here." Kakashi then turned to the others. "What is your opinion of Kirigo?"

"She's a bitch."

"No one likes her."

"She's a bully."

"I hate her."

"Okay. You two are silenced." Kakashi told Sasuke and Naruto who were the only two answering. "Anyone else?"

"She called me fat." Chouji said. "I'm not fat. I'm just a little chubby."

"She called me a slut." Ino informed.

"I think she's homophobic because of her choice of words when directed to Naruto and Sasuke." Neji pointed out.

"I noticed that too. On the first day, she's hated Naruto and disliked Sasuke." Shikamaru told. "She just does not like your team."

"She touched my butt." Suigetsu said and everyone looked at Kirigo.

"It was an accident!" Kirigo denied.

"Your hand was there for about 8 seconds. Both of your hands were." Suigetsu replied.

"I saw the whole thing. Pervert." Tenten defended Suigetsu.

"I don't want a teacher who is rude and molests the students. Call me old fashioned, but I think school is supposed to be a place where you shouldn't be afraid of stuff like that happening." Kiba announced and everyone agreed.

"It's official. Kirigo. You're fired." Kakashi said simply.

"What do you mean?" Kirigo asked.

"You're being fired, bitch! Let go. Gone-o. No more working here for you!" Sakura went off but was stopped when Kakashi looked at her.

"See. This is why you shouldn't have come here, babe. You tend to go overboard with stuff like this." Kakashi confessed to his wife.

"Blame it on Tsunade." Yahiko told his brother in law.

"You can't fire me. What am I supposed to do now?" Kirigo asked hopelessly.

"I don't know. Don't work with kids though. You're a terrible teacher." Kakashi said. Some of the other students snickered at that comment.

"I still have a class to teach. Where are you gonna find someone to fill in immediately?" Kirigo asked.

"You don't think we would think this far enough?" Sakura asked and pointed her head to her brother. "My brother here is taking over for you."

"Hi." Yahiko said in a bored tone.

"You can't do this." Kirigo denied.

"Actually, I AM hokage. I can do this and I did. Pack up your things. You're leaving now." Kakashi told.

"No. I won't." Kakashi sighed and snapped his fingers. Kirigo was freaking out and he didn't wanna deal with it.

"Fine. I guess my ANBU here will have to escort you out then. Take her away, boys." Kakashi commanded. They nodded their heads and did what they were told.

"Crazy old bat." Sakura muttered when they left.

"You're one to talk. All that work for that. Really, Sakura?" Kakashi asked and Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was for a good cause." Sakura smiled at her husband. Kakashi sighed.

"You owe me for this." Kakashi said and Sakura looked at the time.

"Let's go home and you can do whatever you want to me." Sakura smirked.

"Okay. Fair enough." Kakashi teleported both of them out.

"Wow. That was an interesting scene." Tenten said as the lovely couple left. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Yahiko claimed, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

How was it?  
I wanted there to be some school drama that ended fast, to show how much Sakura and Kakashi do act like parents to them.

By the way, what couples do you want to see more of?  
I'll try to make some of the couples appear more.

Please review!

(:


	11. Hotel Haruno

Here's chapter 11. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Kasuki. It's been a while. How are you?" Sakura asked as she walked into 'The Field' to visit her parents. It's Saturday afternoon and she just wanted to say a quick 'hello'.

"Oh, hey, Sakura. It has been a while. I just got back from visiting Aunt Namie and Uncle Haroki. I've been there for a month and it feels a bit weird being here again." Kasuki chuckled a bit.

"I know. You should come over for dinner sometime. Are you coming to family dinner at my parents' house tomorrow?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yeah. I want to." Kasuki claimed and Yahiko walked in through the door.

"Ah, hey, baby sis. Kasuki." Yahiko welcomed as he was just checking in to work. "What are you doing here, Saks?"

"Just visiting. I wanna say hi to the parental." Sakura said and Yahiko smiled.

"Hey, I heard you got a job at Konoha High as the new history teacher." Kasuki remembered. "You still work here?"

"I only teach one class there. I'm not THAT needed there, so I can still work here, just part time." Yahiko explained.

"Ah. I see. I think it's cool that you're teaching there. From what I heard from Naruto and Sasuke, the other teacher was bad." Kasuki recalled.

"Bad is an understatement. She was only there for a few days and I had to make sure she got fired immediately." Sakura told.

"Ah, there's my two favorite kids. Hey, babies. How are you?" Mebuki was ecstatic to see her two kids.

"You know, you don't have to sound TOO excited to see us." Yahiko confessed, looking around to see many people staring at them.

"I have news that I wanna tell you guys later. Can we all meet at your house, Sakura?" Mebuki asked her only daughter.

"Um. Sure. You can come over whenever." Sakura invited.

"Great. We'll be there at 7 ish. Try to have your husband there." Mebuki told. "You bring your wife too." With that, Mebuki left.

"Wow. I guess she wants to have a family meeting." Sakura told Yahiko, while he just shook his head.

* * *

"Thank you for letting us come over, dear." Kizashi thanked.

"No problem at all. What do you two wanna talk about?" Sakura asked as everyone made their way around the kitchen table.

"DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke.

"NO. I'LL KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!" Sasuke yelled back.

"What is going on?" Mebuki asked, concerned with the two in the living room.

"They're just playing video games. They get _really_ into it when they play." Sakura answered.

"Well, we wanna tell you that we are going to expand The Field." Mebuki told as everyone else just stared at her.

"What do you mean, expand? Do you mean put another restaurant around the country?" Konan asked.

"Not quite. We want to create a hotel that we run and manage. The Field is still gonna be in our care, it's just gonna be in the hotel." Mebuki explained.

"You plan on managing a hotel?" Kakashi asked his parents in law. "How do you plan on getting the building?"

"We talked to Yamato about this not too long ago and he offered to help us build it. The great thing about The Field is that it's in a location that is kinda bare, so we have enough room to add on the hotel part of it." Mebuki told.

"Why a hotel? I always thought you guys always wanted to own the family restaurant." Yahiko thought.

"We did, but another goal we had is to own a hotel. Why not do both?" Mebuki questioned.

"Since The Field is so popular, we can allow people to come to the hotel just to eat there, but we still wanna do this. We want this to be another family thing, just like The Field is. Are you guys in?" Kizashi asked the four ninjas in front of him.

"I don't know. A restaurant is one thing, but a hotel? That's on a totally different level." Yahiko confessed.

"I'm in. I'm sure I can ask around and get others involved too." Sakura told her parents.

"Wait. Are you serious?" Konan asked her sister-in-law.

"Yeah. I think this is a cool idea. Besides, there really aren't a lot of hotels in Konoha anyway. The only ones I know are so expensive. Think about when the daimyo, kages, or any other important figure comes and visits. They can stay at mom and dad's hotel." Sakura explained.

"That is a good point. Do you have blueprints?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. We do." Kizashi said as they pulled all the papers out to show them.

"Do you have a name for it yet?" Yahiko asked, taking some papers in his hand.

"Um. Not yet. We want it similar to the Spring Field." Mebuki answered. "So, the rest of you in?"

"Sure. Why not?" Yahiko asked rhetorically.

"Do I still get to work at The Field?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, unless you want to work in the hotel part." Kizashi offered.

"I'll think about it. Okay. I'm in." Konan smiled and everyone looked at Kakashi.

"If everyone else is in, why not? I'm in." Kakashi smiled and everyone else smiled.

"Great. We'll send word about it around town this week and hopefully in a few weeks, we will have everyone and everything we need." Mebuki told them.

"Running a hotel is gonna be expensive. You gotta pay for all the stuff in the rooms and what not."" Konan pointed out.

"That's what I'm here for." Kizashi smiled.

"Some people are ninjas, some people are samurai, and some people are wizards." Mebuki chuckled.

(A.N. Yeah. I decided to make Kizashi a retired ninja, but also a wizard. I have no idea why I decided that, but I think it may be interesting)

"Well, if that is all, I need to get back to the office. I left Genma and Gai in charge." Kakashi said and stood up.

"Nuff said." Yahiko chuckled.

* * *

"Whoah. Forehead. Your parents are expanding The Field?" Ino asked as she saw a flier while they were at breakfast together the next day. It was Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata there.

"Yeah. My parents really want to do this, so they're gonna make their dreams come true." Sakura answered as she took a sip of her tea.

"I thought their dream was to continue the family business?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh, this is their other dream." Sakura replied.

"How many dreams do they have?" Tenten asked rhetorically.

"I think this is pretty cool though. My parents are really good business people, so I have the utmost faith that this will be a hit." Sakura smiled.

"I do too. The Field is popular, imagine if they add on to that." Ino backed Sakura up.

"I would stay there if I was visiting Konoha. Do they need any help on the weekends?" Tenten asked. "I'm trying to get a job since school started. I can't rely on my ninja skills completely anymore." Tenten sighed.

"Maybe. I'll talk to them for you." Sakura smiled.

"So, what other things are there gonna be at hotel Haruno?" Ino asked.

"Hotel Haruno. I actually like that." Sakura chuckled. "But, from what they told me, there's gonna be a pool and hot tub, a bowling alley, a little nurse's office, a training ground, um..Well, obviously The Field. That's all I can remember." Sakura recalled.

"Wow. I really wanna visit it now." Tenten chuckled and the other girls nodded their heads.

"I find it nice how your parents want you involved too." Hinata pointed out.

"Me too. My parents are really family oriented." Sakura sipped her tea again. "We have family dinners every Sunday night, try to see each other often, and whenever they go on a trip, they try to get the whole family to go, including my boys and Konan." Sakura explained.

"I wish my parents were like that. They barely accept me as a ninja." Tenten sighed.

"My mom and I don't always see eye to eye, but for the most part, we can put all that aside. I used to have the worst relationship with my mom. I'm more of a daddy's girl." Sakura told.

"Me too. I've always preferred my dad over my mom." Ino confessed.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. I wanna get married." Naruto claimed as he walked into Sakura's bedroom while she was laying in the bed reading a magazine she borrowed from Ino. She stopped reading the magazine and looked at Naruto with interest.

"Married, huh? Does Sasuke know how you feel?" Sakura inquired. A marriage has to work with both parties, right?

"Erm..Well, kinda. I mean. I kinda may have hinted towards marriage a few dozen times." Naruto sighed.

"You know Sasuke." Sakura sighed. "What do you want me to do for ya?"

"Oh man. You're the best, Sakura-Chan! Can you see if he wants to get married at all?"

"Of course." Sakura smiled and Naruto left the room.

* * *

"So, you plan on getting married in the future or sometime soon or something?" Sakura asked as she was lying in Sasuke's bed while he was cleaning his room. It's been an hour since Sakura talked to Naruto and she finally got him alone.

"Have you been listening to my thoughts?" Sasuke asked her with all seriousness, turning to her.

"No. I wish I had that ability though sometimes." Sakura held up her hands in defense. "Wait. What?" Sasuke sighed.

"I do think about marriage sometimes. I wanna marry the dobe. I don't know if he will want to though."

"What if he does?" Sakura asked him.

"Go in my top drawer of my dresser." Sasuke commanded. At first, Sakura gave him a confused look, but did as she was told anyway. She opened the drawer and saw what he was talking about.

"Oh my gosh. Sasuke. Is that?" Sakura didn't need to ask.

"Yeah. I got a ring, just in case. You see, we've been dating for a year tomorrow and wanted to propose during dinner at your parents' place. I don't know if he'll accept." Sasuke confessed.

"Little fox told me earlier that he may want to get married." Sakura told him. Sasuke looked at her.

"You serious?" Sasuke looked so happy, which is weird because he tries not to express emotions in front of anyone, even Naruto. "Don't lie to me, girl."

"I'm dead serious." Sakura told him. "I know he'll say yes if you propose."

* * *

"You serious? How interesting." Kakashi told Sakura as they were in their bedroom. Kakashi just got out of the bathroom and Sakura was doing laundry.

"Yep. Tomorrow. He told me." Sakura continued, folding a pair of Naruto's obnoxious orange boxers.

"Wow. Go figure. In front of everyone?" Kakashi asked, wanting to know the scoop on their teammates.

"I'd assume. I can't wait to see it happen. It's gonna be sooo cute!" Sakura squealed.

"Easy now. You're hugging Naruto's boxers. Weirdo." Kakashi teased as Sakura looked down and saw that she was, in fact, hugging Naruto's boxers. She quickly let go of them, blushing a few shades of red.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized sheepishly, still blushing like crazy. Kakashi just laughed at her.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. Yes!" Naruto started tearing up as Sasuke popped the question. Everyone was at Sakura's parents' house for dinner and they just saw the whole thing. Sasuke put the ring on Naruto's finger.

"Is that how it works?" Tsunade turned to Mebuki.

"I don't know. Just go along with it." Mebuki shrugged.

"Get together so I can take a picture of the newly engaged couple!" Kizashi demanded, and the two did as they were asked.

"Couple number two getting married in team seven. Are you two dating yet?" Tsunade asked, grabbing a bottle of sake.

"Um. No. I'm not dating anyone yet." Sai answered honestly.

"Me neither." Yamato added in.

"You two should date each other, seeing as the rest of the team is dating one another." Tsunade hinted, wearing a smirk.

"I'm not gay." Yamato and Sai denied as they both placed their hands on their hips and cocked their hips. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, laughed, and left.

"You're whole team is gay." Tsunade confessed to Sakura.

"Yeah. I know." Sakura looked at her boys. "I'm okay with it though. I still love them dearly."

"I know." Tsunade smiled a sincere smiled. Sakura smiled too. Tsunade ruined the moment by burping in Sakura's face. "Sorry." Tsunade apologized and walked away.

* * *

"Okay. So it's official. September 20th is the launch of the hotel." Mebuki walked in Sakura's house without even knocking.

"Nice. Ya know, that's Namie Amuro's birthday." Sakura told her. She was straightening the kitchen up from dinner.

"It's, what, the 8th? Not even two more weeks. I hope this will be successful." Mebuki worried a bit. "Oh. The boys left this at the house two days ago during dinner." Mebuki claimed and handed Sakura two sweaters, one for Naruto and the other for Sasuke.

"Thanks. And, don't worry, mom. You don't have to worry. I'm sure it'll be a big hit." Sakura tried comforting her all of a sudden distressed mother.

"I know. A lot of big changes. The opening of the hotel, Naruto and Sasuke's wedding.."

"That won't be til about January or February." Sakura cut her mom off.

"Still. The news of it. I always liked them together." Mebuki confessed. Sakura nodded her head.

"They definitely complete each other. They're so different that they work." Sakura explained.

"I know. I've lived with them for about a year. I could tell." Mebuki chuckled.

"Okay. I need advice." Yahiko walked through Sakura's door panicking a bit, without knocking as well. "Oh, hey, mom." Yahiko greeted his mom.

"Why? What's up?" Sakura asked, closing a lid of extra chicken and rice.

"Konan wants kids." Yahiko broke out and Sakura and Mebuki just stared at him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be a grandmother!" Mebuki exclaimed.

"No. Not yet." Yahiko told her. "I don't know how I feel about it."

"Why not? Didn't you say you wanted a kid at some point?" Sakura asked her big brother.

"I do, but we're still so young. I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know if I'll be a good father." Yahiko sat down and held his head.

"I was Nineteen when I had you." Mebuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, first of all. You're 24 years old. You're not that young. And, second of all, I'm confident that you'll be a great father. I have no doubt in my mind about that." Sakura went over and put her arm over his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Are you sure?" Yahiko looked up to his little sister.

"Of course. I know both of you would be great parents. I see how you treat younger kids. I've seen you around Kakashi's cousin, baby Haru. He's barely two and if you're like that to your kids, I'm sure it'll be fine." Sakura smiled.

"What about you, little Missy? Do I get to become an uncle anytime soon?" Yahiko changed the subject to her. Mebuki looked at the scene in front of her.

"Kakashi wants to wait til he elects Naruto hokage because he wants to be there for his child." Sakura explained. "Of course, things change all the time and we may have one before."

"I see a little Hatake coming in the future." Yahiko joked as Sakura playfully hit him.

"So, when did Konan say she wanted kids?" Mebuki asked her son.

"Oh, we just got done eating and I was helping her clean up the dishes when she told me. I told her I had to go to the bathroom and came straight here." Yahiko explained.

"Smooth, bro." Sakura folded her arms over her chest and teased her older brother.

"Who knew out of everything, you'd be afraid of having kids?" Mebuki asked.

"I'm fucking peeing my pants just thinking about it." Yahiko told him, being melodramatic.

"It'll be fine. I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to." Mebuki told her son.

"You could take a parenting class if that makes you feel any better." Sakura suggested.

"I would, but Konan already took the class and I am NOT going to those classes alone."

"I could go with you." Sakura offered.

"Can you?" Yahiko stood up and walked towards his little sister. "Will you do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure. You're my brother." Sakura smiled.

"Sweet. I'm gonna go fuck my wife right now!" Yahiko shouted and left.

"TMI!" Naruto shouted from the living room.

"Wow. Another change. So many changes!" Mebuki exclaimed. Sakura just looked at her, smiled a bit, and shook her head.

* * *

"I'm proud to present the Grand Opening of our new hotel, Hotel Haruno!" Mebuki and Kizashi stood in front of the hotel. There was a red ribbon and giant scissors. Yahiko, Sakura, Konan, and Kakashi stood close by.

"They actually have the red ribbon and giant scissors?" Yahiko asked Sakura. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess they went all out for some reason." Sakura thought.

"Come here, you two." Mebuki directed towards her two kids.

"I don't wanna do this." Yahiko whined as Sakura pushed him forward.

"Me neither. Just go along with it." Sakura whispered back.

* * *

"Okay. You sure you guys can help with the hotel?" Kizashi asked his kids.

"Yes. We can help for a bit." Yahiko answered for both of them.

"Great. I haven't been this nervous in a while." Mebuki was freaking out a bit.

"Why are you nervous? You guys are really good business people." Sakura reminded them.

"What if it doesn't do well though? What if it's a fail? Oh my goodness!" Mebuki was close to hyperventilating.

"I'll take care of this." Kizashi grabbed his wife's hand and they left.

"So, did you guys try yet?" Sakura turned to Yahiko.

"Yeah. She is gonna go to see if she's pregnant in a few days."

"Are you more calm now though?" Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I am. I feel like the classes are gonna help though. When does it start?" Yahiko questioned.

"The first Monday of October and it'll be every Monday from 7-9 for five months." Sakura recalled the information she read.

"Sweet. Yeah. I'm more calm." Yahiko breathed. Sakura smiled at her big brother.

"Hi. We would like a room for three please." A visiting ninja from Mist claimed.

"Sure. Let me get you checked in." Yahiko smiled and went to the computer.

* * *

What do you think?

What couple do you want to see more of? What friendships do you want to see?  
Review and let me know your thoughts!  
(:


	12. A Place To Stay

I have no ownership of anything except for this story.

* * *

"Yeah. I am in a pickle at the moment." Jiraiya was in the hokage's office. He wanted to talk to Kakashi and Sakura about something, so there they were. The three of them.

"What's wrong, Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked with concern to the older man. He's known Jiraiya for a long time and all the time, Jiraiya hasn't been this hesitant when he needed to ask for something. Jiraiya just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, you see...My landlord apparently kicked me out of my apartment because I've been behind in my payments. I just got back from a mission and she tells me I have three days to move out. I was out doing...research for my next novel and only came back for a day or so and then would come back to find out I gotta leave." Jiraiya explained. "So, I was wondering...if maybe it would be alright if I could possibly please stay with you guys for a bit, just til I figure something out?"

Kakashi and Sakura made eye contact with each other, both thinking the same thing.

"I'm sure Naruto would be ecstatic that you're gonna be living with us." Sakura smiled.

"Wait..So, that's a 'yes' with living with you guys?" Jiraiya clarified.

"We have no problem with it at all. We have room. And, as Sakura said, Naruto would be pleased. I'm happy you're staying with us." Kakashi claimed.

"Sweet. Thank you so much." Jiraiya thanked and then turned to Sakura. "I heard your parents opened a hotel. I would stay there, but I can't really afford a hotel."

"I understand. A hotel is nice to stay for a week or so, but for an unknown time, it would be better to stay with someone else. Did you know that Tsunade-Shishou is living with us too?" Sakura questioned the sannin.

"She is? Wow. I never knew that. I've been gone longer than I thought. I'm so out of the loop." Jiraiya decided.

"Yeah. She's been living with us for almost a month. She actually asked when you came to dinner with her in the beginning of the month." Sakura recalled.

"Sweet. Then we would have two Sannin live together, along with team Seven." Jiraiya thought about it.

"Wow. It's a good thing we made Yamato build us a big house." Kakashi claimed and Sakura nodded her head.

"Maybe this would help you and Tsunade-Shishou get closer." Sakura hinted.

"What do you mean? I think we're pretty close as it is." Jiraiya told.

"Oh, please. You're really good at writing romance novels, but when it comes to the actual thing, you are completely oblivious." Sakura folded her arms.

"Wait. You've read my books?" Jiraiya looked at the pinkette.

"What? Why would you think that?" Sakura looked at the older man.

"Because you said I'm really good at writing. How would you know that if you haven't read my novels?" Jiraiya looked at her. Kakashi was now looking at Sakura with curious eyes.

"..I may have read a few pages before.." Sakura blushed.

"Really? When?" Jiraiya asked, complete attention to her. Sakura just sighed.

"My husband is your biggest fan. You don't think I wouldn't try anything he read in a book?" Sakura questioned.

"I thought some of your moves looked familiar. Oh my gosh. You've read Icha Icha. And after all those years of making fun of me." Kakashi teased.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. "Anyway, getting back on track, I see the way you look at Lady Tsunade and the way you look at other women in the village. It's different and special when it comes to Shishou." Sakura told him her thoughts.

"Of course I look at her differently. She was my team mate." Jiraiya tried to deny.

"Please. I know you both well enough to know if you'rd hiding something." Sakura told Jiraiya. Okay, maybe she didn't know Jiraiya _that_ well, but she knows he is hiding something.

"She figured it out on her own. I didn't even tell her. There's no point in keeping it a secret from Sakura now." Kakashi intervened.

"I guess you're right. I mean, have you seen her? That long blonde hair, and hands that will both hurt and heal you. Those nice long legs, and her boobs! I mean, they're as big as.."

"YES! I know how big Tsunade-Shishou's boobs are! We don't need to be talking about them." Sakura covered her ears. Jiraiya just looked at her and smirked.

"Maybe this could be a good thing for you two." Kakashi told, helping his wife.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe. Hopefully." Jiraiya sighed. He thought that he didn't need anymore romance in his life. He is about 60 years old and he knows he doesn't have that long to live. He should stop wasting time and get a girl. His girl. Tsunade.

* * *

"Hey. I have a weird question for you." Yahiko told his younger sister. He was visiting her at work. It was lunch time and he decided to spend it with his favorite pinkette.

"Sure. What's up?" Sakura said as she set both their bowls in front of them. It was hot because she just microwaved them and they were just waiting for it to be cooled down.

"So, you know how Konan and I are trying to get pregnant?" Yahiko asked as he took a spoonful of hot soup, but decided against it. It was too hot for him.

"Yeah. Are you guys pregnant?" Sakura asked.

"Um. No. She has her appointment later today. Could you please do the medical exam?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah. Sure. That's what you wanted to know?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "That wasn't weird."

"No. That's actually not what I wanted to ask." Yahiko claimed and sighed. "So, anyway, when and if we do end up getting pregnant soon, do you think you and Kakashi can get pregnant shortly afterwards?"

"Wow. That is a weird question." Sakura told him. "Why do you want us to do that?"

"Well, I think that it would be cool if our kids were close in age to each other. They could have cousins in the same class and it could be cool if they were on the same genin team." Yahiko claimed.

"Oh. That would be nice if our kids were pretty close in age." Sakura agreed but sighed. "But, Kakashi and I figured we would have kids after he retires from being hokage. He wants to spend time with his child."

"Yeah, but it could be beneficial because you wouldn't be working and still be surviving well, even with just the hokage's salary." Yahiko reasoned. Sakura seemed to think about.

"Okay. I'll talk to Kakashi about it." Sakura told her brother.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. We need to talk." Naruto told his team mate as the rest of the team gathered around too.

"Oh. Sure. What's up, boy?" Sakura asked. All of them look serious. Hopefully it's not too bad.

"Go ahead, dobe." Sasuke whispered loudly as he pushed Naruto forward a bit.

"Why do I have to tell her? She'll hurt me!" Naruto whispered back just as loud. The five boys were all trying to decided who would break the news to their favorite pinkette. Sakura was watching the scene in front of her and was a bit confused.

"Okay. Fine." Naruto sighed. "We're all getting sick of Baa-Chan being here." Naruto declared. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Tsunade was just about to enter the kitchen to make herself a snack when she stopped to listen to the conversation Team Seven is having. She is hiding so no one knows she's even there.

"Oh? Why's that?" Sakura questioned her boys. She doesn't have any trouble at all with her. What is she missing that the boys know?

"Well, for one. She is scary to begin with. And violent. She broke three controllers last week just because she keeps losing." Naruto replied.

"So _that's_ why we are missing controllers. I need to get some more soon. Those things are pretty expensive." Sakura claimed. "What else?"

"She snores so fucking loud. I can barely get any sleep at night!" Naruto shouted.

"She doesn't snore that badly. If anyone snores the loudest, it's you, Naruto." Sakura defended Tsunade. She knows Tsunade snores, but Naruto's is ten times worse, yet everyone can still deal with his.

"She beat me up last week." Sai recalled. "I didn't see where I was going and I ran into her and she didn't see that it was an accident and pummeled me like dough."

"She also made Naruto cry and pee his pants." Sasuke told.

"Sasuke! That was personal!" Naruto pouted.

"She has to know." Sasuke claimed and Naruto sighed.

"She eats all the snacks so that there is none for us. She also hogs the TV when she's home and she spends forever in the bathtub!" Naruto confessed. "No wonder Shizune and Genma kicked her out!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't want to kick her out. What do you want me to do?" Sakura asked her gang.

"Kick her out! That's what we want you to do!" Naruto spoke for everyone.

"No! I'm not kicking her out." Sakura stood her ground.

"Why not? She clearly is not pleasant to live with. Why don't you see that?" Naruto demanded to know.

"I won't kick her out in her time of need. Tsunade-Shishou has been there for me whenever I needed her. Because she was there for me when no one else was so I wanna do the same!" Sakura shouted, making Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke feel uncomfortable. They all left her alone and that's the reason why she sought out Tsunade anyway. That and because she felt weak. Sakura looked at her three boys and gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" Sakura tried to apologize.

"It's fine, Sakura." Kakashi spoke up for the first time since the discussion began. "You're right. She has been there for you when we all left you. I understand your desire to help her. She can stay."

"A-Are you sure?" Sakura asked, feeling really bad for bringing up the past.

"Yeah. We're sure, Sakura-Chan. Granny is a pain to live with sometimes, but we can still stand her." Naruto claimed. Sakura smiled. In hiding, Tsunade was smiling too.

"Is it true that Jiraiya-San is gonna live with us too?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah. He asked not too long ago and he's moving in this weekend." Kakashi replied.

"Pervy Sage is gonna live with us too?! YES!" Naruto cheered.

"So that makes two sannin living with us. All we need is Orochimaru-San." Sai said, trying to make a joke.

"Yeah. About that." Sasuke said. He doesn't plan on living with Orochimaru. He's still on good terms with the snake Sannin, but he doesn't know if the others would allow it.

"Nah. I'm good with him not being here." Yamato claimed and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, come on. He's not that bad." Sakura tried to defend.

"Yeah. We're actually going out to lunch together on Sunday." Sasuke claimed.

"Other than Teme, no one else likes him. You have no say in this, Sakura-Chan, because you try to help EVERYONE out. If this keeps going, we're gonna need a bigger house." Naruto claimed.

* * *

"Forehead. I need to talk to you." Ino walked in through the door and grabbed Sakura's hand and went to her bedroom.

"Oh. That's fine. It's not like I was doing the dishes or anything." Sakura continued to let Ino lead her to her bedroom.

"Okay. So, you know how my birthday was a few days ago?" Ino reminded.

"Yep. September 23rd. What about it?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, well, you see...I have a little problem. Okay, so I found out that once someone in my family turns 20 years old, they have two weeks to move out of the house and, well, live somewhere else. My parents decided to tell me know and not beforehand. So, I need a place to stay." Ino confessed.

"Ino. I don't know.." Sakura answered honestly. She really wants to help Ino, but she's not sure. Maybe Naruto is right. Maybe she tries to help everyone out.

"You're not my first person I thought of. I thought of others before you." Ino admitted.

"Gee. I don't know if I should be hurt or relieved I wasn't your first pick." Sakura told honestly.

"You should be relieved I didn't wanna bother you first. Tenten is out because her house is too small and Hinata and Neji are out because I'm 99.9% sure Hiashi hates me." Ino explained.

"Hiashi does dislike a lot of our generation." Sakura sympathized and Ino nodded her head.

"I can't live with Kiba because I'm engaged to him and both our clans believe that we shouldn't live with our future spouse until we get married." Ino told her.

"Okay. Makes sense. What about your team mates?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just getting out a fight with Chouji's mom and I can't stay with Shikamaru because Temari is over there often and she.."

"Hates you." Sakura finished for Ino. Sakura knows the sand kunoichi doesn't particularly like any of Sakura's female friends. Just like her team, Temari also doesn't really like Ino, Tenten, or Hinata. They all have their reasons, yet Sakura doesn't even know why.

"Well, you see. I'm already letting Tsunade-Shishou and Jiraiya-San live with us as it is. So, there are already eight people living here." Sakura explained.

"Can I please be your ninth person? I would stay at your parents' hotel, but ever since we had to start school, I can only work on the weekends. I'm down $300 a week because I can't work full time at the hospital and the flower shop anymore." Ino whined. "It's all Lady Tsunade's fault. Besides, I won't be that long. Once Kiba and I get married, I'll be living with him and it's a ritual that we don't get married until we've been engaged for a whole year. We've already been engaged for about 4 months, so I only need to stay here for about 8 more."

"Look. I'll talk to Kakashi and see what he thinks. I'm about to have lunch with him now because I try to talk him on Saturdays while he eats his lunch. Jiraiya should be here soon to move in. I'll talk to Kakashi now, if you want." Sakura tried to help her best friend.

"Please. I'll go with you and wait outside til you're done." Ino claimed and they both left.

* * *

"So, I have this friend who is need of a place to stay because her clan makes her live on her own once she turns 20 years old and she can't support herself, due to the fact that school is now her number one priority." Sakura explained to her husband. "She can't stay with any of her other friends due to complications there and she can't stay with her fiance because their clans believe that they can't live with each other unless there's married."

"How long does Ino plan on living with us?" Kakashi sighed as he asked his wife.

"Just until her and Kiba get married. About eight months because that's the estimated waiting time for her clan." Sakura told.

"Could we really afford to take care of her though?" Kakashi asked his wife.

"You're hokage. We can manage. Besides, if need be, we could cut back on some things." Sakura replied.

"To be honest, we could afford another person without cutting back on anything." Kakashi sighed. "You know how we all feel about her." Kakashi sighed again as he took a bit of his curry.

"I know, but you guys will barely have to deal with her. She'll be out doing things most of the time anyway." Sakura defended.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. Maybe not this time. Ino is different from Tsunade and Jiraiya. I don't think we can handle another person living with us." Kakashi said to the pinkette. Sakura sighed.

"Alright. I'll let Ino know." Sakura said sadly as she made her way out the door.

* * *

"What did he say, Forehead?" Ino asked as Sakura stepped outside of the hokage's office. Ino was waiting impatiently outside for Sakura to get back with the hokage's office.

"Ino, I mean.." Sakura started.

"Forehead, you don't understand. If I can't stay with you, I'll have to live with my creepy uncle and I ABSOLUTELY can't live with Uncle Hijoro." Ino cried out.

"I wouldn't wanna live with him either." Sakura sympathized.

"So, what did he say? Please tell me some good news!" Ino begged. Sakura sighed.

"He said...You can stay with us."

* * *

Oooh. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews are always welcome.

What relationships/friendships do you want to see?

(:


	13. The Fire

"He said...You can stay with us." Sakura lied through her teeth.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank you so much, Forehead. I owe you so much for this!" Ino hugged Sakura tightly and then let go of her. "Gotta go. I'll bring my stuff around tomorrow." With that, Ino left and Sakura sighed, heading off in the direction of her own house. She felt bad for disobeying Kakashi, but she couldn't let her best friend be homeless!

Unbeknownst to both of them, Kakashi was silently listening to their conversation.

* * *

"No, Temari. I can't just not help her out." Sakura said while she was on her phone in her bedroom. It was Saturday night, and Ino is supposed to move in tomorrow. She's talking to Temari because she confessed to the blonde sand ninja that she went behind her husband's wishes and allowed Ino to stay with them. "I know I gotta tell him."..."I don't think he would be THAT extreme."..."No. I'm not sure, but I don't think he would do that." Again, unbeknownst to her, Kakashi came home early and was silently listening to her conversation on the phone. "I gotta go. I need to think of how to tell him...Yeah. I'll see you later. Bye." With that, Sakura hung up her phone call and sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands.

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei. Wanna play?" Naruto asked as he held up an extra controller for Kakashi to play. Kakashi decided to go downstairs to get a drink and let Sakura think things though. Kakashi politely denied Naruto's request and headed to the kitchen.

_'Why would she go against my wishes? She's never done something like this before.'_ Kakashi thought as he grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and filled it to the top.

* * *

"Hey, babe. I need to talk to you." Sakura told Kakashi as she went downstairs to find her husband. She was a little hesitant and Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at her misfortune. Kakashi nodded his head and followed her to the bedroom so they could talk.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked, pretending he didn't know as he sat on the bed. Sakura sighed.

"Okay, so..um..I want to apologize in advance.. I.. went against your order... and allowed Ino to live with us." Sakura sighed, looking like she was about to cry.

"Why would you do that?" Kakashi asked. He actually wanted to know why Sakura would go behind his back.

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Sakura repeated quietly. Kakashi heard her.

"What?" Kakashi lifted his head to see her.

"I uh..Ino wouldn't have any other place to go. We're literally her only hope and I can't just let her live on the streets because her parents didn't tell her she had to live on her own when she turned 20. I'm sorry if you don't like Ino, but I told her she can stay here. I know the boys won't be too happy, but they are gonna have to deal with it." Sakura said more confidently, standing her ground.

"Sakura. I.." Kakashi was shocked. So she did learn something from him.

"Look. If you wanna divorce me for this, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore." Sakura told him.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi looked at his wife confused. "Why would I divorce you because you feel like you're doing the right thing? Yes, NO ONE besides you like her on this team, but I know you are only doing this because you feel like this is best for Ino. So the boys and myself would be pretty upset, but I'm sure you would let someone stay if they asked you and you didn't even like them." Kakashi finished.

"Oh. I'm relieved to see that you're somewhat okay with this." Sakura sighed a breath of relief.

"We have our reasons for not liking her. But, hey. Maybe things will change and some of us may be able to tolerate her. Who knows?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"Good. I hope we can all get along. She is moving in tomorrow, so I gotta warn the boys." Sakura said and Kakashi nodded.

"Oh, and Sakura?" Kakashi called out.

"Yeah?" Sakura was about to make her way out the bedroom.

"I would never divorce you over something as silly as this. Don't ever feel wrong for doing the right thing. I'll stand by your decisions and support you the whole time. I love you too much to throw it all away." Kakashi smiled. Sakura ran up to him and kissed him.

"That is so good to hear. I love you too!" Sakura said as she pulled away from Kakashi.

* * *

"So, now Blondie is gonna live with us too?" Naruto asked, folding his arms over his chest. Sakura just looked at him.

"Ya know, she's not the only blonde person living in this house. You _and_ Tsunade-Shishou have blonde hair too." Sakura pointed out.

"But, still. No one here particularly likes her." Naruto confessed, pointing out what everyone already knows. Sakura sighed.

"I know none of you like her, but she needs a place to stay and I wanna make sure she has one." Sakura told them all.

"You know, sooner or later, we are gonna have to call this house a hotel." Sasuke claimed and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, she's moving in today?" Yamato asked, getting things straight.

"Yeah. She's finishing packing her stuff and then she's headed here." Sakura explained.

"I don't understand. Why would everyone wanna move in with us?" Naruto asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Because we're awesome." Sakura answered as she flung an arm over his shoulders. "We have the present hokage, future hokage, top medic, Uchiha, and top notched ANBU members here. I'd wanna live with us too."

"But we gotta eventually deny some people, right?" Sai asked. "I mean, even with Kakashi being hokage, could we really afford it? Especially if Hag wants to have a baby soon."

"We're gonna wait on having a kid for now." Kakashi explained and Sakura nodded her head. "Unless something happens."

"I feel like Ino is gonna be worse than Baa-Chan." Naruto claimed.

"Oh, of course she will be." Sakura said quickly.

"Which is why she'll fit in great. If she's as lazy as the rest of you, she's be part of the family in no time." Kakashi teased.

"Not funny, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto pouted.

* * *

"Hi, big brother. I just stopped by and wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch together. Today is Tuesday and I have off on Tuesdays, and I haven't spent time with you in a while, so I figured lunch could be a nice idea." Kazuki invited his big brother out to lunch. He was standing in front of Kakashi while Gai was on Kakashi's side.

"Hmm. Lunch, huh?" Kakashi looked at the clock. He didn't even realize that it was noon already. "Sure. Gai, you got everything for an hour?"

"Yes I do, Hokage-Sama. I will make sure everything is done and everything is done perfectly!" Gai proclaimed as he posed his 'cool guy' pose.

"Great. See you later." With that, the two Hatake brothers left.

* * *

"So, now you have Ino living with you too?" Kazuki asked his brother. Kakashi just sighed.

"Yeah. Sakura can't turn anyone down. She helps people too much and makes everyone's burden her's. She will help someone even if she can't help herself. It's her biggest downfall." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah. I noticed more people are staying with you. Why's that though?" Kazuki questioned.

"Tsunade is staying because when she was hokage, she was just staying in the office. When I was inaugurated, she stayed with Genma and Shizune. They kicked her out for some reason that we still don't know and now Sakura is allowing her to stay with us." Kakashi told.

"Wow. I can't imagine living with her." Kazuki said honestly.

"It's not the best experience. Jiraiya is living with us because he got kicked out for not paying rent enough, and Ino is here because once she turns 20, her clan makes her live on her own and she legit had nowhere else to go." Kakashi finished.

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff on your plate. I don't know how you do it." Kazuki smiled at his brother.

"I don't know how Sakura does it either." Kakashi claimed. "At least she asks me before. Even if I said no, she will still let them in. It happened to Ino."

"Wow. I see. Did you get mad?" Kazuki wondered. Kakashi sighed.

"I knew the whole time. I overheard her tell Ino 'yes' right after I told her 'no' and I also overheard her when she was talking to Temari about it on the phone. I saw how she was struggling to tell me what she did and why she did it. I understood after she explained it to me." Kakashi recalled.

"Wow. I'm glad there wasn't an argument. It would be really unfortunate if you guys got into a fight."

"I know. I'm glad we didn't too." Kakashi smiled.

"Hey, can we please go to my apartment? I need to give you a letter that Aunt Namie told me to give you and I seemed to have forgotten it." Kazuki said.

"Sure. Let's go." Kakashi smiled and stood up to leave.

* * *

"When did you find out you loved Sakura?" Kazuki asked while him and his brother were walking to Kazuki's apartment. Kakashi looked at him and stopped walking.

"I knew all along that I loved her. Throughout the years, the love I've had for her grew into a more romantic kind of love and eventually, she started feeling the same way and now we're happily married."

"What do you love best about her?"

"Everything. It may sound cliche, 'cause it is, but it's true. She loves me for who I am. Not for what everyone sees me as, but for what I actually am. She's been there for me, just like I've been there for her. She can tell me what I'm thinking about and knows me better than I know myself most times. She can put up with my laziness and tardiness and she wouldn't have me any other way, or that's what she told me at least." Kakashi answered and continued walking.

"Do you think there's someone for me?" Kakashi sighed.

"You know, I'm not that great at talking about love or giving advice or anything. Sakura's good for that. You should talk to her about it sometime. But, yes. I do think there's someone for you. I believe there is someone for everyone, it just takes time. I got married when I was 33 years old. I waited patiently for my girl to show up, even though she was there the whole time."

"Hm. You're right. Thank you." Kazuki smiled and they both stopped in front of Kazuki's apartment building. They see firemen taking a fire out and people around just watching it.

"Hey. What's going on?" Kazuki asked one of the people crowding around outside.

"Dude. Someone's room was set on fire. They just took it out though." The man told.

"What? Do you know who's room it was?" Kazuki questioned.

"Room 12B, I was told." The man responded.

* * *

Find out what happens next.

Please review and let me know what you think.  
Let me know what you want to see happen later on.

(:


	14. More Room

"Room 12B, I was told." The man responded.

"Hey, isn't that your room?" Kakashi asked Kazuki. Kazuki, however, was just staring at the man who answered. He was already reacting to the news. "Kazuki." Kakashi said as he placed a comforting hand on Kasuki's shoulder.

"M-My room? But..But, how?" Kazuki asked, going forward to see a fireman and the Landlord. "How did the fire start?" Kazuki asked the fireman.

"Well, it seems that a heater was on and the curtains were closed and that led to a fire happening.

"Closed curtains? I leave the curtains open.? Wait..Where's my cat?" Kazuki started panicking. "Where's Fluffy?"

"Don't worry. He's safe. He's over there near another fireman." The fireman explained as both Hatake brothers turned to see that Fluffy was, in fact, safe. Kazuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what's up with my apartment?" Kazuki wondered.

"Oh, yeah. Nah, it's completely burnt. Like, the walls are covered in burn marks and a lot of things are gone. I think there's still some stuff saved, but not much." The fireman said and put a comforting hand on Kazuki. "I'm sorry, kid." Kazuki sighed and was sad.

"Thank you for saving Fluffy and taking the fire out." Kazuki thanked anyway.

"Of course. It's our job." The fireman smiled and left. The Landlord then came over to yell at Kazuki.

"KAZUKI! Do you have any idea how much damage your little fire caused?" The Landlord, whose name was Iko, yelled.

"Um..A lot?" Kazuki answered.

"Damn right it caused a lot of damage! I am going to make sure you pay every sent back immediately!" Iko yelled.

"But, sir. I don't have that much money to give to you immediately." Kazuki responded.

"Well, you are S.O.L., aren't ya, kid?" Iko said sarcastically.

"Not a problem at all. I'll have the whole thing covered immediately. The building can be repaired by one of my men for free." Kakashi claimed. "And Kazuki can move back in his apartment."

"Oh, there is NO way in Hell that I will allow Kazuki to move back in. He caused a fire. I'm just glad it didn't get to anyone else's apartment room. I won't allow him to move back in. He's already caused too much damage here." Iko folded his arms over his chest.

"You will if the hokage makes you." Kakashi folded his arms over his chest as well, mocking Iko.

"No, he's right, Kakashi. I did cause too many problems here. Besides, this wasn't even a nice apartment. Iko has been bullying me since I moved in here." Kazuki confessed.

"Why haven't you told me before?" Kakashi turned to his younger brother.

"I didn't wanna bother you guys because you gave me the apartment to begin with." Kazuki shrugged. "I didn't wanna feel ungrateful."

"Never be afraid to tell us how you feel, especially if it makes you feel bad." Kakashi answered.

"You move out immediately and you're not welcome back here!" Iko yelled.

"What? I need time to find a place to stay though! Where am I gonna go?" Kazuki questioned.

"Anywhere but here. I don't care!" Iko yelled and stormed off. Kazuki shrugged.

"Great. This day just keeps getting better and better." Kazuki said sarcastically and sadly. Kakashi put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Kazuki." Kakashi said quietly. This is one of the few times that Kakashi wishes that he was good at this kind of stuff.

"What am I supposed to do now? I have nowhere to go and nothing. This is how I was before I moved here." Kazuki stared at the ground, refusing to let tears fall down his cheek.

"Come stay with us." Kakashi said after a moment of thinking about it.

"W-what?" Kazuki looked up to his big brother. "Live with you?"

"Yes. Please. We would love it if you stayed with us." Kakashi answered.

"But, you said earlier how many extra people are staying with you guys." Kazuki reminded.

"Screw what I said earlier. We still have an extra room left. Naruto moved into Sasuke's room as soon as they got engaged, so we have a spare bedroom. Please. It would be no trouble at all if you stayed with it. I would be happy to take you in." Kakashi insisted.

"What about Sakura?" Kazuki asked.

"She'll say yes. She was just telling me the other day how I should spend more time with you, considering that you're my only brother and I don't really see you that much. Please. We can move you in now." Kakashi suggested. Kazuki sighed.

"Well, I mean. Only if it's no trouble at all. I promise I won't be a pain." Kazuki told.

"Please, Kazuki. You're never a pain." Kakashi smiled and Kazuki smiled back. "If anyone's a pain, it's everyone else in the house."

"Okay. I guess I should get Fluffy and pack the things that were savaged." Kazuki informed.

"Great. And while you do that, I'll let the wife now." Kakashi said and left when Kazuki nodded his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

"So, you told Kazuki that he could stay with us?" Sakura asked her husband as she was doing paperwork.

"Uh..Yeah. I did. Sorry about that." Kakashi apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't be. I'm so glad that you're letting your brother live with us." Sakura beamed.

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. I want you two to get closer. What better way to get close than to live with each other?" Sakura asked rhetorically. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay. Glad we're on the same page. I sent Yamato to help Kazuki pack his stuff and settle in. He's staying in Naruto's old room because he's staying with Sasuke now." Kakashi explained.

"Do the other boys know?" Sakura wondered. She didn't wanna be the last one in the group to know.

"No. I was thinking that you and I could take a trip to the school and tell them in person because they're in lunch for about another twenty minutes." Kakashi thought.

"Sure. Let's go." Sakura stood up and kissed Kakashi. "You're doing a nice thing for your brother."

"I know." Kakashi smiled and kissed Sakura again. As soon as they parted, they made their way to the school.

* * *

"Kazuki, huh?" Naruto asked as he was playing with his chopsticks. Him and Sasuke were sitting at a table separate from everyone else. Sakura and Kakashi wanted to talk in private.

"Yep. So, just a heads up. He's living with us until we can find another place for him to stay." Kakashi answered.

"Didn't we say we were gonna have to deny people living with us soon?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not denying my brother." Kakashi replied.

"Besides, we don't have to deny them _now_. We said 'soon'. We have room, so why not?" Sakura answered.

"Your logic. Seriously. Ten of us living together? That's a lot of water and electricity being used, not to mention mouths to feed." Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, if _some_ of you would turn off lights when they're not being used, that would be great." Sakura looked at both the boys. They're both guilty of leaving lights on.

"And, we could use a water jutsu instead of wasting water to shower and whatnot." Kakashi told.

"Oh, and dad is trying to teach me some wizardry, so I can use that too. We think about this stuff, boys." Sakura said and took some rice from Naruto's plate.

"Well, cool. I like Kazuki. He's nice." Naruto exclaimed. "I can at least get along with him."

"Glad you like my brother." Kakashi smiled.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, Yamato. I really appreciate it." Kazuki smiled at the wood style user as they were both walking boxes to Team Seven's house.

"Of course. It's my pleasure. I had nothing better to do." Yamato smiled at the younger Hatake brother. "I'm sorry about your apartment. That's very unfortunate."

"Thanks. It's okay though. I'm sure I'll be happier here." Kazuki sighed and then smiled.

"I know you will. Just wait and see." Yamato smiled as both men continued to walk to the house.

"So, how are you? What have you been up to lately?" Kazuki asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm going to dinner with someone tonight. Nothing else is new with me though." Yamato answered.

"Oh, really? Who is she?" Kazuki wondered. Yamato blushes a bit.

"Her name is Yuka. She is a civilian, so I'm gonna see if she is someone I would date." Yamato responded. "If it goes well, I might consider a second date and take it from there."

"Nice. Well, good luck. Hopefully it'll be nice." Kazuki smiled and Yamato nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"Glad to see you cam back so soon, Kakashi-my best friend slash rival." Gai exclaimed.

"Hi. Nice to see you again too, Gai." Kakashi said sarcastically. "When Genma comes, you can leave for lunch."

"You don't have to wait long for me. Go ahead and eat lunch, Gai." Genma said as he leaned against the door frame. Gai nodded his head and left.

"So, what's up with ya?" Genma asked as he sat down on Kakashi's desk.

"So, Kazuki is living with us now." Kakashi told.

"Really? Him too? There's what, 10 people living in your house now? Damn, dude." Genma told. He quickly did the math in his head.

"Yeah. His apartment room got burnt and he had nowhere else to go. So, my baby brother is now living with us too." Kakashi explained.

"Cool. But, seriously. There are so many people living in your place that you'll have to have Yamato add extensions." Genma claimed. Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah. We gotta start cutting people off soon." Kakashi told.

"Somehow, I doubt that is gonna happen soon, what with Sakura as your wife. Chick can't say no to anyone, even if her life depended on it." Genma exclaimed and Kakashi sighed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.**

"WILL SOMEONE GET THE DAMN DOOR? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Tsunade yelled from her bed. It was 3:00 in the morning and everyone was asleep in their own bed.

"QUIT COMPLAINING! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Naruto yelled from his bed.

"YEAH! WHY DON'T YOU GET THE DOOR?" Sasuke yelled.

"'HEY! DON'T TALK TO TSUNADE LIKE THAT!" Jiraiya yelled, defending his team mate.

"SOMEONE GET THE DOOR! I'M TIRED!" Kazuki joined in.

"YOU GET IT IT THEN." Sai yelled.

"SOMEONE BETTER ANSWER THE DOOR SOON! I HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY!" Ino yelled from her spot.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS TO WAKE UP!" Yamato yelled. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other.

"Oh my gosh. I'm gonna kill them all." Kakashi claimed, sitting up to get the door until Sakura stopped him.

"No. You lay back down. I don't want you answering the door while shirtless. I don't wanna anybody else staring at you." Sakura claimed and sat up to get ready.

"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T ANSWER THE DOOR SOON, I SWEAR I WILL.." Ino claimed

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M GETTING THE DOOR, YOU LAZY BASTARDS!" Sakura shouted as everyone shut up. She made her way to answer the door. She opened it and leaned against the door frame. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Around three in the morning. I need to come in." Genma claimed as he had a few bags in his arms. He walked in and Sakura closed the door and reset the security system.

"Yes. It is. Why the hell are you ringing the doorbell like crazy this early?" Sakura sighed, yawning.

"Because you guys changed the security system. I can't just come in when I want to anymore. You should really give me a spare key." Genma suggested.

"Not even Shishou has one and she's lived here for a little over a month." Sakura claimed. "What the hell do you even want?"

"Shizune and I got into a little fight and kicked me out of the house for a few days. Would it be cool if I crashed here until she gets over it?" Genma asked, already settling in.

"Sure. We'll talk about this in the morning. Eight out of the ten of us have to wake up early and they're all about to murder you." Sakura warned, walking up the stairs to go back to bed and Genma following close by.

"Sorry. Next time I'll just go to your bedroom window." Genma said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SHIRANUI!" Tsunade yelled.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GONNA STICK THAT SENBON UP YOUR ASS!" Ino threatened. Genma and Sakura ignored all the yelling and went into the bedroom.

"Hey, babe." Genma joked as he put his stuff in the corner.

"Genma, you fucking bastard. Shut up and get in bed." Kakashi told angrily.

"Don't mind if I do." Genma teased as he went on Kakashi's other side. He quickly kissed Kakashi on the cheek and cuddled up to his right side. "I'm not your damn wife. Don't kiss me like that!"

"I need to kiss someone before I go to bed though!" Genma claimed.

"What about when Shizune isn't there?" Sakura asked.

"I kiss my hand. It's not the same. You're the best choice besides her, Kakashi." Genma told.

"Great. Now shut up and let me sleep." Kakashi demanded. With that, Genma just nestled his head into Kakashi's crook of his neck.

"Sometimes, I feel like the third wheel here." Sakura joked, getting into bed too.

* * *

How'd you like this chapter?  
Please review.  
(:


	15. Changing Plans

Thank you for all the reviews. Also, I would like to say a special thank you to peinluvscookies for being my number one supporter.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Hey, when did Orochimaru end up moving in?" Kakashi asked Sakura. Orochimaru was sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips and watching tv with everyone else.

"Um..I had no idea he is actually living with us." Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Apparently he is." Kakashi shrugged. "Just found out."

"Hey, Oro. Why um...why did you decide to move in with us? Just curious and all." Sakura asked the Snake Master.

"Well, Kabuto was starting to freak me out, so I ended up moving out and Sasuke said I could stay here if I need to, and well, I'm here." Orochimaru answered.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot to tell you that. Lord Orochimaru is staying with us, if that's cool." Sasuke claimed.

"Oh, thank you for asking before inviting him to stay." Kakashi sarcastically replied.

"Well, I couldn't leave him to live on the streets!" Sasuke defended.

"Which room is he staying in? We only have eight bedrooms." Sakura wondered.

"Oh, Yamato added an extra room in. He extended the house." Naruto added in.

"I see." Kakashi folded his arms over his chest and turned to Orochimaru. "And, how exactly was Kabuto freaking you out?"

"Well, he kept on trying to give his body to me. Like, I think he actually wants me for my body." Orochimaru answered, a little freaked out.

"But, wait. Don't you take little boys and their bodies?" Ino asked. Sakura gave her a look.

"No. I'm not like that. I want to train little kids. I don't really care about their bodies as much as everyone thinks I do." Orochimaru told.

"Um..Sasuke. Is he telling the truth?" Naruto asked his fiance.

"Yeah. People make him seem like a pedophile, when he actually isn't like that. He's passed that weird phase in his life anyway." Sasuke explained. "The way Lord Orochimaru says it, it definitely seems that he is like that, but he's really not."

"I need a vacation." Tsunade claimed, making everyone look at her.

"Word." Jiraiya agreed.

"Um..Shishou. Why would you need to go on vacation?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I work hard and I feel like I deserve a little time to relax." Tsunade explained.

"Work hard, my ass." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"A little vacation for you would be nice. We wouldn't have to deal with you for a few days." Naruto told and Sakura elbowed him.

"Be nice." Sakura lectured. "Anyway, where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know. Somewhere that I wouldn't mind being for about a few weeks." Tsunade thought.

"Go to Yugakure." Genma suggested.

"I was actually thinking about it. I'm good friends with a manager of a nice hotel there. I've been to Yugakure quite a few times, but I actually don't mind going there." Tsunade confessed.

"I'll join you." Jiraiya told.

"Oh, me too!" Orochimaru piped in. "Oh my goodness. It could be the three of us, just like old times."

"Remember when only team seven lived in this house?" Naruto asked his team, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Great plan. Let's schedule. I wanna leave by the end of this week." Tsunade exclaimed and stood up to go to her bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, I was wondering if there were any opening positions at all at the hospital?" Yahiko asked Sakura as he walked into her bedroom where she was doing Yamato's laundry. Sakura stopped to look at him.

"Opening positions? What are you looking for?" Sakura wondered.

"I don't know. Any like intern positions at all?" Yahiko pondered. Sakura seemed to think about it.

"Well, there _is_ an opening for an intern position. You'll just be following a doctor and doing whatever they ask you to do. Getting them coffee, giving them papers, even giving them back massages if need be. Why? Who are you trying to get a job for?"

"Oh, no one. I was thinking about applying for a position at the hospital for myself." Yahiko answered. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why's that? I just wanna know." Sakura told.

"I don't know. I think it would be cool to have at least a little bit of medical knowledge, ya know? And what better way than interning at a hospital?" Yahiko asked rhetorically.

"True. Hey, I'm also doing a two hour class every Tuesday for the next couple of months starting in two weeks. You should come to them so you can have even more knowledge." Sakura suggested.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll go to them. Does it cost any money?"

"Just ten bucks. It's for 20 weeks." Sakura answered.

"Okay. Sweet. Sounds good. Anyway, get pregnant with us." Yahiko demanded, changing the subject.

"Yahiko. I don't.." Sakura stopped.

"Konan is pregnant." Yahiko starts and Sakura just looks at him. "I know you and I are going to the parenting class thing together, but I think you should get pregnant too. If you get pregnant now, you could have a June baby." Yahiko informed.

"I do want an early summer baby of some sort. Kakashi and I were gonna wait though."

"Waiting is for chums." Yahiko claimed ironically. He waited a few years and they're just getting pregnant now.

"Fine. I'll ask Kakashi again and see if he changed his mind." Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Four years? I thought we agreed to have them go for just two years." Kakashi claimed the next morning. He was in his office when The Daimyo decided to pop in and talk to Kakashi.

"Yeah, well it seems that now everyone is agreeing to go for four years." The Daimyo told.

"I can't wait four years. My wife was gonna get pregnant after I retire and let Naruto become my successor in two years! She's gonna want a baby soon." Kakashi confessed.

"She can have one now. Why wait until you're not hokage anymore?" Daimyo questioned.

"So I can actually spend time with my child. I wanna be there for him." Kakashi answered immediately.

"Sorry to keep on changing things on you. Thank you for being understandable." The daimyo then left.

"Understandable, my ass." Kakashi muttered and then sighed. Great. how is he gonna tell Sakura?

* * *

"I see." Sakura said as Kakashi just got done explaining the change of events. "So, what do you wanna do?" They were both having lunch in his office and discussing some small matters.

"I honestly don't care at this point. It's up to you now." Kakashi folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, Konan is pregnant and Yahiko wants me to get pregnant still. I think it's convenient that the Daimyo wants the kids to go to school an extra two years than what we all established. I don't wanna wait four years to have a kid." Sakura confessed.

"I know. I told him that too. He didn't care." Kakashi sighed.

"I mean, I don't even know what we should do. It would help that you're hokage when we do have our child and I understand your need to want to be their for him or her." Sakura told.

"Yeah. You can always visit and I could always leave Genma and Gai in charge for a bit." Kakashi informed.

"True. You _are_ hokage after all." Sakura smiled.

"So, what are you thinking?" Kakashi wondered.

"I think we should try to start having a baby soon." Sakura smirked.

"Let's try now, shall we?" Kakashi suggested and Sakura nodded her head.

* * *

"So Shika and I are thinking about having a baby soon." Temari told her friend as they were both sitting in the kitchen eating strawberries and hanging out. Sakura stopped and looked at her.

"Wow. What a coincidence. Kakashi and I are trying too." Sakura told her.

"No fricken way! Our kids can be best friends and they'll hang out everyday and when I come pick my kid up, I'll see you. Dude. This is great!" Temari exclaimed.

"I know. Konan is finally pregnant." Sakura said as she took another strawberry and ate it. "Yahiko wants his child to have a cousin his age, so he's trying to get me to hurry up and get pregnant."

"Wow. I know you two are close, but damn." Temari chuckled. "So, what does Kakashi think about all this?" Sakura shrugged.

"He wanted to have a child after he hands the hokage title to Naruto, but since the daimyo wants them to go to school EVEN longer, we're just gonna try now. I mean, I'll make sure Kakashi spends time with his child. It's our child!" Sakura announced.

"You're not pregnant now though, right?" Temari asked with all seriousness.

"No. In about a few weeks or so, we are gonna see if I am though." Sakura told.

"Wow. Why does the daimyo want them to go to school for so long though?" Temari questioned. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. Apparently, the daimyo thinks they're too stupid, so he's making them go for a few more years. I don't know." Sakura confessed.

"That's so stupid! They should be on the battlefield defending their country, not in a classroom dealing with bitchy teachers and asshole-ish students." Temari sighed. Some people in Suna had to go back to school too, so they lost a few active ninjas as well. "You know, they almost made me go back to school?" Temari started.

"Really? How'd you get out of it?" Sakura wondered.

"Gaara." Temari smiled. "He said I need to help him because I am one of his 'assistants', so I didn't have to go."

"Nice! I'm needed at the hospital, so Tsunade Shishou said I didn't have to go back." Sakura smiled.

"This still bothers me. We need our ninjas to defend our country." Temari ranted. Sakura sighed.

"I know. Hey, let's go watch a movie." Sakura suggested and they both went upstairs to Sakura's bedroom.

* * *

"So, are you okay with that?" Genma asked Kakashi as he was in the office, along with Gai and Asuma.

"Yeah. I guess. I want a child and so does she." Kakashi shrugged.

"Yeah, but didn't you want to wait?" Asuma questioned. Kakashi sighed.

"The kids are gonna go to school for two extra years. If we wait any longer, I'll be 38 years old by the time my first child is born. I don't want to be that old."

"First child? You might have more?" Gai wondered.

"Maybe. Sakura wants two. As long as I get one, I'm fine." Kakashi answered.

"Why does she want two?" Genma asked.

"She wants the child to have a sibling so they can grow close with each other. They'll have someone besides their parents to rely on."

"But, isn't Konan pregnant? The child can have a close cousin." Genma figured.

"Eh. She wants them to have a sibling." Kakashi shrugged. "She is doing the actual birthing process, so whatever."

"How do you think you'll be as a father?" Genma asked. He knew he hit a hard spot. Kakashi sighed.

"I..I honestly don't know. I mean, look at how my first and only genin team turned out. I didn't even teach them for a year before we all fell apart." Kakashi reminded.

"Yeah, but they came back." Gai pointed out.

"Yeah. And because of that, they grew closer with each other. Hey, you even married your little girl." Asuma smiled.

"That was worded so weirdly, Asuma." Genma teased.

"You all got what I meant though." Asuma sighed and blew some smoke out of his cigarette. "Things change. Sometimes for the worse and sometimes for the better. It turned out bad, but got better in the end."

"Dude's got a point." Genma pointed out.

"I know he's got a point." Kakashi said quickly and then sighed.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. I need some money." Naruto came into Sakura's room while she was straightening the bedroom.

"What for this time, Naruto?" Sakura sighed. He needs to stop asking for money.

"Me and Teme are going on a date tonight and it's my turn to pay. And, I'm kinda broke." Naruto replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about the forty dollars I gave you a few days ago?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. That money was spent as quickly as I got it." Naruto claimed. "But, don't worry. It was for a good cause."

"What was the cause?" Sakura humored Naruto.

"For the uh..Ramen for a hungry Ninja Cause." Naruto answered slowly. Sakura sighed.

"Fine. But, this is the last time I'm giving you money this week." Sakura pulled out her wallet.

"Last time for this week? I can't wait until next week without money!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto. It's Thursday. I get paid tomorrow. You can wait until Sunday or so when I'm done buying groceries and we pay the bills." Sakura handed her team mate thirty dollars.

"Okay. Thank you though." Naruto thanked, took the money, and left.

* * *

"Hey, Sensei. Do you have money I could borrow?" Naruto asked the hokage. It's friday at around 10:30 and the ninjas don't have school. Sakura's at work, so she wouldn't know what he's doing.

"Why?" Kakashi stopped signing the paper and looked up to see the blonde jinchuriki.

"There's a new game coming out tomorrow and the first ten people who buy it at Game Stop get it for half off. I don't have any money to buy it in the first place." Naruto explained. Kakashi sighed.

"What game?" Kakashi wondered. Everyone at the house plays video games, so why can't everyone pitch in and buy the game together?

"Ninja Assassin 4! Oh my gosh, Sensei. It looks so sick!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Can't you ever just save your money?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I always need it for something else." Naruto answered. "Besides, now that I'm not on active duty anymore, it's hard to get money."

"I know." Kakashi sighed. "Can't you borrow money from Sakura?"

"Can't. She cut me off for the rest of the week." Naruto told.

"I wonder why." Kakashi muttered to himself. "Fine. But, just this once. I'm not gonna give into your every whim like Sakura."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect you to." Naruto took the money from his Sensei-turned-Hokage and left. Kakashi just sighed.

* * *

"Yeah, Naruto needs a job." Kakashi told his wife as they were both eating lunch together in the Hokage's office.

"Oh, I agree." Sakura played with her salad. "He needs some money coming in for himself."

"And you need to start cutting him off." Kakashi looked at his wife with all seriousness in his voice. Sakura sighed.

"I know.." Sakura told. She doesn't want to, but she might have to.

"Can't you get a job for him at your parents' hotel?" Kakashi wondered.

"Oh yeah. They'll let him work. The other boys work there sometimes." Sakura answered.

"Good. Most of our money goes to the Naruto cause. It's a bit ridiculous."

"I know. I know. I'll talk to mom and dad after work tonight."

* * *

"Of course, Honey. He can work for us." Mebuki responded.

"Thank you, mom. I'll let him know. But, he's not that great with one-on-one interviews, so I'm not sure..."

"Do you want to interview him?" Kizashi asked.

"Me? Why me?"

"Even though he's close with us, he still might feel a bit uncomfortable talking to us one-on-one. If you interview him, he should be fine because of how close you guys are anyway." Kizashi replied.

"True. But, I don't wanna be biased." Sakura claimed. Apparently, she shows favoritism to her team mates. Who knew?

"He's already hired. He just needs to be interviewed." Mebuki explained.

"Okay. You guys do things weirdly, but I'll go along with it." With that, Sakura left.

* * *

How did you all enjoy this chapter?  
Please review and tell me what you think  
(:


	16. Dinner Disaster

Sorry for the wait.  
Here ya go. Chapter 16!

* * *

"Do you want a small job, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walked into Naruto's room later that night. Him and Sasuke were playing tic-tac-toe.

"Um..I'm not sure. Why?" Naruto stopped and looked at his pink haired team mate.

"Because I could get you a job at the Hotel. Mom and Dad said you can work there if you'd like. I just need to interview you." Sakura answered.

"At the Hotel? I'm not sure if I'll be any good." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"There are plenty of jobs you can be there. You can be a bellhop. You're good with that stuff. It can almost be like ninja training, ya know. You'll need to be strong." Sakura bullshitted.

"Really?" Naruto raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Besides, mom and dad need the help. You'll only be working on the weekends, so you can focus on school and maybe every once in a while during the weekday, if you're up to it. Plus, you get money." Sakura told.

"Okay. Sure. I guess I could try to work there." Naruto told.

"Great. Let's get this interview done and over with so you can get trained tomorrow and start from there." Sakura told.

"I have to go through training to be a bellhop?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. So you can do things the way mom and dad want you to do it. Besides, it's paid training." Sakura pointed out. Naruto groaned.

"It'll be fine, dobe. Just go to the training and then you can start work soon. I had to go to training for four hours before I could start."

"Yeah, but you're a front desk clerk. You need to know all this stuff." Naruto reasoned.

"I agree with Sakura though. You need a job." Sasuke told his fiance. "I believe Kakashi put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Um, well, yeah." Sakura threw her husband under the bus. "I kinda agree with him though."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said before he turned to his lover. "I'm gonna shower. You get interviewed during the time being and then we could finish this game afterwards." With that, Sasuke left.

* * *

"I don't know!" Naruto put his head down as he started freaking out.

"Naruto. I just asked for your name. You know it!" Sakura told her blonde team mate. She already spent five minutes trying to calm down a distressed Naruto. She found out that he's not the best when it comes to interviews. "Look, I've never seen you this messed up before. What's wrong?"

"Why do ! have to even be interviewed when I apparently already have the job?" Naruto questioned. Good point.

"Oh, you know.." Sakura started, not sure herself. "My parents just want to make sure you go through it, just like everyone else. It's only fair that way." Naruto just sighed.

"I don't want to do this! I wanna be on the battlefield." Naruto whined.

"I know you do. But, for now, we need you to do this." Sakura sighed.

"Alright. Fine. Let's continue this interview." Naruto sighed.

* * *

"Wow. That was..ridiculous." Sakura sighed as her and Kakashi were talking in their bedroom.

"Why? What happened?" Kakashi put his book down to converse with his wife.

"He was acting strange. He was freaking out while answering, and I've NEVER, in my whole life, seen him like that. I wonder why he was like that." Sakura thought.

"He's a ninja. He only knows ninja stuff. Not some other 'stupid' thing that he doesn't need to do." Kakashi explained. "It's Naruto."

"I know. It was so weird seeing him like that." Sakura confessed.

"He'll get over it." Kakashi shrugged. "He got the job though?"

"He already had the job, mom and dad just wanted it written down that he had an interview." Sakura explained. "It's only fair that he had an interview as well."

"Makes sense." Kakashi said. "So, can you tell yet if you're.."

"I'm gonna wait a few days and see if anything happens." Sakura said quietly. Kakashi nodded his head. "Are you sure you're okay with this though?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it. I think it could be time." Kakashi admitted and Sakura smiled wide.

"Oh, I'm SO glad you think that." Sakura hugged him. "It'll be great if we do have one, ya know?"

"Yep. You'll be great." Kakashi kissed Sakura's head.

"You'll be good too." Sakura kissed him on the lips, which led to them kissing more passionately.

* * *

"So, how was the interview?" Mebuki asked her only daughter the next day. Sakura only sighed.

"He was nervous. So unlike him. But, it's recorded that he had it, so it's all good now, right?" Sakura asked. Mebuki took the paper from Sakura's hands.

"Yeah. It's all good. Do you think you could work for a few hours please?" Mebuki wondered.

"I don't know. It is my day off. Plus, I gotta go home and do laundry. These people go through so much clothes. It's ridiculous." Sakura proclaimed.

"Oh, it'll be a few hours. Please. I gotta do some quick errands around town really quickly." Mebuki begged. Sakura sighed.

"Sure. I'll be here." Sakura didn't particularly want to help, but she decided to help her mom.

"Great. I'll be back at around 2 or so. Have fun." With that, Mebuki left.

* * *

"I always thought he was gay though." Ino told Sakura quietly when they were eating breakfast together Sunday morning. They went out because it's a little thing they do every other Sunday morning.

"Why would you think Yamato was gay?" Sakura sipped her tea. Ino shrugged.

"I don't know. The other boys are gay, so I just assumed everyone on your team was."

"Naruto and Sasuke are the only gay ones though. Yamato and Sai are straight." Sakura told.

"Really? Why do you all say they're gay then?" Ino wondered. She wasn't the only one thinking they were gay. Most of the village does too.

"The whole team jokes about it, when in actuality, Yamato and Sai don't go that way." Sakura smirked at Ino's confused face. "We're finally meeting the chick that Yamato has been seeing tomorrow, so we can see if she's good enough. You know, we don't even know her name. He's been seeing her for a little bit and none of us know anything about her?"

"Wow. You all do that for everyone on the team?" Sakura nodded. "I thought it was just the guys protecting you."

"Nope. It's for everyone on the team."

"Wow. All this time, and I've been wrong." Sakura smirked.

* * *

"Sakura, Yuka will be here in a few minutes. Is dinner done yet?" Yamato asked the pinkette while she is getting dinner finished up.

"Almost. It has another minute. I gotta set the table quickly after that." Sakura explained. Yuka is joining the team for dinner. The three sanin are still on vacation, Ino is having dinner with Kiba, and Kazuki is out with his friends tonight. Yamato just wanted the team there tonight, and made sure no one else was there. Yuka is meeting the team for the first time. He doesn't wanna scare her away with more people there than necessary.

"Sweet. I gotta make sure Naruto and Sasuke are on their best behavior." Yamato told. Sakura chuckled and smiled a little bit.

"Hey, babe." Kakashi came in and kissed Sakura on the lips. "Is Yamato's lady friend here yet?"

"Nope. She will be here soon." Sakura answered as she took plates out from the cabinet. "It's funny. He's kinda freaking out about it a bit."

"Eh. He is a little awkward, so I wouldn't doubt that he's freaking out." Kakashi shrugged, taking the plates from his wife and helping her out.

"Thanks." Sakura turned the oven off and got all the food together. "But, you were a bit nervous on your first date too."

"Yeah, but we had a relationship 6 years prior. Everything had to be perfect or our team would have been destroyed." Kakashi claimed. Sakura nodded her head.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"She's here!" Yamato claimed and started freaking out. He ran over to Sakura, licked his thumb to clean her face up a bit and straighten her hair. He then proceeded to run his hands down her shirt to fix the rest of her appearance, then he went to Kakashi and fixed his shirt as well. Lastly, he fixed himself quickly before he answered the door. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other in amusement.

"Hello, Yuka. Come on it." Yamato held the door open for Yuka to come in.

"Thank you for inviting me over for dinner tonight, Yamato." Yuka took in the appearance of the house and looked at the other people in the room.

"DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!" Naruto yelled while playing video games with Sasuke. Yuka looked at Yamato, who just face palmed.

"I'll deal with them." Kakashi went into the room. "Hey, assholes. Shut up. Yamato's date just arrived. You're embarrassing him!" Kakashi yelled at the two team mates who were being loud. Yamato blushed at that.

"I'm uh..Sorry about that." Yamato blushed.

"It's okay. I have two brothers who get loud like them."

"Oh, not as loud as them. Naruto's the loudest person I know." Sakura claimed as she was near the stove. She made her way to Yamato and Yuka. "Hi. I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Yuka Tensin." Yuka accepted Sakura's handshake. Sakura just stared at her.

"Wait a minute. You look familiar." Sakura started, continuing to stare into Yuka's soul. "You work at the hospital."

"Yeah. I do. I work the front desk most days."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you when you first came in." Sakura chuckled. "I can't believe I couldn't recognize one of my employees."

"It has been a while since we've seen each other. Besides, I normally don't work when you do."

"Oh. What a shame." Sakura told and Kakashi walked in with the rest of the team following behind.

"Sakura-Chan. I'm starving. When's dinner gonna be done?" Naruto asked, and then he burped loudly. Yamato sighed.

"Pig." Sasuke hit his fiance.

"Dinner is done. Everyone can sit at the table now." Sakura answered.

* * *

"And then Yamato started punching him until he became unconscious!" Naruto finished telling a story to make Yamato look cool in front of Yuka. "He's a very strong guy."

"I bet. He is also a very nice and caring guy too." Yuka claimed.

"Oh, he is. He built this house for us." Sai added.

"It's a very lovely house." Yuka complimented.

"Thank you." Yamato smiled and ate a piece of chicken.

"So, tell us about yourself, Yuka." Kakashi asked as he ate his food. Yuka couldn't see his face though.

"Oh, well, I work at the hospital part time. I work at the front desk there and oh! I love animals." Yuka stated.

"You work at the hospital too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty quiet there, so you wouldn't really see me there a lot." Yuka told.

"I almost didn't recognize her." Sakura said, a little upset that she almost forgot one of her employees.

"It's okay. There are a lot of people at the hospital." Naruto claiming, trying to grab a forkful of rice. He missed completely, and it hit Sasuke in his face.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he flicked some food back at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Teme. It was an accident." Naruto claimed as he flung some food back at Sasuke. "That wasn't."

"Oh, it is _sooo_ on." Sasuke grabbed his whole piece of chicken and hit Naruto square in the face. They continued to throw food at each other.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Please stop throwing food at each other." Yamato pleaded.

"Yeah. You're embarrassing Yamato. He's turning red." Kakashi added. He was enjoying this.

"KAKASHI!" Yamato shouted, embarrassed to be called out like that.

"I want to join the festivities." Sai claimed and threw some food at an unknowing Sakura.

"Sai!" Sakura yelled and threw food back at him.

"Enough! You guys are acting like five year olds! We have a guest over." Yamato shouted. Naruto threw some corn at Yamato. "Oh, you are so gonna pay for it later, Uzumaki." Yamato threatened.

"Ooh. I'm so scared." Naruto teased. He wasn't afraid.

"Sakura. Tell them to stop please." Yamato turned to Sakura.

"Okay. Enough, boys. You're making fools out of yourselves." Sakura told them, helping Yamato out. They then stopped.

"Ha. Sakura's got you boys whipped." Kakashi teased as he ate more of his food.

"We're not the only ones, Lover boy." Naruto stated and Sai chuckled. Yamato sighed.

"I'm sorry for them." Yamato apologized to Yuka. She smiled softly. He's gonna need to apologize a lot tonight.

"Don't worry. It's quite entertaining." Yuka told him. Yamato sighed in relief.

"Someone's relieved." Sasuke teased.

"You boys are ridiculous sometimes." Yamato told the boys.

"You wound me." Naruto feigned being hurt. Yamato just looked at him.

"I just wanted a nice dinner. Come on, boys." Yamato begged.

"Oh, Yamato. It's just so much fun to mess with you." Naruto chuckled.

"So, Yuka. You said you have two brothers. Are they older or younger?" Sakura asked politely.

"One's older and one's younger. I also have a younger sister who I don't really get a long with that much." Yuka replied.

"Hopefully it will change. Sakura and her mother didn't always see eye to eye, but over the years, they grew close." Kakashi told.

"Hopefully it does change. That would be nice." Yuka confessed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, again." Yamato apologized again.

"It's completely fine. I enjoyed it." Yuka smiled. "Honestly."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Yamato offered.

"Sure. If you want to." Yuka smiled.

"I want to." Yamato smiled back.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you all." Yuka said politely. Sakura and Kakashi were the only ones in the kitchen, so they were the only ones who acknowledged her.

"Bye. nice meeting you." Kakashi said.

"It was nice seeing you again. Will we see you here gain?" Sakura wiped her hands with a towel and made her way to Yuka and Yamato.

"Maybe. Hopefully." Yuka said, a bit shyly.

"Okay. Take care. You gonna take her home, Yamato?" Sakura asked the older man.

"Yep." Yamato answered quickly.

"Then, I don't have to tell you to get home safely." Sakura smiled. "Bye, bye." With that, the couple left. Sakura closed the door and made her way to her husband.

"That dinner was...interesting." Kakashi said. He couldn't think of any other word that would fit.

"Yep. I like her. I think she would be good for him." Sakura claimed.

"Me too. Yamato needs someone like her in his life." Kakashi stood up. "Well, I'm off. Gotta go back to work." He kissed Sakura and left.

* * *

How did you like this chapter?

Let me know your thoughts. Also let me know what you want to see in later chapter.  
Please review! (:


	17. The Party

To be honest, I had a lot of fun writing the next two chapters.  
I hope you enjoy reading them. (:

* * *

"Sakura-San." Yuka stopped the pinkette to have a small conversation with her. They're at the hospital and she finally has a chance to see her again.

"Ah. Yuka. How are you?" Sakura asked politely.

"I'm well, thank you. Listen. I have a question. What is Yamato's favorite food?" Yuka asked.

"Why are you curious?" Sakura asked.

"You see, I invited him over for dinner Friday night, which is tomorrow night, and I wanna make his favorite food." Yuka explained.

"Yamato didn't tell me he would be gone for dinner tomorrow night." Sakura told. Sakura knows what everyone is going to do. Everyone informs her when they will not be home at some point.

"Oh. I just invited him yesterday." Yuka replied. Sakura didn't seem offended anymore.

"Well, his favorite food is walnuts, but I don't think you just wanna serve him walnuts tomorrow night." Sakura responded. "However, he doesn't like oily foods. He absolutely hates fish."

"Great. I'm going off of walnuts and no fish." Yuka sighed.

"He likes rice and sesame chicken. He is also starting to take a liking for tacos." Sakura added on.

"Ooh. Tacos sound nice. I can probably see if I can get all the ingredients for tacos. We can have taco night." Yuka seemed pretty satisfied with the response.

"Great. I'm sure he would love that." Sakura smiled.

"Oh. And, please don't tell him. I wanna surprise him." Yuka pleaded. Sakura smiled even wider.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of telling him." Sakura smiled. "So, are you guys gonna make it official or what?" Yuka blushed.

"I don't know. I do like him a lot." Yuka responded.

"And he likes you a lot too. What are you guys waiting for?" Sakura wondered.

"Does the rest of the team like me? Yamato told me that your teams' opinion matter." Yuka replied.

"Of course we like you." Sakura told. Who wouldn't like Yuka? She seems like a really nice girl. A bit shy at times, but still nice. "If any of us didn't like you, you would know." Yuka seemed satisfied again.

"Oh, thank goodness. That's so good to hear." Yuka sighed, relieved.

"Hey, when are you taking your lunch break?" Sakura asked.

"In about ten minutes. Why?" Yuka questioned.

"Well, Kakashi and Yamato are coming over and eating lunch with me. We would love it if you joined us as well." Sakura offered.

"Really? Are you sure it would be okay?" Yuka made sure.

"Of course. I'll let them know. They'll be happy you're joining us." Sakura promised.

"Okay. I'll join you guys then." Yuka responded, smiling brightly.

"Great. Come to my office when you get on break." With that, Sakura left. She pulled out her phone to group text Kakashi and Yamato.  
_'Is it alright if Yuka joins us for lunch today?" - _Sakura  
_'Fine by me.'_ \- Kakashi  
_'Yes!'_ \- Yamato

* * *

"Do you like your schedule?" Sakura asked Yuka when they were in her office.

"I can't complain." Was all Yuka said.

"Do you want more hours, different hours, any change at all?" Sakura asked. She is making changes to peoples' schedules.

"Well, I would like different and more hours." Yuka said. "I don't think part time working is gonna help me survive anymore." Yuka replied sheepishly.

"Okay. When do you prefer working? Morning, afternoon, evening, night?"

"I like working mornings and afternoons." Yuka replied.

"Okay. So I'll have you work 9 in the morning til 5 in the evening, if you're okay with that." Sakura wrote down.

"Oh. That would be nice. Do I get any days off?" Yuka wondered. Sakura looked at her calendar.

"Yeah. You can have Wednesdays and Thursdays off." Sakura suggested.

"Okay. Sweet." Yuka exclaimed. "Thank you." With that, Yuka left. Shizune entered.

"Hey, Sakura." Shizune made herself at home.

"Shizune! It's so nice to see you. I feel like we haven't seen each other for longer than five minutes in forever!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood up from her spot in front of her desk and tackled Shizune in a hug. Shizune hugged back and smiled.

"I know. I thought working full time at the office would allow us to see each other more. Guess not." Shizune sighed.

"Anyway. I called you in here because I wanna know if you're happy with your schedule." Sakura pulled Shizune's schedule up. "You recently started working from 2 in the afternoon til 10 at night everyday except for Sundays and Mondays. Are you okay with that?"

"Well, I mean. I don't know. I'm a little sad that I can't come over for dinner at your place anymore. But, I don't have to wait for Genma to come home because he works til about 10 as well. "

"You have a half an hour break for dinner. How about I have you work 1-10, with an hour break for dinner and a half an hour break after that. Then, you can come over for dinner at around 5 or so when you want to." Sakura suggested. Shizune seemed to think about it. "You can start that schedule on Tuesday."

"I do like that idea. Sure. Sounds good." Shizune stated. Sakura wrote that down. "So. I've been meaning to ask you. How's it like living with Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked and Sakura stopped writing.

"Oh. Well, she's still on vacation. She's due back tomorrow." Sakura said. "As for living with her, well, the guys started getting sick of living with her."

"I know. We got sick of her fast. You're okay with her there?" Shizune wondered.

"I mean, _I_ have no problem. I have other people to worry about in that house." Sakura shrugged.

"I know. You guys are letting everyone live there." Shizune sighed. She couldn't let that many people live in her apartment.

"And, I've been meaning to ask you as well." Sakura started as she looked at Shizune with all seriousness. "Why _did_ you and Genma kick her out?" Shizune hesitated for a minute.

"I mean, I love her and all, but Genma and I needed our personal space. She would eat all our food, waste water and electricity. Our water bill was $300 in August. She takes hour long showers!" Shizune proclaimed.

"I know. That's why everyone's on a 15 minute shower time limit. Anyone who exceeds the 15 minutes, Kakashi turns the cold water on." Sakura admitted.

"Yeah. And, she never cleaned up her mess. She didn't help out _once_ when she was living with us for a month." Shizune confessed. "Don't get me wrong. I owe Tsunade so much for what she did since she first started taking care of me, but Genma and I can't keep on spending money like that. She's expensive to take care of!" Shizune claimed.

"We know." Sakura sighed. "She is definitely a handful to take care of."

"So, when are you gonna kick her out?" Shizune wondered. Sakura looked at her confused.

"I'm not gonna kick her out."

"Why not?" It was Shizune's turn to be confused. Sakura sighed.

"I can't kick her out in her time of need. She's done so much for me, I feel obligated to help her."

"I know that feeling. It only lasted a month for me though." Shizune sighed. "I do feel bad kicking her out, don't get me wrong. It's just, well, I don't think we're the most hospitable people."

"Not everyone can stand living with Tsunade Shishou though." Sakura said, seeing that Shizune was starting to get a little sad. "Cheer up. You have other talents you can use to help others."

"Really? Like what?" Shizune wondered. Her and Sakura both know that she's fishing for compliments, but Shizune will fish.

"Well, for one, you're an _amazing_ medic. You're so passionate about it." Sakura said and Shizune nodded her head. "You're also a good cook. I loveeeeee your chocolate chip butterscotch cookies. They are to _die_ for!" Sakura claimed. She's just torturing herself because she wants a cookie now. Shizune chuckled. "You're a strong ninja too."

"Alright. I've heard enough to feel better about myself." Shizune smiled.

"You have other amazing talents." Sakura said. "Living with Lady Tsunade isn't easy. We both know that. I don't know how the boys are still dealing with it though."

"I don't know either." Shizune chuckled. "Anyway. I wanna tell you. Genma proposed."

"Oh my gosh! About damn time!" Sakura ran up and hugged Shizune.

"I know. Oh my gosh. Look!" Shizune extended her finger.

"Wow. Imagine telling Lady Tsunade."

"Oh goodness. She's gonna harass Genma for three weeks." Shizune realized.

"At least three weeks." Sakura chuckled.

"Oh gosh. Anyway, let's catch up this weekend. I gotta get back to work." With that, Shizune left.

* * *

"Come in." Sakura invited from her desk. Ino walked in. "Pig? What are you doing here? You still have like 20 minutes left of school."

"I know. I don't feel like being there, so I lied and said I was sick. I had to get escorted by Chouji's dad. He started working at the school. Besides, it's just study hall I'm missing."

"Oh. I see. Well, since you're here, I may as well get this done and over with." Sakura said as she pulled up Ino's schedule.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Ino questioned her best friend as she made herself at home and put her feet on Sakura's desk.

"Okay. So, I'm going through everyone's schedules and making changes to whoever wants any. Are you okay with your schedule the way it is?" Sakura asked.

"I wish I could work more. Stupid school." Ino pouted.

"I know. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about that. Right now, I got you working Friday and Saturday from 11 am-7 pm and Sunday from 11 am-5 pm. Is that okay with you?" Sakura asked.

"I can't complain about that. Can I work any hours during the weekday after school?" Ino hoped.

"Unfortunately, Lady Tsunade doesn't want anybody who goes to school to work during the week. Your main priority should be school." Sakura followed Tsunade's orders.

"Well, I don't like that. I need more money." Ino claimed.

"Besides, aren't you doing cheer leading anyway?" Sakura asked.

"So? I'd rather work the hospital anyway." Sakura sighed. She knew Ino would rather work than go to school.

"I wish I could help you. Unfortunately, I can't do that for you." Sakura sighed. She knows how much Ino likes working at the hospital. She feels a bit bad. "However, I can see if I can get you to work at the nurse's office when you have study hall. You guys have two study halls, and you could get paid while you're there. Not much money, but it's a little bit of money."

"Oh, you can do that?" Ino asked.

"I can try." Sakura shrugged.

"Oh, thank you, Forehead!" Ino hugged Sakura and went to her mini fridge to take a quick snack.

* * *

"By the way, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to dinner tomorrow night with Yuka, so I won't be here during then." Yamato claimed during dinner.

"I've been wondering when you were gonna tell me." Sakura bit some of her food and swallowed it. "Thanks for letting me know. I have to work late tomorrow night at the hospital anyway." Sakura told everyone.

"Why?" Naruto wondered.

"I'm working three extra hours. I'm taking Ino's place while she goes to a clan meeting that she can't miss."

"Yeah. It's at 4:30, and I have no idea how long it will be. Hopefully not too long." Ino claimed.

"So, I'm filling in while Ino won't be there. Unfortunately, you all have to fend for yourselves." Sakura told.

"I'm gonna forget." Naruto told.

"I'll write it on the white board then. That way, everyone will see it."

"We're home!" Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru walked in.

"Well, there goes our peaceful break." Sasuke muttered.

"What peaceful break? We had Naruto still." Kakashi pointed out.

"And, Ino." Kazuki added in.

"Ooh. Food." Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru attacked Sakura's plate, leaving her with nothing left.

"Wow. You guys just ate all her food." Ino claimed. The three sanin then took all the left over food.

"Thanks for dinner." Tsunade sat down eating all her food.

"Um. Sure. No problem." Sakura said sadly. She really wanted her steak and salad.

"Is there any leftover food?" Yamato asked.

"Nope. This fatass decided to eat the rest of the food." Tsunade pointed her thumb towards Jiraiya.

"Hey. You have the most food on your plate!" Jiraiya defended.

"You people are animals." Kakashi said astonished, allowing his wife to take some food off his plate.

"I thought you guys were supposed to come home tomorrow." Sakura thought.

"Oh, we were, but then we got kicked out." Orochimaru claimed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade and Orochimaru pointed to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya was peeking at women again." Tsunade sighed, irritated.

"You waited that long to peek at women?" Ino asked, fork in her mouth. "I'm impressed."

"No. I was _caught_ peeking last night." Jiraiya clarified.

"Nuff said." Naruto said.

* * *

_'I'm working late tonight. Fend for yourselves. I'm sorry. :( - Sakura' _was what Sakura wrote on the whiteboard and then left to go work a 12 hour shift.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot we have to fend for ourselves!" Naruto exclaimed as he read the note Sakura left. On the whiteboard, it has other stuff that people wrote about others. Of course, no one signed what they wrote, but people have a suspicion on who wrote what. Not all of them are true. Or are they?

'Naruto only showers once a week.' -Sai  
'Sai dresses in Sakura's clothes when he is bored.' -Naruto  
'Sasuke sleeps with a teddy bear.' -Yamato  
'Yamato has three freckles on his right butt cheek.' -Sasuke

* * *

"Ready to go home, babe?" Kakashi asked his wife at 10:00. Sakura sighed and got up.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go." Sakura had to work later than she planned. Everyone decided to call out last minute. She had to work 13 hours tonight and she is exhausted. They both made their way to their home. "Oh, I can not wait to go take a bath and go to sleep." Kakashi chuckled.

"I know how you feel. I'm pretty exhausted too. So much paperwork. No wonder Tsunade never did any of it." Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah. Shizune and I had to do it all while she got drunk and passed out on her desk." Sakura replied.

"I don't blame her anymore." Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi came home to a house full of many people.

"What the..?" Sakura and Kakashi looked at their house and then at each other.

"What is going on?" Kakashi asked, getting people's attention.

"Oh, Hi Kakashi-Sensei. Sakura-Chan. We're having a party." Naruto answered as he had a cup in his hand.

"Um..Why?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"We all decided to have fun and what better way to have fun than to party?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Did you ask to have one?" Kakashi asked, starting to get mad.

"Um. No, but we thought you both would be okay." Naruto said.

"Okay? We're fucking exhausted from working all damn day and we come home to find many random people in our house!" Kakashi exclaimed, getting everyone else's attention.

"They're not random people. We know everyone here." Sasuke tried to defend Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi sighed.

"We don't know everyone here." Sakura confessed.

"Then go say hi!" Sasuke told and walked away. Sakura then looked at Ino and Kiba, who were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh my gosh, Kiba. I am so fucking horny right now." Ino said with a bit of slur in her speech. She has a red cup in her hand. "Fuck me right now."

"Don't mind if I do." Kiba smirked.

"Wait. You two can have sex, but you can't live with each other yet?" Sakura asked, confused.

"As long as I don't get pregnant, I don't see the big deal. What the clans don't know won't kill them." With that, Ino and Kiba left.

* * *

"Hi. I'm.." Kakashi started, but was cut off.

"Oh my gosh. Hokage-Sama! I love you!" Some girl screamed and tackled Kakashi in a hug. "Have my babies!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I'm married, you fucking creep." Kakashi pulled her off him.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Sakura." Sakura extended her arm out to shake hands with a girl she's never met. She's reading a book in the living room. Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Yamato, Yuka, and Tenten are in the living room as well.

"Hi." The girl ignored Sakura and went back to reading. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hi." Sakura said more sternly. "I'm Sakura." Her arm is still out.

"Yeah. I heard you before." The girl claimed.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura repeated. She just wants to girl to tell her her damn name. Does she really have to ask her.

"Okay. I got it. Your name is Sakura. Can you please leave? You're in my reading light." Sakura got pissed and looked at Sai.

"Isn't Riku something?" Sai asked rhetorically and smiling. So that's her name. That's some useful information. Sakura got pissed and left to find her husband.

* * *

"Yep. And that is how I lost my fourth tooth. The story of how I lost my fifth tooth is even funnier.." A man was talking to Kakashi. Kakashi was barely paying attention the whole time.

"You don't say." Kakashi said in a bored tone. Why is he still there next to the guy? The dude smelled bad and Kakashi probably didn't smell that great himself.

"Kakashi! I need you to come here." Sakura said and Kakashi left the man, who, for some reason, was still talking.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked his wife. He can tell that she isn't in the best mood.

"I'm gonna go insane. These people are ridiculous." Sakura confessed. Kakashi sighed.

"I know. I'm not enjoying this either."

"I just wanna shower and go to bed." Sakura whined.

"I know. Me too." Kakashi admitted.

"What should we do about this?" Sakura asked.

"Go, Tsunade! Go, Tsunade! Go, Tsunade!" People started chanting.

"What the..?" Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other and then went to the living room to see Tsunade chugging a whole keg of sake.

"WHOOOOOOOH!" Everyone cheered. Tsunade then started hanging onto the ceiling fan.

"Why the FUCK is she hanging from the ceiling fan?" Kakashi yelled. After he asked that, Tsunade fell...along with the fan.

"Oooh. That's gonna leave a mark." Sasuke shuddered as he saw her fall.

"Oh. She is so gonna pay for that." Kakashi was steaming. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Kick them out." Kakashi answered. Sakura sighed.

"But, I feel bad."

"Babe. They are DESTROYING the house!" After he said that, they heard a window break.

"MY BAD!" Some dude said loudly. Sakura sighed.

"I just wanted to shower and go to bed." Sakura whined for the third time.

"Okay. Go shower and if it doesn't get better, we will kick them out." Kakashi told Sakura. "Come on. Let's shower."

* * *

"Whooh-Hoo! I'm the king of the world!" A nameless ninja stood on the chair and made it fall, breaking it.

"It hasn't gotten better, Kakashi." Sakura pointed out. They both finished their shower and got dressed.

"It's almost midnight and I have to work tomorrow morning." Kakashi told. "We have to kick them out. NOW."

"I know. I don't want to do it." Sakura said and Chouji started throwing up all over the carpet.

"You do it." Kakashi wanted.

"No. You do it." Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"Why me?" Kakashi wondered.

"You're hokage. They'll listen to you." Sakura pointed out. Kakashi sighed. He went over and turned the music off.

"Hey. Why'd you kill the music?" Jiraiya asked.

"OKAY! EVERYBODY OUT OF THE DAMN HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Kakashi yelled.

"But, why? We're having so much fun right now!" Riku claimed.

"Out of the house now." Kakashi demanded as he put his arms over his chest. Begrudgingly and one by one, people started leaving until it was just everyone who lived there.

"Great party, man." Neji complimented as he was walking out. Neji and Naruto high fived each other. Naruto was holding the door open for everyone to leave.

"Yeah. I had fun, Un." Deidara said while he walked out.

"Thanks. I hope to see you here soon." Naruto said goodbye. Kakashi sighed and pushed Naruto out of the way. Kakashi then slammed the door. "Everybody sit the fuck down right now."

"But, Kakashi-Sensei. I.."

"Sit down now. INO, get your ass down here right now!" Kakashi yelled as Ino started coming down the stairs.

"What? Why are you yelling? It's almost midnight." Ino complained.

"Sit down and shut up." Kakashi pointed.

"Wow. Someone needs to get laid." Sai whispered to Yamato, who nodded in return.

"We are having a fucking house meeting right now." Kakashi declared.

"At midnight? But, I'm tired." Kazuki claimed, trying to hide a yawn from the pissed off older man.

"I don't give a rat's ass. We are having a meeting right now."

* * *

How did you like this chapter?  
Let me know your thoughts.


	18. The Chore Sheet

Naruto is not owned by me. Masashi Kishimoto has all rights. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. Can't we have this meeting tomorrow?" Naruto asked his pink haired team mate.

"No. We're having it now. I don't care if you guys are tired. We are having it right now." Kakashi was still pissed.

"Okay. Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked. Everyone was now wide awake because of Kakashi's yelling.

"Why the FUCK did you guys have a party?" Kakashi asked.

"We wanted one." Ino shrugged.

"You wanted one? I don't fucking care! It's not your decision to have a party here. Sakura and I are both fucking exhausted and we came home to a house full of fucking people we barely know!" Kakashi claimed. "Who's idea was it?"

"I told you. We all decided on it." Naruto answered, scared. Everyone is starting to get scared.

"Because of that, the house is a fucking pigsty. There's vomit on the floor, sake everywhere, we have a broken window, fan, chair, light, end table, and is that pee on the wall?" Kakashi asked as he saw the wall.

"I think Tolu got drunk and peed on the wall." Naruto claimed.

"Who the fuck is Tolu? Oh my fucking gosh!" Kakashi sighed. "I have work in six fucking hours. I wanted to be in bed an hour and a half ago! I come home to you guys partying like immature teenagers! I'm fucking tired."

"Then why didn't you go to bed?" Ino asked.

"Because you guys kept on making such a fucking ruckus!" Kakashi shouted.

"Sakura, can you tell your husband to stop fucking yelling and cursing at us?" Tsunade asked.

"No! You all think that Sakura will get you all out of this? No. Not this time. You're not gonna walk all over her this time. You're gonna listen and you're gonna listen good. I want this house spotless in an hour and if it isn't the way we want it, every single one of you are getting kicked out of this house. I am NOT joking."

"What? Kick us out? I thought this was a team thing!" Naruto shouted.

"Where are we gonna go?" Ino asked.

"Not my damn problem." Kakashi answered.

"Wow. Someone is uncharacteristically pissed." Orochimaru claimed.

"Clean it up in an hour! The clock is ticking!" With that, Kakashi and Sakura went upstairs.

* * *

"But, babe. Kick them out of the house? I think that's a little extreme." Sakura said as she was getting ready to go to bed.

"You're letting them off the hook?" Kakashi asked, amazed and pissed off.

"No. I think that they should clean the house. I don't think we should threaten to kick them out of the house." Sakura replied. "That's mean."

"An hour is plenty of time for nine ninjas to clean to house. They could get it done. Hell, they can get it down in half an hour if they were as good as they make themselves to be. You're way to nice to them, Sakura. THAT is why everyone walks all over you." Kakashi pointed out.

"I don't let everyone walk all over me!" Sakura defended.

"Yes you do! You're just too blind to see it!" Kakashi claimed. "You have to set some rules, Sakura. RULES! But, noooo! You let everyone live here for free. They're a bunch of freeloaders!"

"I do NOT!" Sakura claimed.

"Yes you do! Everyone can see that!" Kakashi said. "You need a backbone!"

"Why the hell would you say that to me?" Sakura was offended.

"Because you're too nice!" Kakashi stated. "That is your biggest downfall!"

"Well, you're too harsh on them sometimes."

"Because someone has to!" Kakashi shouted. "There needs to be some balance!"

"So, you're saying I'm bad at this parenting thing? That we shouldn't even have a kid?!."

"What? Where did that come from?" Kakashi asked, confused and mad. "I'm just saying that you need to deny people sometimes." Sakura sighed.

"I want everyone to enjoy their time here and not worry about anything until they're on their own again." Sakura said softly.

"They're not making any effort of leaving. I'm sorry to break it to you, Sakura, but they're gonna be here until they die!" Kakashi predicted. He's pretty sure they're gonna continue taking advantage of Sakura. Kakashi won't allow it anymore. Sakura sighed. "Look. I know how hospitable you are, but this is going too far. I'm gonna make sure those jackasses do something around this house now."

"What are you gonna make them do? You can't be too hard on them." Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"SEE?!." Kakashi throws his hands in the air. "This is what I'm talking about. I'm trying to discipline them and you're getting upset about it. You're way too nice to them. It's disgusting!"

"Oh, so I'm disgusting now? Why'd you marry me if I disgust you so much?" Sakura was offended.

"Oh my gosh." Kakashi the pinched the bridge of his eyebrows. "You need to listen to me."

"Oh, so I don't listen enough to you? Another flaw I have. I really wanna know why you married me then. Obviously you could do so much better!" Sakura yelled.

"Wow. We've been together for almost a year and a half and this is our first fight." Kakashi said quietly. "Of course it has to be because of other people. Every fight is gonna just get worse from now on." Kakashi muttered.

"I see what you're getting at, Kakashi." Sakura stood up and started grabbing stuff to put in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi looked at her confused.

"I'm staying with my brother tonight. At least I won't have to hear him say how terrible of a person I am." Sakura looked at her husband while continuing to pack a bag. She usually has a prepacked back just in case she goes on a mission, but she's just adding some extra things.

"Come on. You don't need to go to his house. You're fine here." Kakashi sighed.

"I think we need to get away from each other for a little bit." Sakura sighed and put her bag on. "They need me to work tomorrow, so I have to be at work at 8. I'm tired and I just need sleep. Clearly I won't be getting any for a while if I stayed here." With that, Sakura poofed out of the house, leaving Kakashi alone in the bedroom.

"What the fuck?!." Kakashi shouted. Unbeknownst to the fighting couple, the remainder of the household who had to clean heard the whole argument. They were barely paying attention to what they were doing while they were cleaning. It's not really their fault they heard everything though. Kakashi and Sakura were really loud.

"Well, shit. We just caused them to have their first ever fight ever since they became a couple." Naruto was leaning against a broom. He doesn't really know how to sweep that well.

"Their first fight? That's hard to believe." Ino added in her two cents.

"Why's that?" Sai asked the blonde.

"Forehead has a nasty temper. Nuff said." Ino shrugged.

"Yeah, but she doesn't take it out on him. Or her team mates anymore." Sasuke defended Sakura. He feels a bit bad. If Ino and Naruto didn't throw the party, everything would be fine.

"Let's just clean up this mess before Kakashi comes and yells at us again." Kazuki was the smart one to suggest that. Everyone then proceeded to clean.

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei. We're done!" Naruto shouted when they finished cleaning. It only took them 40 minutes to clean the whole downstairs spotless. Kakashi came downstairs to check it.

"Good. We're having another meeting tomorrow night at 8:00. You're all to be there." Kakashi threatened.

"Where's Forehead?" Ino asked.

"None of your damn business." Kakashi answered, still pissed off. "Everyone in bed. Now." Everyone looked at him, but decided to listen to him and go to their bedroom.

* * *

"I don't know. I feel bad." Sakura told Temari while Sakura was on her lunch break. Her and Temari were supposed to go to lunch together, but she is stuck at work til 4, so Temari decided to go to the office and eat lunch with Sakura there.

"I feel ya. I hate fighting with Shikamaru. Whenever we do, we just give each other space for a few days and talk about it then." Temari tried helping.

"Yeah, but this is the first fight we've had since we became a couple. We've only had one argument other than this in the 8 years I've known him and that fight happened seven years ago." Sakura sighed. "I don't know how to deal with it."

"Like I said, give him space. Space is always a good thing when fighting." Temari responded while picking at her food. Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "Wow. I can't believe it. Your first argument as a couple and your team caused it."

"I know. I find it pretty ironic." Sakura chuckled a bit.

"It'll get better. Don't worry." Temari put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Just. Space."

"Naruto texted me and told me Kakashi wants to have a family meeting tonight, so I gotta see him tonight at least. I'm pretty sure he's taking half a night tonight. Either that, or he's gonna come for dinner, leave, and come back again. Oh, I hope he doesn't skip dinner with us." Sakura sighed.

"Oh. Hey. Can I come over for dinner tonight please?" Temari asked politely. "Shika went on a quick mission and isn't due til later tonight. I don't know what to do til then."

"Sure. Go ahead." Sakura invited. "By the way, how's it like being married to the lazy genius?"

"Oh. It's nice. We've only been married for a few weeks, but it's been nice. We haven't fought yet, knock on wood, so that's a good thing." Temari claimed.

"That's good. You two make a lovely couple."

"Thanks. I really love him. Hopefully we can buy a house soon." Temari said.

"Here or Suna?" Sakura asked the million dollar question.

"I don't know. Whatever one we find, we both have to be okay with it. It's just a matter of do we want it in Suna or Leaf?" Temari asked. She's not sure where she wants to live. She would love to live in Suna so she can visit her family whenever she wants to without traveling the shortcut to visit, but on the other hand, Temari has plenty of friends in Leaf. Sakura's her best friend. Shikamaru has his whole life here too. Her and Shikamaru have to decide which town they wanna live in.

"Well, I'll help keep an eye out for you." Sakura ate her noodles.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Temari drank her soup.

* * *

"Ugh! This is fucking ridiculous!" Kakashi crumpled up a piece of paper into a ball and threw it across the room. He then proceeded to put his head into his hands.

"Whoah. Someone's angry." Genma came in carrying a bunch pf papers. This is his first time seeing Kakashi today, so he doesn't _exactly_ know the drama that's going on.

"You have no idea. Making a chore sheet is ridiculous! It shouldn't be this hard, but since we keep having people move in, I can't create a set list of chores for everyone to do!" Kakashi flipped.

"Why are you making a chore sheet?" Genma asked, finally setting the papers on Kakashi's desk.

"Because we need to have some rules in the house. Everyone's freeloading and it's gonna stop." Kakashi claimed.

"Oh yeah. I somewhat heard about the drama going on in your house. I also heard you and Sakura got into your first fight. Congratulations." Genma said.

"Congratulations? No, Genma. It's not a good thing. We got into a FIGHT. Our first fight since we got together. All because the kids decide to throw a party and Sakura didn't want to kick everyone out, even when she worked for 15 hours AND they were destroying the house." Kakashi sighed.

"Ya know, I went to the party for an hour or so. Shizune got smashed. I didn't talk to anyone really. I had to leave by 9:30 because it got out of hand fast." Genma confessed.

"You went? Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi felt a bit betrayed. Genma shrugged.

"I thought you knew. By the way everyone was talking, they made it seem like you were okay with it." Genma claimed.

"Okay with it? Genma, our house got _destroyed_! We have to fix a fan, window, chair, table, and light. Neither Sakura or I had any idea that they were having a party." Kakashi let it all out.

"Yeah. It was a great ass party apparently. Have you checked facebook? It's all over my newsfeed." Genma took out his phone and started going onto his Facebook.

"It's all on Facebook? What the actual fuck?!" Kakashi shouted.

"Yeah. There are pictures and videos from last night, many people saying how great it is. Tsunade also posted a status on how you and Sakura got into a fight." Genma told as he gave Kakashi his phone.

_'Be careful when you confront either Kakashi or Sakura today. They got into a fight and you don't want to make them angry. It's the lovely couple's first fight and they don't know how to deal with it.'_

"Wow. I really wanna kill Tsunade now." Kakashi gave Genma his phone back. "It's not everyone's fucking business."

"Yeah. I know. Ever since you and Sakura started dating, everyone knows what you two do. I don't even need to talk to you or Sakura to find out what's going on."

"Why the hell does everyone know?" Kakashi asked angrily.

"You have three loud mouthed blondes living with you. You figure it out." Genma answered sarcastically. Kakashi groaned.

"Sakura doesn't want them to do anything. She'd rather them have fun and make a mess while she does all the work, just so they can enjoy their stay there." Kakashi groaned. "They're not leaving anytime soon, I guarantee it!" Genma sighed.

"That's why you're making the chore sheet." Genma put it together.

"Exactly." Kakashi sighed. "We're having a house meeting tonight at 8 and I am going to set some rules that everyone is gonna follow."

"KAKASHI! I have some urgent news to show you!" Gai came barging in with a newspaper in his hand.

"What is it now, Gai?" Kakashi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Have you read the newspaper yet? You're in the Konoha Paper." Gai claimed as he tossed the newspaper to Kakashi so him and Genma can read it. "You're the front page story." Sure enough, he is on the cover.

_'Lover's First Fight? Find out the drama that's happening with the Rokudaime hokage and his wife, the head of the hospital, Sakura.'_

"Wow. It's already in the paper. It's only been like 12 hours since the fight." Genma pointed out. Kakashi sighed.

"I am so killing everyone in the house." Kakashi groaned, but continued reading the newspaper anyway.

_'It all seemed too good to be true. Kakashi and Sakura Hatake have had what seemed like a perfect relationship until last night, Friday, October 3rd. Apparently, household mates Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka decided to have a party without Kakashi or Sakura's knowledge. When they both came home later that night, they were not expected to see everyone getting drunk and partying like it's the end of the world. The couple both came home tired from working long hours during the day and all they wanted to do was shower and go to bed. They allowed the party to continue, hoping it would stop before it got out of hand. They were wrong. Many things broke, causing Kakashi Hatake, 34, to lose his cool and kick everyone out of his house. He got so mad that he made everyone living in his house, which consisted of nine other people, including Hatake's younger brother, Kazuki, all three legendary Sanin, the four other members of team seven, and Ino Yamanaka, to clean the house spotless in a certain time frame or else they will all get kicked out of the house. That did the trick because they cleaned it, with minutes to spare. During the time that everyone was cleaning, Kakashi and Sakura had a nice conversation, that ended with Sakura leaving and staying at her brother's house. Apparently, Hatake was telling his wife that...'_

"That's it. I'm killing this whole village." Kakashi closed the newspaper and crumpled it up a bit.

"Hey. I wasn't done reading it!" Genma whined.

"Read it later." Kakashi demanded. "This has gotten out of hand. It's not the village's business. It's our's."

"You are piiiiissed." Genma pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock." Kakashi growled.

"Is there anything we can do for you, our esteemed hokage?" Gai asked.

"Kill everyone in the house." Kakashi replied, not meaning a single word. "I need a drink."

"What are you gonna do about Sakura?" Genma asked as Kakashi pulled a bottle out and started drinking it.

"I don't know. Knowing her, she's thinking of a way to try to talk to me. I'm sure everything will be okay after the meeting."

"Really? I'm sure things will get worse." Genma figured. Gai nodded his head.

"Why do you think that?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because she doesn't want anyone to clean. You do. You both are thinking differently from each other. You both have to compromise." Genma stated.

"How the hell am I supposed to compromise with someone who's as stubborn as a mule?" Kakashi asked.

"You're both stubborn asses." Genma muttered. "I don't know how you guys do it, but you figure it out anyway."

"You have to figure out a way to make Sakura okay with the whole ordeal." Gai stated.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. Where is Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked during dinner. Everyone is there, besides Kakashi. Sakura took a spoonful of peas before she sighed and decided to answer.

"I don't know, Naruto." Sakura answered a bit sadly. "I wasn't sure if he was coming to dinner tonight or not." Temari put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't get it. Kakashi is blaming us for everything, yet he's not doing anything about it! I don't get the man!" Ino complained.

"I hope he's okay. He was really pissed last night. Did you read the paper this morning, Sakura?" Kazuki asked his sister-in-law.

"Yes." Sakura took an angry bite of her biscuit. "When I find out how they got the story and pictures, I'm gonna pummel them six feet under."

"You're scary, Hag." Sai said. Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Okay. Listen up, you little pricks. There are going to be some changes going on in this house. You will now have responsibilities and if you don't do them, there's the door. You can pack your bags and leave. Don't like the rules, there's the door. You can pack your bags and leave and mooch off of other people. I am DONE having you guys take advantage of us." Kakashi started the meeting. All 11 members of the household, Temari, and Genma are there.

"Okay. So, what do you want us to do?" Ino asked, impatient as always. Kakashi smirked.

"I made a chore sheet. You don't do them, fine. You don't do them three times, you'll get kicked out. Of course this isn't effective if you're on a mission at all." Kakashi held up a piece of paper. "This is your job until you leave or until further notice. Know you job and do it properly."

"Bathrooms? Ew. How did I get stuck cleaning the bathrooms?" Ino asked disgusted.

"Taking the garbage and recycling out? I'm a ninja, not a garbageman!" Naruto whined.

"At least you're not stuck on bathroom duty! You boys are gross!" Ino proclaimed.

"You're not better yourself, Blondie." Jiraiya claimed.

"You only have to clean the up and downstairs bathrooms. Sakura and I will take care of ours." Kakashi claimed.

"I gotta sweep? I've never used a broom in my whole life." Sai claimed.

"Now's your time to learn, broom boy." Kakashi told. Genma chuckled.

"Vacuuming. I hate vacuuming." Jiraiya claimed.

"Dust? Are you drunk, Kakashi? I'm not dusting." Tsunade told.

"Then you can leave." Kakashi sighed.

"I have no problem with washing the dishes at all, but why do we have chores?" Kazuki asked his older brother.

"Because out of the eleven of us, only Sakura cleans the house. Well,not anymore." Kakashi claimed.

"I gotta dry and put away the dishes? I don't know where anything goes." Sasuke claimed.

"You should know, Uchiha. You've lived here since we got the house." Kakashi said. Genma started laughing out loud.

"Can I switch with you, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked his snake partner.

"No. No switching!" Kakashi shouted.

"Oh, come on. Just a few times." Jiraiya begged. Kakashi sighed.

"I made the rules. If you want to live here, you have to follow them." Kakashi groaned. "Anyway, another rule is that you can NOT have any parties without letting either Sakura or myself know. If you do, you're leaving."

"Wow. Great threat. I didn't see that coming." Genma teased and got elbowed by his best friend.

"Also, let Sakura or me know if you're not gonna be here for dinner, so she doesn't cook too much or too little." Kakashi said and looked at his wife.

"You're still cooking, Forehead?" Ino asked.

"And doing the laundry." Sakura claimed. Maybe the chore sheet isn't bad. She can relax a bit after dinner. She made quick eye contact with Kakashi, but turned away almost immediately.

"I gotta mop? I hate mopping!" Orochimaru complained.

"Everyone's a complainer." Kakashi groaned. "Besides, Orochimaru. You don't have to mop everyday. Just once or twice a week. Also, you have to clean the counter and stove everyday. It's not too bad." Kakashi insisted.

"I hate cleaning." Naruto muttered.

"Another rule! Turn off lights when you're not using them. What do you think this is?" Kakashi asked rhetorically. "Also, the fifteen minute shower rule still stands."

"It's really hard to shower in fifteen minutes. Do you know what I have to do?" Ino asked.

"I don't want to know what you have to do in the shower." Kakashi sighed. "You're all ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"But you still love us." Naruto flung an arm over Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi sighed.

"I hate you so much, Naruto." Naruto just grinned.

"Any other rules we need to follow, Oh high and mighty Hokage?" Tsunade complained.

"Let us know if you're also gonna be leaving or spending the night at anyone's houses or whatever. Let us know when you're gonna go anywhere actually."

"I have no one else here, so I don't have to worry." Naruto claimed, arm still over Kakashi.

"Will you get off of me?" Kakashi moved away from Naruto. "As of now, those are all the rules. We will be having biweekly house meetings to make sure everyone is up to speed with everything around here, got it?" Kakashi asked everyone. They nodded. "Oh yeah. Naruto, Ino. You're both grounded.

"Grounded?!." Naruto and Ino both shrieked.

"HA! You're both grounded!" Tsunade teased.

"Yeah. Apparently it was both of you who had the genius idea to throw the party in the first place." Kakashi explained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can't ground me? I'm a fucking adult." Ino shrieked.

"I can because I _am_ hokage and you're both living in my house." Kakashi reminded.

"How long are we grounded for?" Ino asked, defeated.

"A week. During the week, you both are to come home immediately after school and you can't go anywhere besides work, school, training, and family dinner tomorrow night." Kakashi said the rules. "Also, none of your friends are allowed over either."

"A week? But, there's supposed to be a party Thursday night at Kiba's house!"

"Yeah. And it's supposed to be sick!" Naruto added.

"Looks like you both aren't going." Kakashi said.

"Wait. Sakura-Chan. Can I still have my birthday party here?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you can. I'm almost done buying everything you need for the party." Sakura smiled at the blonde. Naruto grinned. Kakashi groaned.

"Do we get paid for doing our chores?" Sai asked.

"Why would we get paid?" Jiraiya asked the awkward man.

"I read about it in a book that a kid got an allowance for doing his chores everyday." Sai explained.

"Your reward is living here." Kakashi said.

"Actually, I think an allowance would be a nice motivation." Sakura thought aloud.

"Them having a place to live should be enough motivation." Kakashi told his wife. Sakura just shrugged.

"Hey, why does Yamato get the easiest job? He only has to set and clear off the table." Ino read off the rest of the chore sheet.

"Because he made the house. Besides, he does some yard work sometimes." Kakashi shrugged. "Look. We don't ask you guys for much. We just want you guys to show some responsibility around here sometimes. If you want to be treated like adults, you gotta do adult responsibilities."

"Fair enough. I don't help out much around here. You guys are housing us, and we don't do anything to help you." Kazuki said. "Thank you for allowing us to still stay." Kakashi smiled at his brother.

"You're welcome." Kakashi stood up. "Alright. You guys start tomorrow. Good luck with it all."

"I still think we should get paid." Naruto pouted and folded his arms over his chest. Sakura sighed.

"Alright. Fine. I'll give you all five bucks a week to do your chores." Sakura stood up.

"There you go again! Giving into their whims." Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"Five bucks? Why not ten?" Ino complained. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Five is enough. You can save it up. You'll have about 20 bucks a month." Sakura said.

"That's not enough. I think ten would be fine." Sai helped Ino.

"You guys _are_ ridiculous." Sakura started. "Fine. You guys can get ten bucks a week."

"See? You're letting them take advantage of you again! Say no sometimes." Kakashi told his wife.

"It's my money. An allowance is a good idea. They don't do their chore, they won't get it." Sakura stated. Kakashi groaned.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go shower." With that, Kakashi left.

"You need to fuck him soon, Sakura. He's really irritable." Genma told his best friend's wife.

"You need to get laid yourself, buddy." Tsunade told Genma. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed Kakashi.

* * *

How did you enjoy this?

Please review. (:


	19. Making Up

I don't own anything Naruto except for this story.

* * *

"Hey, buddy. Are you going to the family dinner tonight at your in-laws?" Genma asked Kakashi. They were both in the hokage's office, somewhat doing paperwork. Kakashi just sighed.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so." Kakashi stated.

"Why not?" Genma took a candy bar out of his pocket and started eating it. Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm still not on good terms with Sakura, or the others, as a matter of fact, and I don't feel like going there if I won't talk to anyone else." Kakashi reasoned.

"I'll be there though." Genma said.

"All the more reason not to go." Kakashi teased, a smirk forming under his mask.

"Ass." Genma teased back. "Then what are you gonna do then? Everyone in the house will be there." Kakashi shrugged.

"I guess I'll stay home, catch up on some reading, maybe order some take out or something." Kakashi planned it out.

"You're a boring old man." Genma sat down in a chair and put his feet on Kakashi's desk.

"You're best friends with a boring old man. How does that make you feel?" Kakashi asked rhetorically. Genma shrugged.

"So, when exactly do you plan on talking to Sakura?" Genma wondered. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know. It feels so weird not sleeping next to her. I want to make up with her, but I'm not sure what to say." Kakashi claimed.

"'Sorry for being an ass', maybe?" Genma suggested.

"You're taking her side?" Kakashi asked, hurt and betrayed that his best friend would take his wife's side.

"Not exactly. I'm more on your side, but you could have been a little nicer to her about the whole thing." Genma shrugged.

"Maybe you're right." Kakashi sighed.

"I love when you admit that." Genma smirked.

"Don't get used to it, Cupcake." Kakashi told. Genma just continued smirking. "Ya know, Sakura is like the parent that lets her kid do whatever he wants to do."

"Yeah. She's the lenient one and you're the hard ass." Genma claimed.

"If she keeps this up, the brats will be spoiled. I mean, if she's like this with Naruto, imagine our child!"

"Ha! You know, the reason why Sakura is letting Naruto do whatever he wants is because he's an adult. I'm sure it won't be the same with your child." Genma predicted.

"Maybe. Hopefully." Kakashi sighed.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan! I'm hungry. Can we go now?" Naruto asked Sakura as she was getting ready to leave.

"Naruto. You can go whenever you want." Sakura looked at her clock. It read 4:45. She usually likes to go early so she can help her mom set up for everything else.

"I know, but I like going as a family. Is Kakashi-Sensei coming?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"I don't know, Naruto. We'll find out if he's gonna join us." Sakura sighed.

"I want him to come tonight." Naruto looked at Sakura.

"I know. Me too." Sakura looked at Naruto. "Come on. We can go now." With that, everyone left the house to go to mom and dad Haruno's house.

* * *

"MOM! DAD!" Ino ran up to the parents and hugged them in a big hug.

"Hi, Ino." Mebuki said, Ino still holding on to her.

"Why do you call them mom and dad too?" Kazuki asked.

"Everyone calls them mom and dad. They're like the village's parents." Ino explained. "You know that one family that is like a family to everyone in the village? Yeah. That's Sakura's parents. Same with her grandparents."

"Oh. I see. I was wondering why everyone seemed close with mom and dad." Kazuki figured it out. Ino nodded her head.

"Is Kakashi coming, dear?" Mebuki asked her daughter. She knows about the fight. Everyone does. It's all the village talks about.

"I honestly don't know. Hopefully." Sakura said hopefully. She then decided to take her phone out and text her husband.  
_'Are you coming to dinner tonight?'_

"Ya know," Tsunade started as she flung an arm over Sakura as soon as she put her phone in her pocket. "It's okay. Kakashi just needs some time to himself. He's been really crabby lately. He's just on his man period. It puts everyone in a bad mood."

"I can't really blame him though. Sakura, you need to show some backbone. A woman should not be afraid to be mean when it comes down to it." Mebuki berated her daughter. "When Naruto and Sasuke were living with us, I made them clean around the house. They feared me because I wouldn't allow them to be lazy."

"She's right. She had us whipped." Naruto took a piece of bread and ate it.

"Speak for yourself." Sasuke told his fiance.

"She had you whipped. You can't deny it." Naruto told.

"He's right, boy." Kizashi chimed in. "And, Sakura. You have to understand that if you don't make them be responsible now, they'll never learn." Sakura sighed.

"Everyone's on Kakashi's side." Sakura muttered under her breath. Maybe, just maybe, she might be wrong. Just this time.

* * *

"I love your dinners, Mebuki and Kizashi. They're so good." Shizune sat down between Genma and Ino.

"Thank you, Shizune. It means a lot." Mebuki smiled at the younger medic.

"I love me some chicken." Tsunade said, seeing the plates of chicken in front of her. She is sitting directly across from Shizune. It was a bit awkward for her, because she hasn't really spoken to Tsunade since her and Genma kicked her out of the house. She still has to tell her that she and Genma are engaged.

"Alright, guys. It's quarter past 5. Time to dig in!" Mebuki announced, as everyone started eating the delicious food in front of them.

"How was your trip, Tsunade Sama?" Shizune asked politely, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"It was fine, thank you." Tsunade answered quickly. Shizune has a feeling that Tsunade didn't wanna talk to her. She really needs to sit down with Tsunade and have a nice, long conversation.

"Hey, Genma. Do you know where Kakashi is?" Sakura asked, sitting next to Genma and Yamato. She hasn't touched her food yet.

"Yeah. He's not coming tonight." Genma stated.

"What? Why not?" Sakura questioned. Apparently everyone seemed to preoccupied to pay attention to the conversation the pinkette and senbon user were having. Genma shrugged.

"He didn't wanna come due to the whole awkward atmosphere between you and the rest of the house." Genma replied.

"Well, where is he right now?" Sakura wanted to know.

"I don't think he would appreciate it if I told you where he is hiding." Genma turned his head to Sakura. Sakura, however, then stood up and grabbed Genma by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off his chair.

"I swear, Genma, if you don't tell me where Kakashi is, I will cut your balls off." Sakura threatened. That got everyone else's attention.

"He's at home. He wanted to read and eat alone." Genma replied, scared about getting his manhood taken away from him.

"I gotta go." With that, Sakura dropped Genma (unceremoniously) and left to go home.

* * *

"KAKASHI!" Sakura ran inside the house, interrupting Kakashi from his reading on the couch in the living room.

"Sakura?" Kakashi looked up to see his wife staring at him. "Why are you here? You should be at the family dinner."

"How can I be there when my husband is here?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

"Sakura-I.."

"Listen. These past few days have been terrible. I can't stand it, knowing that we are fighting." Sakura admitted. Kakashi put his book down.

"I know how you feel, but.."

"Look. Just hear me out please." Sakura asked, stopping Kakashi. He complied and let his pinkette talk. "I know that you want the others to do their share, but I don't." Kakashi just stared. Where the hell is she going with this. "However, as your wife, you are the head of the household. You are in charge and whatever you say, should go. I decided to shove my selfish desire in your face and go against your orders. I should have listened to you. And for that, I am sorry and I will do whatever you ask or tell us to do." Sakura finished. Kakashi couldn't help the smile that started forming on his face. "I was babying everyone else, and I'll try to stop."

"Sakura. You have no idea how happy I am that you just admitted that I'm right." Kakashi grinned. Sakura hates admitting she's wrong. "And, I accept your apology. Don't think this fight only effected you. I hated this fight too. I hate seeing you sad or mad. I'm sorry I made you leave and I'm also sorry for raising my voice and not controlling my tongue or temper." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Sakura went over to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Oh, Kakashi! I'm so glad we're back to normal." Sakura kissed him. "Do you wanna come to dinner now?"

"Before we go, you wanna have sex?" Kakashi offered. Sakura just looked at him, nodded, and led the way to their bedroom.

* * *

"It's almost 7. Where is Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked impatiently. People don't usually leave til about 8, and the gang always waits to leave.

"Her and Kakashi are probably making up. They either ditched us to eat or have sex..Or do both." Genma claimed. Just then, Kakashi and Sakura walked in the door.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Sakura-Chan! You're both late!" Naruto accused.

"Sorry. You see, I saw this beautiful woman, so I just had to show her my bedroom." Kakashi stated.

"Called it." Genma smirked. "So, you two are good now?"

"Yeah. We're perfect." Kakashi wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

"Great. Did you two eat yet?" Mebuki asked.

"Not dinner, no." Kakashi replied smoothly. Genma just laughed.

"Good. I saved some food for you two. Come eat." Mebuki stated, shoving them in the kitchen.

"Hey. Make up sex is the best. All the tension that built up during the fight is released and it just makes sex ten times better." Genma pointed out.

"Got that right." Yahiko agreed, sipping his tea. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, finally knowing what the big deal was.

* * *

"I'm glad you two got back together. The tension around the whole village was just unbearable." Mebuki told her daughter.

"What are you talking about the tension around the village?" Sakura asked what her and Kakashi were both thinking.

"Everyone was afraid to confront either one of you, so when we walked down the streets, people were hiding from even us!" Kizashi explained.

"So, _that's_ why people didn't want me to wait on them at the hospital." Sakura put everything together. "Wow. The people in this village need lives."

"You got that right." Kakashi agreed. "It was only for a few days, it shouldn't have been that unbearable."

"So, now that you're both back to yourselves, are the rules still in effect?" Ino asked.

"Of course. Sakura agreed, albeit begrudgingly, that we will have rules to follow. If you don't follow them, you can see yourself out the door." Kakashi answered. Sakura rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, Kashi. You're definitely something else."

"Look who's talking Ms-Let's-Not-Have-Them-Clean-The-House-Even-Though-They-Are-The-Reason-It's-A-Mess." Kakashi teased.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me have a party, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto thanked. It was Friday, the day of Naruto's 20th birthday and they are getting ready to set up for the party to commence.

"Of course, Naruto." Sakura flung an arm over Naruto's shoulders. "It's your big day."

"Do you think Sasuke will give me birthday sex?" Naruto asked as they started walking around the house, still clinging on to each other.

"Ew. I don't wanna hear about that stuff!" Orochimaru covered his ears. "He was my student."

"Hey. They were both my students." Kakashi walked in the kitchen, joining in on the conversation.

"You don't have work today, Sakura?" Kazuki asked.

"Nope. I took the day off. I work tomorrow though. Blah." Sakura stated. She _is_ the head medic and in charge of the hospital, so she can miss work whenever she wants to.

* * *

"Okay. House meeting. NOW!" Kakashi yelled the next night.

"I thought we were having it every other week." Ino complained as she came down the stairs.

"Well, we wouldn't have to have one today if you all did your chore everyday." Kakashi bit out.

"Oh shit. I forgot we had chores." Naruto confessed. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Obviously." Sakura said and looked at the garbage that was piled up _around_ the garbage can.

"Yep. Sakura and I checked to see if you all did your chore everyday. Well, not everyone did. In fact, only three of you did it everyday." Kakashi claimed.

"Well, who were those three suck ups?" Tsunade asked. She knows she didn't do her chore once.

"Kazuki, Orochimaru, and Yamato." Sakura read off the list of people who actually did their chore.

"You did your chore everyday, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya turned to his team mate. Oro just shrugged.

"Sasuke and Sai only missed two days. And Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Ino. You didn't do it once." Kakashi claimed.

"I cleaned the bathroom _once_." Ino fought as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Ino, I don't think flushing the toilet counts as you actually cleaning the bathroom." Kakashi berated. "Why didn't you guys do your chore?"

"I kinda forgot." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"I don't vacuum." Jiraiya confessed. "Every time I use one, it explodes. No joke."

"I can attest to that." Oro raised his hand.

"I didn't feel like dusting." Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I don't feel like letting you live here if you keep it up." Kakashi growled. "We don't ask for much. But, when we do ask you to do things, we expect it to be done."

"Do Sasuke and I still get our allowance?" Sai asked.

"No. However, Sakura _does_ want to give the three who actually did clean, an allowance." Kakashi said, a bit hesitantly. Sakura nodded and handed out money to Kazuki, Yamato, and Orochimaru.

"But, Sakura-Chan said I didn't need to take the trash out yesterday since it was my birthday!" Naruto claimed.

"Naruto, that garbage is just from today." Kakashi pointed. "She took the garbage and recycling out for you last night. It's disgusting how much garbage you all make in not even twenty four hours."

"Wow. You guys are pigs." Ino claimed. Tsunade nodded her head.

"It's not just 'us guys', Ino. You girls are gross, yourselves." Kakashi told.

"You just called Sakura-Chan gross!" Naruto pointed out. Kakashi sighed.

"You guys are ridiculous." Kakashi groaned.

* * *

"Tsunade-Sama. I need to talk to you." Shizune told the older woman on Monday morning. Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura all had to be at the hospital all day because of a medical crisis. Shizune and Tsunade are in Sakura's office while Sakura picked up their lunches.

"Not now. I'm a very busy woman, Shizune." Tsunade claimed as she took a sip of her sake. They were on their lunch break. It's obvious Tsunade is still upset about the whole getting kicked out situation.

"No you're not. This is serious, Tsunade-Sama. I need to talk to you." Shizune claimed.

"Why? So you can kick me out of the office?" Tsunade retaliated. Shizune sighed. Shizune can't do that because it _is_ Sakura's office, not hers.

"Look. Genma and I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry we had to do it, but it was best for all of us." Shizune said.

"Best for all of us? I had to find another place to stay! I'm glad Sakura and Kakashi said yes because if they didn't, I would have been homeless! I can't be homeless!" Tsunade cried out.

"But you knew all along Sakura would say yes, right?" Shizune questioned.

"That's not the point!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk, knocking some papers over. "I took care of you for years and you repay me by kicking me out of your house!? What kind of person does that?" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

"I don't know how to care for other people though! We were in debt because of you. If I didn't kick you out, Genma and I would be homeless too. Did you want that to happen?" Shizune asked, starting to tear up.

"It would make me feel better if I knew we were all in this together." Tsunade said quietly.

"Look. I appreciate all you did for me and what you continue to do for me. I owe you everything, but I just can't pay you back by taking you in."

"Then how _do_ you expect to pay me back by not helping me in my time of need?" Tsunade asked the tough question. "Look. I don't even expect you to pay me back, but the fact that I couldn't stay with you hurt me a little bit."

"I know. And Genma and I are sorry, but we just couldn't take it." Shizune confessed.

"Why's that? Am I _that_ unbearable to live with?" Tsunade wondered.

"NO! Well, I mean. I don't know. You weren't helping around the apartment and it was hard to manage just the two of us before anyway. A third person only made things worse."

"Oh, so now I'm just a burden to you?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"NO! Not at all! We just aren't hospitable people in general." Shizune admitted.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me? That you and Genma aren't hospitable people? I figured that out the day you kicked me out." Tsunade shouted.

"Like we don't already feel guilty for it. Are you trying to rub it in my face?" Shizune demanded to know. "We tried and we failed. What more could you ask of us?"

"Nothing now. I'm happy where I am now."

"Then why are you still pissed off about it?" Shizune wanted to know.

"Because a wound that deep can't be healed so quickly." Tsunade stated. Shizune just stared at Tsunade. "I trusted you guys to take care of me when I needed it the most. How can I trust you guys again?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but like I said, we're guilty about it. You have to look at it from our perspectives." Shizune told.

"I'm looking at it from a person who just got kicked out of their home's perspective!" Tsunade said. "Running the village for eight years and I don't even have a place to stay. What the hell kind of ruler has nowhere to go after their reign?"

"Hey, guys. I brought the lunches." Sakura walked in with their lunches in her hands.

"Ah. Perfect timing, Sakura-Chan." Tsunade smiled. Sakura rose an eyebrow at Tsunade's words.

"What happened while I was gone?" Sakura wondered as she started passing the food out.

"Nothing. Why would you ask that?" Tsunade asked, faking a smile.

"Because I know you two. Besides as I was walking back here, I heard a few complaints coming from other doctors. I also heard both your voices a mile away. What are you two arguing about now?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Tsunade lied.

"You know, lying never gets you anywhere." Sakura told.

"It gets you into politics." Shizune muttered. Tsunade snapped her head to Shizune quickly before looking back at Sakura.

"It's not your business. It's just stuff between me and Shizune. Right, Shizune?" Tsunade turned her attention to Shizune.

"Yeah. Sure." Shizune sighed as she started digging into her food. Sakura shrugged and started eating her food, dropping the subject at hand. They'll settle it out themselves. They're adults.

* * *

"If it's their problem, let them settle it themselves. No use getting into their business." Kakashi told his wife during Kakashi's dinner break. Sakura has to make dinner and go to the parenting class soon, so she has to make it go quick.

"I know, but it's tearing us all apart. The three of us are such great friends, and now Tsunade-Shishou can't even stand Shizune anymore." Sakura replied quietly. Kakashi shrugged.

"They'll fix it themselves in due time. They're both adults and can be mature.. Sometimes. Don't stress over it." Kakashi closed it book.

"I know. But, still." Sakura turned the oven off and took the food out.

"Sakura. You can't help everyone. No matter what you want to do, you can't fix Tsunade's stubborn mind."

"I guess you're right." Sakura admitted.

"I know. I always am." Kakashi teased.

"Go get the others please. Dinner's ready." Sakura commanded.

"COME AND GET DINNER, YOU LAZY PRICKS!" Kakashi yelled as people started making their way in.

"I could have done that." Sakura muttered.

"Then why didn't you?" Kakashi asked rhetorically while smirking.

* * *

"Tsunade-Sama. I am not leaving until you and I make up." Shizune claimed as she walked into Sakura's office where Tsunade was doing paperwork.

"Shizune. Go away. I'm busy." Tsunade tried to shoo Shizune away.

"NO! You're going to listen to me. We are settling this. RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Shizune yelled as she locked the door. Tsunade sighed and dropped her pen.

"Alright. Fine. Bully me into talking to you. Talk all you want. You can't change my mind."

"We'll see about that." Shizune claimed. "Look. Genma and I love you soooo much, but we can't take care of you like that."

"You mentioned that yesterday." Tsunade pointed out.

"Let me finish." Shizune cut her off. "We let you live there for free. We let you eat all our food, waste all our hot water and electricity, and hog the tv all day when you were there for a month. Do you honestly not see anything wrong with that?" Shizune asked.

"No. I was a hard working hokage. I deserve a little time off before I go back to work."

"Hard working? You got drunk most of the time and had either Sakura or me do all your work!" Shizune reminded. "I'm just saying that I wanna repay you by another way, but I'm still not sure how yet." Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune. Why are you still on this? Why can't you let me be mad at you for a little bit?"

"Because I want our relationship back to the way it was before! I worshiped you and did anything for you. You were like the mom I wish I had. You were my family and now you won't even talk to me. It hurts me so much and I wish you would forgive me." Shizune started tearing up. She has to be strong, but she just doesn't know if she can.

"I saw you as my daughter, but last time I checked, family doesn't do that to family."

"I SAID I'M SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Do you want us to be homeless so you can feel better about the whole thing?" Shizune wondered. Tsunade was never easy to please. Shizune is having absolutely no luck with getting through to Tsunade. Tsunade sighed. "Look. I know you're happier with Sakura. I'm sure anyone living there would be happier living there than with me. Hell, they would probably be happier living there than in their own house. But I don't know what else you want from me, Tsunade-Sama. We feel bad."

"I know. You told me how guilty you two apparently are." Tsunade sighed. "You know, Jiraiya cam up to me yesterday saying that I should forgive you. I don't know why he would say it. I think Sakura set him up, but didn't want to say it herself. Maybe she is trying to hide it from someone, I don't know. He said that it just wasn't meant to be. Sakura letting me live with her is _her_ way of showing her gratitude. You tried, but it just didn't work out in your favor. I should at least be thankful that you did let me live with you, even if it was just for a month." Tsunade smiled.

"Wait. So, you forgive me then?" Shizune clarified, wiping her tears away.

"Sure. Why not? I was sick of not being able to boss you around anyway." Tsunade smirked. Shizune ran up to Tsunade and hugged her. "Sorry I was being a bit of an ass."

"It's fine. I forgive you. I'm used to you being mean to me." Shizune chuckled.

"Don't get carried away." Tsunade threatened.

"Oh my gosh. You have no idea how happy I am now." Shizune smiled. "Oh, I have soo much to tell you."

"Me too. Starting with you're kinda choking me. Please let go." Tsunade asked and Shizune obliged.

"Oh. I have something else important to tell you." Shizune started as Tsunade started fixing herself. Tsunade looked up at Shizune, who just sighed. "Genma and I are engaged."

"Why that little..."

* * *

"Dude. That was weird." Genma claimed after he shivered.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked his best friend.

"I don't know, but I feel like Tsunade wants to kill me."

"Why would she kill you?"

"Hello. I'm engaged to her first apprentice. Either her and Shizune made up and Shizune told her, or she found out another way." Genma predicted. Just then, a very pissed off Tsunade stormed in the room.

"SHIRANUI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tsunade barked out.

"Told ya." Genma stated.

"Easy now, Tsunade. Not in here. I just had Gai clean this place." Kakashi said.

"What makes you think you can propose to Shizune without coming to me first?" Tsunade wondered.

"Yep. SO dead." Genma muttered.

"Shizune just told me that you two are engaged and have been for a few weeks now. What the hell gives?" Tsunade demanded.

"So you two are good now?" Genma wondered.

"Of course we are. How else would she tell me?" Tsunade claimed. "Jiraiya convinced me to forgive her. I'd watch your wife if I was you though, Hatake. I think she put him up to it." Kakashi sighed.

"Even after I told her not to get involved. Of course she would do this." Kakashi held his head.

"Kakashi. I forgot to give you..." Sakura stopped when she walked into the room. Kakashi was holding his head, while Tsunade had Genma in a head lock position.

"Sakura, dear. Did you, by any chance, convince Jiraiya to tell Tsunade to make up with Shizune?" Kakashi asked his wife. Sakura handed the papers she had in her hand.

"Well, um...I may have talked to him about it last night." Sakura answered sheepishly. Kakashi just sighed.

"I thought I told you to mind your own business." Kakashi berated.

"Sorry but I didn't want Shizune's life worse than it already is. She worked so hard to get the relationship she had with Tsunade-Shishou and I want it back to the way it was before. I want the three of us back to before. Tsunade-Sama and Shizune are very important to me and I can't stand that they were in a fight. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.., again, Kakashi. I had to do something. Before one of us went insane, probably me." Sakura explained.

"Honey, you're already insane." Genma claimed, face turning blue from Tsunade strangling him.

"I wanted things to be the way they were before. I don't want that little incident to ruin their relationship." Sakura said. "Shishou, please unlock Genma. He's turning blue."

"He didn't come to me before he asked Shizune to be his wife." Tsunade defended herself.

"Let him go." Sakura said sternly. Tsunade dropped him.

"Next time you do a stunt like that, so help me, you'll get your balls chopped off. Sakura won't be able to rescue you next time, Shiranui." Tsunade threatened.

"What is up with you two threatening to chop my balls off?" Genma muttered. Tsunade left, leaving the pinkette, her husband, and his best friend.

"So, babe. You wanna see a movie friday night?" Genma asked Kakashi.

"Sure. You're paying this time." Kakashi accepted.

"Sweet. I'll pick you up at 8. I'll try not to be late." Genma winked. With that, Sakura shook her head and left, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

* * *

How did you like this chapter?  
Let me know your thoughts via reviews.  
(:


	20. Another Relationship

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Sai said to some chick and walked away towards Sakura, who was leaning against a tree and waiting for him.

"Who was that cutie?" Sakura questioned the awkward artist. She got out of her spot on the tree and her and Sai started making their way home.

"Her name is Ayumi. She is a girl in art school." Sai answered.

"She's pretty. Do you like her?" Sakura questioned. Sai shrugged.

"I don't know. She has a nice face and body, besides her big toe. She's got a weird big toe." Sai answered.

"Why are you looking at her feet?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"She likes wearing sandals." Sai replied.

"Is she a ninja?" Sakura wondered. She looks like she would be one. She's thin like one.

"Yeah. She's in ANBU. Just like me." Sai smiled. It wasn't a big one, but it was genuine.

"Aw. How cute. You like her." Sakura told.

"What? How do you know?" Sai asked, blushing a bit.

"You're blushing. Aw. I think it's so cute. You like a girl." Sakura gushed.

"I hope she likes me too." Sai said softly.

"I'm sure she does. You should invite her over." Sakura suggested.

"I don't know. I don't want her to be overwhelmed by everyone else." Sai admitted.

"Then we'll kick everyone else out of the house and it could just be team seven during dinner with Ayumi." Sakura insisted.

"Okay. I'll ask her tomorrow. I hope she says yes." Sai considered.

* * *

"Whoah. Sai likes someone?" Naruto asked disbelievingly. "About time."

"Yeah. He is going to ask her to dinner, so when that happens, everyone but our team has to leave." Sakura told.

"Aw. But, why? I wanna meet this girl. If she says yes, then she has problems." Jiraiya claimed.

"That's not nice, Jiraiya." Sai said.

"Yeah. Besides, we kicked you all out when Yamato brought a girl home." Sasuke told.

"Whoah. Yamato brought a girl home? Who? What's wrong with her?" Tsunade teased.

"Ha. Ha. Her name is Yuka Tensin." Yamato said.

"The front desk chick?" Tsunade asked Sakura, who nodded in response. "Wow. You like the shy, quiet ones."

"So, is it official yet, or what?" Orochimaru asked. Yamato blushed a bit.

"Yeah. It's official." Yamato claimed. Hoots and hollers were being called out, mainly by Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"Get it in." Jiraiya said.

"Shut up. Both of you." Tsunade started getting ticked off.

"Sorry." Orochimaru muttered quietly.

"About time." Sasuke drank his tea.

"Besides, this isn't about Yamato." Tsunade claimed.

"Thanks." Yamato muttered.

"It's about Sai fucking this chick." Tsunade ended.

"SHISHOU! This is the dinner table." Sakura berated the older blonde, covering her ears.

"What? It's true." Tsunade claimed.

"We don't know that." Sakura told.

"Actually. Eventually, I would like to..." Sai started.

"LA LA LA LA LA!" Sakura started covering her ears.

"Oh like you don't know what sex is." Jiraiya teased

"Can we _please_ not talk about this at the dinner table?" Sakura asked.

"Anyway. So, you like her, Sai?" Kakashi saved his wife. Sai shrugged.

"I think. I do wanna ask her out." Sai told.

"Then invite her over. Let's meet this mystery chick." Kakashi agreed with Sakura.

* * *

"Ayumi. Hey. Wait up." Sai ran to catch up to the girl he started liking not too long ago.

"Oh. Hi, Sai." Ayumi greeted Sai.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over for dinner with me and my team tonight or tomorrow, if you're free." Sai invited.

"Ooh. Dinner? I love dinner. Okay. Sure. I'll come over tomorrow night. What time?" Ayumi asked.

"At five. How about you come over after school tomorrow and stay til after dinner?" Sai suggested.

"Sure. I'd love to. I just have to go home and change my cat's kitty litter." Ayumi told.

"Oh. Okay. Sure. Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then." With that, Sai left.

* * *

"So, did you talk to the chick yet?" Sasuke asked his team mate.

"Yeah. She's coming over tomorrow night. She's gonna come home with me straight from school, but first we have to make a trip to her house." Sai explained.

"Why do you guys have to go to her house?" Kazuki questioned.

"She has to change her cat's kitty litter." Sai told. Everyone stopped eating and looked at Sai questioningly.

"She has..to change her cat's..litter?" Ino asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Yeah. That's what she told me." Sai remembered.

"Why can't she do that tonight, or even before school tomorrow?" Tsunade wondered what everyone else was thinking again. Sai shrugged.

"She probably has a routine or something." Sai reasoned.

* * *

"Thank you for coming home with me today. I'll try to be fast. Make yourself at home." Ayumi offered and then she started going up the stairs, climbing with her hands and legs.

_'This is a nice little place.'_ Sai thought.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Sakura. And this is Kakashi. Welcome to our house." Sakura invited as she shook Ayumi's hand.

"Hi. I'm Ayumi. Nice to meet you." Ayumi accepted the hand shake.

"You're an ANBU ninja?" Sakura questioned, starting small talk while everyone was gathering around the table to eat.

"Yep. I have been in ANBU for 5 years now." Ayumi answered.

"I think we went on a mission together a few years back. One to the land of Moon to get rid of a few bandits." Yamato recalled.

"Oh my gosh. I do remember you! I'm sorry I couldn't remember you at first. Oh my. How rude of me. I feel awful now." Ayumi tried to apologize.

"It's okay. It was a few years ago. It doesn't matter though." Yamato tried to claim.

"No. It does matter. Oh no. I feel awful." Ayumi was embarrassed.

"It's okay. Really." Yamato tried to say. It really wasn't a big deal.

"No. It's not. Oh no. I have to make it up to you somehow." Ayumi claimed.

"No. No need for that. Really." Yamato was blushing and sweat dropping. It really wasn't a big deal. Sakura and Kakashi just kept on looking at each other. Sakura cleared her throat.

"So, Ayumi. You're an artist?" Sakura tried to save Yamato. They've been having weird dinners lately. Her team mates sure know how to pick them.

"Yes. Part of my skills as a ninja require my artistic ability." Ayumi answered.

"Really? How so?" Naruto wondered. Ayumi chuckled.

"Oh you know. Just. If I draw something, it comes to life. It's like Sai's ability, but more creepy." Ayumi said.

"Oh. Okay. I see." Sakura said. Everyone was a bit confused. And concerned.

"So, Ayumi. Tell us about yourself." Kakashi changed topics.

"Well, I have a younger brother, and an older sister and brother. I don't like my older sister though." Ayumi stated.

"Oh. Why's that?" Sasuke wondered as he put a piece of meat in his mouth. Ayumi shrugged.

"We just don't like each other. We never got along." Ayumi stated. "I became a ninja and she didn't like that idea."

"Oh. Yeah. That can hinder a relationship for a while." Sakura stated.

* * *

"I had a fun time at dinner tonight." Ayumi said as she stood up to get ready to leave.

"I'm glad you had fun. I enjoyed it too." Sai told.

"I should go now. I have to water the carpets." Ayumi claimed.

"Oh. Do you want me to walk you home?" Sai offered.

"No. I'm good. I can handle myself. Thank you though." With that, Ayumi left. Sai closed the door and turned around to see his whole team looking at him. "What?"

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Sai." Yamato joked.

"Why? Do you guys not like her?" Sai asked. He likes her. Why can't they too?

"I mean. She is nice, she's just..weird." Sakura offered.

"What do you mean?" Sai wondered. He honestly doesn't think she's that weird.

"Sai. She just said she has to go home and water her carpets. Water them! Who does that?" Sakura questioned rhetorically. Sai shrugged.

"It's her habit." Sai suggested.

"She barked at Fluffy. Why would she _bark_ at a cat? Kazuki's cat, no less." Naruto reminded.

"Do you not want me to date her?" Sai asked, a bit hurt.

"No. No. You can date her. She's not bad, she's just..weird." Sakura tried to say. "If you want to date her, we approve."

"Good. 'Cause I was thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend." Sai told.

"Well, we have no problem with her, other than her weirdness." Sasuke claimed. Sai nodded his head and went to his room.

"Her and Sai would be a nice pair. Two awkward people together. I didn't think anyone could get more awkward than him. Boy, was I wrong?" Naruto told.

* * *

"No way. The chick's as awkward as Sai is?" Tsunade clarified with Sakura the next day during their lunch break.

"Yep. She seems like a nice person, just weird. She's Sai in a female body." Sakura reasoned.

"Ah. I guess they do fit." Tsunade thought it over. "That's funny."

"I know. But I'm probably gonna see if all of us can get together for lunch of something. The six of us, Yuka and Ayumi. I want all of us to know everyone." Sakura admitted.

"It'll be fine." Tsunade figured. "Is Sai gonna make it official?"

"He's gonna try to ask today. Hopefully." Sakura smiled softly.

* * *

"Ayumi. I was wondering if we could talk." Sai caught Ayumi during lunch.

"Oh. Hi, Sai. Thank you again for dinner last night. I had a lot of fun." Ayumi smiled big as she grabbed some food and put it on her tray.

"Me too. My team likes you too." Sai told. It was Friday and he wants to ask her before the weekend.

"I'm glad. They seem like nice people." Ayumi admitted as they both went to find a table.

"Ayumi. Look. I like you a lot. And, I was wondering if you would maybe like to start dating? Me, that is." Sai said awkwardly.

"Dating you? You are a nice guy." Ayumi beamed. "Okay. Sure!"

"Really? Cool. I guess you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now." Sai stated.

"I guess we are." Ayumi smiled.

"I read in a book that people in a relationship sit with each other when they eat, if they can. Do you want to sit with me during lunch?" Sai questioned.

"Okay. Sure. I read in a book that couple hold hands." Ayumi told.

"Well, let's try it then." Sai and Ayumi held hands. They couldn't figure out a comfortable way of holding hands, so they were struggling for a bit.

"Is that Sai and that Ayumi chick, Un?" Deidara asked Sasori while they were at their table.

"It is. Is he..dating her now?" Sasori wondered.

"I don't know. It looks like it, yeah." Deidara claimed as Sai and Ayumi awkwardly passed their table.

"Oh my. They're both awkward, so I guess it makes sense they would date each other." Sasori reasoned. Deidara nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"So. You think that too?" Kakashi asked his wife while she visited him after work.

"Yeah. I mean. Yamato's girlfriend hates her younger sister. Sai's little girlfriend hates her older sister. Yuka has an older brother, and two younger siblings. Ayumi has one younger brother and two older siblings. Plus, they look a bit alike. It can't just be a coincidence." Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"So what you're saying is that we should have a lunch or dinner with all eight of us and see if they're related or not?" Kakashi clarified.

"Exactly." Sakura smiled at her husband. Kakashi smirked.

"Imagine though. How do you think they'll react?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I don't know. Confused and a little pissed off at first. I mean, they do hate each other, after all. It'll be _ugly,_ but I'm sure they'll work it out." Sakura shrugged.

"Let's experiment, shall we?" Kakashi stated.

* * *

"Lunch? Next Saturday? Sure. I'd love to come." Ayumi smiled.

"Great. We will put you down as you're coming." Sai took his phone out and texted Sakura.

* * *

"Okay. I'll come. I love spending time with your team." Yuka told Yamato.

"And they like spending time with you too." Yamato smiled at his girlfriend.

* * *

"Okay. Everyone besides our team, please leave." Sakura shouted. The other girls will be here in a few minutes, and Sakura is kicking everyone else out of the house.

"I feel like we get kicked out a lot now." Orochimaru muttered.

"We definitely do, those damn brats." Tsunade muttered back.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital right now?" Sakura questioned the busty blonde.

"I took the day off." Tsunade shrugged.

"What? Who's running the hospital?" Sakura wondered. "Tsunade. It's your job to run it on the weekends." Sakura lectured.

"Relax. Shizune is covering for me." Tsunade stated and walked out the door. Sakura just sighed.

"Hi, Yuka. I'm glad you could join us for lunch today." Yamato said and kissed Yuka's cheek.

"I'm glad you guys invited me." Yuka smiled.

"Sakura. Namie wants us to visit them next weekend. Can we go?" Kakashi asked his bride.

"Why are you asking me? You're the hokage." Sakura reminded.

"Yeah, well. I want to make sure it's fine with you." Kakashi said.

"Sure. We can go." Sakura smiled.

"Ooh. Me and Teme are coming too." Naruto insisted.

"Oh. Okay then. Uh, sure." Kakashi answered. Yay. Just when he thought he can get away from Naruto, he decides to join them. He doesn't have the heart to tell him no. Damn that boy.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Oh. Ayumi's here." Sai announced and went to the door.

"Ayumi?" Yuka questioned quietly.

"Hi, guys. I'm here." Ayumi said.

"Let's see." Sakura whispered to Kakashi, who both smirked.

"YOU!"

* * *

How did you like this chapter?  
Please review and let me know.  
(:


	21. Sisters?

Enjoy. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"YOU!" Yuka and Ayumi both shouted simultaneously.

"Our little test came back positive." Sakura answered.

"Wait. It came back positive?" Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"No. Not that one. This one." Sakura chuckled.

"Ayumi?" Yuka questioned.

"Yuka?" Ayumi shot back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend and his team. What are you doing here?" Yuka asked.

"..I'm here with my boyfriend and his team as well." Ayumi answered back. "You better not be dating my boyfriend."

"Please. I wouldn't wanna date your boyfriend." Yuka said. "Wait..Which one is yours?"

"Sai. I'm dating Sai." Ayumi stated. Yuka breathed in relief.

"Good. I'm dating Yamato." Yuka said.

"Wait. They actually thought our boys would cheat?" Sakura asked, a bit confused. Kakashi shrugged.

"By the way, babe. Why are we hiding behind the counter?" Kakashi asked, now pointing our that they are, in fact, crouching behind the counter.

"I don't know. It's easy this way to spy on them." Sakura shrugged.

"Not really. I mean, the boys are just standing behind the wall." Kakashi pointed to Naruto and Sasuke behind the wall. Naruto looks at them and waved. "We're crouching behind the counter."

"You're dating Yamato?" Ayumi clarified. "Why would he wanna date you?"

"I can ask the same about Sai. He must be blind." Yuka informed.

"Not as blind as Yamato." Ayumi claimed.

"Are they making fun of each other's boyfriends?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who were both hiding behind the wall a few feet away from them.

"I have no idea what's going on." Sasuke told his fiance.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Ayumi." Yuka stated, trying to be the bigger person.

"Yeah. Well, it's all your fault." Ayumi pointed fingers at her older sister.

"How is it my fault?" Yuka questioned.

"I am the _only_ ninja in the family. Everyone else accepted it, besides you. Because of that, you started hating me." Ayumi claimed.

"I don't hate you. I'm trying to deter you away from that life. Being a ninja is dangerous." Yuka explained.

"How can you say that? Your boyfriend is a fucking ninja!" Ayumi reminded.

"He's older. He can handle himself." Yuka explained.

"Oh, so you think I'm weak?" Ayumi accused.

"No. You're more vulnerable due to you being a girl." Yuka told.

"So now you're being sexist?" Ayumi questioned.

"No. Why would I be sexist? It's statistically proven that girls are more vulnerable than guys are, especially when they're on a mission." Yuka reminded.

"It's true." Kakashi whispered. Sakura nodded her head. She knows. All her boys try to protect her the most. It is more likely for a girl to be targeted than a guy.

"So that is why I wanna get stronger so I can defend myself!" Ayumi shouted. "My whole life I was looked down by you because I was different from everyone else in the family. You're the ONLY person who didn't approve. So, now I'm going to prove to you that I can handle myself in a fucking battle!" Ayumi claimed. "I have been in ANBU for five years. If I wasn't any good, I wouldn't be a top notched ninja."

"I'm just trying to look out for you. You're my younger sister and I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean everything to me and I would hate it something did happen and I wasn't there to prevent it." Yuka claimed, almost tearing up.

"Oh. You're trying to look out for me? Abandoning me all those years ago?" Ayumi accused.

"I didn't abandon you. I'm just trying to make you see the danger in becoming a ninja!" Yuka said.

"Should we break the potential fight or something before it gets too bad?" Naruto asked Sakura and Kakashi as him and his fiance crawled to where the married couple was.

"I don't know. They need to settle this soon." Sakura whispered back.

"Yeah, but it's gonna get ugly if we don't do something." Sasuke predicted.

"Relax, Uchiha. Yamato and Sai will make sure they won't kill each other." Kakashi reminded. Both couple then continued to watch the scene in front of them.

"Should we do something..or..?" Yamato whispered to Sai. He left the question hanging.

"No. We will if something happens." Sai pointed the two couples hiding behind the counter to Yamato. "They're up to something."

"They definitely are." Yamato sighed. "They always are."

"Stop trying to act like mom. You're not her and you'll _never_ be her." Ayumi told.

"I'm not _trying_ to be mom. I'm just looking out for my little sister!" Yuka confessed. "I work at a hospital and I've seen the way ninjas turn up. It's terrible and I don't know what I would do if you ended up like them. It would...It would destroy me physically..and mentally..and I..I don't know if I can handle it. I won't be able to take it."

"Oh. Yuka." Ayumi went up to Yuka and hugged her. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. Maybe you're right. You _were_ only looking out for me. I'm sorry. I love you." Ayumi cried silently.

"I love you too, Ayumi." Yuka said and they both stayed that way for a bit.

"Aww. Told ya they would make up." Sakura turned to her husband, smirking.

"You're right, babe. You have a knack for things like this." Kakashi admitted.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat now." Naruto said and all four of them got up from their spot behind the counter.

"Alright! Let's eat, shall we?" Sakura asked as everyone started getting around the table.

* * *

"Would you like us to walk you home?" Yamato asked after dinner. Him and Sai were near the door.

"No. I think we're good. I'm gonna walk home with my sister." Yuka announced proudly as she took Ayumi's arm into hers. Yamato and Sai understood.

"Alright. We'll see you later, then?" Sai asked. Both girls nodded their heads.

"Yep. See ya later." With that, the girls left and Yamato closed the door. Yamato and Sai both turned to their four remaining team mates.

"Did you two set this up?" Yamato asked, accusing Sakura and Kakashi.

"What do you mean? We just wanted all of us to get together and make sure we all get along." Sakura shrugged.

"You two are up to something." Sai claimed.

"Yeah. You two both had to have a feeling they were related. Hell, we didn't put it together." Yamato claimed.

"What makes you think that? It's just a coincidence." Kakashi told.

"You're both geniuses, that's why we think that." Yamato pointed out, smiling a bit.

"So what if we planned this? We wanted to know if they were sisters and we hoped they would reunite and their relationship could change. It worked." Kakashi confessed.

"You're both sneaky, you know that?" Sai asked rhetorically.

"And, thank you." Yamato thanked. Him and Sai both left.

"Wow. How did you know they were sisters?" Naruto asked.

"By what they said. We just put two and two together." Sakura smiled.

* * *

"So you and Sakura were right?" Genma asked the hokage.

"Yep. Completely." Kakashi nodded his head.

"And they're good now?" Genma clarified.

"Yeah. I guess they are." Kakashi claimed.

"Wow. It's a small fucking world." The senbon user stated. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement,

* * *

"Hey, Pinky. Are you pregnant yet?" Tsunade asked loudly at the hospital.

"Shishou!" Sakura said blushing five different shades of red while people were staring. "Get back to work!" Sakura commanded the rest of the workers and they listened.

"Well, are you? We all wanna know." Tsunade claimed. Sakura sighed.

"No. Not yet. And we aren't gonna actually try until next month." Sakura answered folding her arms over her chest.

"Why not? Why not get it done and over with?" Tsunade wondered and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I have responsibilities to take care of until late June/early July. I don't wanna have the kid until July, so we're planning to have it then."

"Responsibilities?" Tsunade questioned.

"You know. The kids have school until June." Sakura reminded.

"So? They're adults. They don't need you." Tsunade pointed out. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I don't know. I mean, he's a fucking pervert for heaven's sake! Why would I fall for him?" Tsunade asked.

"Because you two have known each other for nearly 60 years." Sakura reminded. "You two have been through so much together."

"Yeah. And I've been through a lot with Orochimaru, but you don't see me falling for him." Tsunade told.

"That's because Jiraiya's been there for you more." Sakura told. "I fell for Kakashi. It was crazy at first, but then I just accepted it. A year and a half after I fell for him completely, we got married."

"Yeah, but I just feel like there's no point in falling for him. We'll die soon anyway."

"You both think the same way." Sakura sighed. "We're ninjas. We naturally don't live long."

* * *

"Hey, Pinky. I'm going home." Tsunade told Sakura.

"What? Why?" Sakura questioned and looked at the clock. "It's 2:00. You still have three hours today."

"I know. I'm going home and relaxing. I need this little relaxation time." Tsunade shrugged.

"Shishou!" Sakura berated. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what? If I don't relax more, I'm gonna end up hurting people. It's a good thing they're already in the hospital." Tsunade admitted. Sakura sighed.

"Go. You better stay the whole eight hours tomorrow." Sakura told.

"Yeah. Yeah. Get laid tonight. You're putting me in a bad mood." Tsunade waved off as she started walking away. People turned to Sakura, who started blushing.

"Will you people get back to work?" Sakura shouted. They all did.

* * *

How did you like it?  
Please review and let me know.

The next two chapters will be flashbacks. A heads up.

(:


	22. Flashback Part 1

Hello. Thank you everyone for the reviews. The next two chapters are going to be flashbacks.  
Please enjoy! (:

* * *

*Flashback to the middle of October*

"Forehead! I'm sleeping over tomorrow night." Ino told her pink haired friend. They were both doing rounds at the hospital on a busy Thursday.

"Tomorrow night? Sure. You can come over. You don't need to ask or anything." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Sweet. Tenten and Hinata are sleeping over too. We need to have a much needed girl's sleepover."

"Sure. I'll invite Temari too, then." Sakura told.

"Ugh. We don't like her." Ino groaned.

"She doesn't like you guys either." Sakura smirked.

"But, she'll ruin the sleepover."

"Sorry, but it kinda _is_ my house though." Sakura chuckled.

"Fine. She better not ruin the party though." Ino threatened. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, boys. Sorry that I have to do this, but you guys can't be here tomorrow night." Sakura apologized while they were eating dinner that night.

"WHAT?!. Why not?" Naruto demanded to know.

"The girls wanna have a sleepover and no boys are allowed to be there." Sakura told.

"That's not fair! I live here too." Naruto told.

"No you don't, dobe. This is Sakura's house." Sasuke reminded.

"Well, I practically live here." Naruto rephrased. Sakura sighed.

"I personally don't mind if you guys come, but the girls just want girls. Apparently we need 'girl time', whatever that means." Sakura claimed.

"Well, you do hang around us more than you think." Yamato pointed out.

"Just one night. Okay? Please just go along with it." Sakura begged.

"I don't wanna." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. We'll go along with it." Kakashi told, speaking for the whole group.

* * *

"Thanks for having us, Sakura-San." Hinata thanked for the whole group.

"Like I had a choice." Sakura muttered. Temari held in a chuckle.

"Okay. Let's gossip." Ino told as she made herself comfortable in Sakura's living room. "We are sleeping down here, right?"

"Uh. Yeah. I don't think all five of us can sleep in my bed." Sakura rubbed her neck. "Well, comfortably, that is." They all bought it.

"So. What do you wanna talk about?" Tenten questioned. Ino shrugged.

"Oooh. Let's talk about boys!" Ino decided. Sakura kept staring at the window with a confused face on. Does she see someone outside the window?

"Wait. I'll be right back." Sakura left to go in the backyard. "What the..What are you guys doing here?"

"Um..Hi, Sakura-Chan." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "We weren't spying on you." Sasuke elbowed him in the guts.

"I thought I told you boys you can't be here." Sakura quietly lectured. "Is every male ninja here?" Sakura looked around. She saw her five team mates, Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Neji, lee, Gai, Jiriaya, Orochimaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Genma, Suigetsu, and Juugo are there.

"No. There's only twenty of us." Naruto said.

"Half of us got sucked into this." Kakashi claimed, with half the guys nodding their heads in agreement.

"Don't lie, dude. You don't mind." Genma smirked. Kakashi proceeded to elbow him.

"How did you notice us? You shouldn't feel any chakra on your property. You have the system on." Naruto told.

"Yeah. Well, I can sense my boys a mile away." Sakura folded her arms. "You know that spying on us is wrong, right?"

"Um..Maybe." Naruto answered sheepishly. Sakura sighed.

"I told you boys that you can't be here. Please leave. I told you that it's just for tonight."

"But, what are we supposed to do?" Naruto whined.

"You guys have your own houses." Sakura reminded. "Besides, there's twenty of you. I'm sure you'll all find something to do."

"Okay. Fine. We'll try to find something to do." Sasuke announced as everyone left to go somewhere else. Sakura shook her head and went back inside.

"What was that for?" Tenten questioned.

"Huh? Oh. I thought I saw an animal. I was wrong..kinda." Sakura answered.

* * *

"Man. This blows. Now we can't watch the girls' sleepover." Kiba complained.

"No. We still can." Sasuke said.

"Whatchya talking 'bout, Uchiha?" Kankuro asked.

"There are a few cameras in Sakura's house that we have access to." Sasuke remembered.

"Oh, yeah. There's one in Sakura-Chan's living room!" Naruto remembered as well.

"There's cameras in Sakura's house?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. We put them there...For safety reasons." Sai claimed.

"You guys are creepy." Asuma told.

"Come on. I think I can get it on my laptop." With that, the twenty boys went to Naruto's house.

* * *

"Okay. If I plug this cord into that, then we can connect the video from my laptop to the tv." Naruto told.

"Then, what are you waiting for, Uzumaki? Hook it up." Kiba hurried.

"Wow. I feel so..wrong..spying on them like this." Yamato confessed.

"Would you rather be on Sakura's yard?" Kakashi asked, paying more attention to his book more than anything else.

"What exactly _do_ girls do at sleepovers?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Juugo answered.

"Well, we're about to find out." Naruto said as he turned the tv on. Believe it or not, the tv showed the video now playing at Sakura's house.

* * *

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Tenten. Who do you like?" Ino asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Sakura smirked. She was sitting on the floor in front of Temari, who was playing with Sakura's hair. Hinata and Tenten were sharing the other couch and Ino was sitting in front of Tenten while Tenten was playing with Ino's hair. Tenten stopped brushing Ino's hair and turned five different shades of red.

"Oh yeah. Tenten likes quiet, broody Hyuugas." Ino recalled.

"Hey. I've liked Neji for the longest time. You all know that." Tenten claimed.

"Oh yeah. Haven't you liked him for what, four years?" Sakura asked.

"Six. Ever since we became genin." Tenten sighed.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting you're a year older than me, Forehead, and Hinata." Ino claimed.

"Okay. What about you, Hinata?" Temari asked.

"Well, I mean.." Hinata started stuttering.

"(cough cough) Chouji (Cough cough)." Ino started fake coughing.

"Hey. I like him because he's so sweet. Besides, you like my team mate." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah. Kiba is H-O-T, hot!" Ino claimed. "I'm just glad you got over Naruto. I thought that crush would never end." Ino told and Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "What about you, Blondie?"

"You're blonde too, asshole." Temari muttered. "And I like that lazy genius teammate of yours." Ino almost spit her drink out.

"You like Shikamaru?" Ino asked, completely startled.

"What? I like smart people." Temari defended.

"Oh my gosh. That is hilarious! I never pictured you liking a Konoha ninja." Tenten claimed. Temari shrugged. "What about you, Sakura?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Nah. I don't feel comfortable telling you. Pig, here, is a loud mouth." Sakura jabbed a thumb in Ino's direction.

"Oh, come on. We told you." Hinata pointed out. Sakura sighed.

"I don't wanna tell you because my crush is not just a simple crush. It's more than that it makes me sad because I know it's never gonna happen." Sakura claimed.

"Oh, please. I bet you like one of your team mates and you're denying it." Ino guessed. Sakura was quiet. "Wait. Forehead. Do you like one of your boys?" Sakura shrugged.

"I mean. I practically live with those five. I was bound to fall in love with one of them. And fall in love for real this time. Not the whole-Sasuke thing." Sakura claimed.

"Okay. So Sasuke is out of the question. Naruto and Sai are out too because they're too weird and awkward for you. So it has to be between Captain Yamato and Kakashi-Sensei." Ino guessed.

"Damn, Pig. Of all the times for you to be smart, it has to be now?" Sakura sighed. "Fine. I may or may not like..Kakashi-Sensei."

"What?!." Ino, Tenten, and Hinata simultaneously questioned.

"WHAT?!." All twenty of the peeping guys asked together.

"Shh. Quiet. I wanna hear this. This is GOLDEN!" Genma smirked, getting elbowed, yet again, by Kakashi.

"Yeah. I mean, it's Kakashi-Sensei. He is the definition of perfect. He's strong, smart, sexy as all hell. Plus, he's been there for me for 5 years. That damn pervert unknowingly made me fall in love with him." The seventeen year old pinkette muttered.

"Wow. Temari, you don't seem shocked." Hinata claimed.

"Well, yeah. Sakura and I already had this conversation." Temari answered while still playing with Sakura's hair.

"Wait. Blondie here knew before me?" Ino questioned.

"You're blonde too, ya fricken prick." Temari pointed out, yet again.

"Of all the people for you to fall for, who'd guess it would be your ex sensei?" Ino asked rhetorically. "But, I guess the whole student-teacher thing is kinda hot."

"INO!" Sakura screeched as she started blushing.

* * *

"Wow. Who knew? Pinky here likes the old pervert here." Genma teased as he jabbed his thumb at Kakashi.

"Shut it, Genma, before I shove that senbon up your ass." Kakashi grit his teeth.

"Wow. So, Ino likes Kiba." Naruto started.

"All right!" Kiba shouted.

"Tenten likes Neji." Naruto continued.

"Hn." Neji muttered.

"Hinata likes Chouji." Chouji started blushing. "Temari likes Shikamaru and Sakura-Chan likes Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto finished.

"Wow. This video camera is great." Genma claimed. "Best idea you've both had yet!"

"Let's get back to watching this." Kiba shushed everyone.

"It still feels wrong watching them." Yamato claimed. Kakashi nodded his head.

* * *

"I can't believe you fell for your old Sensei, Forehead." Ino continued talking.

"Zip it, Pig." Sakura said through grit teeth.

"Did you see under his mask?" Tenten asked. Sakura was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Oh my gosh. How does he look?" Ino added in.

"I..He's not as great as everyone thinks he looks. He has a small, weird birth mark on his left cheek." Sakura lied through her teeth. No one knew she was lying, or so she thought.

"Really? That's a disappointment." Ino said, a little upset.

"Sakura. I need to talk to you. Over there." Temari grabbed Sakura's wrist and started tugging her closer to the window, which is also closer to the camera, but they don't know that.

"What's up, Temari?" Sakura asked while pulling her tank top down. She is wearing a red tank top and short black booty shorts, while Temari is wearing the same thing, just in a purple tank and blue shorts.

"Why did you just lie?" Temari whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked quietly.

"You know exactly what I mean. I know his face doesn't look that bad. I can tell when you lie." Temari claimed.

"What? I'm a ninja. I should be good at lying. What gave me away?" Sakura wanted to know.

"Because. I'm a ninja too and I notice small things." Temari smirked. "Whenever you lie, your ears and fingers jiggle in the slightest way. If I wasn't a ninja, I wouldn't have noticed that."

"Well, shit. Ya caught me. Don't tell the others." Sakura begged.

"I won't if you tell me why you lied." Temari bribed and Sakura sighed.

"Okay. Yes. I did see what's under his mask. He showed us all last year. Plus, he doesn't look as bad as I made him out to be. However, he said that we can tell others that we looked under his mask, but we can't say what he looks like." Sakura explained.

"Why not? You guys should have the bragging rights." Temari reasoned.

"Yeah, but it was his wish that we don't tell what he looks like. As his team mate, I have to accept his request." Sakura continues.

"Did he tell you to say he has a weird birthmark?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. He just told me to lie if anyone asked. I guess that's the lie I came up with." Sakura replied sheepishly. She kept looking back at the window and then at Temari.

"So, there's no way in you telling me what he looks like?" Temari asked.

"Sorry, Hun. You may be my best friend, but this is something even I can't tell you." Sakura put a hand on Temari's shoulder.

"I understand. Let's go sit back down." Temari said.

"Yeah. I'll be there soon." Sakura said.

"What do you keep looking at?" Temari wondered.

"Oh. Nothing. I thought I saw something." Sakura told, putting her fingers behind her back. Temari shrugged her shoulders and left Sakura alone. She is looking at the window still, now noticing the hidden camera. "Shit!" Sakura whisper yelled as she made her way back to the other girls.

"What was that, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Oh. I just remembered that I have training tomorrow morning." Sakura lied through her teeth. Temari noticed and gave Sakura a look. Sakura looked back at Temari. "I gotta pee." Sakura left to go to the bathroom and sent a clone to Naruto's place to put a camera in his room where all the other guys are. Sakura can watch it from her phone. She smirks because now it's even. Of course, the guys don't know this at all. They're too busy spying on the girls to notice they're being spied on as well.

* * *

"Whoah. Now I can tell when Sakura is lying." Genma smirked. "She's got a nice outfit on."

"HEY! That's my teammate you're talking about, Shiranui." Sasuke shouted. Naruto nodded his head.

"What?" Genma asked innocently.

"More importantly, you showed your team your face?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Whoah. I think you're missing the big thing here. Sakura didn't tell the girls what you looked like under your mask. She respected your wishes. She honestly could go around, telling the whole village what you look like, but she didn't." Asuma pointed out.

"True. True." Naruto nodded his head.

"Um..Anyone else suspicious when Sakura kept looking at the window?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. She kept on looking back from the window to Temari." Shino remembered. "I noticed that too."

"She was probably just looking out the window to see if we would come back and spy on them again." Naruto shrugged.

"I still feel wrong. We are spying on her. We're taking advantage of her trust and privacy." Yamato said.

"Shh. Things are getting interesting." Kiba pointed to the screen.

* * *

"Okay. Who do you think is cuter, Shino or Juugo?" Ino asked.

"Oh gosh. I can't tell." Tenten claimed.

"Shino." Sakura said right away. Everyone looked at her. "What? He's cute when he shows his face."

"You've seen his face too?" Tenten questioned.

"Uh. Yeah. I _am_ his medic." Sakura said.

"Whose face haven't you seen?" Ino asked, a little upset. Sakura shrugged.

"I agree with Sakura. He is kinda cute." Hinata added in.

"You too?" Ino wondered.

"I am his team mate." Hinata chuckled.

"Well, I can't determine." Temari said. "Probably Shino."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Next question. Who's uglier? Gai-Sensei or Lee?" Ino asked.

"Oh gosh. They're both hideous." Tenten said immediately.

"Gai-Sensei is just the older version of Lee-Kun. There's not much of a difference." Hinata pointed out.

"Okay. That question is just rude." Sakura said.

"No, it's not." Ino denied.

"Yeah. it kinda is." Temari backed up her pink haired friend.

"It is _completely_ rude. Why would you even ask that? You know, they have feelings too." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but they're not here." Ino pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that they don't have feelings. That's like taking a poll and asking who's uglier, you or me." Sakura pointed out.

"Forehead. We all know that I am prettier than you." Ino claimed.

"Conceited little witch." Temari muttered. Sakura sighed.

"You guys are so mean to them. They're sweethearts." Sakura said.

"Wow. Chill, Forehead. You're no fun." Ino groaned.

"I can't stand them though. I'm glad the guys don't stay with me all the time all the time." Tenten claimed. "Neji's the only bearable one on the team." Ino nodded her head. Sakura sighed.

"Wow. They _do not_ listen to me." Sakura complained quietly. Temari nodded her head.

"Okay. I'm hungry. Let's order some take out." Ino changed topics.

"What? You didn't eat before?" Temari asked, bewildered.

"No. We know Sakura will supply us with food." Ino claimed. Sakura sighed.

"You girls are ridiculous. Now I know why I hate having sleepovers with you." Sakura muttered.

"Great. Let's order in. I want some lo mien." Ino told. Sakura sighed.

"Alright. I guess we're all ordering some Kon-Ha." Sakura sighed. Kon-Ha is the place they're getting their food.

* * *

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"I'll get it. The delivery boy better be cute." Ino claimed, standing up.

"I'll get it." Sakura told as a matter of factly. "Ah. Itachi Uchiha."

"Hello, Sakura-dear. I believe you ordered this." Itachi held up the take out.

"Thanks. Here ya go." Sakura handed the money. "I didn't know you worked at Kon-Ha."

"Yeah. I started like two months ago. I might start working at your parents' restaurant though." Itachi claimed. "So, you're having a sleepover?"

"Yeah. Against my will." Sakura chuckled as she folded her arms across her chest.

"That blonde chick keeps staring at me. It's starting to creep me out." Itachi claimed.

"It's Ino. She wanted a hot delivery boy. I guess she got one." Sakura smirked.

"I should..probably go now." Itachi told.

"Good call. Hey, you should join us for dinner sometime this week." Sakura invited.

"Okay. I'll let you know." Itachi left, Sakura closed the door, and Sakura handed everyone's food out.

* * *

"Itachi works at Kon-Ha?" Jiraiya asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. I guess so. I thought he worked at The Field." Sasuke shrugged.

"Everyone works at the Field." Kankuro claimed.

""Can we go now, Kankuro?" Gaara asked. "All this watching the girls is starting to get weird. My sister is there."

"Okay. A few more minutes." Naruto said.

*Three hours later*

"Wow. This is getting intense." Kankuro stated.

* * *

"Okay. What are you mostly afraid of, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Clowns. Man, those things are scary." Hinata answered. "What about you?"

"Snakes and spiders." Ino shuddered. "Those things are creepy."

"I hate heights. They've always freaked me out. I can barely stand Ferris wheels. However, I don't mind going through the trees during missions. " Tenten shrugged. "Temari?"

"Bats." Temari claimed.

"What about you, Sakura? What are you afraid of?" Hinata asked. Sakura shrugged and came up with a lie.

"Okay. Don't tell anyone this, but I'm afraid of people in costumes." Sakura lied quickly.

"Really? People in costumes?" Ino asked, a bit bewildered. Sakura shrugged.

"Hey. You don't know who's in there. It could be a murderer for crying out loud, ready to stab you when you least expect it." Sakura explained. Everyone seemed to buy the lie.

* * *

"Okay. What was the weirdest or most awkward thing you and your whole team did together?" Tenten asked.

"Oh. That's easy. We all decided to wear each other's clothes for four days. One day we would all wear my clothes, the next day, it was Chouji's clothes, Shikamaru's clothes, and Asuma-Sensei's clothes the last day." Ino told. "It was funny, now that I think about it."

"Oh, gosh. That's funny." Tenten chuckled. "Speaking of clothes, Gai Sensei bought an XXXL pair of sweat pants to see if we could all fit into them for some crazy, stupid training exercise. We did. That was an experience I NEVER wanna relive."

"Well, we all had to share a bed together. That was pretty weird." Hinata claimed.

"Been there, do that every night." Sakura claimed.

"Oh. I got it." Temari stated. "One time, my brothers and I made a video with different segments, including one where we give love advice and another segment with the three of us pretending that we were at a rave party moshing for a few minutes."

"Oh gosh. I remember that! I recorded you all. That was a funny video!" Sakura recalled.

"I don't even know why they wanted to do that. My whole family has problems." Temari chuckled.

"Wait. What about you, Forehead?" Ino asked the pinkette. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't really know. I mean, we do everything together. I don't know the weirdest thing we did together. However, I can tell you something we did that people would think is out of the ordinary." Sakura thought.

"Okay. Tell us." Ino beamed.

"This ought a be good." Tenten chuckled.

"Okay. Well, the boys and I have gone skinning dipping as a team a few times." Sakura answered.

"What? Skinny dipping?" Ino clarified. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. The six of all decided to do it one time at like 11:30 at night, so we did. It was quite fun, to be honest. All six of us were in on it." Sakura chuckled at the memory.

"Really? You've all seen each other naked before?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. We do everything together. We tried showering together, but Naruto kept hogging the sprayer, so that was the end of it." Sakura told.

"Wow. When you say you do everything together, you mean it." Tenten chuckled. Sakura nodded her head.

* * *

"Is that true? You guys have gone skinny dipping together?" Kankuro looked at the five members of team seven.

"Yeah. In Sakura's pool." Naruto answered.

"Who initiated it?" Neji wondered.

"The dobe did, but no one really protested. We did and enjoyed it, so we did it a few more times." Sasuke jabbed a thumb in Naruto's direction.

"And you all showered too?" Asuma questioned.

"Sakura's choice. She started getting mad because, like she said, Naruto was hogging all the water." Yamato claimed.

"We all showered together a few times in our bathing suit, but when we were naked, that's when Naruto started hogging the water." Sai remembered. Kakashi sighed.

"You guys are..weird." Suigetsu claimed and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Hey, do any of you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Sakura asked the girls all serious.

"Huh? Watched? Yeah. All the time. I guess they can't take their eyes of me." Ino answered conceited.

"Not like that, Pig. Like whenever you're home alone or at a party or something. Do you ever feel like you're being watched?" Sakura rephrased. Ino shrugged.

"You're paranoid, Forehead. Besides, if you _were_ being watched, tell your boys and they'll fix that for you." Ino claimed.

"Okay. But what if it's more than we think? What is there are a lot of people watching us?" Sakura asked, not pointing to the camera, but trying to make them know that she knows the boys are watching them.

"Hey, kids. I'm here." Tsunade busted in.

"Did you invite the crazy drunk?" Ino asked the pinkette. Sakura shrugged.

"I brought the sake!" Tsunade shouted as she held up the drinks. Sakura sighed.

"Great. Just what we need." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Okay. Truth or dare, Tenten?" Ino asked.

"No. No. I hate playing truth or dare with you." Tenten claimed.

"Yeah. You get too into it whenever you play." Hinata defended Tenten.

"I wanna play. Sounds like a good idea." Tsunade claimed.

"No. No. It's all good though. We don't need to play." Temari said awkwardly.

"No. I'm hokage and what I say, goes. I wanna play truth or dare!" Tsunade whined.

"Of course she has to pull that card." Sakura muttered.

"Okay. Tenten. Truth or dare?"

* * *

That was part one of the flashback. How did you enjoy it?  
Part two will be up soon.  
Please review! (:


	23. Flashback Part 2

Hello. This is the second part of the flashback.  
Please enjoy! (:

* * *

"Okay. Tenten. Truth or dare?" Ino asked her question again. Tenten just sighed.

"Okay. Fine. We'll play your little game. Truth." Tenten said.

"Who would you rather be stuck on a deserted island with, Gai-Sensei or Lee?" Ino asked.

"Neither." Tenten answered right away.

"Ah. Ah. You gotta pick one." Ino waved her finger in Tenten's face, who just sighed again.

"Fine. Probably Lee. I can actually yell at him and hurt him if I need to. Gai-Sensei, not so much." Tenten reasoned.

"Okay. Great. You pick." Ino commanded Tenten.

"Okay. Tsunade-Sama. Truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"Dare me. And you better watch it. I _am_ hokage, after all." Tsunade reminded. Tenten sighed.

"Okay. I dare you to..Um..Shit. I can't think of anything." Tenten told.

"Ha! And you call yourself a ninja." Tsunade mocked.

"Shishou! Be nice." Sakura lectured the hokage. Tsunade then took out her phone and texted Sakura.

_'Hey. I think you're being watched.' _-Tsunade  
_'Oh, I am. But, I have a camera on the boys too, so it's all fair. ;)' _-Sakura  
_'Nice. Okay. Truth or dare?' _-Tsunade  
_'Dare me.'_ -Sakura  
_'I dare you to pretend to be drunk for an hour.' _-Tsunade.  
_'Give me ten minutes.'_ -Sakura

"Okay. I finally got it!" Tenten shouted.

"Bout time." Tsunade muttered and Sakura and Temari giggled.

"Okay. I dare you to call Jiraiya and tell him you love him." Tenten dared.

"And play my team mate like that?" Tsunade gasped as a joke and took her phone out. "How interesting."

"Ooh. Put it on speaker." Ino demanded. Tsunade looked at her, but listened anyway.

*On phone*

"Hey, Tsunade." Jiraiya answered, pretending that he didn't know she was gonna call him.

"Hey. I need to tell you something. I love you." Tsunade told.

"Really? You do? Hey, you wanna go on a date tomorrow night?" Jiraiya asked, continuing to play this game. Tsunade just looked at Sakura.

"Sorry. Can't. As hokage, I am a pretty busy woman. Oh, look. I gotta go. I have to..sign this paper that Shizune just gave me." Tsunade hung up and gave her phone to Sakura. "If he texts or calls back, save me."

"Okay. That was pretty funny. Your turn, Tsunade-Sama." Hinata said.

"Pinky. Truth or dare?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"Dare." Sakura smirked.

"I dare you to drink the whole bottle of sake within ten minutes." Tsunade smirked. This is leading into her actual dare of pretending to be drunk. Sakura shrugged.

"You know, I wanted at least one sober person to be here, but nevermind." Sakura said as she took a sip of her sake. "Okay. Temari. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm. Well. It's you. I don't know which one I would be safer with." Temari thought about it and saw Sakura smirking. "Okay. Truth."

"Okay. What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?" Sakura asked. Temari just stared at her. Everyone else just stared at Temari.

"Shit. I hate you." Temari claimed. Sakura continued smirking. "Okay. When I was 13, I was getting ready to go on a mission. I was in my bra and panties and Kankuro decides to barge in with the rest of the squad, which included Gaara, Baki, and the cute medic I used to have a crush on. If it wasn't awkward enough, I was on my period, and you could see the pad in my underwear. Oh, it was so awkward. I was so close to killing Kankuro that day. He knows to knock before entering my room." Temari recalled.

"That's not that bad." Sakura claimed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah. I had some embarrassing period stories." Ino stated.

"Okay, Missy. Truth or dare." The sand kunoichi asked.

"Truth." Sakura answered, already knowing what Temari would say.

"What was the most embarrassing moment in your life?" Temari asked her pink haired friend.

"Oh gosh. So on one of the first few missions with team seven, I got my period for the first time. I was twelve, but I didn't have any protection and we were still a few hours away from any stores. It was so uncomfortable and Kakashi-Sensei knew right away because of his super sensitive nose. He looked at me and I almost broke down crying. After a few hours of uncomfortable pain, we finally got to a store. I couldn't go in alone, so I made Kakashi-Sensei come with me, while Naruto and Sasuke stayed outside. It was awkward because I made sure he didn't leave me because I was a helpless little genin. My face was red the whole time and when we went to pay for it, the clerk made sure I knew how to put it on. I only knew because of the class we took a few months prior. I made Kakashi-Sensei stay outside of the bathroom while I put my pad on. He begrudgingly did. After I put it on, we left to finish the three week mission. If _that_ wasn't bad, I had terrible cramps the whole time and I got kidnapped two days after I got my period and the guys had to save me. I started crying and getting all moody and Kakashi-Sensei had to finally tell them _why_ I was acting like a bigger bitch than I normally am." Sakura finished with a sigh. "That had to probably be the most awkward thing in my whole life."

"Wow. That's terrible." Hinata pitied.

"OH MY GOSH! That's so funny, Forehead!" Ino started laughing. Sakura sighed.

"Okay. Whatever. Hinata. Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked the quiet girl.

"Truth." Hinata answered quietly.

"Has any of your team mates ever seen you completely naked?" Sakura asked, and Hinata turned bright red.

"I think that's a yes." Ino sang. Tenten chuckled.

"Who?" Tenten wondered.

"I-Uh..Kurenai-Sensei saw me naked o-one time o-on a m-m-mission." Hinata stuttered, completely embarrassed.

"Really? Kurenai-Sensei? That's not that bad. At least it was another girl." Tsunade claimed.

"Have any of your team mates seen _you_ naked, Tsunade-Sama?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru." Tsunade stated and then continued. "Jiriaya 'cause he's a pervert and he peeped on me and Orochimaru saw me on a complete freak accident."

"Both Gaara and Kankuro saw me naked a few times." Temari claimed.

"Yeah, but they're your brothers. I'm pretty sure every sibling has seen each other naked." Ino stated, looking at Sakura.

"Been there, done that." Sakura answered. Her and Yahiko have both seen each other naked a few times. Now that she thinks about it, a lot of people have seen her naked before. Awkward.

"Oh. Okay. Hinata. Choose someone else to go." Ino rushed.

"Okay. Ino-Chan. Truth or dare." Hinata said softly.

* * *

"Sakura. Put your shirt back on!" Ino yelled at the pinkette, who was just in her black shorts and her bra.

"NEVER! You're not my mom." Sakura chuckled as she started running around the room. Sakura's dare started fifteen minutes ago. Weirdly enough, she's actually having fun pretending to be drunk.

"I like your bra. Where'd you get that from?" Hinata asked. Sakura is wearing a black bra with a white winkey face on her left boob. Sakura stopped running and stayed in place.

"My..My..Teammate bought it for me." Sakura answered, pretending that she couldn't remember.

"Really? Which one?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I can't remember. I have so many of them." Sakura claimed.

"You have five." Tenten pointed out.

"I have more than you." Sakura pointed her finger at Tenten.

"Wow. Even drunk, she's sassy." Ino said.

"Yeah. 'Drunk'. I love this." Tsunade smirked. Temari just looked at Tsunade and started putting pieces together.

* * *

"Wow. Sakura drunk. This is interesting." Jiraiya claimed.

"Yeah. I've actually never seen Sakura-Chan drunk." Naruto admitted.

"Really?" Gaara asked the blonde jinchuriki. He, along with everyone else in the room, thought that Sakura's team would have seen her drunk. They are so close to each other.

"Yeah. Whenever we go to bars, there's always at least one or two of us who are sober, and Sakura is always the sober one." Sasuke added in.

"Wow. I'm glad I'm witnessing her first time being drunk." Genma chuckled.

"Yeah. She's such a prude when it comes to everything." Kiba told.

"Hey. Zip it, Inuzuka." Naruto berated Kiba.

"I'm so glad I'm watching this." Jiraiya told.

"So, no one else feels weirded out about this?" Yamato told. "Seriously? These are our teammates we're watching. We're invading their privacy."

"If you're so against it, you can leave." Kankuro suggested. Yamato just sighed. He turned to Kakashi, who was just reading his book. Yamato sighed again.

* * *

"Get down from that chandelier, Forehead!" Ino yelled at Sakura, who was swinging on her chandelier.

"IIIIII'M GONNA SWIIIIIIIING FROM THE CHANDELIER! FROM THE CHANDELIER! IIIIIIII'M GONNA LIVE LIKE TOMORROW DOESN'T EXIIIIIIST! LIKE IT DOESN'T EXIIIIIIIIST! IIIIIII'M GONNA FLYYYY LIKE A BIRD THROUGH THE NIGHT, FEEL MY TEARS AS THEY DRYYY! IIIIIIII'M GONNA SWIIIIIIIING FROM THE CHANDELIER. FROM THE CHANDELIER!" Sakura sang as she rode her chandelier across the room.

"Forehead, down, now." Ino started pointing to the ground. Tsunade couldn't hold in her laughter. Tenten and Temari were recording Sakura and Hinata was just staring at the scene in front of her.

"Blackmail." Tenten smirked. Temari nodded her head.

"You just had to make her drink, didn't you, Tsunade-Sama?" Ino asked the older blonde.

"Relax, Blondie. This is sooo entertaining." Tsunade claimed as she took her phone out too.

"She's gonna break it and get hurt." Hinata predicted.

"So? She's a medic. She'll heal herself." Tsunade claimed, not worrying at all.

"HEY, PIG! CATCH ME!" Sakura yelled.

"Wait. What?" Ino couldn't finish because Sakura jumped on Ino and tackled her to the ground. Sakura was laughing the whole time.

"That was fun. Let's go again." Sakura said as she stood up, but Ino grabbed her by her hair.

"No. You need to relax. You've been acting like this for half an hour now." Ino lectured the 'drunk' pinkette.

"So? This is fun." Sakura laughed. "Besides, Naruto does it sometimes. He swings on the chandelier and he's 12 pounds heavier than me."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that Sakura Haruno gets drunk." Tenten chuckled as she stopped recording and put her phone away. Ino sighed.

"Wow, Ino. You are no fun at all." Temari smirked, totally kidding with Ino.

"Well, this _is_ Forehead's house. She's gonna kill us if anything happens, even if _she_ broke it." Ino explained.

"Relax. Everything will be fine." Tsunade shrugged.

"Hey, Sakura. What does Kakashi really look like under his mask?" Temari smirked. Sakura stopped and everyone looked at Sakura, who started laughing.

"I told you, silly. He has a weird birth mark on his left cheek." Sakura told.

"Yeah. But, that's a lie. What does he really look like under his mask?" Temari rephrased and smirked at Sakura's confused face. Sakura laughed.

"Okay. Okay. You got me. I'll tell you what he really looks like." Sakura started and quickly came up with another lie. Thanks, Temari. "He has a scar under his chin, which is why he wears the mask in the first place."

"Really? A scar? Under his chin?" Ino asked, a bit surprised. Sakura put her hands behind her back and made sure her ears were covered.

"Yep. I told him he doesn't look bad. Of course, Naruto said that it's really noticeable and he's glad he wears a mask. That damn brat." Sakura muttered. "But, that is what he looks like. But, you didn't hear anything from me."

"Of course." Temari smirked. Sakura made sure she wouldn't give herself away. Now Temari is confused. Is she really drunk or not? Is she telling the truth or not?

* * *

"Wow. Is that true, Kakashi-Sensei?" Suigestu asked.

"Of course it's not." Kakashi claimed.

"Wow. Even drunk, she lied about what's really under your mask." Sai pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure she just trained yourself to lie about that, even in an awkward position." Jiraiya nodded his head. Everyone else just shrugged.

* * *

"AHHH. I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA GIVE BIRTH!" Sakura told.

"Relax. You're not pregnant..Right?" Ino asked.

"Of course she's not. She's on her period right now." Temari reminded. "All of us are."

"All of you are bleeding? Wow. Great sleepover." Tsunade teased. Temari sighed.

"She's been drunk for forty five minutes. How long does she usually stay drunk for?" Temari wondered. Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never seen her drunk..yet." Tsunade smirked. Temari sighed.

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes.." Sakura sang as she was about to take off her shorts, but Temari stopped her.

"No. Keep your shorts on." Temari commanded. Sakura just looked at her, licked the blonde on her cheek, and started laughing. Temari sighed. "This is getting sooo out of hand."

"You need to chill sometimes, Temari. Ino finally did." Tsunade pointed her head to a drunk Yamanaka. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Well, _someone_ has to be responsible here." Temari muttered.

* * *

"This is better than tv." Chouji claimed as he ate some popcorn that Naruto made.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto-Kun. Can I please have another Pepsi?" Lee asked politely. Naruto nodded his head and threw a Pepsi in Lee's direction, who caught it with one hand.

"Wow. I am so glad we decided to stay." Kankuro chuckled as most men nodded their heads.

"I should go now. Kurenai would probably get freaked out if she knew I was spying on her and my ex student." Asuma stood up, Shikamaru following his lead.

"Me too. Besides, I have training tomorrow. I'm gonna hit they hay." Shikamaru told.

"It's not even eleven yet though." Kiba claimed. Shika just shrugged.

"I've had a long day." Shika replied.

"Long day watching the clouds." Juugo muttered and Shika just sighed. Him and Asuma then left, leaving eighteen people left.

* * *

"I'm gonna fuck the next person who walks through my door." Sakura announced, still 'drunk'.

"Hey, Sakura. I was wondering if I can steal some foo..." Yahiko walked in Sakura's house and stopped talking when he saw the six females in front of him, including his half naked sister. Ino started cracking up. "Um..Hi."

"Oh my gosh. Sakura said she's gonna fuck the next person who walks through her door and that's you, Yahiko." Ino was cracking up. Tenten and Tsunade started laughing too.

"Um..No thank you. Hey, Saks. I'm taking some food from you, okay?" Yahiko announced as Sakura nodded her head and Yahiko went into the kitchen.

"What about what you said?" Tenten chuckled.

"I'm not gonna fuck my brother. We're close, but not _that_ close." Sakura claimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll do it for you." Ino muttered, smirking. Sakura hit her on the head. Great. She's starting to get bored. She still has to act drunk for five more minutes. Sakura sighed.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Yahiko walked out with a lot of food in his hands.

"You're just gonna let him do that?" Hinata asked the pinkette. Sakura shrugged and drank some more sake. Temari grabbed the bottle out of Sakura's hand.

"No. No more sake for you, Missy." Temari claimed. Sakura kissed Temari's cheek and started laughing.

"She's a laugher when she's drunk." Ino told Tsunade.

"Yeah. 'Drunk'." Tsunade chuckled. "This is hilarious."

* * *

"And then I said, 'No, Naruto. Stop wearing my lingerie', but he wouldn't listen." Sakura made up a story as she was against the wall with her legs spread out and in the air. She is in a position that looks so uncomfortable.

"Wow. Really? Naruto? Who knew?" Ino asked rhetorically as she drank her sake.

"Hey, Shishou. Can you please heal me? I can't be drunk...anymore..I have training to..tomorrow." Sakura claimed as she sat up. Her hour was up five minutes ago, but she had to end her story somehow. She's also not just gonna come out and say it was a dare. Tsunade nodded her head and pretended to heal Sakura.

"How do you feel, Hun?" Temari asked the pinkette concerned.

"Oh gosh. I feel gross. What happened?" Sakura held her head, pretending she doesn't know what happened.

"You were drunk for a good hour or so." Hinata told. She is the only one who didn't touch a single drink.

"Oh gosh. I feel sick." Sakura got up and ran to the bathroom, pretending to throw up. "Ew. That was gross." Sakura pretended to wipe her face and 'realized' she wasn't wearing a shirt, so she finally put it on.

"Oh, man. Sakura, we have stories to tell you." Temari claimed. Sakura took her phone out and texted her team in a group message.  
_'Hey. I'm not going to practice tomorrow. I don't think I'll be up for it. Deal with it. :)'_ -Sakura

* * *

"Hey. Sakura just texted and said she isn't coming to training tomorrow." Naruto read his phone.

"I got it too." Kakashi claimed and then sighed.

"She's smart calling in because knowing her and the other girls, they would be up for a while." Sasuke told.

"I'll just cancel it tomorrow then." Kakashi stated and texted back.

"Why cancel it though? Can't we drag her to it?" Yamato wondered.

"Nah. I'll just cancel it. Besides, if we're gonna be here and watch them the whole time, we won't be able to train properly tomorrow either." Kakashi reasoned.

_'Yeah. That's fine. I didn't think you'd wanna be up for it anyway. I was gonna cancel it anyway because the boys and I are gonna be busy. Have fun with the sleepover.'_ \- Kakashi

* * *

"Oh gosh. What time is it?" Ino asked early in the morning. Tsunade left at around 1 am and that left the five teenage girls. Sakura stirred and looked at her phone.

"Seven am." Sakura answered sleepily.

"Shit. I got training in an hour." Ino jumped up.

"Oh crap. Me too." Tenten told. Hinata jumped up too.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Temari muttered in her sleep. Ino rolled her eyes. Thirty minutes later, the three girls were ready to go and said bye.

"Bye. Have fun at training." Sakura said, still sleepy. They haven't gone to bed until 4 in the morning. Sakura just wants to sleep.

"You too." Ino told.

"Oh, I'm not going to practice today. I called out." Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"WHAT? Why?" Ino questioned. Sakura shrugged.

"I knew you girls wouldn't let me sleep until late, so I decided to tell them that I'm not going." Sakura explained. "Kakashi-Sensei cancelled it anyway. Thank goodness."

"Shit. I should have done that." Tenten muttered. The other two nodded their heads.

"Well, I'll see you later. Thanks for letting us stay, Forehead." Ino thanked her for everyone. Sakura smiled softly and closed the door.

"Come on, Temari. We're going to the bedroom now." Sakura announced as both ninjas sleepily made their way to the bed upstairs.

* * *

"Forehead! What the fuck?" Ino came up to Temari and Sakura, who were walking casually around the village, and started yelling at Sakura. It's just a little past two in the afternoon.

"What's wrong this time, Pig?" Sakura sighed.

"Did you tell everyone what we are afraid of?" Ino accused. Sakura and Temari looked at each other.

"Um. No. Why would we?" Sakura asked.

"Because now everyone knows our fears." Ino claimed. "Hinata answered the door and a clown was there, so now she won't even leave her house and Gai-Sensei took his team rock climbing today and Tenten went home crying."

"Wow. That's kinda funny." Temari started chuckling. Just then, a bat came out of nowhere and Temari started screaming and ran away.

"Not so funny when it happens to you, Blondie!" Ino yelled at Temari's retreating figure. Sakura sighed.

"It's just a coincidence." Sakura came to the conclusion.

"Coincidence? No. This is not a coincidence. Someone or something was watching us last night and now they know our biggest f-f-FEARS!" Ino started screaming when she saw a snake and ran away, leaving Sakura by herself. A person in a Shrek costume came up to Sakura and she just stared at it.

"Go away." Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to Tsunade's office.

* * *

"Why do you want them to come over here?" Tsunade asked her young apprentice.

"Because I want them to confess that they were spying on us." Sakura told as she slammed her hands on Tsunade's desk. "They just used the girls' fears against them! That was completely uncalled for! I want them to admit they were spying."

"But we know that they did." Tsunade sighed. Sakura shrugged.

"So? I want them to come clean or else I'm gonna sue them." Sakura threatened, not really going to follow through the plan anyway.

"You can't sue them because you did the same exact thing." Tsunade reminded.

"I need them all to come here." Sakura told. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine. But when they come and if they tell you, you gotta tell them that you know and you were spying on them as well." Tsunade replied.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked bewildered. Tsunade shrugged.

"If everyone's being honest, you gotta tell too." Sakura sighed.

"Fine. They just better hurry up and come here or else I'm pummeling all of them into next week." Sakura threatened.

* * *

"We've been waiting for half an hour. Where is that lazy pervert?" Tsunade asked, getting ticked off. Just then, the copy ninja entered through the window.

"Sorry I'm late. There was this cat that..." Kakashi was cut off.

"Sakura needs to talk to you." Tsunade looked at Sakura, who sighed.

"So, you know how I had a sleepover last night?" Sakura asked and they all nodded their heads. "Well, what do you know happened there?"

"Um..Nothing really. You caught us when we just got there." Genma lied flawlessly. Some of the boys started getting nervous.

"I see. Do you guys have anything else to say to me?" Sakura asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Uh..No. Not really." Naruto lied as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura and Tsunade sighed.

"Just tell them. This is just pitiful to watch." Tsunade claimed as she took out some sake and poured it in a cup. Sakura sighed.

"I know you guys were spying on us the whole time." Sakura confessed.

"What?!." The guys all simultaneously questioned.

"Yeah. I know the camera was on and you all were watching it from Naruto's place." Sakura answered. "Which, by the way, is getting destroyed as soon as we go home."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Tsunade looked at each other.

"Because..'Cause I was watching you guys watch us." Sakura told.

"What?!. What do you mean?" Sasuke wondered. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. I had a camera on you guys and was watching it from my phone. I was watching you guys watching us. Well, I didn't really watch it the whole time, to be honest. It's all saved. It was pretty weird watching the party from a different perspective though." Sakura explained.

"Wait. So you knew all along that we were watching you and didn't say anything to the girls?" Jiraiya clarified.

"You probably lied about everything." Kiba accused.

"Well, I didn't know _all_ along. I only found out when Temari took me aside to interrogate me." Sakura shrugged.

"Wait..That was after you confessed that you like Kakashi." Genma reminded. The whole room turned to look at Sakura and she turned bright red. Tsunade started cracking up.

"WHAT?!. YOU TOLD THE GIRLS THAT YOU LIKE KAKASHI? OH MY GOSH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Tsunade laughed at Sakura's misfortune. Sakura sighed and turned her head to Tsunade.

"I told the four girls only. I didn't expect people to spy on me in my own house!" Sakura fumed.

"Yeah, but you told INO! The whole village is bound to know after you tell Ino!" Tsunade laughed more.

"But, Ino didn't even tell them!" Sakura defended the blonde.

"Yeah, well, everyone knows now because you told her." Tsunade repeated.

"But, Ino didn't.." Sakura was at a loss for words. "Wait. Why the hell were you guys spying on us anyway?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Um..We were bored?" Naruto tried answering. Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Did you guys really not know that I knew? I made some hints during the night." Sakura claimed. "And honestly, I forgot half the time."

"So, are we good now, or..?" Jiraiya wondered.

"No. You're not off the hook yet." Sakura proclaimed.

"Why were _you_ spying on us?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because you guys were spying on us! It's only fair to spy back. I mean who the hell does that? Who's bright idea was it to spy on me in my _own_ fucking house?" Sakura shouted. Everyone stepped back until Naruto and Sasuke were left. "Of course." Sakura sighed as she looked at her two team mates.

"Sakura-Chan. We can explain. We.." Naruto started but Sakura cut him off.

"Look. We can discuss this later." Sakura looked at the two boys. She's controlling her anger and temper.

"Real mature of you, Sakura." Tsunade smirked.

"Oh, and I do wanna say that the whole drunk scene was _completely_ fake." Sakura smirked.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Asuma wondered. They all saw Sakura drunk last night, didn't they?

"Yeah. I was dared to act drunk for an hour. It was an interesting dare that I, weirdly enough, kinda enjoyed." Sakura turned to Tsunade and smiled.

"Wait. I thought Lady Tsunade just dared you to drink the whole Sake bottle." Shino recalled. Sakura shook her head and took her phone out.

"Nope. Tsunade-Shishou texted me and dared me to act drunk." Sakura said and gave her phone to the guys to prove and each of the guys took turns looking at her phone.

"So, the whole night was just a big lie then?" Gaara wondered. Sakura shook her head.

"No. Like I said, I didn't know until Temari took me aside and talked to me, so everything in the beginning was true. Also, Naruto _does_ swing on my chandelier sometimes. And, our team did go skinny dipping and shower a few times." Sakura claimed. Naruto nodded his head. People were still reading the text messages between Sakura and Tsunade. "Oh, and I'm not afraid of people in costumes. _That_ was pretty funny when you tried to scare me with that. However, using the girls' fears against them was a pretty dickish move, don't you think?"

"Wow. You got us good." Shikamaru claimed. Sakura chuckled and nodded her head.

"So...You like Kakashi, huh?" Genma stated as everyone looked at her. Sakura sighed.

"Look. It's only a temporary little crush. In a few weeks, it'll be completely over." Sakura claimed.

"Are you sure? By the way you were talking, you love him a lot." Genma stated.

"Oh, suck it, Shiranui." Sakura claimed and walked out of the office.

"Oh my." Shizune finally commented quietly.

"HA! This is getting interesting." Tsunade smirked and drank some sake.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do that!" Sakura said loudly at Naruto and Sasuke. The other three team mates were there too, but Sakura was mainly directing her attention to the two younger males. "That was our time to get together and not have any guys near by. And you three!" Sakura turned to Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"I-I tried, but no one would listen to me." Yamato stuttered. He honestly tried, but no one ever listens to him. Sakura sighed.

"I can't believe you would invade our privacy like that." Sakura told.

"Wait..You did it too us as well." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah. Because you guys did it first!" Sakura explained.

"Wait..Why didn't you stop us and call us out on it, then?" Kakashi asked the million dollar question. Everyone was looking at Sakura. Sakura shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." Sakura shrugged. "I mean, things would have gotten _uuuugggllyy_ fast if I called you all out on it." The others nodded their head in agreement. "Besides, it made the night more enjoyable."

"So, why are you getting pissed at us then if you don't mind?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"So, you're _not_ gonna tell the other girls on us?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head.

"So, what are you gonna do to us, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, scared for what she is gonna do. Sakura sighed.

"Nothing. I just hope that you all learned your lesson that spying is bad." Sakura shrugged.

"Wait. Are you sure?" Naruto wondered. "You're lying."

"We're not being punished?" Sasuke clarified. "You can punch Naruto if you want to." He suggested.

"Yeah. Wait..Hey!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm serious. It's okay." Sakura smiled at him. "I'm gonna shower now. I'll make dinner after that." With that, Sakura left.

"Well, that was weird." Sai told. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"She's definitely planning something. We gotta be careful." Sasuke told. The others nodded their heads.

* * *

"Why aren't you boys eating your dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, we're not hungry." Naruto told her.

"What? You all like chicken and fries. I made it for you all." Sakura claimed as she ate a fry.

"Well..We're not hungry." Naruto lied as his stomach growled.

"Your stomach says otherwise." Sakura pointed out. "What's going on?" Sasuke sighed.

"Well, we're afraid you poisoned our food." Sasuke told her. The boys nodded their heads.

"Poisoned it? Why would I do that?" Sakura asked, really curious why they would think that. She would never poison her teammates.

"We're afraid you're secretly plotting something to get us back for spying on you." Yamato claimed.

"What? You think I'm plotting to get back at you boys?" Sakura started laughing. "I told you. It's all good. Besides, I got you back by watching you all."

"We think there's more to it. You can't let us off that easy." Sai told.

"Eat your food, boys. It's gonna get cold." Sakura demanded, and they begrudgingly started eating their food. "I said it's good. What do you want me to do, punish you?"

"Well, not really, but it's not like you to just let us off easy." Naruto confessed. Sakura sighed.

"Look. I said it's fine. Believe me." Sakura pleaded. "We're team mates, so please just trust me when I say that it's fine."

* * *

That's the end of the flashback scene. The next chapter will continue with the story.  
I honestly had a lot of fun writing these last two chapters.

Please review and let me know what you think!  
(:


	24. The Dentist

Hello. Sorry for the long update. I haven't been feeling well. Please enjoy this chapter anyway!  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only claim the story and the original characters.

* * *

"Don't forget, Naruto. I'm picking you up early tomorrow because you have a dentist appointment." Sakura reminded the blonde jinchuriki during dinner.

"But, I hate going to the dentist!" Naruto whined.

"It's okay. It'll be over before you know it." Sakura tried to cheer him up. Naruto sighed.

"What time is it at?" Naruto asked.

"Two o'clock. I'm gonna pick you up at around 1:30 or so." Sakura answered. Naruto nodded his head.

"But, we have a game tomorrow night though." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'll bring him back." Sakura told. "It shouldn't take that long."

"You have to take him to the dentist? He's twenty years old though!" Tsunade reminded them. Sakura shrugged.

"I take all of them to all of their appointments." Sakura answered. She's honestly okay with that.

"They need to learn to do things on their own." Orochimaru backed his old team mate up.

"Well, I'm there for support. Besides, I gotta pay for the appointments." Sakura explained. Everyone not on team seven looked at each other and could only shrug.

* * *

"So, remember. You have to give the paper to the attendance office and make sure they know I'm gonna come pick you up, okay?" Sakura turned to Naruto and gave him the note. Naruto took it and nodded his head. "The school won't release you to me unless I let them know ahead of time. Fricken stupid school rules."

"Okay, Sakura-Chan. I got it." Naruto proclaimed.

"Can you please make sure he gives it to the attendance office?" Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Yeah. I will." Sasuke claimed and chuckled a bit.

"Good. I'm off to work now. See you boys later." With that, Sakura handed everyone their lunches and left.

* * *

"No way." Shizune said to Sakura and Tsunade. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yeah. Jiriaya is trying to get me and him alone. He wants to take me to dinner." Tsunade told.

"So, why don't you let him?" Shizune wondered. Sakura sighed.

"Because she isn't sure if she likes him or not." Sakura answered for her. "I mean, it's obvious that she does." Sakura smirked.

"What? I do not!" Tsunade denied as she put her hands on her hips. Sakura chuckled. Just then, Jiraiya knocked on Sakura's office door.

"Uh, hey, ladies. I didn't know you two would be here as well." Jiraiya said to Shizune and Sakura.

"It's our lunch break." Shizune claimed.

"It's my office." Sakura said.

"Uh, can I please get Tsunade alone for just a minute?" Jiraiya asked politely.

"Sure." Shizune got up and left. Sakura tried to stand up, but Tsunade pulled her down.

"Sakura has to stay. It's her office. Whatever you can say, you can say in front of her." Tsunade told. Sakura obliged.

"..Right. Anyway, Tsunade. I was wondering if you would like to come see a movie with me after dinner tonight." Jiraiya offered. Tsunade quickly looked at Sakura.

"Ooh. I would love to, but Sakura and I have plans tonight. We have a movie night planned out tonight." Tsunade lied.

"Oh, don't worry, Tsunade-Shishou. We can have our movie night another time." Sakura told. Tsunade just looked at Sakura.

"Leave, Sakura." Tsunade tried to kick Sakura out.

"Oh. Come on. Go out with him tonight." Sakura persuaded.

"But, we've been planning this for _weeks_." Tsunade tried to emphasize.

"It's just for tonight, Shishou. Besides, you both deserve to see a movie tonight. And, he'll pay." Sakura told. "And, I have to go to Naruto and Sasuke's game tonight. I don't know if I'll be up for a movie tonight anyway." Tsunade sighed.

"Sure. We can go to the movies tonight. But, no moves, buddy." Tsunade claimed. Jiraiya nodded.

"Of course. I'll pick you up at 7:30." Jiraiya told and left.

"But, we live in the same house." Tsunade said and Sakura chuckled. "What the hell, Sakura? Why didn't you help me out back there?"

"I did help you out. Trust me. Go on one date with him and see how it goes." Sakura put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine. But, ONE date. He's buying the ticket and extra popcorn for me." Tsunade stated as Shizune entered the room again.

"Ooh. You got a date? With Jiriaya?" Shizune asked. Tsunade sighed.

"We're going to the movies tonight." Tsunade responded. Shizune lit up.

"Oh my gosh. Congrats. This will be your first date in like.., wait..Have you been on a date before?" Shizune asked as her and Sakura looked at the blonde.

"No. I don't date. Men bother me." Tsunade claimed.

"Well, I'm glad you're giving Jiraiya-San a chance. He's a nice guy." Shizune smiled.

"He's a pervert." Tsunade huffed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fun. Trust us." Sakura said and Shizune nodded her head.

* * *

"So, you and a partner are going to do some research on important Konoha figures that'll be due at the end of next week. Let me know which figure you want to do because I want all of you to do a different person than everyone else." Yahiko told the class as he finished explaining the project. Just then, Sakura knocked on the classroom door.

"Hey, bro. I'm here to pick up my boy." Sakura told as everyone looked at the pinkette in the doorway. Naruto started packing his things up.

"Which one? You have two of them in this room." Yahiko told his little sister. "What for?"

"Naruto has a dentist appointment." Sakura explained.

"I don't wanna go." Naruto complained as he made his way to Sakura. Sakura sighed.

"I know, but you need to go." Sakura ran her hand through Naruto's hair.

"You take him to his dentist appointment?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. I feel like it's my responsibility to make sure his teeth are in good shape." Sakura smiled. "That goes for everyone on my team."

"I don't like my dentist though. He's mean and scary." Naruto complained.

"Well, sorry. We have to go now. Your dentist is the farthest away, and it'll take us about twenty minutes to get there." Sakura reminded Naruto.

"Wait. You all have different dentists?" Suigestu wondered.

"Yeah. All the other boys have their own dentist besides Kakashi and I." Sakura told.

"Why's that?" Tenten asked. Sakura shrugged.

"They've had the same dentist since they were little kids. Don't really wanna change up those things." Sakura explained. "We gotta go now. Alright. See you all later." With that, Sakura turned around to leave. Naruto goes near her and talks to her quietly.

"But, Sakura-Chan. My breath smells." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"It's okay. We'll stop by to brush your teeth quickly." Sakura whispered back as they were walking down the hallways.

* * *

"So, boy. How many bowls of ramen of you eat a week?" The dentist asked Naruto as he was cleaning Naruto's mouth. Sakura was on the stool reading a magazine.

"A week or a day?" Naruto restated his question.

"Damn. How often do you eat ramen?" The dentist wondered.

"I eat it everyday. It's my favorite food." Naruto grinned. The appointment is almost over, thankfully.

"You know, eating ramen everyday isn't good for you, boy." The dentist, whose name is Koto, lectured.

"But, I like it." Naruto said, starting to get a little upset.

"It's not good. Your teeth will rot eventually." Koto claimed.

"I brush my teeth everyday though." Naruto pouted as he folded his arms.

"It doesn't look like it." Koto snarled. "Dang ninjas thinking they're invincible. And they call you a damn hero around this village? You don't look like a hero." Sakura stopped focusing on the magazine and looked up to see Koto and Naruto.

"But, I do brush my teeth." Naruto told. "Everyday. Twice a day! At least!"

"Yeah. Okay. I'm the dentist here. Not you. You're just a snot-nosed brat who thinks he knows right." Koto snarled.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said, starting to get a little upset.

"Still. You should go to the doctors and they'll agree with me that it's bad to eat so much ramen." Koto predicted.

"My doctor allows me to eat ramen. Besides, ramen isn't the only thing I eat though. Sakura makes sure I eat other foods." Naruto claimed, looking at Sakura really quick and then back at Koto.

"Your doctor is honestly okay with it?" Koto clarified. He just finished with Naruto's teeth and Naruto and Koto were about to stand up and leave.

"Yeah. She's okay with it." Naruto stated, getting a bit confused. He keeps on making eye contact with Sakura.

"Wow. Your doctor must be an idiot." Koto insulted.

"Excuse me?" Sakura closed her magazine. She was offended.

"What? It's true." Koto claimed.

"Oh man. Shit's about to go down." Naruto predicted.

"You know that _I'm_ his doctor, right?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you're not really doing a good job at it." Koto insulted.

"Excuse me?" Sakura got pissed off.

"Sakura-Chan. It's okay. Just drop it." Naruto told his team mate.

"No. Koto has no right to call me an idiot." Sakura shouted. "He also doesn't have the right to bully his patient."

"It's not bullying." Koto claimed.

"It is to me." Sakura spat out.

"Well, Naruto eats ramen all the time. It can't be good for him." Koto explained.

"So? I make sure he's safe. It's his life. Let him live." Sakura told.

"Wow. Great parenting job." Koto replied sarcastically.

"Uh-oh." Naruto stated.

"You did not just say that." Sakura threatened.

"Sakura-Chan. Please calm down. We can just go." Naruto tried to get Sakura to leave.

"Hold on. Koto has no fucking right to insult us like that." Sakura placed her hands on her hips. Naruto sighed.

"Well, what do you wanna do about it?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" Koto mocked. Sakura snarled.

"That's it. We're going to a different dentist." Sakura took Naruto's hand and led him out of the room to go to the front desk and pay for the visit.

"Wait. Sakura-Chan. What are you doing? Go to a different dentist? I've been seeing Koto for twenty years!" Naruto explained.

"Sorry, but this isn't a healthy place for you to go, Naruto." Sakura claimed as she payed and they both left to go home.

"Well, where am I going to go now?" Naruto asked.

"You can come to mine. Kakashi and I have a nice young fellow." Sakura explained.

* * *

"He was a creep anyway, Naruto." Sakura told the blonde as they were on their way back to the school for Naruto to practice before his game.

"But, Sakura-Chan. You said so yourself earlier today. He's been my dentist for 20 years. Why would we change that now?" Naruto asked.

"Because he is an insensitive jerk!" Sakura shouted, making Naruto flinch a bit. "Look. I don't want you or me to be bullied. I can sue him if I want."

"Yeah, but you won't go _that_ far, Sakura-Chan. You're crazy and you do drastic things, but you won't go that far." Naruto told the pinkette. Sakura sighed.

"You're right. I won't. But, I will if he keeps it up. Well, he won't because we are taking our business somewhere else." Sakura told.

"Sakura-Chan. Are you sure?" Naruto questioned his team mate.

"Of course. I want what's best for you. Koto isn't that great. Besides, my dentist, Tiogi, is a really cool guy. He's so much better than Koto." Sakura said Koto's name with disgust.

"I don't know Sakura-Chan. I mean.." Naruto started but was cut off.

"Look. Just please give Tiogi a chance. If you don't like him, we'll take you back to...Koto." Sakura shivered when she said his name.

"Okay. I'll give him a chance, just for you." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura smiled at her blonde team mate.

* * *

"Wow. You are crazy." Genma told the pinkette when she got done telling the dentist story. Kakashi and Gai nodded their heads in agreement.

"Naruto shouldn't get bullied by his dentist. He gets bullied by adults a lot, and I won't stand for it." Sakura pouted.

"That's because you baby him." Kakashi stated. "He's gotta learn to fight his own battle." Sakura sighed.

"Well.." Sakura said but couldn't think of anything else to say, and then she sighed.

"Look. Naruto is a big boy. He's twenty years old. He needs to take himself to his own dentist appointment." Kakashi pointed out.

"You have one next month." Sakura told.

"I don't wanna go!" Kakashi pouted as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Have you ever seen Koto? He's a jerk! Seriously! He's necessarily rude." Sakura claimed. Kakashi sighed.

"Just..Calm down. If Naruto doesn't like Tiogi, you have to take him back to Koto. Understand?" Kakashi berated Sakura. Sakura just sighed.

"Yes, Kakashi. I understand." Sakura begrudgingly said and then left.

"Wow. She listened to you." Genma pointed out.

"For now. Let's see if she actually follows through." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

"Change dentists, huh?" Sasuke thought. They were getting ready for soccer practice. "At least you'll be with Sakura's and Kakashi's dentist."

"I don't know how I feel about it though. I promised Sakura-Chan that I will give Tiogi a chance and if I don't like him, then she'll take me back to Koto." Naruto explained.

"Huh. So, are you gonna purposely sabotage it or no?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll give it an honest try, just for Sakura-Chan. If Tiogi does one thing that makes me mad, I'm giving up on him. Besides, I don't even like Koto that much. He _is_ mean, but he's been with me since birth. I don't want Sakura-Chan to go through all the work to change dentists." Naruto claimed. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Sakura tends to go overboard with all these things." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I know. I agree." Naruto said as they both left to go on the field to practice.

* * *

"Are you even gonna get ready for the movie tonight, Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura asked as she leaned against Tsunade's door frame while Tsunade was on her bed reading a book.

"Yeah. I have time. No need to rush anything." Tsunade claimed.

"Shishou. Jiraiya said you're leaving at 7:30." Sakura stated as she looked at the clock. "It's 7:20."

"He has to accept me for who I am." Tsunade shrugged.

"Get up and get ready. Come on. Don't be a total bum tonight. At least make it look like you're somewhat trying."

"But, I'm not. I don't even wanna go on this date." Tsunade claimed.

"Yes you do. Deep down, I know you do." Sakura stated.

"You think I want to. I know what I want." Tsunade pointed at herself.

"Look. Come on. Give it a chance. Who knows? It may end up really nice." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, just go back in the kitchen and finish packing the kids' lunches." Tsunade shooed Sakura out of her room while she stood up to get ready. Sakura smirked and ended up leaving.

* * *

"Hey, Tsunade. Ready to go now?" Jiraiya asked his blonde team mate. It was 7:30 on the dot and he made his way to Tsunade's room.

"Yeah. Sure." Tsunade sighed as they both headed to the kitchen and was about to walk out the front door.

"Have fun!" Sakura shouted to the couple leaving.

"Up yours." Tsunade madly declared as she flipped off her apprentice and they both left. Sakura smirked and continued cleaning up around the kitchen.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Tsunade asked when they were on their way to the movie theater.

"Rasho Samuki." Jiraiya said and smiled. Tsunade stopped and turned her attention to him.

"What? Are you serious? I've been wanting to see that movie ever since it came out!" Tsunade gushed. Jiraiya kept on smiling.

"I know. I preorded the tickets for us."

"Really? You did that?" Tsunade asked, amazed that he did that.

"Well, yeah. I know how much you've been wanting to see this movie, so I got them." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck.

"How did you know?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I listen to what you say." Jiriaya told and muttered "I also asked Sakura what you might wanna see."

"Huh. Glad you pay attention to me." Tsunade said, pretending she didn't hear Jiraiya's last part.

* * *

"Naruto. You have a dentist appointment with Tiogi next Wednesday. Which is good because you don't have school then." Sakura told Naruto as she just got off the phone. "There is an important staff meeting."

"Why do I have to go to the dentist again? I just went!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Yeah, but this is just a visit to see if you like Tiogi. It's free, so it'll be fine." Sakura explained.

"Okay, Sakura-Chan. And if I don't like him, then we're going back to Koto." Naruto demanded. Sakura sighed.

"Very well, Naruto. That was the plan anyway." Sakura claimed and left to go to her bedroom to watch a movie.

* * *

"Hey, Tsunade-Shishou. How was it?" Sakura asked slyly as she leaned against Tsunade's bedroom door frame as soon as Tsunade walked into her bedroom.

"I hate you." Tsunade stared as Sakura and sighed.

"Why? What did I do?" Sakura asked innocently. Tsunade just stared at her younger apprentice.

"I had a good time." Tsunade claimed angrily.

"So. That's a good thing, right?" Sakura looked at the blonde questioningly.

"No. It's not. I had a great time with Jiriaya. He was so sweet and he didn't even try to make any moves on me." Tsunade replied, still upset.

"Okay. I'm glad you had fun. What seems to be the problem though?" Sakura was really confused as to why Tsunade was upset. The blonde just sighed.

"You were right." Tsunade hesitantly replied.

"Right? About what?" Sakura questioned. Tsunade sighed again.

"I like him."

"Oh." Was all Sakura could think of to say.

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei. Welcome home." Naruto greeted when Kakashi walked through the door at 10:15.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? It's after 10. It's Tuesday and you have school tomorrow." Kakashi pointed out. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not tired. Besides, Teme and I are gonna sleep with you guys tonight." Naruto told.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Kakashi asked. "Why?" Naruto shrugged.

"Because we want to. I think Sakura-Chan wants to watch a movie tonight or so and she said we can sleep with you both tonight." Naruto explained.

"You two are ridiculous." Kakashi sighed as he made his way to the bedroom. "Get the room, Naruto." Naruto nodded his head and followed Kakashi to the room.

* * *

"It was nice seeing you all again, Namie and Haroki. We will be sure to stop by and visit again sometime soon." Sakura said goodbye as her, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto started making their way out of their house to go back to Konoha.

"Okay, Sweeties. Be careful when you travel back. We should come over for a week or so. It's our turn to go to Konoha next." Namie said. Kakashi sighed.

"You'll have to stay at Sakura's parents' hotel then. We have no room in our house." Kakashi said and Haroki nodded his head.

"Of course. With you guys housing half of Konoha, we wouldn't expect you to be able to have room for us nine." Haroki stated.

"Sometimes I feel like we _do_ house half of Konoha." Kakashi sighed.

"Bye. I'll see you all later." Naruto waved off as he started storming off.

"Wait up, dobe." Sasuke started chasing after his fiance.

"Those two are definitely something." Namie chuckled.

"They keep me young." Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the waist. "But, this one keeps me even younger." Sakura chuckled at that.

"You keep me young too, babe." Sakura said as she kissed Kakashi.

"Alright. Save it for the bedroom." Namie joked. Sakura and Kakashi finished saying their goodbyes and left, catching up to Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

"Open wide, Naruto." Tiogi asked. Naruto complied and the dentist started working on Naruto's teeth. "Oh, nice teeth. Looks strong and healthy."

"Thank you." Naruto tried to say, even with the tools in his mouth.

"Naruto likes to drink his milk." Sakura said in the extra chair. Sasuke was next to Sakura, since the kids didn't have school today. Tiogi nodded his head. Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ra-men." Naruto tried to pronounce.

"I'll have ramen." Sasuke told.

"Alright. Ramen it is." Sakura stated. "But, only three bowls, Naruto."

"Four." Naruto tested.

"You're ridiculous." Sakura sighed. Naruto grinned.

* * *

"How was it, boy?" Tiogi asked the blonde jinchuriki when he finished up with Naruto's teeth.

"It wasn't as bad as I expected." Naruto admitted.

"Of course. It's only bad if you make it that way." Tiogi chuckled.

"So, do you like Tiogi?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Yeah. He's pretty nice." Naruto claimed as he stood up off the chair.

"Do you want him to work with you from now on?" Sakura questioned while Tiogi started washing the dental utensils.

"Sure. He seems nice..for now." Naruto looked at Tiogi.

"Great. We'll just get the papers signed and then we can go to lunch." Sakura told.

"Your treat?" Naruto clarified. Sakura chuckled.

"Yes, Naruto. My treat." Sakura stated as she rubbed Naruto's head.

* * *

"Tiogi seems like a nice guy. I'll just have to get used to him." Naruto confessed as he shoved more ramen in his mouth. Sakura nodded her head.

"Of course. I've known him since I was born. He's a fantastic dentist." Sakura gushed.

"So, half of our team have him. Pretty cool." Naruto thought. Sakura and Sasuke just looked at Naruto and smiled softly.

* * *

"Interesting." Kakashi told his wife while Sakura was visiting him at work. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. So, now half of us have Tiogi." Sakura stated.

"Right. Now, we just need the other half to come too." Kakashi teased.

"Oh goodness. Imagine that." Sakura chuckled. "Poor Tiogi."

"He'd have to deal with one of us every month." Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah. But, who wouldn't wanna deal with us?" Sakura asked rhetorically. "We're awesome."

"Ah, Sakura-Chan. It is so nice to see you talking to your husband about youthful things." Gai just walked in, carrying papers. Genma was right behind him.

"We were just talking about the dentist. So youthful." Kakashi smirked sarcastically.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you two. When are you going to show everyone how youthful you are and have a baby?" Gai questioned. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other.

"Well..You see.." Kakashi started.

"We _were_ gonna try tonight." Sakura said. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Ah. I see." Genma smirked.

"Don't say anything, Shiranui." Kakashi threatened and Genma held his hands up in defense.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." Genma claimed.

"But, yeah. Sakura's right. We were thinking about trying tonight." Kakashi restated.

* * *

"Have you been feeling any different lately?" Kakashi asked his wife. It's been a few weeks, and October turned into November before they knew it.

"Oh. Well, you see." Sakura started. Kakashi looked at her. "I think we were successful."

"Really? Are you sure?" Kakashi wondered.

"I said 'I think'." Sakura clarified. "We have to give it time." Sakura sat down on the chair in front of Kakashi's desk. Kakashi sighed.

"How long?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura shrugged.

"A little bit more. Give it a month. I don't wanna jinx anything."

"Understandable." Kakashi said.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter.  
Please review and let me know what you thought!  
Also, tell me what you wanna see in later chapter.  
(:


	25. New News

Here you go. Chapter 25. Please enjoy.  
Masashi Kishimoto has the right to Naruto. I wish I did though.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" Naruto shouted as he walked in Kizashi and Mebuki's house. Every year, Team Seven, the Sanin, Kabuto, Shizune, Genma, Itachi and Kisame, Kakashi's family, and all of Sakura's family go to Sakura's parents' house at around 10 in the morning and stay there for most of the day.

"Hello, Naruto." Mebuki smiled as Team Seven and Kazuki walked through the door. "I'm glad the rest of my children finally arrived."

"Sorry, mom. Orochimaru was doing his hair and ran out of hair gel and we couldn't leave until he finished up. He had to eventually borrow some from Sasuke." Sakura claimed.

"Hey. My hair needs to be perfect when I visit family." Orochimaru admitted, patting his hair in emphasis.

"You're all definitely..something." Mebuki chuckled.

"So, boys. You guys excited for your wedding in a few weeks?" Kizashi asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Not at all. It's not like it's the day I finally get married to Naruto or anything." Sasuke teased sarcastically.

"Yeah. I can't wait. January 10th can't come any faster." Naruto proclaimed.

"Hey. Do you wanna tell them or..?" Kakashi whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah. Later." Sakura whispered back to her husband. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Okay. We are just waiting for Namie and Haroki and the kids." Mebuki announced.

"Oh. They're coming at around noon or so." Kakashi stated. "They had a late morning."

"Okay. That's fine." Mebuki announced.

* * *

"Hey, Namie. Haroki. Cousins." Naruto said as the last of the family gathered a little after noon.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry we're late." Namie apologized.

"It's completely fine. Don't worry about it." Kizashi claimed.

"When do we get to open up presents?" Sai wondered.

"Sai!" Sakura whisper lectured.

"No. It's fine. We were gonna open them soon anyway. Everyone go to the living room!" Mebuki shouted. Everyone complied.

"Who wants to go first?" Kizashi asked.

"Ooh. I wanna give Itachi's gift first." Sasuke said as he handed his older brother his gift.

"Oh wow. Thank you, little brother. I like it a lot." Itachi smiled as he saw the gift Sasuke gave him. It was a new kunai and shuriken pack. Itachi's been trying to get one for a few weeks and he finally got it.

"Glad you like it." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"Okay. Is that everything?" Mebuki asked as there were no presents under the tree.

"Actually. Kakashi and I have a quick announcement to make." Sakura said.

"Okay. Sure. What's up?" Mebuki asked. Everyone was staring at Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura and Kakashi made quick eye contact with each other and then turned to everyone else.

"I banged my wife and.." Kakashi started to speak, but Sakura elbowed him.

"I'm pregnant." Sakura announced. Everyone was quiet.

"Really? Oh my gosh! Finally!" Mebuki shouted and ran to her daughter.

"Congratulations!" Grandma Haruno came up and tried to hug Sakura, but Mebuki was still holding onto her.

"How far?" Mebuki wondered.

"Almost two months." Sakura stated, still being hugged by her mom.

"Are you sure?" Mebuki looked at her daughter.

"Yes I'm sure. I also had Tsunade-Shishou and Shizune check it out too." Sakura said, finally pulling her mom off of her.

"Wait. We _weren't_ the first people to find out?" Konan questioned.

"Well. No. The first were the boys." Sakura started off and then looked at her boys and then continued talking. "I had Shishou double check and Shizune triple check." Sakura admitted.

"Sweet. Our kids will be close in age! Finally." Yahiko proclaimed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So, no drinking for you today, then?" Mebuki asked, knowing Sakura can't.

"Nope. None for me for a while." Sakura turned down.

"Can we please have some, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"You can have one bottle each." Sakura limited them.

"Why are you telling them how much they can have?" Genma wondered.

"I make sure they don't over drink." Sakura shrugged.

"This is great. My baby's pregnant and Naruto and Sasuke's wedding is in less than three weeks." Mebuki gushed. "Next year is gonna be a good year."

"Your mom gets really excited over things easily." Yamato told Sakura.

"That's mom, for ya." Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Congrats, Forehead!" Ino screeched as she ran up and hugged Sakura the next day.

"Thanks, Pig." Sakura smiled while Ino was hugging her.

"When are you due?" Ino wondered.

"Late June, early July." Sakura answered.

"What do you want?" Ino asked.

"I want a baby boy at first and then a baby girl after." Sakura told. Ino finally left go.

"You want more than one?" Ino questioned. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. I want a child so he can have a sibling to grow up with. I look at Yahiko and me and I wouldn't have it any other way." Sakura smiled.

"Makes sense. Sometimes I wish I had a sibling." Ino shrugged. "You're lucky."

"I'm so lucky." Sakura smiled.

"I'm so upset that you're having a kid before me." Ino whined.

"Ino, you're not even married." Sakura reminded.

"I know. You were the first one in our age group to get married and you're also the first on to have kids. You just have to beat us in everything, don't you?" Ino asked rhetorically, to which Sakura just shrugged.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. I can't do this." Naruto freaked out. It was the day of the wedding and Naruto is getting ready. Sakura, in her dress, was trying to cheer him up.

"It's okay, Naruto. It'll be okay. You just gotta get it done and over with and it'll be over before you know it." Sakura tried.

"What if someone objects?" Naruto asked, getting nervous.

"No one will. If they do, I'll make them rethink their decision." Sakura threatened. "Just relax. It'll be fine."

"Okay. I'm relaxed." Naruto breathed. "Oh my. You do _not_ look like you're pregnant. It doesn't even look like you gained any pounds."

"I gained a few pounds." Sakura told. "I'm glad I'm not that pregnant during your wedding. I don't wanna look big in all the pictures."

"I understand. Does this suit make my butt look big?" Naruto asked, showing Sakura his butt.

"Not at all, Naruto." Sakura looked and smiled at the blonde. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks. Let's get this wedding done with." Naruto said as him and Sakura get ready to leave the room to walk down the aisle.

* * *

"I do." Naruto stated.

"And do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Sasuke announced. Naruto and Sasuke both smiled.

"Does anyone object to these two getting married?" The priest asked the crowd. When no one responded, the priest continued. "I now pronounce you man and.. man. You may now kiss the..man." The priest said, a little hesitant. Sasuke and Naruto did and everyone cheered.

"Wow. They're the first major gay couple to get married in Konoha." Tsunade turned to Sakura, who nodded in response.

"They're gonna start a trend." Sakura proclaimed.

* * *

"So. That's the plan, Sakura-Chan." Naruto announced as he told Sakura his and Sasuke's honeymoon plans.

"Cool. Can Kakashi and I visit you in Italy in a few days?" Sakura jokingly asked.

"SURE! It's only fair! I wanna go to Italy with the whole team." Naruto declared.

"I was joking." Sakura smiled.

"I know. Let's make the joke into a reality. Please visit us." Naruto was practically begging.

"Sure. I'll see if we can both take off for a few days." Sakura ran her hand through Naruto's hair, who just smiled.

"Sweet. Can't wait." Naruto grinned.

"When are you guys leaving?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. They were away from Naruto and Sakura.

"Tomorrow right after family dinner. We are actually leaving at 6, be at the hotel by seven and get everything settled then." Sasuke drank his punch.

"You stealing the teleportation gadget?" Kakashi wondered. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yep. So, deal with it." Sasuke smirked.

"Okay. Sakura and I will be sure to visit you two in Italy." Kakashi smirked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto would want you two to." Sasuke figured. Kakashi sighed.

"If we _do_ end up visiting, Sakura will probably get her brother or parents to take care of the house. God forbid the others are capable of watching the house." Kakashi told.

"Yeah. They're definitely something else." Sasuke stated.

* * *

"Let us know when you get there and make sure you two stick with each other. Italy is a big place, so you two need to stay with each other." Sakura reminded them.

"That won't be a problem, babe. They're already attached at the hip." Kakashi pointed out. They were at their house. Sakura and Kakashi went back to their house from Mebuki and Kizashi's house. They only stayed for about half an hour, but left to go with Sasuke and Naruto to make sure they have everything.

"I'm just reminding them. I know they won't split apart." Sakura smiled.

"What day are you guys gonna come visit us?" Naruto asked as he was grabbing his bags. It's almost six and they are ready to teleport soon.

"You're serious, huh?" Kakashi wondered. Naruto shrugged.

"We want you two to enjoy our honeymoon like we enjoyed yours." Naruto wanted.

"We'll probably come around Wednesday or Thursday. Kakashi _is_ hokage after all and I run the hospital. We have to make sure people will take care of the village while we're gone. I also need to make sure the house is taken care of too." Sakura claimed.

"Get Yahiko to check up on the house. You were thinking that anyway, so why not?" Naruto shrugged.

"Let's just go, dobe. They'll come if and when they come." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"Okay. We're off. We'll see you guys in a few days." Naruto smiled.

"We'll see you soon. Have fun!" Sakura smiled and the newly wed couple left to go on their honeymoon to Italy.

"Huh. No Naruto and Sasuke for a few days." Kakashi said.

"Yep."

"Let's have sex before we go back to your parents' house." Kakashi suggested.

"Good idea." Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Whoah. This place is...Amazing!" Naruto declared, awestruck.

"Incredible." Sasuke was speechless. Italy was a very nice place.

"I'm never gonna wanna leave this place." Naruto claimed and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on. Let's quickly check in and then we can take a stroll through town." Sasuke suggested.

* * *

"So. That is when Kakashi Hatake became the sixth hokage. Any questions?" Yahiko asked as he finished up his lesson. It's Wednesday and it's been a bit quiet without Naruto or Sasuke (Mainly Naruto) around. "No? Okay. You guys have about ten minutes left of class. You can get started on your homework." With that, everyone broke out into groups to do their homework.

"Hey, bro." Sakura greeted as she walked in. Everyone else kept doing what they were doing.

"Hey, little sister. What's up?" Yahiko questioned.

"Can I please have Naruto and Sasuke's work for this week?" Sakura asked. Yahiko nodded his head and started getting all the papers together.

"Sure. What's up with you? Why aren't you at work?" Yahiko wondered.

"Kakashi and I are going to visit the lovely couple on their honeymoon today. We plan on leaving at around three." Sakura answered.

"Wow. You're gonna crash their honeymoon like they crashed yours?" Yahiko clarified.

"Exactly." Sakura smirked. "I'm getting all their assignments so they can just get it done and over with."

"They're not gonna wanna do their schoolwork on their honeymoon." Yahiko pointed out.

"They'll get it done. I'm gonna help them." Sakura grinned.

"I see. Okay. These are the notes from the past few days and these are the notes for tomorrow. They have to do a few homework assignments, but if you're helping them, they'll probably get it done in like 10 minutes." Yahiko handed his little sister all the papers.

"Cool. Thanks." Sakura thanked as she took all the papers. She visited the other classes and her older brother was the last person she had to visit. "I have a small favor to ask you."

"Shoot." Yahiko encouraged.

"Do you think you could please just check up on the house while Kakashi and I are gone?" Sakura asked quietly, trying to make sure Ino doesn't hear her. "I love the others and all, but they're disgusting."

"Of course." Yahiko chuckled and rubbed his little sister's head. "I'll make sure it's not that dirty."

"Thanks. I don't know if Sai and Yamato will join us this time, but if they do, make sure they do their chores beforehand." Sakura continued.

"Anything else, your highness?" Yahiko joked.

"Nah. Mom and dad are making sure they get fed, so that's good. I would have them make sure the others do their chores, but I don't wanna frighten them too much. I mean, have you ever met your mother?" Sakura teased.

"Yes, I have. _Your_ mother is a lunatic." Yahiko joked along. "But, I love her."

"Me too." Sakura smiled. "Alright. Thanks so much for this, Yahiko. Kakashi and I appreciate it so much."

"No problem. Have fun in Italy and tell the boys I said hi. It's not the same without them here." Yahiko waved.

"I know. It's weird." Sakura claimed as she left.

* * *

"Yeah. I'm pregnant." Shizune announced.

"Everyone's pregnant." Tsunade claimed as her, Shizune, and Sakura were in Sakura's bedroom while Sakura got ready to leave to go to Italy.

"Wow. How far?" Sakura asked.

"A month." Shizune told. "The baby should be due in August." Sakura nodded her head.

"Same as Temari. Isn't your wedding next month?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. Hopefully I won't be bulging in my dress." Shizune told.

"You'll only be two months when your wedding comes." Tsunade reminded as she drank some sake. "What's up with everyone waiting a short time after the engagement to actually get married?" Tsunade asked. "Damn brats are rushing into marriage like it's no big deal."

"Hey. Genma and I have been together for about six years. It's about time he proposed to me." Shizune confessed.

"And Naruto and Sasuke would make a nice married couple." Sakura added in.

"And I thought yours and Kakashi's engagement period was short." Tsunade confessed. "You only waited six months. Naruto and Sasuke have been engaged for about four months. Same with Shizune and Genma."

"Yeah, but they know they're meant to be together." Sakura smiled. Kakashi should be there any minute now so they can go to Italy. "Anyway. Are you sure you two got the village?" Tsunade sighed.

"I don't know if you remember at all, but I _did_ used to be hokage. I know pretty damn well how to run a village." Tsunade reminded.

"I know. I'm just making sure you're okay with doing it again." Sakura said.

"Go and crash your team mates' honeymoon already." Tsunade stated.

"Yeah, babe. Let's go. They wasted no time to ruin ours, so why should we?" Kakashi smirked, asking rhetorically.

"Wait..How did you..When did.."Sakura couldn't finish any of her sentences.

"We'll see you two on Sunday. Make sure you clean, Tsunade." Kakashi grabbed his wife by the arm.

"I'll be too busy running the village to dust around the house." Tsunade claimed. Kakashi just smirked and left while taking Sakura with him.

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei! Sakura-Chan! Yay! I've been waiting all day for you two to come!" Naruto toppled both people.

"You know. A honeymoon should be between two people, not the original team." Kakashi pointed out. Naruto shrugged.

"Hey. Everything's more fun with a team." Naruto claimed.

"Besides sex." Kakashi said.

"Well, I mean..I've never had sex with more than just one person at a time." Naruto admitted.

"Good. Keep it that way." Sasuke told. Sakura chuckled.

"Anyway. Let's go in the hot tub. It's really nice!" Naruto announced.

"Sweet. I could use a nice hot tub." Sakura cracked her neck.

"We should buy one for the house." Naruto stated as they all got their clothes to change into.

"Noooo. We have eleven people living in that house. I may be hokage and Sakura may be the head of the hospital, but we aren't as rich as everyone thinks we are." Kakashi turned them down. Of course they are that rich, but Naruto doesn't have to know that.

"Yeah. Hot tubs are expensive." Sakura added in.

"So. Make one for just Team Seven." Naruto told.

"That would be unfair for everyone else." Kakashi told. We preach fairness and equality in the household."

"Bullshit." Sasuke called out. Kakashi just shrugged.

"So? Hide it." Naruto suggested.

"Where would we hide a hot tub in the house?" Sakura asked.

"In your bathroom. A small hot tub could fit in your bathroom. No one goes in your bathroom." Naruto continued.

"_Everyone_ goes in our bathroom." Sakura stated. "Everyone goes in every single room in the house."

"OOOh. Make a secret room. Captain Yamato can probably build a secret room. Like in movies how they have a secret lab or library, but instead, it could be a secret hot tub."

"Naruto. Drop it. We're not getting a hot tub." Kakashi sighed.

"Aww. Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. If you want to go in a hot tub, go to the hot springs, or my parents' hotel. They have everything there." Sakura suggested.

"It won't be the same." Naruto pouted.

* * *

"Okay. Let's go. I've been away from the village for only a few days, and I feel like something is gonna be bad when we get there." Sakura predicted.

"Yeah. We left a drunk in charge of the village again. It better not be too bad." Kakashi sighed. "She barely goes to the hospital when she's scheduled, yet she can run a whole village?"

"That's Tsunade-Shishou for you." Sakura sighed.

"The house better not be a mess." Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I _did_ leave my brother in charge." Sakura had high hopes for her brother. "However, I do feel like we are in for a rude awakening when we get home. Something's gonna be amiss."

* * *

"Called it." Sakura called.

"WHAT THE FU..?!.." Kakashi shouted. They all came home to their house destroyed.

"What the hell happened? I thought you said you left your brother in charge?" Sasuke thought.

"I did. Where the hell is he?" Sakura wondered.

"Who?" Jiraiya asked as he came downstairs shirtless with a cup of sake in his hand. "Oh. You're back from your honeymoon. Hello."

"Where's Yahiko?" Sakura asked the shirtless sanin.

"He went on a mission Thursday. He should be back later tonight." Jiraiya answered.

"What? Why would he go on a mission?" Naruto wondered.

"TSUNADE-SHISHOU!" Sakura shouted, pissed off. "She knew Yahiko was keeping an eye on the house to make sure it isn't too destroyed. She sent him on a mission to keep him away from what I asked him to do."

"Why didn't he call or text you to let you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Lady Tsunade took Yahiko's phone before she gave him his mission." Ino came in, joining in the conversation.

"I hate that woman." Kakashi seethed and left.

"I am soooo gonna kill her." Sakura stated and left to follow her husband to the office.

* * *

"Welcome back." Tsunade greeted.

"Why did you send my brother on a fucking mission?" Sakura demanded. Tsunade shrugged.

"It was an urgent request to send some ninjas to help out in Rain. He knows the place really well, so I sent him with Zetsu, Sasori, and Deidara." Tsunade replied.

"You knew very well that he was supposed to keep an eye on the house for me." Sakura was pissed off.

"Hey. I thought he had back up." Tsunade defended herself.

"BULLSHIT!" Sakura shouted as she made her way closer to Tsunade. "Because you did that, the house is fucking disgusting!" Sakura seethed.

"I didn't know that was gonna happen." Tsunade claimed.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Sakura told.

"Now, now, Sakura-Chan. Calm down." Tsunade pleaded.

"Where is _my_ brother? I'm sure he would have tried to make sure everything was less hectic." Kakashi asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was tired to a chair. That was on Friday." Tsunade shrugged.

"Tied to a chair? Why the fuck was he tied to a chair?" Kakashi demanded to know. Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know." Tsunade said.

"And you didn't do anything to help him?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"Go home. Now. We are having a house meeting in ten minutes. Be there." Kakashi commanded and left, with Sakura trailing behind him.

* * *

"I don't fucking believe this. We leave for four days and we come home to this. What the fuck were you guys thinking?" Kakashi demanded to know. No one was answering. "Someone better answer me know or I swear, all of you are leaving the house today."

"We were thinking of having fun for a little bit. You came back before we could clean up." Ino shrugged.

"I doubt you guys were actually gonna clean up before we came back." Sakura expressed her doubt.

"Have fun? Living in a pigsty is fucking fun?" Kakashi questioned them. "I just can't leave you guys alone at all, can I?" Kakashi asked rhetorically and then turned to Yamato and Sai. "And you two. Why didn't you tell me this happened when you visited?"

"We didn't know it was gonna be like this." Sai shrugged.

"Yeah. We went out to lunch and left to go to Italy straight from there. We didn't even stay at the house Thursday night. We slept over our girlfriends' houses." Yamato explained, Kakashi sighed.

"You're all helpless idiots." Kakashi told as he face palmed.

"You're too strict. You need to loosen up." Tsunade claimed. Everyone turned silent.

"What did you just say, Tsunade?" Kakashi asked the previous hokage.

"You need to learn to have some fun in your life. No one's gonna like you if you keep acting so stick-up-your-assy." Tsunade claimed. "I don't know how Sakura deals with you."

"You're all too fucking immature. And where the hell is Kazuki?" Kakashi asked, wondering where his little brother is.

"He's in the basement." Orochimaru told and muttered under his breath. "Still."

"Why the hell is he still in the basement?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke quickly went to untie Kazuki from the basement. Everyone else shrugged, not really knowing how to answer.

"Kakashi! Sakura! You're back! Oh thank goodness!" Kazuki ran to hug both his brother and sister-in-law.

"Kazuki! Were you tied to the chair for two whole days?" Kakashi questioned. Kazuki nodded his head.

"Yeah. They're monsters, Kakashi. I'm telling you. They tied me up and duct taped my mouth shut." Kazuki explained.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Them."" Kazuki pointed to the three sanin and Ino.

"Why the hell did you tie him up?" Kakashi folded his arms over his chest.

"He wasn't letting us have any fun." Ino shrugged.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kakashi asked, extremely pissed off.

"How did you go to the bathroom?" Naruto wondered as everyone looked at his pants.

"I just bought these pants too!" Kazuki started crying.

"Okay. Go change. It'll be okay, Kazuki." Kakashi said softly to his little brother, who nodded, and left the room.

"Poor guy must be starving." Sakura said softly.

"You guys fucking tied my little brother to a chair and locked him in the basement?!." Kakashi told them. "Do you guys _have_ a death wish?"

"No. We wanted to have fun!" Ino claimed.

"Yeah. We had a long week, so we wanted to have fun for a bit." Oro added in.

"What about your parents? I'm sure they would have done something." Kakashi turned to his wife.

"Nah. They made the mess just after they left a few hours ago." Tsunade claimed.

"They made that disgusting pigsty in just a few hours?" Sakura asked, bewildered. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Can we kick them out now?" Sasuke asked.

"That's two strikes. One more and you're all leaving." Kakashi told.

"What? I didn't know we had three strikes!" Tsunade told, everyone looking at Kakashi.

"Well, you do. You guys apparently don't know how to behave in other peoples' houses. You're all so fucking irresponsible." Kakashi said and looked at the clock and turned to Sakura. "It's 4:30. It's almost time for dinner."

"I know." Sakura sighed. "This house is disgusting though."

"Clean this house spic and span in an hour or else you're all leaving this house. I didn't want to come home to my house fucking destroyed, you damn pricks. I guess I can't take any fucking vacation at all." Kakashi said and left to go to the bedroom.

* * *

"Kakashi, Sakura. I'm sorry." Kazuki apologized as he stepped in Kakashi and Sakura's room.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." Sakura told him.

"I wasn't strong enough. They all ganged up on me and I couldn't do anything." Kazuki explained.

"Kazuki. You're the only non-ninja living here. You have four ninjas ganging up on you. Of course you won't win the battle." Kakashi claimed.

"I know. But still." Kazuki said sadly.

"Shut up. You're not in the wrong here." Kakashi said, trying to comfort his little brother.

"You must be starving." Sakura said sympathetically.

"Yeah. I am kinda hungry." Kazuki held his stomach.

"Come on. We're going to mom and dad's for dinner soon. You can eat whatever you want." Sakura smiled.

"Good. I feel like I haven't eaten in forever, even though it's only been a few days." Kazuki walked away.

"I hate the people living in this house." Kakashi muttered.

"It'll be fine, Kakashi." Sakura rubbed Kakashi's back.

"Will it? Because it doesn't look like it will be fine. Your fucking friends are ruining this house!" Kakashi shouted.

"I know. I just wish they'd realize what we go through." Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Welcome back. How was the honeymoon?" Mebuki asked team seven.

"Konoha is nothing like Italy. But, there is no place like home." Naruto told. Mebuki nodded her head.

"Do you know when Yahiko is supposed to be here?" Kizashi wondered.

"Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late. I just came back from a mission." Yahiko walked in and ran towards Sakura. "Sakura. I'm so sorry. The old drunk sent me on a mission and she took my phone and.."

"Yahiko. I know. It's okay." Sakura told her older brother. Yahiko seemed relieved.

"How bad was the house?" Yahiko questioned, a little concerned with the answer.

"A disgusting fucking pigsty." Kakashi butt in. "I hate those assholes."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry to hear." Yahiko empathized. "Why don't you kick them out?"

"Because my _wonderful_ wife doesn't want them to feel deserted. Which, I disagree with because they are TOTALLY FUCKING TAKING ADVANTAGE OF US!" Kakashi shouted, making the rest of his housemates turn to Kakashi and look at him. You can hear Tsunade's audible sigh in all the quietness. "Fucking pricks." Kakashi folded his arms over his chest. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll think of a way to make this better." Sakura told Yahiko.

"Oh, so we are kicking them out? Sweet. Can I break the news to them?" Kakashi turned to his wife. "I promise I'll be as rude as possible."

"No, Kakashi. We aren't kicking them out...At least, not yet." Sakura sighed. Kakashi sighed as well.

"They fucking tied my brother to a chair and locked him in the basement. Who the fuck does that?" Kakashi questioned.

"Whoah. They tied Kazuki to a chair? Wow. They're animals." Yahiko said.

"Yeah they are." Kakashi complained.

"Well, good luck. I am STARVING! I'm gonna get something to eat." Yahiko claimed as he walked into the kitchen. Sakura followed him.

"How was the mission?" Sakura asked.

"Oh. It was fine. It was only bearable because I had some of my Akatsuki boys. It was a pain because I want to be there for Konan, considering that she _is_ pregnant." Yahiko claimed as he continued to top his plate with food.

"Doesn't she have any other relatives though to help if you need to go on a mission at all?" Sakura thought.

"Yeah. Her aunt and cousin is moving here in a few weeks. They'll be able to help though a bit, which is good." Yahiko answered, stealing a piece of chicken off Sakura's plate. "I just got back from a mission. I need this more than you." Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"That's cool. It's not like I'm pregnant or anything and need to eat for two." Sakura replied sarcastically. Yahiko rubbed Sakura's head.

"It's okay. It'll all be over in six more months." Yahiko told his little sister.

"It'll be over before that for Konan." Sakura smiled and then smirked. "And then you gotta deal with actual parenthood."

"Oh my. Stop reminding me. It'll be too soon." Yahiko was freaking out a bit. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. We're here for you." Sakura smiled. Yahiko sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness."

* * *

Yeah. That's the end of this chapter. Let me know what you thought!  
Please review.

(:


	26. Being Adults

"Hi, Kakashi. Can I please talk to you?" Kasuki asked his older brother and then turned his head to finally notice his sister-in-law. "Oh, Sakura. You're here too. That'll make this easier."

"What's up, baby brother?" Kakashi asked his younger brother on a sunny Monday afternoon. Kakashi and Sakura were having lunch together in Kakashi's office.

"Oh. I just wanted to say that I'll be moving out of the house by the end of next month." Kasuki broke the news.

"What? Why?" Kakashi asked a little panicked, surprised and confused.

"Well, I feel bad burdening you guys, so I looked for a small apartment to rent, but couldn't find one. Then, Iruka said I could stay with him. So, by the end of next month, I'll be sharing an apartment with Iruka." Kasuki explained.

"Iruka? Huh. Interesting." Kakashi thought about it. Kasuki nodded his head.

"Yep. He has become one of my best friends here, so I'm glad he's letting me stay with him. I just have to clean and pay rent, which is a given, so yeah."

"Yeah, but you can live with us for free! You just have to clean everyday, and we could even let you slide a few times! You don't have to leave us. You can stay. You're really not a burden at all." Kakashi explained.

"I appreciate you guys letting me stay with you. Really. It means a lot that my brother looks out for me. I just feel bad. You guys have eleven people living in that house. It can get a bit overwhelmed." Kasuki told.

"Yeah, but you don't overwhelm us at all." Kakashi claimed. "In fact, you're the only one I can stand there. You actually do your chore and you show some respect, something no one else does. You're the only one guest I like there."

"You flatter me, Kakashi. You really do. But, I can't keep relying on my big brother for everything. I need to be an adult, again, and pay bills, and clean, and do other adult things." Kasuki reasoned.

"You can be an adult living with us. Seriously. If you leave, who else can I rely on? No one!" Kakashi exclaimed. Sakura just raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm talking about the guests, babe."

"Kakashi. If I don't leave soon, I'll never gonna wanna leave and you're stuck with me forever."

"I'm perfectly okay with that." Kakashi claimed. Kasuki sighed.

"Kakashi. This is something I feel like I have to do. I hope you understand." Kakashi sighed.

"I do. I understand completely." Kakashi sighed again. "Alright. As you wish. No one's stopping you."

"Thanks. I appreciate you helping me. I seriously do." Kasuki smiled.

"I know. It was fun living with you." Kakashi smiled. Sakura smiled too.

"Hey. You still gotta deal with me for another month." Kasuki teased. Kakashi chuckled.

"Alright. Sounds good." Kasuki smiled one more time and then left.

"Wow. Who knew that he would be the first one to leave us?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little upset. Out of everyone, my brother had to be the first to leave? Unbelievable." Kakashi claimed. "Then again, he is the most responsible, so it _does_ make sense."

"I'm afraid that he'll be the only one to leave until Ino gets married. I don't see any of the Sanin leaving." Sakura foretold. Kakashi sighed.

"Me neither." Kakashi claimed.

* * *

"You know, dear. You don't have to be afraid to ask us for any help." Mebuki told her daughter while she was making dinner. Sakura looked at her mom confusingly.

"Help? I don't need any help though." Sakura admitted.

"Are you sure? Your father and I are always here for you. We can help you with anything you need, baby. Nothing is too trivial for you." Mebuki insisted.

"Mom. I can assure you that I don't need help. Everything is completely fine at the moment." Sakura assured her mother.

"Oh, I wish you weren't so independent. You and your brother both are so independent and I don't like it." Mebuki crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mom. We're ninjas. We kinda need to be independent." Sakura reminded.

"I know. Oh, I hate how you both don't need us." Mebuki pouted. Sakura stopped what she was doing and turned to her distressed mom.

"Mom. Don't ever say that. We need you. We always do, but we have to try to do things without you. We gotta grow up and become adults, which I think we're doing well so far." Sakura explained. Mebuki just sighed.

"I know. The house just seems so empty sometimes. It's just your father and I and it's been that way for about five years." Mebuki said sadly.

"Hey. We all make time for you. We have family dinners every Sunday and we try to visit as often as we can." Sakura pointed out.

"I know. It's just so lonely. I wish you didn't move out so early in life." Mebuki said sadly. "You were fifteen when you left. Did you really wanna leave us that quickly?" Sakura sighed.

"No. I love you guys so much. I never meant to make you feel that way. It's just, as a ninja, you have to grow up and mature early. It's our way of life." Sakura stated.

"I miss you guys living with us though." Mebuki was sadly.

"Hey. When Yahiko and I both have our kids, they'll be spending a lot of time with you guys. Think of it that way." Sakura tried cheering up her sad mother.

"My grand kids aren't my kids. Yeah, it's something, but not the same." Mebuki claimed.

"Hey. You're only 43. You can have another kid for a few more years. Why don't you do that?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm not fertile anymore." Mebuki sighed.

"Have you and dad ever though about adopting?" Sakura wondered.

"Adopting? No. We never thought about it." Mebuki claimed. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. You can adopt little kids and watch them grow up. Yahiko and I can have little adopted siblings." Sakura smiled.

"Huh. That is something we should talk about." Mebuki seemed to think about it.

"And if it doesn't work out, you still have our kids." Sakura tried again. Mebuki nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway. We'll be going on a quick weekend vacation this weekend." Mebuki claimed.

"Okay. Do you need Yahiko and I to watch to hotel for you while you're gone?" Sakura asked.

"Gone? What are you talking about? You two are coming with us." Mebuki grinned.

"Wait. What?" Sakura was confused.

"Yeah. The four of us are taking a little vacation together. Kizashi's parents are going to man the hotel while we're away and my parents can help out around this house." Mebuki stated.

"Why us four? What about Konan and Kakashi and whatnot?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. Just us four. Just the parents and kids." Mebuki said.

"Why though? Why a vacation now?" Sakura wanted to know. Mebuki shrugged.

"Because. We need to have family time. After you and Konan give birth, your child is gonna be the center of attention. I want to make sure our family still has a strong bond with each other. Marriage is one thing, but pregnancy is another." Mebuki explained.

"I don't know. I have some stuff to do this weekend." Sakura tried to deny her mother's request.

"Too bad. I already booked us a hotel in Yugakure. We leave Friday after you get off work and we'll be back Sunday around lunchtime." Mebuki commanded.

"Wow. Okay. I guess I _can't_ get out of it then. I'll let the others know." Sakura sighed.

"Sweet. Thanks for going along with this." Mebuki smirked.

"Like I have a say in this." Sakura muttered and smiled when Mebuki kissed her daughter's cheek and then left.

* * *

"So, you're leaving us this weekend?" Kakashi asked his wife when they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah. Mom wants the family to go on a quick little vacation together. We're leaving after I get off work Friday night and we'll be back mid Sunday or so." Sakura claimed as she was fluffing the pillows.

"Great. Now I gotta man the house all by myself." Kakashi sighed.

"It'll be fine. Yamato and Kasuki are still here. They're bound to help you." Sakura tried to cheer her husband up.

"What are we going to do for food? No one can really cook." Kakashi pointed out. Sakura shrugged.

"You guys can probably order some food or whatever. I can see if my grandparents can poof up some food for you though, if you'd like." Sakura suggested.

"We rely on your family way too much." Sasuke claimed, leaning against the door frame. When did he get there?

"I know. My family loves helping though." Sakura told.

"Yeah, but we'll need to learn to do adult stuff." Sasuke pointed out.

"Would you like to cook this weekend?" Kakashi asked the stoic younger man.

"Nope. I can make pizza. That's the limit of my cooking skills." Sasuke confessed.

"Yes. We all know." Kakashi teased.

"Like you're any better, Mr.I-Can-Make-A-Mean-Spaghetti-And-That's-It." Sasuke joked back.

"Hey. My spaghetti is a hit around here." Kakashi answered and Sakura nodded her head.

"I think Orochimaru can make chicken." Naruto joined in.

"Lord Orochimaru can boil water. That's it." Sasuke stated.

"Really? Who did all the cooking when he was away from the village?" Naruto couldn't put it together.

"His creep of an apprentice." Kakashi said it. "Kabuto was the cook, I assume?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"The only thing he was good at." Sasuke muttered. Sakura chuckled.

"Do you have to go, Sakura-Chan? Why can't you turn them down?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed.

"My family wants to do this. My mom feels like Yahiko and I don't need her anymore. I feel like I owe this to her and dad. Besides, I think it'll be very nice to spend time with my family." Sakura smiled.

"But, we're family too." Naruto claimed. "You guys are the only family I have."

"I know. But, this is kinda complicated to explain. Mom just..wants this." Naruto sighed.

"I understand." Naruto pouted. "Can Teme and I sleep with you guys tonight?"

"Why don't you guys sleep in your own bed? Why do you have to keep sleeping with us?" Kakashi wondered.

"I saw a spider in the room. I left to get Sasuke, and when I came back, it was gone." Naruto claimed. "So, now the spider is hiding to kill me in my sleep tonight." Sakura sighed.

"You're really turning into wimps." Kakashi said.

"It's a spider. You're a ninja." Sakura pointed out.

"Hey. Spiders creep me out." Naruto admitted. "Bugs in general creep me out. Why do you think that Shino and I don't get along?"

"Good point." Sakura sighed. "Sure. Make yourselves comfortable." Naruto jumped and landed on the left side of the bed.

"Get off my side of the bed, you prick." Kakashi claimed and shoved Naruto off the bed.

* * *

"Okay. Ready to go, Sakura?" Mebuki asked as she went over to pick her daughter up at the house.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go." Sakura smiled as she put her bag on. "Alright, guys. I'm leaving now. You all better do your chore and listen to Kakashi."

"And, if we don't?" Tsunade tested.

"I'll punch you guys all the way to The Land of Waves." Sakura said seriously. "Be good."

"What about food?" Jiraiya asked. Sakura sighed.

"Grandma and grandpa Haruno are coming tomorrow to make lunch and dinner for you guys. You'll just have to fend for yourselves for breakfast tomorrow and Sunday. I also left some money so you can order food tonight. I should be back by Sunday afternoon, so I will see you all then." Sakura explained.

"Why can't they make us breakfast too?" Ino questioned.

"Why can't you guys be adults and cook for yourselves?" Sakura replied back. Kakashi smirked.

"Does Kakashi have to be in charge? He's mean sometimes." Ino asked Sakura.

"Sorry. He does own the house. You are living under his roof, technically." Sakura pointed out. Ino sighed.

"Hurry up and come back." Ino commanded.

"We'll try to stay as long as possible." Yahiko smirked.

"Okay. Let's go. I wanna be in Yugakure before eight." Kizashi rushed.

"Alright. Be good and do your chores. I'll give you guys your allowance when I come back." Sakura stated and left with her parents and brother to spend a nice weekend together.

* * *

"How did you break the washing machine?" Naruto asked the loud blonde in the laundry room.

"I didn't mean to! I-I thought I knew what I was doing!" Ino defended.

"Obviously you didn't." Sasuke muttered at the girl as well. "It exploded!" Almost everyone started making their way to the laundry room.

"Why were you doing laundry in the first place?" Yamato asked.

"I had to wash my sweater. It's really dirty." Ino claimed.

"Yeah, but Sakura is literally the only one who knows how to work the machines." Sai told.

"Yeah. Everyone knows that." Tsunade stated. Just then, a loud sound came from the kitchen and everyone left to go check it out. Kasuki grabbed the fire extinguisher and took the fire out.

"What the hell happened in here?" Kakashi shouted.

"Uh..A snack?" Jiriaya said softly.

"By starting a fire?" Kakashi questioned.

"Look. I followed the instructions. I thought that's what I had to do." Jiraiya stated.

"You all need to stop thinking!" Kakashi said loudly and sighed. "This house is a disaster. The washing machine is broken and the stove is out of commission. What the actual fuck?!."

"Don't worry. We'll get this fixed." Orochimaru tried to cheer up the Hatake and looked at the clock that read 2:30. "Sakura isn't due back til tomorrow. We can fix this by then."

"How?" Kasuki turned to the snake master.

"Sakura's grandparents on her dad's side are wizards. We can see if they can help us with this." Kakashi suggested.

"Great. Teme and I are going to go get them and see if they can help us." Naruto said, about to leave.

"Wait. They're going to come for dinner anyway. Why don't we just ask them when they come here?" Yamato wondered. "There's no use in having them come here to fix our problems, leave, and then come back."

"Or they can stay until after dinner?" Ino insisted.

"They have to run the hotel." Jiraiya pointed out.

* * *

"I never wanna leave." Mebuki sighed in the hot spring.

"This _is_ nice." Sakura agreed.

"How long have we been soaking here for?" Mebuki asked his daughter.

"An hour and a half." Sakura stated and stood up. "I'm getting out now. See you inside."

"Alright. I'll get out soon." Mebuki told. Sakura nodded and left to go to her room to change.

"Wow. That was awesome. You guys were in there for a while." Yahiko told his younger sister as she entered the shared room.

"Mom is still in there, actually." Sakura claimed and popped on the bed. "That was definitely needed."

"You're telling me." Yahiko agreed.

"Hey. Where did dad go?" Sakura wondered, now realizing her father isn't in the room.

"He went to get some food." Yahiko explained.

"Why doesn't he just poof it up?" Sakura questioned. Yahiko shrugged.

"I guess he had a gift card or something for free food this weekend whenever we want." Yahiko told. "That's pretty fucking awesome."

"Cool." Sakura said and stretched out and turned the tv on.

* * *

"You guys are just plain ridiculous." Grandpa Haruno, whose name is Daisuke, told. Kakashi sighed.

"Yes. I know they are." Kakashi looked at everyone in the room. Daisuke just got done fixing both the washing machine and stove.

"So, now we know NOT to use any machine without Sakura being here." Grandma Haruno, or better know as Chika, commanded.

"You're right." Yamato nodded his head.

"Speaking of Sakura, please don't tell her." Naruto pleaded.

"Why not?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, we don't want her to _not_ trust us anymore." Ino reasoned.

"But, she _should_ know. You guys are ridiculous!" Daisuke repeated.

"Yes, we got that. Thank you." Tsunade muttered.

"Anyway, we made food. Enjoy. Clean up your mess when you're all done." Chika commanded. "I think Mebuki's parents, Katsumi and Haruka, will be here later to make sure this place is fairly clean."

"Yes. Thank you. And, thank you for helping us. Remember, please don't tell Sakura. I don't want her to worry." Kakashi asked. Daisuke and Chika both sighed.

"Sure. Whatever. It can be our little secret." Chika winked and the wizard couple left, leaving everyone else to watch them leave.

"Okay. Remember. No one tell Sakura." Kakashi told everyone and then eyed Naruto. "That goes double for you, Uzumaki."

"What? I won't tell her. My lips are sealed." Naruto claimed.

"I doubt it." Ino muttered.

"Well, now that that is settled, no one touch anything!" Kakashi demanded. Everyone took their food and some went to their respected rooms.

"Wow. They aren't joining us again." Sasuke stated as just team seven and Kasuki stayed by and ate at the table.

"Well, it's gonna change when Sakura gets back." Kakashi predicted.

* * *

"I think we should stay another week." Mebuki said. "It's so nice here."

"I know, but I can't. I got a pregnant wife." Yahiko reminded.

"And, I have a hospital to run. Plus, I'm pregnant, myself." Sakura said. "I don't wanna be away from my boys any longer."

"You're both no fun." Mebuki pouted.

"We should do this again. In a few years or so. This was definitely needed." Kizashi claimed as everyone started getting their bags on and leaving Yugakure.

* * *

"When is Sakura-Chan supposed to be back?" Naruto asked Kakashi while everyone was eating lunch together. Kakashi looked at the clock.

"Soon. She texted me and said she's about an hour away forty five minutes ago. She should be here in fifteen." Kakashi answered the blonde.

"She needs to hurry up. It's getting boring here." Naruto said as he put his head down on the table.

"You know, she's not the only one in this house." Sasuke told his husband.

"I know. Sorry, Teme." Naruto apologized.

* * *

"Sweet. We are here." Yahiko exclaimed as the family walked through the gates of Konoha. "Sorry. Gotta go, guys. I gotta see my pregnant wife." With that, Yahiko left.

"Wait..Yahiko." Mebuki tried to stop, but Yahiko teleported before she could get his attention. Mebuki turned to her daughter.

"Sorry, mom. I gotta go. My team seven distress senses are going off. We'll see you during dinner." Sakura bid her parents farewell and left. Mebuki sighed.

"Great. Our kids just can't wait to get away from us." Mebuki pouted.

"Relax, babe. They're busy people. They have their own lives. You'll see them again in a few hours." Kizashi tried to cheer up his wife.

* * *

"Hey, babe. I'm home." Yahiko walked into his house.

"Thanks for leaving me alone with your grandparents, Yahiko. I couldn't do anything I wanted to!" Konan shouted at her husband.

"Like what?" Yahiko wondered.

"I wanted to train." Konan pouted.

"Babe. You're pregnant. You shouldn't be training anyway." Yahiko berated Konan.

"Well, I can't just sit around and do nothing! I don't wanna be fat after I have the baby!" Konan almost started tearing up. Yahiko went over to her.

"Shh. It's okay, babe. We'll think of something to do in the house or not too far away that's not too strenuous." Yahiko explained. Konan nodded her head.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sakura shouted as she closed the front door. Everyone started to gather near the pinkette.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed and tackled her. "Oh my gosh. I've missed you so much!" Naruto continued to hold Sakura.

"Naruto. I was only gone for a few days. It shouldn't have been that bad." Sakura thought.

"Oh, it was. It was such a disaster. So much fighting and breaking things, and it was just awful." Naruto confessed, accidentally slipping up.

"What do you mean 'breaking things'?" Sakura pushed Naruto off of her.

"You had _one_ job, Naruto." Jiraiya face palmed.

"Naruto. What broke?" Sakura asked. Naruto kept looking to everyone else.

"Um..Well, my heart.." Naruto tried to lie. Everyone else, besides Naruto and Sakura, face palmed.

"Naruto. Stop lying. Tell me the truth. What broke?" Sakura asked the jinchuriki. Naruto sighed.

"The washing machine and stove." Naruto muttered quietly.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Speak up when you're spoken to." Sakura berated.

"I said the washing machine and stove broke!" Naruto said louder.

"Much better." Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "How did they break?"

"Ino broke the washing machine and Pervy Sage broke the stove." Naruto threw them under the bus.

"Hey!" Ino and Jiraiya shouted simultaneously.

"What? It's true." Naruto shrugged.

"How did they break?" Sakura turned to Jiraiya and Ino.

"I was trying to wash a sweater and it just exploded." Ino explained.

"Exploded?!." Sakura clarified. Ino nodded her head.

"And I was trying to make cookies and I don't know how, but I burned the whole batch, the tray, and the inside of the oven." Jiraiya answered honestly.

"Wow. I seriously _can't_ leave you all alone for a long period of time, and it wasn't even long." Sakura sighed. "Is it fixed?"

"Yeah. Grandma and Grandpa Daisuke and Chika came in and fixed it for us." Naruto answered. Sakura sighed.

"Did you at least pay them?" Sakura wondered. No one answered. "Wait. You mean to tell me that you made them come in here to fix the washer and stove and no one payed them?"

"Um..Yeah. Basically." Orochimaru finally said when no one said anything.

"Well, looks like I gotta pay them extra during dinner tonight." Sakura muttered.

"And it can come out of their allowances." Kakashi claimed. Everyone, including Sakura, looked at him.

"What?! That's not fair. Not all of us did anything bad!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, but not everyone did their chore everyday, besides Kasuki." Kakashi reminded and muttered "It sucks that he's the first one to leave the house."

"Not everyone did their chore this weekend? Why not?" Sakura asked everyone. No one had an answer.

"Uh..We forgot?" Naruto tried. Sakura sighed and held her head.

"Unbelievable." Sakura muttered. "Alright. If Kakashi says no one gets their allowance, then nobody gets their allowance."

"But, that's not fair!" Tsunade claimed.

"Of course it's fair." Kakashi stated and him and Sakura left to go to their room.

* * *

"Hey, everyone. We're here!" Naruto shouted as the whole house made their way in Mebuki and Kizashi's house.

"Hi, Naruto. Hello, everyone." Mebuki greeted with some food in her hands. Sakura quickly made her way to Grandma and Grandpa Haruno.

"Hey, grandma. Grandpa. Thank you for taking care of the house and everyone in it..Also, thank you for fixing the stove and washer." Sakura thanked.

"Oh, so they told you?" Chika asked and Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. Naruto blew it. Go figure." Sakura chuckled. "Anyway. Here's some money for your services this weekend." Sakura handed them fifty bucks.

"No. Keep it." Daisuke told. Sakura kept her arm extended.

"A-Are you sure? I mean. It's no problem at all. I wanna repay you for helping." Sakura tried.

"I know, but it's honestly okay. We had fun taking care of them. It's no problem. Keep your money. You're gonna need it, what, with feeding everyone." Chika told. Sakura then put the money in her pocket.

"I guess you're right." Sakura said.

"And, if you ever want us to poof up some food for you, we can. It's absolutely no problem at all." Daisuke claimed.

"Oh, thank you, but I don't wanna burden you." Sakura admitted.

"Please, baby girl. You guys are no burdens at all. Trust us." Daisuke smiled. Sakura nodded her head.

* * *

How was it?  
Please review and let me know.  
Also, what do you think Kakashi and Sakura should have? A girl or a guy? And give me some names too!  
(:


	27. Meetings

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Babe. There's a PTA meeting tomorrow night at 7:00." Sakura told Kakashi, who just sighed.

"Do we have to go?" Kakashi questioned.

"We kinda do. You _are_ hokage, after all." Sakura smirked.

"I hate going to those meetings. They're so stupid and boring. They're worse than the council meetings." Kakashi folded his arms across his chest. "Just kidding. There is nothing worse than a council meeting."

"I know. But, it won't take long. Besides. There will be snacks and refreshments." Sakura reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said and just continued to eat his lunch. "Oh, and there is going to be a meeting tonight at the Ninja Assembly Hall. Every ninja has to be there."

"Oh? What's it about?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see." Kakashi said and dropped it.

* * *

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming to this meeting. I have absolutely no say in this meeting at all, and I personally don't agree with it, but it's the daimyo's choice. So, please pay attention to him. Oh, and Sakura. You won't like this, but please just try to keep your comments to yourself." Kakashi said and the daimyo took his place on stage.

"Oh shit. This can't be good." Sakura muttered while she was sitting between Yamato and Naruto.

"Hello, everyone. I am the daimyo of the Fire Nation. As you should know, my name is Kiroto." The daimyo started off.

(A/N: I know in the anime and manga, it doesn't even mention his name, so I just gave him one.)

"Get to the point already!" Some no named ninja called out and some people snickered because of that. Kiroto cleared his throat.

"Very well. Anyway, this is concerning the school and..." Kiroto was cut off, again.

"Don't tell me you're going to make them go for a few more years!" Sakura said angrily. Kiroto sighed.

"No, Sakura-Chan. I'm not extending their schooling." Kiroto claimed.

"Good. They don't even need to go for four years!" Sakura declared.

"Yes. You've expressed that a thousand times before." Kiroto held his head.

"And I'll express it a thousand more times." Sakura stubbornly said. Kiroto turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, please control your wife." Kiroto begged.

"Hey. You're angering a pregnant woman. It's all on you, buddy." Kakashi replied, unconcerned. Kiroto sighed and turned to everyone else.

"Anyway. Now, the news I'm about to tell you all may make some of you a bit upset or mad." Kiroto said and kept making eye contact to Sakura.

"This is gonna be stupid." Naruto muttered and all of team seven nodded their heads. "I'm calling it."

"Anyway. Now that soccer and cheerleading are over, and have been for a little while, the school is going to provide free ninja care from 3 to about 6 at night. The students can not leave until they get picked up by their parent or guardian or anyone that is going to be on their pick up list." Kiroto explained.

"Why the hell do they have to wait for us to pick them up? They're fucking adults and can go home all by themselves. They're ninjas, for crying out loud!" Sakura outbursted.

"Sakura, please try to control your tongue." Kiroto berated.

"I honestly feel like you're the only one who can get away with talking to the daimyo like that." Yamato told the pinkette next to him.

"Their parents or whoever watches them might have work til late or so, so why the hell should they wait to be picked up when they're adults and they can go home all by themselves?" Sakura restated. Kiroto shrugged.

"Well, you see, my dear. My council thought about it and I just agreed that they should do that. There are a few plus sides to this. For three whole hours, the students can be entertained at school. We'll give them snacks, they can play games, video games, we'll help with their homework, and they can watch tv until their parents pick them up."

"And what if their parents can't pick them up until seven or eight?" Sakura questioned.

"That's why on the paper, there is gonna be a list of four people able to pick them up if someone is going to be late or can't make it." Kiroto answered.

"You didn't answer my question." Sakura pointed out. Kiroto sighed.

"If anyone picks them up late though, they will actually have to pay. A dollar a minute each kid. It'll add up." The daimyo responded.

"So, you're gonna make us pay if we're late to pick them up when they can just go home alone?" Sakura clarified.

"Can someone besides Sakura ask questions?" The daimyo pleaded.

"What if you don't have four people that'll pick you up though?" Kiba wondered.

"Don't worry. Everyone can put me down if you want to." Sakura said loudly.

"Weren't you just complaining if someone was late picking the students up?" Kiroto wondered.

"I didn't mean myself!" Sakura declared. "I work until three everyday, which is when the ninja care starts at. However, because Kakashi is hokage, he is a very busy man. And, I am the head of the hospital. I may need to stay later than usual sometimes."

"And your point?" Kiroto asked.

"Oh. If only I could punch him to show how angry I am." Sakura muttered.

"Listen. This is good. You don't have to pick them up at six o'clock on the dot. You can pick them up whenever you want to, from 3-6 or so. Just, don't be late." Kiroto explained.

"And, it's completely free?" Shikaku clarified.

"Absolutely. Unless you're late." The daimyo said.

"Why do we have to pay if we're late?" Yamato asked.

"Because I have some adults there that are watching the students to make sure they're safe and doing what they have to do. The adults don't get paid to watch them."

"Wow. They're volunteering? I wish them the best of luck." Sakura smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Besides, the volunteers there are some teachers and they know the students pretty well. It shouldn't be that bad for everyone." Kiroto smiled.

"Other than picking them up, what is the role for the parents?" Choza Akimichi wondered.

"They just have to make sure that they sign their kids out and they all leave together. That's basically it. If the teachers want to have a party or whatever and they may need money or anything to be contributed, then you guys are asked to contribute to make the party happen."

"Does this include art school too?" Sai questioned.

"Ah. Good question, boy. It does. It includes all schools in Konoha." Kiroto replied.

"All schools? Wow. The teachers here have no lives." Naruto joked.

"Right. So, anyone else have any other questions?" Kiroto asked.

"When does this stupid rule take effect?" Sakura asked angrily. Kiroto sighed.

"It starts Monday next week. Before you all leave, I need all the parents to fill out some paperwork so we have it on file. On there, you will need to fill out some important stuff like your name and number, the students, your address, any allergies, and other emergency contacts. This will be effective until the last day of school in June before Summer vacation, and will happen again next year after the sports are over."

"What if you don't live with your parents?" Ino wondered.

"Sakura will fill it out because you still live with her and Kakashi, right?" Kiroto asked and Ino nodded. "Perfect. Alright. If that's it, you can all fill out the papers and hand it in to Kakashi by Friday so we can get everything organized over the weekend."

"Hey, Kiroto. This is stupid." Sakura went up to the Daimyo, who sighed.

"Yes, I know how much you just _love_ this idea." Kiroto claimed. "You don't have to be so mean to me about it."

"Well, this is stupid. I hate it and it's completely pointless." Sakura explained.

"Don't make me talk to your mother and have her talk to you about respect." Kiroto threatened. "I will talk to your mother."

"And, I'll talk to your mother." Sakura fought back and left.

* * *

"Alright. Gotta do more paperwork." Sakura sighed. "Great. I chose the one night to bring all the paperwork from the hospital home tonight."

"Shouldn't they have said this at the PTA meeting tomorrow night instead of tonight?" Yamato wondered. Sakura and Kakashi both shrugged.

"Uncle Kiroto is obnoxious sometimes." Sakura pouted.

"Hey, just because he is your uncle, you don't have to keep being mean to him." Sai told.

(A/N: Also, yeah. He's not related to Sakura at all, but I made it that way because if Sakura talked to the daimyo of the Fire Nation like that, she would get in trouble. Lol. So, deal with it.)

"Hey, he needs to learn to not piss me off so much." Sakura folded her arms over her chest. Kakashi sighed.

"You're telling me. It's so awkward when your wife's uncle is the daimyo of the nation you're hokage for one of the villages for." Kakashi said and Sakura nodded head head.

"What?" Naruto scratched his head. "You lost me at 'You're telling me'." Naruto confessed. Sakura shook her head.

"It's okay, Naruto. It doesn't even matter." Sakura grabbed the papers on the table. "I should start these papers now." Sakura sighed.

"How fun." Kakashi grabbed some chips out of the bag.

"Name. Naruto Uzumaki. Address. 1412 Kunai Lane. Home phone number. My number. Birthday. October 10th. Age. 20. Allergies. None. Favorite snack. Goldfish. These are stupid." Sakura said as she wrote down all the answers.

"How many people put you down for an emergency contact?" Yamato came in and sat at the table with the rest of team seven. Sakura shrugged.

"Well, I definitely have Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Ino for sure. Neji and Kiba told me they will put me down and Suigestu wants too as well. I told everyone they can put me down though." Sakura recalled. Yamato nodded his head.

"Yeah, 'cause if anyone can save them from the horrors of school, it's you." Yamato drank his orange juice.

"Yeah 'cause this is stupid." Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to the PTA meeting tonight." Hiashi Hyuuga thanked the next day. "I know that there was a meeting last night involving the after school ninja care program."

"Which I think is kinda stupid." Shikaku said aloud.

"Thank you!" Sakura shouted and everyone turned to her. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Are you kidding me? None of us want it." Hiashi said sternly. "Your uncle sure knows how to make us upset."

"The council decided it. Uncle Kiroto does whatever his council says. He has no mind for himself." Sakura pouted. "How he became daimyo is beyond me."

"Right. Anyway, this is gonna to be a different PTA meeting tonight. It seems that our science teacher, Mr. Michi-Sensei decided that he is going to quit teaching these, and I quote, 'pain in the ass-brats', so now we are down a teacher." The principle of the school read off.

"Why can't he suck it up and deal with the kids?" Mrs. Inuzuka questioned aloud. Hiashi shrugged.

"I don't know. We need a new teacher ASAP though Actually, Michi has the rest of the week." Hiashi claimed. "So, anyone know anybody willing to take the position?"

"Itachi Uchiha." Sakura declared loudly as everyone looked at her.

"I agree!" Yahiko shouted, sitting right next to his little sister.

"You want Uchiha to teach in my school? He's an Akatsuki." Hiashi told.

"In case you forgot, Hiashi-San, my brother is the _leader_ of Akatsuki and he teaches here." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, and it would be cool to have Itachi work here. He's one of my best friends." Yahiko added in.

"Yeah, but the Uchihas and Hyuugas don't really get along." Hiashi defended.

"You don't _have_ to personally deal with him. If you need a teacher, I'll give you one. Itachi is a genius when it comes to science. Well, he's a genius anyway, but still." Sakura smiled. Hiashi sighed.

"Very well. See if he can teach then when you get a chance." Hiashi held his head.

"I'll call him now." Sakura announced and left to call the older Uchiha.

"Your wife is...I can't even explain it." Hiashi turned to Kakashi.

"Oh, I know." Kakashi understood.

"So, while Sakura is calling Itachi, let's go on to our next thing on our agenda today. The school lunches." Hiashi told.

"Oh, they suck ass." Shirano Sensei claimed.

"They're that bad?" Hiashi asked.

"Yeah. School lunches always suck." Shirano folded his arms.

"That's why Sakura packs the kids their lunches everyday." Kakashi pointed out.

"Wait. She packs it for them? They don't do it themselves?" Hiashi wondered.

"Uh, yeah. I guess Sakura has no problem with packing it." Kakashi shrugged.

"She has no problem doing anything for those kids." Hiashi muttered. "Anyway.." He was cut off with Sakura walking back in. "That was quick." Sakura shrugged.

"I got to the point. He said he'll come in and talk about it in person. He's on his way now." Sakura answered. Hiashi sighed.

"Okay. Sure. Anyway, about the school lunches.."

"Hi. Sorry i took so long getting here." Itachi teleported in.

"We've been waiting forever for you to come." Yahiko teased.

"Anyway, you want to offer me a job here as a science teacher?" Itachi turned to Hiashi.

"Well, it's not me really asking, it's the Haruno siblings." Hiashi muttered.

"I'm still telling everyone you want me here." Hiashi sighed. "Anyway, Hiashi-San. What would my schedule be like?"

"Well, you'll teach right after lunch, which is from 1-1:45. It's actually right before Yahiko's class." Hiashi told.

"Sweet. Do I get free lunch or something?" Itachi wondered.

"Sure, if you want to eat shit." Hiashi shrugged.

"Damn. We gotta get better food here. Cool. I just gotta come for just one class then?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, but you get paid for two hours, one for teaching, and one for prep. Whenever you chose to have a prep period." Hiashi said.

"Yo, make your prep period during eighth period because that's my class. My prep is seventh, which is your class. That way we can both leave to go to mom's hotel after." Yahiko told Itachi, who nodded his head.

"Okay. Sweet. I'm in. When do I start?" Itachi asked. Hiashi just sighed.

"Can you start Monday? Michi-Sensei is going to teach the rest of this week and you can start next week." Hiashi Hyuuga said.

"Okay. I can't wait to surprise my foolish little brother. He won't see it coming." Itachi smirked.

"Very well. Welcome to school, Mr. Uchiha. Now, let's continue with this meeting." Hiashi said, changing the subject.

* * *

"That was..interesting." Sakura told her husband when they were both on their way going home. Kakashi shrugged.

"I hate going to those meetings. I hate meetings in general." Kakashi told.

"I know, but you have to go to them. When Naruto is hokage, you're not going to have to go to them anyway." Sakura tried to cheer up.

"Hallelujah!" Kakashi proclaimed.

* * *

"Hey, guys. I'm glad all three of you are here right now." Asuma entered Kakashi's office Friday afternoon.

"I wish I wasn't here." Kakashi replied. Asuma shrugged.

"Hey, you three wanna go to the bar tonight? The four of us haven't really hung out in a while and we need to." Asuma offered.

"Yeah, I'm hokage. I'm very busy." Kakashi growled.

"Don't you get off early on Friday nights anyway?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah. I get off at seven." Kakashi claimed.

"Perfect. We'll meet at the bar at eight." Asuma smiled.

"You got it, Asuma. You are trying to keep us youthful and I love it!" Gai proclaimed.

"I could use a drink or two." Genma told

"Or twelve." Kakashi added in.

"Perfect. I'm so glad. The team is back together." Asuma grinned.

"Hey, can I please sleep over tonight? I don't wanna go home alone." Gai said.

"Sure. Kurenai is on a mission til next week. You can sleep over. Hey, you should all spend the night." Asuma suggested.

"I don't know. My fiance wouldn't really like it." Genma claimed.

"My wife's pregnant." Kakashi reminded.

"So? She'll still be pregnant tomorrow." Asuma pointed out.

"Asuma. Man.." Genma started.

"Look. I need some company until Kurenai gets back. Besides, it's only one night! And, we've known each other longer than you guys even met the girls. Come on. Just tonight! Please." Asuma begged.

"Wow. He's serious. He's begging us." Genma turned to Kakashi.

"I know. I guess I'll talk to Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Sweet. See you boys later. I gotta make sure my house is presentable." Asuma turned around to start walking away.

"Make sure your bed sheets are washed. We're stealing your bed." Genma yelled at Asuma's retreating figure.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Asuma turned around to smirk and then leave.

* * *

"Okay." Sakura told Kakashi during their late lunch break. Sakura joined him in his office.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Kakashi asked his wife, who nodded.

"Yeah. You need guy time. I get it. You need your guy time just like I need my girl time." Sakura smiled.

"Okay. I'll be home for a late dinner and then I'll be gone until tomorrow." Kakashi stated.

"Kay. I'll be at home probably playing some board games with Naruto. You know, we're gonna be the only ones home tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Really? Why's that?" Kakashi wondered.

"Sasuke is sleeping over Itachi's place, Kazuki is gonna be with Iruka, Yamato and Sai went on a weekend mission, Ino will be at Kiba's place, and the three Sanin went to visit an old friend for the night." Sakura listed off.

"Wow. It'll be quiet tonight." Kakashi said.

"Nah. Naruto's still here. He'll make it loud enough." Sakura chuckled.

"Well, have fun tonight with him." Kakashi smiled.

"Have fun with your boys tonight." Sakura smiled and stood up. "Alright. I gotta go back to work." Sakura kissed Kakashi. "Later." With that, Sakura left.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-Chan. Where is everyone?" Naruto asked, now seeing that no one else is home. Sakura was at the dining room table doing paperwork.

"Kakashi is with the guys tonight, Sasuke is with Itachi, Yamato and Sai are on a mission, the Sanin went to visit and old friend, Kazuki is with Iruka, and Ino is with Kiba for the night. It's just you and I." Sakura told and looked at the clock. "Naruto. It's 7:30. You just realized this now?" Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not the most observant ninja in Konoha." Naruto defended.

"Clearly." Sakura smirked. "What do you wanna do?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't really know." Naruto confessed.

"Wanna play monopoly?" Sakura suggested.

"Oh, you are so on!" Naruto shouted. Sakura rolled her eyes and got up to get the board game.

* * *

"See? I am sooooo glad we can all hang out together again. I was starting to think that you three hate me or something." Asuma drank some sake. Him, Genma, Kakashi, and Gai are at a circular table in the back of the bar. It's quite noisy and a bit crowded, but they can tolerate it.

"Oh, we could never hate you, Asuma. You are too youthful for us to hate you!" Gai declared. Asuma nodded his head.

"Good. Because I've been so busy with Kurenai and the kid. I need to refocus on other people, like my best friends." Asuma smiled a bit.

"Please don't get all gushy, Asuma. I don't think any of us wanna deal with that tonight." Kakashi sighed.

"Sorry. So, how did you two convince your girls to go out and stay at my place tonight?" Asuma asked Genma and Kakashi.

"I didn't need to convince her too much. I just told her and she was okay with it. The house is gonna be quiet anyway. Everyone's gone, so it'll just be Sakura and Naruto tonight." Kakashi told.

"Really? Nice. We should all stay at your place then. It is bigger. Bigger is always better." Genma smirked.

"Nah. I'll let Sakura and Naruto have the house for the night." Kakashi drank his sake.

"So, how did you convince Shizune?" Asuma asked the senbon user.

"I asked her and she threw a kunai at me." Genma drank.

"What? Oh my gosh! Why?" Gai asked. All three other males looked at Genma.

"She's pregnant and thought I was leaving her." Genma shrugged. "I told her it was just for the night and accused me of cheating."

"Come on. You're with us. We wouldn't let you be that stupid." Asuma said.

"That's what I told her." Genma shrugged.

"So, what did you do?" Gai told Genma to continue on.

"I got Sakura's mom and dad to take care of her for the night. She's spending the night at their place." Genma shrugged.

"Don't dump your problems on my in-laws." Kakashi playfully hit.

"Well, I agree with Asuma! We need guy time! And, I can't leave her alone because she's an emotional wreck." Genma defended.

* * *

"HA! You landed on Boardwalk! Give me my two grand please!" Sakura declared when Naruto landed on one of her properties.

"Can I give you this candy bar instead?" Naruto pulled out a mini twix from his pocket.

"Where did you get the twix from?" Sakura asked a bit confused. Naruto shrugged.

"I found it. I'll give it to you and we'll call it even." Naruto bribed.

"Naruto, a candy bar is not worth two grand."

"You're right. I'll give it to you and you give me fifteen hundred back." Naruto tried.

"No. Give me the money, you dork." Sakura demanded.

"But, that's all my money!" Naruto pouted.

"Boo-hoo. Cry me a river." Sakura teased and took the money from his side.

"Man, I suck at this game." Naruto said.

"Hey. At least you have some properties." Sakura tried to cheer him up.

"Mediterranean and Baltic aren't good properties! They suck. Plus, you never even land on them!" Naruto pointed out. "You have basically the whole board and we've barely been playing for an hour." Naruto said.

"Fine. You wanna watch a movie now?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, please." Naruto told.

"Okay. I'll clean up and you can pick a movie to watch." Sakura started cleaning up and Naruto ran to the living room to pick a movie for him and Sakura to watch.

* * *

"I hate being pregnant." Shizune claimed when she was walking around Mebuki and Kizashi's house.

"Oh, it'll get better. Trust me. I loved being pregnant. I love kids." Mebuki gushed.

"I know. I know." Shizune smiled. "So, you two don't mind me staying the night?"

"Of course we don't mind. We love having you here." Kizashi smiled.

"Thanks. I love spending time with you both. You're both really fun!" Shizune gushed,

"I'm glad you think that. Come on. I just made brownies. I know you'll want some." Mebuki bribed.

"Oooh. I love brownies." Shizune ran to the kitchen for her brownies.

* * *

So, how did you guys like this chapter?  
Please review and let me know what you thought! Let me know what you want to see in later chapters.  
(:


	28. The Nightmare

I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:

* * *

"Hey, babe. My family wants us to come visit them this weekend." Kakashi just got off the phone with Namie and Haroki.

"Okay. Sounds nice. We can do that." Sakura smiled and then frowned when Kakashi wasn't smiling back. "What's with the face?"

"They want Naruto and Sasuke to come too." Kakashi sighed.

"Okay. What seems to be the problem with that?" Sakura wondered.

"Kasuki won't be here this weekend and neither will Yamato or Sai. That means only the Sanin and Ino will be here this weekend." Kakashi stated. Sakura got it.

"Oh. Shit." Sakura said. "Mom and dad can help out here."

"Are you sure? I hate asking other people for help, but.." Kakashi stopped.

"Yes. I'm sure. They love helping. They love feeling like we need them, even though we always need them." Sakura announced.

"Okay. Oh, and they're getting their house done..again, so they are paying for our hotel." Kakashi told his wife.

"Oh my. They don't need to pay. We can sleep on the couch or in tents or something. I don't want them spending money to buy two rooms for us." Sakura insisted.

"Oh, I told them the same exact thing, so they are only buying one room. The four of us are gonna share a bed, which would be no problem because the boys like sleeping with us anyway." Kakashi can't seem to drop it.

"Okay. Sounds good. Ooh. I can't wait to see them." Sakura smiled. Kakashi nodded his head.

* * *

"Sorry you guys can't sleep at the house. It's getting renovated and we really wanted to see you guys." Namie apologized and smiled sheepishly.

"It's completely alright, Namie. No need to apologize." Sakura smiled.

"You three." Haroki pointed to Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. "I need your help. Come on, please." They left, leaving Namie and Sakura alone to talk.

"How's it like so far, being pregnant?" Namie asked the pinkette.

"Oh, it's fine. Can't complain too much. I do have aches sometimes, but other than that, nothing too much." Sakura told.

"Nice. Yeah, it'll get so much worse." Namie claimed as she sipped her tea. "I've had seven, I'm just so used to it." Namie chuckled a bit.

"Well, seven isn't a number Kakashi or I want. We want two or three." Sakura smiled.

"A small family is boring. With seven kids, there's always something interesting to watch."

"I know, but we have Naruto and Sasuke. They're entertainment enough." Sakura chuckled.

* * *

"Okay. We will see you all tomorrow. We're gonna head back to the hotel and get some sleep." Kakashi announced as team seven left to go to the hotel they were staying at for just a few days.

"Okay, babies. See you tomorrow. Good night." Namie kissed all of them goodbye and team seven left.

* * *

"This bed doesn't feel that comfortable." Naruto jumped on the bed and was disappointed when it wasn't that comfy.

"Really?" Sasuke jumped on the bed and landed next to Naruto. "You're right. I don't like it."

"Hey. Quit complaining. At least we have a bed to sleep on. Be grateful for that." Kakashi said and then went on the bed, himself. "You can sleep on the floor if you'd rather do that."

"How is it?" Sakura asked when Kakashi made an uncomfortable face.

"Just how the other two defined it." Kakashi groaned.

"See? It's uncomfortable as shit!" Naruto complained.

"Well, we're still dealing with it." Kakashi sighed. "Babe. Come join us." Sakura nodded and made her way to the bed.

"Oh fucking hell." Sakura complained as soon as she made contact with the bed. "Is this made out of rocks or something?"

"No, but I don't think you're that far off." Kakashi claimed and wrapped his arm around Sakura. "Goodnight, babe." Kakashi kissed his wife and turned off the light next to him. "Night, shitheads."

"Goodnight, you damn bastard." Sasuke said.

* * *

*During their dreams*

'I got a totally killer prank today. Who's with me?'

'Having stepped down from my position as hokage, now I'd just like to go and see all the places I have fond memories in again..What about you?'

'Did Bolt do something again?'

'I totally hate hokages! Dattebasa!'

'Mama. Boys are really...stupid, aren't they?'

'But you know..I think...He and I have some things in common... At least when it comes to Papa.'

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All four ninjas shot out of bed and turned to each other.

"Why are you all screaming?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Teme. It was terrible! I had a terrible nightmare! I was married to Hinata and we had to kids together! I was hokage, which was nice, but I was married to that...girl!" Naruto said.

"Yeah. I had a nightmare too. I was married to Sakura..No offense, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"None taken. I had a dream that we were married and I had your kid." Sakura said and started thinking. "Wait..did we all have the same nightmare?"

"I think. Did I step down from my hokage position and give Naruto the title and was stuck as an old, lonely guy with Gai in a wheelchair in everyone else's dream?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, it was really weird seeing him like that." Naruto shuttered.

"Wait, so we did all have the same nightmare." Kakashi pointed out. "This is extremely weird."

"And creepy." Sakura moved closer to Kakashi.

"And a dream. It doesn't mean anything." Sasuke pulled the covers over and tried to sleep.

"Sasuke. I had a dream that I wasn't married to you anymore." Naruto recalled.

"I know, and I was married to Sakura. It doesn't mean anything because we're all happily married, not to the person we married in our dream." Sasuke explained.

"This hotel is weird." Sakura muttered.

"Alright. We'll try to go to bed again." Kakashi looked at the clock, which read 4:45 am.

"I don't think I can sleep. I'm too up at the moment." Naruto announced and Sakura nodded her head.

"Then shut up and let me sleep!" Sasuke raised his voice. Naruto looked hurt by his husband's voice, so Sakura put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's try to sleep." Sakura said and everyone snuggled to go back to bed.

"Sakura-Chan, is it considered cheating if I had a dream that I married Hinata?" Naruto asked the pinkette next to him quietly.

"No, Naruto. It's a dream. You can't really control your dreams." Sakura answered back just at quietly. They were going to continue talking, until Sasuke made a very unpleasant cough, signaling them to shut up.

* * *

"Really? That is so weird." Namie claimed at breakfast the next day.

"Yeah. It really freaked us out." Naruto said and ate some of his eggs.

"I bet. And you said that's never happened to you before?" Haroki asked.

"Correct. It's never happened to us. Not once." Naruto claimed.

"My. How unusual." Haroki stated and everyone nodded their head.

* * *

"Okay. We will try this again." Kakashi claimed as everyone started to get into the bed.

"I bet it was just a one time thing. We shouldn't worry about it." Sakura thought.

"Really? You don't think it'll happen again?" Sasuke questioned the pinkette. Sakura shook her head.

"No. Not again. Once is enough. If it happens again, then something is definitely wrong here." Sakura explained.

"What if it _does_ happen again? Sakura-Chan, I'm freaked out." Naruto told. Sakura sighed.

"Then we will do some tests." Sakura insisted.

"Tests?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. We will all sleep in the same bed for a week if it happens again. It's probably just a coincidence that was bound to eventually happen because of how close we are." Sakura reasoned.

"And what if the tests come back positive?" Naruto asked. "What if we're stuck having the same dream for the rest of our lives?"

"They won't come back positive. If it does, then we can get it checked out." Sakura told.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll figure it out if or when it happens." Sakura claimed.

"Sakura's right guys. Maybe we are just overreacting. Well, you two are overreacting." Kakashi helped his wife. "I'm tired and would like to sleep now. Goodnight." Kakashi threw the blankets over himself. Everyone then followed his lead and went to bed as well.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shit. It happened again." Kakashi groaned out. Naruto and Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan. You said it won't happen again." Naruto complained to Sakura.

"Sorry, I didn't expect it to happen twice. Once was weird enough." Sakura told. "What are the chances of it happening again?"

"Shit. It's 2:15." Sasuke looked at the clock.

"What are we supposed to do now? I'm too freaked out to go back to bed." Naruto claimed. He turned to Sakura and Kakashi.

"Why are you asking us?" Sakura wondered.

"You two know the answer to everything." Naruto stated.

"Despite popular belief, we do not know everything." Kakashi broke it to him.

"I'd like to think you do." Naruto muttered.

"Okay. We will try to go to bed. When we get back to Konoha, we will run the tests, okay?" Sakura suggested.

"Good. I'm tired." Sasuke pulled the covers over himself, taking all the blankets with him.

"Give me the blankets, you damn prick." Kakashi claimed, stealing some back. Naruto and Sakura were just in the middle watching it all.

* * *

"Thank you for having us, but we must be going now." Sakura bowed.

"Are you sure? It's no problem if you stay longer." Namie tried to make them stay.

"Sorry, I left a drunk in charge of the village." Kakashi said insincerely.

"And said drunk is also running the hospital as we speak..Maybe." Sakura added in.

"Okay. I get it. Safe travels. We will see you all soon." Namie smiled and team seven left.

* * *

"That _is_ weird." Mebuki said at family dinner.

"What do you think it is?" Sakura asked her mom, who just shrugged.

"I don't know, to be honest. You all had the same nightmare?" Mebuki clarified. Sakura nodded her head.

"Same exact one. Twice." Sakura added.

"Hmm. And it only happened this weekend?" Mebuki asked.

"Yep. At the hotel in the Land of Stars." Sakura replied.

"Hmm. Well, maybe you four have been spending too much time together. Maybe you should give each other space. For crying out loud, you crashed each other's honeymoons!" Mebuki reminded. Sakura sighed.

"No. It's never happened before. I don't know why now of all times this would happen." Sakura stated.

"So, what solution did you come up with?" Mebuki smirked at her daughter.

"Well, I decided that we should sleep with each other for a week straight to see if it's all of us sleeping together, or if it's the bed, or if it is another factor." Sakura stated.

"Huh. Interesting. Why would the bed be a problem?" Mebuki asked the pinkette.

"Because every other time we've been to Star, we stayed at their Manor. It can't just be a coincidence that it happened while we were away, so I assume that it's either the bed or the hotel." Sakura claimed.

"Huh. Nice theory you have there." Mebuki thought about it.

"Yeah. I was thinking about it most of Saturday. I had time to think about it, so hopefully we get to the bottom of it." Sakura chuckled.

"I have faith that you guys will. I know you and I know you won't stop unless you get it over with." Mebuki Haruno smiled encouragingly to her daughter.

* * *

"Okay. We are going to try this out. We will all be sleeping in different beds together for the next week." Sakura announced as everyone made their way in hers and Kakashi's bed.

"Okay. Which beds will we be sleeping in?" Sasuke asked, stealing all the blankets.

"Will you stop stealing all the blankets?" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. "And we will be sleeping in ours today and yours tomorrow. We are going to sleep in a bed at my parents' hotel, and other beds around the village to test my theory out." Sakura explained.

"What exactly is your theory, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto and Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"That the bed was the cause of us having the same dream." Sakura reasoned.

"Nightmare. It was a fucking nightmare." Sasuke claimed.

"Yes, 'cause marrying me is so fucking bad." Sakura replied sardonically. "It was either the bed or the hotel because that is the first time it ever happened."

"It can just be a coincidence." Kakashi shrugged.

"No. We are going to test this out! One week sleeping in the same bed together." Sakura forced.

"It shouldn't be that bad. We used to always sleep with you." Naruto remembered.

"Yes, and after this week, you can stop." Kakashi sighed.

"Hey. I enjoy sleeping with you two." Naruto told.

"Sasuke likes to hog all the blankets." Kakashi said.

"Hey. I can't help it. They're there." Sasuke pointed out.

"Just shut up and go to bed." Kakashi turned off the light and everyone went to bed.

* * *

"Hello, class. As you know, my name is Sakura Hatake. I am here to tell you that your teacher, Michi-Sensei will not be your teacher anymore. He has quit, so you will be getting a new one." Sakura announced to the class.

"Why did he quit teaching us?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well..you see, he just.. wasn't fit to be a teacher anymore. He realized that he would prefer doing something else other than teaching." Sakura came up with.

"So, who's going to be our teacher now?" Ino wondered. Sakura smiled.

"You know him. You love him. You might be related to him, but chances are, you're not." Sakura started off and there was a knock at the door. "Oh. That's him." Sakura answered and Itachi Uchiha walked in.

"Hello. I'm here." Itachi greeted.

"And, you're right on time." Sakura smiled and turned to the class. "Guys, this is your new teacher, Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi? You're the new teacher?" Sasuke questioned and Itachi nodded his head.

"That I am, foolish little brother." Itachi claimed and put his stuff down. Sakura went to the back to observe him on his first day.

* * *

"So, how did Itachi do on his first day?" Kakashi asked his wife when they were talking.

"Fantastic, as expected. Of course they loved him. Of course, Karin doesn't particularly like him, but other than that, everything went perfectly with him there." Sakura announced.

"Yeah, well, Karin is a bitch who doesn't like anyone anyway." Kakashi replied.

"True. True." Sakura said and looked at the clock. "Alright, it's 2. I get out at four because I have to go to the hospital. I'll pick up Sai and then the boys and go home after."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Kakashi told and kissed his wife goodbye.

* * *

"Sakura-San. There is an emergency in the E.R." A medic intern told Sakura.

"Yeah, it is called the Emergency Room for a reason." Sakura tried to joke.

"Oh, sorry. No. It's out of control! Tsunade-San and Shizune-San need back up." The intern claimed.

"They need back up? Guess it's serious." Sakura said and ran towards the room.

* * *

"Where is Sakura-Chan? It's after 4:30. I wanna go home." Naruto pouted. "I hope she didn't forget about us."

"Relax. She didn't forget about us. She's probably caught up at the hospital." Sasuke shrugged, turning the tv on.

"She better hurry up here. I'm hungry." Naruto complained and checked his phone to find a message from Sakura.  
_'Got held up at the hospital. Picking up Sai and then you two. Be there in about fifteen minutes.'_ -Sakura

"She'll be here in about fifteen minutes." Naruto read off to Sasuke, who didn't really care.

"Okay. For the time being, I am watching Teen Titans." Sasuke claimed.

* * *

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." Sakura apologized when she walked in with Sai too pick up her people.

"You're late, Sakura-Chan." Naruto pointed his finger at the pinkette, who held her hands up in defense.

"Wow. I hate being on the receiving end of that finger." Sakura teased and put her hands down to go to the clipboard to sign them out. "Get your stuff. I'm here to pick you up."

"Sweet. I hate being here any longer than necessary." Naruto complained.

"Kiba. Get your stuff too. You're coming home with us." Sakura told the dog boy.

"Oh, sweet. Can I stay for dinner?" Kiba asked Sakura.

"Of course. You're welcome whenever." Sakura smiled, along with Ino and Kiba.

"Awesome!" Kiba sang. Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Ino then left to go home.

* * *

"I don't wanna sleep in their bed. It smells." Kakashi complained to Sakura later that night.

"Relax, babe. I washed their bed sheets today. It's all good." Sakura told.

"Sakura-Chan. Can you please kill a spider for me?" Naruto walked up to Sakura a bit scared.

"Sure, Naruto. Where is it?" Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto pointed to the other side of the room and Sakura went to kill the spider quickly. "There. It's all dead."

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan. You just saved us from the Spider War." Naruto was over dramatic.

"Naruto, come here." Sakura called Naruto over and he came to her. Sakura took a tissue out of her pocket and wiped Naruto's nose for him. "You have some boogies."

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan. Am I done?" Naruto wondered and Sakura nodded her head. "My gosh. Teme takes long showers. When is he gonna be done?"

"Naruto, he just got in not even five minutes ago. Be patient." Kakashi claimed, making himself comfortable on Naruto and Sasuke's bed. He's reading his book. Naruto sighs.

"Still. I want to go to bed." Naruto folded his arms across his chest. "It's ten at night." Sakura shrugged.

"Sasuke likes his late night showers. I don't know how he can sleep with wet hair. I absolutely can not sleep with my hair wet at all." Sakura claimed.

"Same here." Naruto added in.

* * *

"Okay. So, we haven't had the nightmare for the past two days." Naruto turned to Sakura when she was getting ready for work the next morning. Naruto and Sasuke were hanging out in Sakura and Kakashi's room, while both of them were getting ready.

"Which makes me believe it's the bed or the hotel." Sakura stated, putting deodorant on.

"Which one do you actually think it is?" Sasuke asked the pinkette. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. It can be either. I think we will have to go back to Star and figure it out there this weekend." Sakura finalized.

"Or we can drop it because this test is over. We know it's either one, so why does it even matter anymore?" Kakashi added.

"Because I wanna know." Sakura playfully pouted. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm not going to argue with you. You're pregnant." Kakashi claimed and put his shoes on.

"By the way, Yuka and Ayumi are coming over for dinner tonight." Sakura turned to Kakashi, suddenly remembering.

"Okay. Got it." Kakashi sighed.

* * *

"Sakura. Yahiko. Your father and I have some news to tell you." Mebuki smiled and Kizashi put his arm around Mebuki. Sakura and Yahiko were at Sakura's office at the hospital eating lunch together.

"Sure, but I have to leave in about half an hour. Make it quick." Yahiko told, watching the time. Mebuki nodded her head and continued talking.

"Your father and I are going to adopt twins from Suna!" Mebuki broke the news.

"Oh my gosh. Yay. Yahiko. We're having twin siblings!" Sakura smiled at her big brother.

"I heard. How old are they? Have you met them yet?" Yahiko wondered.

"Nope. We are leaving to go tomorrow and staying in Suna for a few days so we can meet them and get to know them. It's Tuesday, so we are leaving tomorrow and coming back Sunday afternoon." Mebuki told them.

"Can Yahiko and I come for a little bit on Saturday?" Sakura asked.

"I'm busy Saturday though." Yahiko turned to Sakura.

"So? It'll only be for a few hours." Sakura told and turned to her parents. "So, can we come?"

"Sure. I would love it if you two came and met your little siblings before we officially make them Harunos." Mebuki smiled.

"They're five years old and they're a boy and a girl. The boy is older by like five minutes." Kizashi said.

"Sweet. I can not wait to meet our little siblings. I get to be a big sister!" Sakura gushed.

"I get to be a big brother!" Yahiko smiled and then turned to Sakura. "Oh wait. I already am."

"Hey. This is exciting." Sakura smiled. "I've never been a big sister before and now I can be!"

"Okay. Well, that's all we wanted to tell you." Mebuki claimed and started stealing food off Sakura's plate. "Try to keep it on the d-l. I don't want everyone to know until we actually have them."

"Okay. Will do. Our mouths are shut." Sakura told.

"Although I wanna tell Konan." Yahiko claimed.

"And Kakashi." Sakura added in.

"And Itachi.

"And Sasuke."

"And Kisame."

"And Naruto."

"And Sasori."

"And Yamato."

"And Deidara."

"And Sai."

"And Zetsu."

"And Tsunade-Shishou."

"And Hidan."

"And Temari."

"And Kakuzu."

"Can't forget about Ino."

"And every other person in the five great nations." Yahiko said and Sakura nodded her head. Mebuki and Kizashi sighed.

"No telling everyone." Mebuki berated sternly.

"Okay. Okay. We'll keep our mouths shut." Yahiko held up his hands in defense and Sakura nodded.

"Good. Anyway, we need to go. We will see you both later." With that, Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno left.

"Huh. Little adopted siblings. I don't know how I feel about it." Yahiko thought about it.

"What do you mean? You don't want them to adopt?" Sakura wondered. Yahiko shook his head.

"I don't know how it'll change our lives. Everyone is gonna stop paying attention to us and focus on them. I want to be the center of attention!" Yahiko pouted like a five year old.

"Calm down. It'll be alright. You'll still be the center of attention. Mom and dad are adopting twins. They need this. Both mom and dad and the twins." Sakura claimed. Yahiko sighed.

"You're right. Hopefully they're not brats." Yahiko told.

"Oh, I hope so too." Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. I need you to help me with my homework." Naruto said as he sat at the dining room table while Sakura was cooking dinner.

"Don't they help you with this at the ninja care though?" Sakura thought.

"Yeah, but I like it when you help me." Naruto grinned. Sakura sighed.

"Okay. What do you need help with?" Sakura asked and made her way to Naruto.

"Math. I need to know long division. I hate it." Naruto pouted. "I hate math. It's the worst form of torture ever." Sakura chuckled at Naruto's comment.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'll help you. Come on. Let's look at the problem." Sakura looked at the papers.

* * *

"Thank you for having us here tonight." Yuka smiled.

"Yes. Thank you. You're very hospitable." Ayumi smiled as well.

"Of course. We enjoy having you here." Sakura claimed.

"Do you think it would be a problem if we stayed the night though?" Yuka wondered.

"Yeah, can they please stay the night, Sakura?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah. They won't be any trouble." Sai added in.

"Sure. You guys can stay the night if you'd like." Sakura smiled.

"Yay! Thank you." Ayumi and Yuka hugged Sakura.

"Okay. You're both affectionate." Sakura chuckled a bit.

* * *

"I need to send you all on a mission." Kakashi said to the group of ninja in his office.

"Whoah. Why are you sending all of us? It's more than half the classroom." Kiba pointed out. There was Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, and Juugo there. "Actually, it's about every guy in our class."

"I need you ten to go because it's a big mission that will be broken into three different teams. It'll be pretty complicated to understand, so listen up." Kakashi made eye contact with Naruto.

"Hey. I'm not that stupid." Naruto pouted and Kakashi sighed.

* * *

"The boys will be on a quick mission. They're leaving after school on Thursday and coming back mid Sunday." Sakura was on the phone with Temari. "No. I'll be there Saturday for a bit."

"Sakura-Chan. I need you to get off the phone. I need to talk to you." Naruto peaked into Sakura's room.

"I'll call you back, Temari." Sakura hung up and went to Naruto. "What's up?"

"I need you to help me pack." Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Why? You've been on plenty of missions to Rain. Why do you need me to help you?" Sakura wondered.

"I want to know if you can pack some medical stuff. Also, I need to organize everything in one bag, and I can't do that alone." Naruto explained. "They said try to bring everything in one bag, and well..I don't know if I can."

"Okay. Let's go." Sakura looked at the clock. "It's seven. You have school tomorrow and then you're leaving?"

"Yep. At 3:30, we're all meeting at the gate and then leaving shortly after that." Naruto explained and Sakura nodded her head.

"Shikamaru the leader?" Sakura assumed.

"Yep. We are broken into three groups. I'm stuck with Neji and Suigetsu." Naruto told. "Sasuke is with Kiba, Chouji, and Lee. Shino, Shikamaru, and Juugo are the last group."

"I see. Well, I think you boys will be okay." Sakura smiled. "We have faith in you."

"I hope so. I haven't been on a mission in a while." Naruto claimed as Sakura was going through Naruto's dresser to get clothes for him. "I better not be rusty."

"I'll make some food for you guys for the mission. Do you want me to pick you guys up early so you can train a little bit and make last minute preparations?" Sakura asked.

"Ooh. Yes, please. Can we get picked up at 2, 2:30?" Naruto wondered. Sakura chuckled.

"Sure. You will be in study hall anyway, so you're not missing anything important." Sakura reasoned.

"Thanks. I'm so excited to kick some butt!" Naruto gushed. "It's been a while."

"I bet. I'm happy for you." Sakura took and folded some pants. "Naruto, you need to learn to fold your clothes more."

"But, I was looking for some clothes to wear and I accidentally messed them up." Naruto defended.

"I'll fix them while you're gone." Sakura sighed. "You know, I won't be able to finish the test, right?"

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about it." Naruto thought about it. Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah. I bet Kakashi is glad that we have to pause it."

"He probably forgot too." Naruto claimed.

"Nah. It's Kakashi. He knows and remembers a lot." Sakura told.

"True." Naruto thought. "He probably did it on purpose."

"I wouldn't put it passed him." Sakura chuckled.

* * *

"Okay. Be safe and I will see you all later." Sakura said goodbye to the ten boys at the gate.

"Can you treat me to ramen when we come back?" Naruto asked the pinkette. Sakura chuckled.

"Sure. If you guys are successful, I'll treat you to ramen." Sakura smiled.

"Sweet. Free ramen when we get back." Kiba claimed.

"No. I mean just me." Naruto pouted.

"I do get paid tomorrow." Sakura remembered. "Just, go easy on me, everyone."

"Okay. I would like to go now, no offense, Sakura." Shikamaru rushed.

"You know, I'm seeing your wife this weekend. I'm telling her you're being mean to me." Sakura threatened.

"No, no. It's okay. You don't need to tell her anything." Shikamaru was a little frightened. Sakura chuckled.

"Alright. Be good, be safe, get along with everyone, listen to Shikamaru, don't abandon your comrades, and come back successful." Sakura told them.

"Yes, we got it. Can we go now?" Shikamaru sighed. Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, you can go whenever. Bye, boys." Sakura kissed Sasuke and Naruto on their heads.

"Sakura. You're embarrassing us." Sasuke quietly lectured. Sakura chuckled.

"Go then. We'll see you all later." Sakura smiled and the ten boys left to go to The Land of Rain.

* * *

How did you like it? What do you want to see in this story?  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
(:


	29. Family Times

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Hello, mom. Dad. We're here." Yahiko announced as him and Sakura made their way to their parents in Suna. They reached the hot destination and they're meeting their soon-to-be adopted siblings.

"My babies! About time you showed up!" Mebuki smiled and hugged her two kids.

"Sorry, I was traveling with a pregnant lady. She was really slow." Yahiko teased and Sakura playfully hit him.

"Hey. I'm only three months pregnant. I'm not that slow yet." Sakura defended herself.

"Do you want to meet the siblings now or do you wanna wait more? They've been expecting you." Mebuki smirked.

"Let's go meet them." Sakura claimed and they all went into the room to meet the soon-to-be new Harunos.

"Hey, Taro, Tani. Meet your older siblings, Sakura and Yahiko." Mebuki smiled.

"Hi. I'm Yahiko. I'm your new big brother." Yahiko shook their hands.

"And, I'm Sakura, your big sister." Sakura smiled and shook their hands as well.

"You're fat." Tani pointed to Sakura.

"Why you little.." Sakura started getting upset and then exhaled. "I'm not fat. I'm pregnant."

"Why are you pregnant?" Taro asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Because I want babies." Sakura answered.

"Why? You're fat now." Tani added.

"I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!" Sakura declared loudly.

"Sakura, no need to yell at the twins. They're five years old." Kizashi berated.

"I'm not! I'm just saying that I'm pregnant!" Sakura defended herself.

"You're yelling, honey." Mebuki claimed.

"Alright, you know what! I am yelling!" Sakura yelled and left the room.

"I'll get her." Yahiko sighed and went to get his little sister.

"Pregnant women." Kizashi muttered and Mebuki nodded her head.

"Sakura. Where are you going?" Yahiko caught up with Sakura.

"I'm gonna go see Temari. At least there I won't be called fat." Sakura claimed.

"Sakura. Go back there and make nice conversation with our new adopted twin siblings." Yahiko demanded.

"So I can be called fat again?" Sakura asked. "I don't think so."

"Sakura, you're being over dramatic." Yahiko told his younger sister.

"I'm being over dramatic? No. I'm pregnant. Not fat. And, I'm not even that pregnant!" Sakura told.

"I know, but they're just kids. Get over it." Yahiko told and led Sakura back to the room.

"ONE more chance. I'm giving those brats one more chance." Sakura took her arm back and started walking back to the room with Yahiko.

"You're getting worked up over two five year olds." Yahiko teased softly. Sakura playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." Sakura demanded. Yahiko continued to softly chuckle.

"Okay. We're back." Yahiko announced as him and Sakura made their way in the room.

"Glad you guys came back. Everything okay now?" Mebuki asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it should be." Sakura told.

"Good. Let's all go out to eat lunch." Mebuki declared.

"I have to see Temari at some point today." Sakura claimed.

"Great. You can see her after lunch. Or she can join us. I don't care." Mebuki didn't care.

"Sweet. I'll see if she can join us for lunch." Sakura took out her phone to call Temari.

* * *

"That is so funny, Sakura." Tani was laughing. Sakura decided the twins weren't that bad. They weren't brats once she got to know them.

"I'm glad you find that story humorous." Sakura smiled at the little girl.

"Naruto seems like a funny guy." Taro claimed.

"Oh, he is hilarious. I know you'll like him. You both will." Sakura continued smiling.

"When do we get to meet him?" Taro asked.

"When you come to Konoha with us." Sakura leaned down to tell them and then came up and turned to her parents. "When are they coming?"

"In two weeks. We are having a party when they get here, so make it known. I have all the information down. I'll try to make flyers tomorrow or so." Mebuki smiled.

"Okay. Sounds good." Sakura told.

* * *

"Welcome home, boys. How did it go?" Sakura asked the next day when the ten male ninjas arrived back to Konoha.

"It went great, Sakura-Chan! I beat up four guys!" Naruto declared.

"I saw. Sasuke texted me a picture of the guys. They were uuuugly." Sakura claimed.

"They definitely were. Can we get some ramen now?" Naruto asked the pinkette. Sakura chuckled.

"Sure. Let's go." Sakura led everyone to Ichiraku.

* * *

"Ooh. How cool. When do we get to meet them?" Naruto asked Sakura later that night at family dinner.

"In two weeks. Mom sent out invitations for a welcome home party for them. It's in two weeks, obviously." Sakura announced.

"Okay. Cool. Let me see the pictures again." Naruto said and took Sakura's phone to look at the family picture with Taro and Tani and then the next picture had Sakura and the twins. The last picture was just of the two twins. "Wow. They look happy to be with you guys."

"I hope so. They can't wait to meet you." Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"Really? I can't wait to meet them. I get to have little adopted siblings." Naruto smiled.

"I know. Me too." Sakura smiled back.

* * *

"Thank you guys for welcoming Taro and Tani into our family. Please enjoy the rest of the party. Cake will come out in about fifteen minutes." Mebuki announced as everyone went back to partying.

"No. I don't have any sevens. Go fish." Naruto told Taro. "You got any threes?"

"Dang it. Stop taking my cards!" Taro told the ninja.

"Sorry. That's the point of the game." Naruto snickered.

"Sakura. Can you please get Taro and Tani gathered? We need to take more pictures." Mebuki asked her daughter.

"Relax, mom. Let them have fun first." Sakura chuckled.

"I hope they'll fit in." Mebuki said hopefully to Sakura.

"Relax. They'll fit into the family nicely. They already like my boys and Konan." Sakura smiled. Mebuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Good." Mebuki stated. Sakura looked at her mom.

"Relax, mom. It'll be okay." Sakura put a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.

"I sure hope so." Mebuki said softly.

"Mom. It will be. Trust me." Sakura said sternly.

"Okay. I believe you. Calm down." Mebuki teased.

"Alright. Twins. Come here. We are taking a family picture." Yahiko gathered the twins up.

"Again?" Tani asked.

"Yep. We are getting everyone in on it. A picture of the six of us, one with you with Sakura's boys and Konan, one with the whole family, and one with everyone here. Come on." Yahiko grabbed them.

"You guys like taking pictures, huh?" Tani asked rhetorically.

"Yep. Your mother and Sakura both like taking pictures." Kizashi smiled.

* * *

"Thank you for coming. I hope you had fun." Mebuki said.

"Oh, we did. Thank you for inviting us." Kurenai smiled as her, Asuma, and their child left.

"It was our pleasure. I'm so happy you had fun." Mebuki gushed.

* * *

"No, little brother. I do not have a girlfriend yet." Itachi sighed as him, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were going on a little walk.

"Why not? Are you gay or something?" Naruto asked. Itachi sighed and answered his phone that was ringing.

"Please, Naruto. He's straight. In fact, his next girlfriend is going to be a supermodel." Sakura claimed.

"No it won't. Itachi likes his women smart. She's going to be a teacher or something that needs brains in their profession." Sasuke called it.

"No, he won't. He's gonna date a model." Sakura predicted.

"I bet you that he is going to date someone smart." Sasuke bet.

"You're on!" Sakura and Sasuke shook hands.

"No, Kisame. I will be home later." Itachi was on the phone with his Akatsuki partner. "Okay. Bye." With that, Itachi hung up.

"Itachi. Sasuke. Uchiha? Is that you?" An older man with a teenage boy came walked to the group of ninjas. "Oh my. It is you!"

"Um. Hello. Do we know you?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course you do. I'm your uncle. Uncle Hirilo and this is your cousin Uzai." Uncle Hirilo introduced.

"Uncle. I thought you killed every last remaining Uchiha besides Teme." Naruto turned to Itachi.

"I guess I failed at killing these two. Is that really you, Uncle?" Itachi asked.

"Of course it is. It's been twelve years since I last saw you two." Uncle Hirilo claimed.

"I guess it has been. What are you doing here? Alive?" Sasuke wondered.

"Sasuke. That is rude." Sakura berated the younger Uchiha.

"What? I thought Itachi and I were the last two Uchihas left." Sasuke thought.

"Oh, when the Uchiha Massacre happened, Uzai and I were on a small mission away from the village. We came back a year after it all happened. We were so mad, until we found out the truth." Uncle Hirilo explained.

"So you know the truth, then?" Sasuke asked. Hirilo nodded his head.

"I don't believe it." Itachi was skeptical.

"Well, looks like we are going to go see if you guys are related. Let's go take the test." Sakura said.

* * *

"Hmm. Uncle and cousin, huh?" Kakashi said, hearing the whole story.

"Yep. I'm Fugaku's younger brother. Uzai is seventeen now. It's been twelve years since I last saw either of my nephews." Uncle Hirilo told.

"That is some time. I reconnected with my little brother after twenty two years. I know how you feel about finding them after so long." Kakashi smiled softly. Hirilo nodded his head.

"So, where have you been hiding all this time? Why the sudden urge to reconnect now?" Itachi inquired.

"We have been traveling the last twelve years. We left almost immediately when we came back from our mission. We've been living in Wave, Rain, and Suna the past twelve years until we decided to come back to Konoha." Uncle Hirilo explained.

"Huh. Interesting." Itachi thought.

"What are you thinking, big brother?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Nothing too important." Itachi answered.

"So, tell me about you two boys. Where are you living nowadays?" Hirilo tried to make small talk.

"I live in a small house with three of my team mates; my best friend and two art lovers." Itachi answered. Hirilo nodded his head.

"I live with my whole team, three Sanin, the hokage's brother, and some obnoxious blonde chick." Sasuke answered.

"Okay. I see. Alright." Hirilo stated.

"So, what are your plans now that you found both your nephews?" Kakashi asked the older man, who just shrugged.

"Well, Uzai and I are going to move back to Konoha. We haven't been here in a while, and I think it's time to come back home." Hirilo smiled. Kakashi nodded.

"The test results came back. You guys are related." The doctor claimed. Everyone breathed.

"Wow. So, we have more living relatives." Sasuke turned to Itachi, who nodded.

"I'm glad I didn't kill everyone." Itachi said softly. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"So, what now? Are we going to have a party or something now?" Naruto wondered.

"I like parties." Uzai claimed.

"Naruto, you have an eye doctor appointment tomorrow at 3:30." Sakura remembered, looking at her phone, which had a reminder.

"An eye doctor appointment? No. I hate going to those too." Naruto complained. Sakura sighed.

"Come on. Time to make dinner." Sakura stood up, the boys following close by.

"Can Uncle Hirilo and Uzai come too? Oh, and Itachi?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sure. The more, the merrier." Sakura claimed, smiling a bit.

"Sweet. Let's go. I'm hungry." Naruto told, taking the lead.

* * *

"This is very nice pasta. Thank you, Sakura-San." Uncle Hirilo complimented.

"Please, call me Sakura. We're family. No need for honorifics." Sakura blushed a bit. She hates it when people use honorifics. The only exception is Naruto because he's been calling her 'Sakura-Chan' for years. "And, thank you."

"So, where are you going to be staying? At the Uchiha compound?" Itachi wondered. Uncle Hirilo shrugged.

"Is that place still up? I figured it would be knocked down or something." Hirilo claimed.

"No. It's still up." Itachi told.

"Then, I'll live there. Anyone else living there?" Hirilo wondered. Itachi shook his head.

"No, but Kisame and I are thinking about moving there when our lease is up in May." Itachi replied.

"I see." Hirilo seemed to think about it.

"How are you going to support yourself, Uchiha?" Tsunade wondered as she drank some sake.

"I'll get a job. It shouldn't be too hard to find one here, right?" Uncle Hirilo questioned.

"Correct. It should be relatively easy." Orochimaru claimed, shrugging a bit.

* * *

"You know, if you need a place to stay the night, you're both welcome to stay here." Sakura offered to Sasuke's relatives.

"Oh, are you sure? We don't want to be a pain." Uncle Hirilo claimed. Sakura nodded her head.

"Of course. We're family. We're here to help." Sakura put her arms over Uncle Hirilo and Uzai.

"Don't you guys have work tomorrow?" Uzai wondered. Sakura shook her head.

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Not much happens on Sundays. It's kind of like our relaxation days." Sakura explained.

"I see. Well, if you're offering us a place to stay, we can't turn down this awesome hospitality." Uncle Hirilo told.

"Awesome!" Sakura lit up. "You can stay in Naruto and Sasuke's room tonight." Sakura offered.

"Where are they going to sleep then?" Uzai asked.

"They would be spending the night in Kakashi's and my room." Sakura explained.

"Are you sure it's no trouble at all?" Hirilo pondered.

"Sakura made up her mind. Just go with it. We promise that it's no problem at all." Sasuke told.

"Alright. Let's get settled in for the night then." Hirilo said.

* * *

"So, Sakura-Chan gets adopted siblings and Teme's uncle and cousin decided to move back." Naruto stated. "You're all lucky. I wish I had some living family members."

"It's okay, Naruto. You have us." Sakura tried to cheer him up.

"It's not the same, Sakura-Chan. I wish I had some relatives." Naruto pouted.

"Isn't Karin like your cousin or something?" Sasuke thought.

"I hate her though." Naruto complained.

"Don't we all?" Kakashi muttered quietly.

"And, Tsunade-Shishou is related to you through marriage." Sakura recalled.

"What do you mean? Granny is related to me?" Naruto thought.

"Yeah. Her grandmother was the first hokage's wife. Her grandma was an Uzumaki, making her somewhat an Uzumaki." Sakura explained.

"GRANNY!" Naruto ran to Tsunade. "Are we related?"

"Who told you that?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto pointed to Sakura, who was walking down the stairs. Tsunade just stared at Sakura, who shrugged in return.

"Yes, Naruto. We are related." Tsunade sighed. "You're my second cousin by marriage."

"Second cousin? Cool. We should have an Uzumaki reunion! At least I'll know someone." Naruto gushed.

"Uh, yeah. I have to go now." Tsunade got up and grabbed Sakura by the arm. "Why did you tell him?"

"Please. I think Naruto should know who his relatives are." Sakura stated. "He was getting sad because he thought no one was related to him."

"Karin's his cousin." Tsunade reminded.

"She's a bitch. Naruto hates her." Sakura pointed out. Tsunade sighed.

"Everyone hates her! You know, I didn't particularly want Naruto to know we're related." Tsunade sighed.

"Why not? He deserves to know." Sakura claimed. Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't really think it's necessary for him to know."

"Of course it is. Relatives matter! He could be the only living relative related to you." Sakura told.

"Karin's related to me somehow." Tsunade shrugged. Sakura sighed.

"You're ridiculous, Shishou." Sakura claimed.

"I know, but you still love me." Tsunade grinned.

* * *

How was it?  
Please tell me what you thought through the reviews.

(:


	30. More People

Hey, sorry for the long waiting. Here is chapter 30.

* * *

"Any questions?" Yahiko asked the class. They have about ten minutes left of class and Yahiko ended it a bit early. "No? Okay. Well, I guess you all can.."

"Hey, bro." Sakura walked in with two girls behind her.

"Hey, baby sis. What are you doing here?" Yahiko asked what everyone was thinking.

"I'm just showing these two girls around the school. They're new and wanted a tour before they actually start school tomorrow." Sakura stated and extended her hand to introduce the newbies. "This is Luna and this is Nina. They're sisters."

"I see. Welcome to Konoha High. My name is Yahiko. I'm the social studies teacher here." Yahiko extended his arm but pulled it back awkwardly when both girls just stared at him uninterested.

"Yeah, they're..no." Sakura said awkwardly and quietly to her older brother. He understood what she was getting at.

"I see." Yahiko stated. "Well, these are your classmates. They.."

"You're ugly." Nina told out of nowhere. Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"Um..I'm sorry.?" Yahiko was confused.

"Obviously you're not." Nina scoffed.

"Okay, that is NO way to talk to your teacher." Sakura berated them.

"He's not my teacher til tomorrow, fatty." Nina said. Sakura was mad.

"Okay, first off, he's still an adult and he's in an authoritative position. Show some respect. And, second of all, I'm pregnant. I'm not even four months pregnant yet. I can't be that big already!" Sakura said.

"You're not." Yahiko reassured.

"Really? I thought you were due any day." Luna finally said. Sakura was getting even more mad.

"How did you get stuck on the welcoming committee?" Yahiko asked his little sister, who just shrugged.

"I don't know. Hiashi-San was busy doing stuff and Kakashi decided that _I_ was the next best person to do it. It's not like I was working or anything." Sakura sighed.

"This is gonna be terrible. The guys here aren't even cute." Luna stated.

"Okay. This is your social studies teacher and your classmates. Let's go show you the rest of the school." Sakura said angrily. "I'll see you all later."

"I'm coming over for dinner. We're going to talk then." Yahiko announced. Sakura nodded her head and left with the two brats..er..new students.

* * *

"Hello, boys. Ino. Come on. I'm here to pick you up and go home. I am hungry." Sakura said with Sai trailing her. They went to pick up the kids from school so they can go home and eat.

"What's for dinner, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto wondered.

"Chicken, rice, and salad." Sakura told.

"When are we going to have ramen for dinner?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I can probably make some at some point this week." Sakura said. Naruto tackled her.

"Yay! You're the best. Thank you, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto gushed. Sakura chuckled and Naruto got off of her.

"Yes, thank you. Now, get ready so we can go home." Sakura rushed.

"Can you take us home? I don't want to be here any longer. Uncle Hiashi is stuck doing paperwork til 4:30. It's 3:30 and I wanna go home already." Neji asked.

"Can I take them home?" Sakura turned to the adult.

"Sorry, I need Hiashi to let us know." The adult claimed.

"Then I'll get him over here so he can let me take them!" Sakura said loudly and left to go to Hiashi Hyuuga's office.

"Sakura. What are you doing here?" Hiashi asked, a bit surprised to see her in his office.

"Hi. I would like you to grant me permission to take Neji and Hinata home right now." Sakura asked politely.

"Why? They can wait another hour." Hiashi thought.

"Well, they hate it here. I don't blame them. Can you please come with me so you can give me permission to take them? I guess you need to physically give it to me in front of the teachers over there." Sakura explained.

"Sure. Let's go. That way, I can just leave after I get all this paperwork done." Hiashi sighed and got up. They were casually walking down the hall together in a comfortable silence.

"Hiashi-San. You're here." The teacher said as Sakura and Hiashi made their way to the cafeteria to sign everyone out.

"I give Sakura permission to take Neji and Hinata home with her." Hiashi told and turned to Sakura. "Is it alright if they hang out at your house until I pick them up in an hour?"

"Yeah, of course." Sakura made her way to sign the two Hyuugas out. "Alright. You two are coming home with me too."

"Yay! Hinata. You're coming home with us." Ino hugged Hinata.

"Joy." Naruto muttered quietly and Sasuke nodded his head.

"I'll pick you two up when I'm done. I'll see you two later. I gotta get back to finish all the paperwork." Hiashi sighed and turned around to leave.

"Thank you so much, Sakura. I hate this school." Neji told the pinkette who ran her hand through Neji's hair.

"Of course. I don't want you to suffer anymore than you already have to. Come on." Sakura said and left with them behind her.

* * *

"Can Hinata sleep over tonight?" Ino asked Sakura, who was cooking.

"Uh. I guess. I'll let Kakashi know." Sakura cut the tomatoes up. "Neji, are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't know. Uncle Hiashi is supposed to pick me up in half an hour." Neji told.

"Can Neji sleep over too?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed.

"Where is he going to stay?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.

"I'll invite Kiba over too so we can all stay in my room. Please?" Ino pleaded.

"No one likes you!" Sasuke said rudely. Naruto nodded his head.

"Sasuke. No need to be rude." Sakura berated her team mate and turned to Ino. "Sure. They can spend the night. I'll let Hiashi know." Sakura claimed as she took her phone out.  
_'Hey, is it alright if Neji and Hinata spend the night? They really want to.'_ -Sakura  
_'Sure. It's fine with me. I'll see them tomorrow. Make sure they're okay.'_ -Hiashi  
_'You have nothing to worry about, sir. :)'_ -Sakura

"Yeah. Hiashi said it's fine if you two spend the night. Do you want to go home so you can get some stuff?" Sakura suggested.

"Oh, yeah. We should. I need some clothes." Hinata stated and Neji nodded his head in agreement.

"Kiba will be over soon. When he comes, we can all take a trip to your guys' place." Ino offered.

"Good idea. Thank you for letting us spend the night, Sakura." Neji thanked.

"Yes. Thank you, Sakura-San." Hinata said softly.

"No problem at all." Sakura smiled and continued cutting the lettuce now.

* * *

"Babe. Genma, Gai, and Asuma are sleeping over tonight." Kakashi claimed as him and his best friends walked through the door.

"Oh. Okay. Sure. Everyone's sleeping over tonight." Sakura claimed as she finished putting all the food on the table.

"Who else is staying the night?" Kakashi inquired.

"Other than your boys, Neji, Kiba, and Hinata are staying. Yahiko is staying til late tonight, but he is joining us for dinner." Sakura explained.

"Huh. We're gonna have a full house tonight." Kakashi thought about it.

"It's Wednesday. Why are they all sleeping over tonight?" Sakura wondered. Kakashi shrugged.

"Dinner time!" Naruto shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Because we want to." Genma answered.

"Where will they be staying?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, Tsunade. Can you sleep in Jiraiya's room tonight?" Kakashi asked the Sanin as everyone made their way to the dining room table.

"What? No. Why the hell should I sleep with him?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Because you two are dating." Kakashi answered.

"Oh, it's official? Congrats!" Genma smiled.

"Zip it, Shiranui." Tsunade sighed and held her forehead. "Sure. I'll sleep with him. You're sleeping in my room though." Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, who nodded. "Your room is...weird."

"Great. And Asuma and Gai can sleep in Jiraiya's room then. Genma is gonna join us in bed tonight." Kakashi told Sakura, who nodded and finally sat down next to Kakashi and Yahiko. "I would have them all sleep with us, but you're pregnant and like to hog up the bed."

"I'm so tempted to sleep over just because everyone else is too." Yahiko teased.

"Too bad you don't want to." Ino said, taking a piece of chicken.

"Sakura. I'm sleeping over tonight." Yahiko turned to Sakura, who nodded.

"Alright. Sounds good." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Wow. Everyone's staying the night." Naruto said.

"Oh, yeah. My girlfriend is coming over at around 8 and she's spending the night." Yamato told.

"Mine too." Sai added in. "I think Ayumi likes sleeping over when Yuka does."

"Oh, she definitely does." Yamato nodded her head. "I noticed that."

"So, you're both just gonna leave your pregnant women at home alone?" Sakura asked Yahiko and Genma.

"Eh. She can spend the night at your parents' house tonight." Genma said.

"Ooh. Good idea. I'll text Konan and tell her to go to mom and dad's place. I'm needed here." Yahiko took his phone out.

"No you're not." Tsunade said.

"I'd like to think I'm needed here sometimes." Yahiko looked up at Tsunade and then back to his phone.

"I'll let mom and dad know that they'll be dealing with two pregnant women tonight." Sakura sighed and took her phone out.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Orochimaru asked, making small talk.

"We're getting new students tomorrow. They seem kinda.." Naruto started but was cut off.

"Bratty. Those two are total brats and I don't like them." Sakura said immediately. "They're going to be trouble. I know it."

"You know them?" Asuma asked, shoving food in his mouth.

"I was the one who had to give them a tour of the school because the _lovely_ hokage thought I had nothing better to do than to give brats a tour of the school." Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"Hey, you could have turned it down." Kakashi claimed.

"No one else was going to do it." Sakura sighed. "You people are ridiculous."

"Hey. It'll be okay." Kakashi smiled.

"Can you please pass the rice, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"It's a good thing I made a lot extras tonight. I knew we were going to have a lot of people tonight, although _someone_ didn't tell me they were going to bring their friends over." Sakura looked at Kakashi again.

"You don't need to complain about everything I do. Give me a break. I had a long day at work today." Kakashi claimed.

"Aren't you going back tonight?" Kazuki wondered. Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm taking a half day tonight. Gonna relax at home with these losers." Kakashi jammed his thumb in Genma, Gai, and Asuma's direction.

"Oh, and I'm gonna sleep with you guys as well." Yahiko said out of nowhere.

"Four people, and one of them is pregnant." Genma teased.

"I'm not _that_ pregnant. Not even four months." Sakura stated loudly. "I'm not that pregnant."

"Keep telling yourself that, Hun." Genma joked. Sakura sighed.

"So, how many people are actually going to be sleeping here tonight?" Naruto wondered.

"Twenty." Kakashi and Sakura said simultaneously, quickly doing the math in their heads.

"Nice." Sasuke smirked. "Hey, can Itachi spend the night too?"

"Ooh. Can I invite someone too?" Naruto asked and thought about it. "Hmm. Who to invite?"

"Kisame will probably want to stay too." Sasuke told.

"Okay. Twenty-two people are going to be here." Sakura restated. Sasuke took out his phone to text his older brother.

"Ooh. I'll invite Gaara and Kankuro over. Gaara's my best friend besides Teme." Naruto took his phone out to text the Kazekage.

"Where are Itachi and Kisame going to stay then? Gaara and Kankuro will most likely stay with us then. Our bed isn't as big as Sakura and Kakashi's." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh. If Orochimaru joins Tsunade and Jiraiya, Itachi and Kisame can take Orochimaru's bed." Naruto told. Sasuke turned to Orochimaru.

"Can you please do that tonight?" Sasuke asked the snake master. Orochimaru sighed.

"Sure. I can be the third wheel tonight. No big deal." Orochimaru shrugged.

"Have Kabuto sleep over tonight then so it's not just you three. I hate being the third wheel. You and Kabuto are on good terms now, right?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru nodded his head.

"Yeah. We are. Ooh. I'll ask him." Oro took his phone out.

"So, would it be bad if I ask you if Iruka can sleep over?" Kazuki has his phone out, Kakashi sighed.

"No. He can spend the night. It's only fair if you have a friend over too." Sakura said.

"Twenty-six people in this house." Kakashi turned to Sakura, who just shrugged.

"I can't deny anyone." Sakura shrugged.

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai, Tsunade, Jiriaya, Orochimaru, Kazuki, Ino, Yahiko, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Genma, Asuma, Gai, Yuka, Ayumi, Kabuto, Iruka, Itachi, Kisame, Gaara, and Kankuro all stayed at the house that night.

"So many people here." Kakashi turned to his wife while they were getting ready to sleep. Sakura just shrugged.

"It's just for tonight. They'll leave in the morning." Sakura told.

"Why does everyone have to stay here?" Kakashi asked.

"You guys are fun." Genma stated as he took his side of the bed. Yahiko jumped on Sakura's other side.

"Yeah. Everyone loves being here. You guys need to learn to say no though sometimes." Yahiko chimed in. Kakashi and Sakura sighed.

"I blame Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Hey. You have just as much say as I do in everything." Sakura stated. Kakashi shrugged.

"You can turn them down. I'm too burnt out to think about anything." Kakashi lied.

"You're a terrible liar." Sakura chuckled.

"And, you're terrible at denying people." Kakashi kissed his wife. "I'm tired. Goodnight." Kakashi turned off the light.

* * *

"Those are the new girls." Naruto whispered while everyone was in study hall. Sasuke looked quickly.

"I know. Sakura said they were brats though." Sasuke whispered back.

"I know, but maybe they just want to fit in." Naruto said and stood up. "Come on. We're going to introduce ourselves." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to where the new girls were.

"Hi. I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke." Naruto introduced. Luna and Nina just stared at them.

"I know you two. You're part of that freak team, Team Seven, right?" Nina asked.

"We're not a freak team." Naruto said, insulted.

"You two are gay with each other and the old teacher married his student. That's a freak team to me." Nina defended herself.

"We're not freaks, we're just really close." Sasuke explained.

"Too close." Luna muttered.

"You know, you're not going to make any friends with that kind of attitude." Sasuke told them. They both shrugged.

"Oh no. Whatever will we do without friends?" Nina asked rhetorically and sarcastically.

"Wow. You don't have to be so rude to us." Naruto pouted. "We're trying to be nice to you two."

"Yeah. You don't even know us. Don't be such bitches." Sasuke told and walked away, Naruto following after him.

"Wow. I saw that. What brats." Kiba muttered.

"I know! We're trying to be nice!" Naruto proclaimed. "Sakura-Chan said they were going to be trouble and I'm starting to believe her."

"Sakura knows everything." Sasuke told. Naruto nodded his head.

* * *

"Do you mind staying at my parents' house sometimes?" Sakura asked Shizune while they were doing rounds at the hospital. Shizune shrugged.

"Not really. They treat me nicely and I feel so comfortable there. Genma just doesn't care sometimes, so it's nice to be treated nicely over there." Shizune explained.

"Don't say that. Genma does care. A lot. Besides, mom and dad love helping people out. Where do you stay? In my old room?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Konan and I shared a bed last night. I think we're finally becoming closer with each other. At first, I didn't think she liked me, but I think we're good now." Shizune confessed.

"That's just the way Konan is. She likes you. I know it." Sakura assured Shizune. "How were the twins?"

"Oh, I love them. They're quite entertaining." Shizune told. "Although Tani took a little bit to warm up to me."

"Yeah. Those two definitely take time to like someone." Sakura smiled, remembering her first meeting with the twins.

"I'm so grateful for your parents though. They really do take care of me. I'm so lucky to have them." Shizune told the pinkette.

"I know you appreciate them. They know too." Sakura smiled. "They love you."

* * *

"So. I hate them. Absolutely despise them." Yahiko told his little sister when they were having coffee together Sunday morning.

"I know. Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino don't like them either. Actually, no one really does." Sakura drank her coffee.

"Why do they have to come to our school? What did we do wrong?" Yahiko asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. They are probably just having trouble fitting in." Sakura offered.

"No. It's not that. They _hit_ Tenten in the face on Thursday! They HIT her." Yahiko declared. "Don't get me wrong. Tenten isn't my favorite person, but Luna and Nina can't touch someone else."

"I know." Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry you're having a hard time with them. I wish I could do something."

"Can't you make them leave?" Yahiko asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No. Uncle Kiroto wants them there." Sakura broke the news. "Damn crazy uncle." Sakura muttered. Yahiko sighed.

"Grandma Haruno. Are we still going to the movies tomorrow night?" Ino asked the old lady when they were walking down the streets. Tenten and Hinata were close by them.

"Yeah. The movie starts at 7:25, so let's try to be there by 7:15, 7:20." Grandma Haruno told.

"What the.." Yahiko looked at the four women about to pass him and his sister. "Grandma Haruno?"

"Oh. Hi, honey. Hey, Sakura." Grandma Haruno smiled.

"You're going to the movies tomorrow night?" Sakura asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, yeah. We are. We're seeing that new superhero movie." Chika Haruno told.

"Oh. I thought we were gonna see that together this week." Yahiko thought. Sakura nodded her head.

"Oh, we can. I'm going with them tomorrow night though." Chika explained.

"But, I thought.." Sakura started off.

"It's okay, Forehead. You can spend time with grandma another day. Tomorrow is our day." Ino told possessively.

"But, she's our grandma. Not yours." Sakura said softly.

"Come on. Let's go before the sale ends." Ino and Tenten pulled grandma.

"Yes. Yes. I'm coming." Grandma Chika said and turned to the siblings. "I'll see you two later tonight." With that, Chika left.

"Yeah. You might see me tonight." Yahiko muttered. Sakura sighed.

"Ya know, sometimes I don't even feel like they're our grandparents. They're like the village grandparents." Sakura confessed.

"I know what you mean. I feel like that too. Mom and dad are like that too." Yahiko admitted.

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel like they aren't even our parents." Sakura agreed angrily. "It bothers me."

"I know. It bothers me too." Yahiko sighed.

* * *

"Why are you two here?" Kakashi held his temple. Hiashi and Shikaku are with Luna and Nina.

"Lord Hokage. There has been multiple complaints about these two ladies misbehaving and just being nothing but trouble. They haven't even been here a week and nearly destroyed the school and got into three fights. We can't have them there anymore." Hiashi Hyuuga explained. Kakashi sighed and turned to Gai.

"Please get my wife here immediately." Kakashi asked Gai and the green beast left.

"What is Sakura going to do?" Hiashi wondered.

"Explain that we can't do anything drastic. We have to have them go to the school." Kakashi stated.

"Why?" Shikaku asked. "If they're this much of a nuisance, then we have to do something." Kakashi sighed and shrugged.

"Her uncle is my least favorite person at the moment." Kakashi muttered. Just then, Gai and Sakura poofed in. "Ah. And, there's my favorite person. Hello, Sakura." Kakashi greeted.

"Hey, babe. Is everything okay?" Sakura asked worried.

"Oh, I'm fine. There is just a little discussion going on. Hiashi-San doesn't want Luna and Nina to go to the school anymore." Kakashi explained. Sakura sighed.

"Hiashi-San. With all due respect, we have to have them at the school. Uncle Kiroto stated that they have to be there and no matter what, we can't kick them out." Sakura explained.

"But, why? It's ridiculous. They have no respect for anyone or anything there." Hiashi told.

"I know, but Uncle Kiroto said because school is all they have. They would have more if they were nicer, but they're brats." Sakura made eye contact with Luna and Nina.

"Hey. Don't be mean to us, bitch." Nina berated.

"Don't talk to me like that." Sakura threatened, cracking her knuckles. That shut them up.

"Why is your uncle torturing us like this?" Hiashi face palmed. Sakura shrugged.

"I feel like he knows these two on a personal matter and that's why he's protecting them so much. If I was the daimyo, they would be gone. Hell, if I was daimyo, the students wouldn't be in school." Sakura told.

"You're too nice, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Hey. They should be defending our country, not stuck learning shit they don't need to know." Sakura defended and turned to Luna and Nina. "Alright. What's the relationship?"

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked confused.

"Why is Uncle Kiroto protecting you two so much?" Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nina smirked.

"Okay. Now I know something is up. And, I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Sakura pointed and then turned to Kakashi. "Can I please go back to work now?"

"Sure. I'll see you during your lunch break." Kakashi stated. Sakura nodded and left. "What a lovely lady."

"I hate her." Nina said.

"Hey. That's my wife. Shut the fuck up and get out of my office." Kakashi shouted. Nina and Luna left. Hiashi and Shikaku just looked at Kakashi.

"You're something, Hatake." Shikaku said. Hiashi nodded. They both left to follow the troubled girls.

* * *

"Uncle Kiroto. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, confused and startled when Uncle Kiroto and Madam Shijimi walked through the door.

"Hello, everyone. We're here for family dinner." Uncle Kiroto stated.

"Mom. Why is your brother here?" Sakura asked, folding her arms over her chest. "He never comes here."

"I thought it would be nice to see my family. Hello, mom. Dad." Kiroto greeted Katsumi and Haruka.

"Hey, honey. It's a lovely surprise to see you and Shijimi here." Grandma Katsumi stated.

"I know. I want to start coming to these family dinners. It's always here, right, Mebs?" Kiroto questioned. Mebuki nodded her head.

"Yep. Every Sunday, unless something comes up." Mebuki said. Kiroto nodded his head.

"Ah. There's my favorite niece and nephew." Kiroto went up to Sakura and Yahiko. Sakura rolled her eyes and Yahiko looked away. "What's wrong?"

"Why the hell do you want Luna and Nina to go to school? They're nothing but trouble." Sakura shouted. Kiroto just looked at her.

"I..Um..Well.." Kiroto was hesitant to answer.

"You know, people are starting to hate you because of this whole school thing." Sakura broke the news. "You're not helping your case. You need to have a mind of your own and not do things just because your stupid council wants you to do it. You're the Daimyo. Make your own damn choices." Sakura told and walked away from him. Kiroto sighed.

"Maybe she's right." Kiroto said quietly. He looked up at Yahiko, who just shrugged.

"I'm with her 100%." Yahiko then left to follow his sister.

* * *

How did you like it.  
Please tell me what you thought!  
(:


	31. A big Sleepover

I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I don't own Naruto, but I do own the original characters.

* * *

"It's decided. There's going to be a meeting tomorrow night." Kiroto told Shijimi.

"Really? About what?" His wife asked.

"You'll see." Kiroto smiled and grabbed some food.

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming to this meeting." Kiroto started off.

"What's it about this time?" Karin asked what everyone was thinking. Kiroto smiled.

"It has come to my attention that many people feel a strong dislike towards going to school for four years." Kiroto started off and kept making eye contact with Sakura.

"What about it?" Kiba wondered. Kiroto smirked.

"Well, I've decided that instead of making it four years, that it is only going to be the original two years that we planned before. That means, all the students that go to school only have to go for two years." Kiroto smiled.

"Wait..Are you serious, Uncle Kiroto?" Naruto asked. The daimyo just nodded his head.

"Yep. You ninjas aren't as stupid as you think." Kiroto claimed.

"It wasn't them who thought they were dumb." Yamato muttered. Sakura nodded her head.

"So, are you getting rid of the stupid Ninja Care Program too?" Sakura asked loudly. Kiroto sighed.

"No, Sakura. We aren't. We are taking steps one by one. Two less years of schooling for the students." Kiroto said.

"That's a start." Sasuke muttered. Team Seven nodded their heads.

"Any questions?" Kiroto asked. Sakura raised her hand.

"Why can't you get rid of the after school Ninja Care?" Sakura asked. Kiroto sighed.

"I told you. We're taking it step-by-step." Kiroto held his temple.

"Then, get rid of it next. As in tomorrow." Sakura said angrily.

"No. We're going to keep it. I've decided that we are going to keep it. I'm the Daimyo of the Fire Nation and what I say, goes! There is nothing you can do to make me change my mind!" Uncle Kiroto outburtsted. It got awkward. "Sakura., I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make that sudden outburst."

"Forget it. I don't fucking care. Whatever." Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"Sakura. I.." Kiroto tried to say.

"I said forget it. I'm over it." Sakura yelled. It was awkward.

"Sakura. You should calm down." Yamato tried to say quietly.

"Drop it, Yamato." Sakura grit her teeth. Yamato sighed.

"Okay. Great meeting. Thank you." Kakashi shoved Kiroto off the podium.

"Pregnant women." Kiroto muttered. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Oh shit." Kakashi outbursted. Everyone looked at him. Kakashi coughed to clear his throat. "Right. So, school will only be two years, like we originally planned. That's basically it."

"Can we leave now?" Ino asked impatiently. "I have plans."

"No one cares." Naruto yelled. Kakashi sighed.

"Yes. You can all go now." Kakashi stated. Everyone got up to leave. Team Seven made their way to Kakashi.

"What up with the sudden 'oh shit' outburst?" Sasuke asked as Team Seven were all standing around Kakashi. Kakashi sighed.

"We're pregnant." Kakashi said.

"I don't know about you, but I definitely am not pregnant." Sasuke claimed.

"No. Not you. Sakura's pregnant." Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me. It's not like I have the whole village reminding me everyday or anything." Sakura told. Kakashi sighed.

"No. We were going to wait until after school was over to have kids when they were just going for two years. He changed it to four years, so we decided to have a kid this year. Now it's back to two years." Kakashi said.

"Ah. I gotcha." Sakura got it, finally realizing what Kakashi was talking about.

"I don't. What's going on?" Naruto asked confused. Typical Naruto.

"We were going to wait until I pass my title of hokage to you, Naruto." Kakashi started off.

"Yeah. I got that." Naruto told.

"But, Kiroto said you guys were going to go to school for four years instead of two. Soooo, Sakura and I decided to try to have a kid now. Well, she's now pregnant and now you guys are only going to school for two years." Kakashi finished off.

"Okay. I still don't see the problem." Naruto stated. Everyone face palmed.

"Naruto. We were going to wait, but we didn't. Uncle Kiroto can't make up his fucking mind!" Sakura said.

"Okay. And?" Naruto asked.

"Ugh. I'll tell you at home. Come on. I gotta finish doing laundry." Sakura told and everyone but Kakashi went home.

"I'll see you all later." Kakashi waved off. Sakura kissed him goodbye and then Kakashi left to go to his office.

* * *

"Oh. I finally get it." Naruto finally understood.

"It only took you about half an hour to understand." Sakura was folding Kakashi's clothes.

"I'm not the smartest person here." Naruto pouted. Sakura chuckled.

"I know, Naruto. Don't worry about it. We're just messing with you." Sakura told.

"So. I was thinking. Since I'm an only child, and I want the Uzumaki clan to continue on, and I'm kinda gay, I still want a child." Naruto said out of the blue. Sakura looked at him.

"You want a kid? Like to adopt or..?" Sakura stopped. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I want an actual kid. I want a woman to actually give birth to my child and I want to be the father." Naruto explained.

"Oh. You want a surrogate mother then?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. But, i don't really want the mother involved in the baby's life." Naruto told.

"Why not?" Sakura asked confused. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't really know. It's my baby. I want to take care of it. Besides, I'm married to Sasuke. First off, I don't even know if he'll approve of me doing that. And, secondly. It might get awkward with the baby's mother and me and Teme." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, but the baby needs to have a mother figure in their life." Sakura folded Kakashi's shirt.

"That's where you come in." Naruto pointed at the pinkette. "You're a mother enough."

"Naruto. i don't know. I'll have my own kid to take care of too, ya know." Sakura said.

"I know. But, I want this. I can't have a kid with Sasuke and I really want to have a baby!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura sighed.

"Okay. Talk with Sasuke first. I think he said something similar to what you said too. He wants a kid too, but can't physically have one with you." Sakura said.

"Okay. Thanks, Sakura-Chan." Naruto hugged her and left to find his husband.

"I didn't do anything though." Sakura said to herself.

* * *

"So, why doesn't he want the mother in the baby's life?" Kakashi asked his wife. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't exactly know. He doesn't want it to be awkward with him, Sasuke, and the mother. I don't know. He confuses me." Sakura was just as confused.

"Well, I mean. The mother has a bond with the baby even before it's born. She can't exactly cut the baby out of her life." Kakashi said.

"That's what I was thinking." Sakura agreed. Kakashi sighed.

"And, Naruto wants this?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yep. And, Sasuke wants something similar. So, I think they're both going to eventually do this." Sakura thought.

"They should keep the mother in the baby's life. That's just my thought." Kakashi said.

"I know. Other than that, Naruto's got good thinking about this." Sakura stated. Kakashi nodded.

"I agree." Kakashi agreed.

* * *

"I'm going to go woman hunting this weekend." Naruto told the pinkette. It was Thursday and the original Team Seven were having lunch in Sakura's office. On Thursdays, the students can leave to have lunch if they're back at school in time.

"Why so soon? You can't take care of a kid when you're in school. Wait until after you're out and you're hokage and whatever to do that." Sakura suggested.

"Oh. Good idea, Sakura-Chan. I can't take care of a kid while I'm still in school." Naruto realized.

"He just realized this now?" Kakashi asked quietly. Sasuke shrugged. "What are you thinking, Uchiha?"

"I don't know. I want to do what Naruto wants to do. I think it'll be nice to have a kid." Sasuke said.

"I can't really picture you being a father." Kakashi said.

"I can't picture you being a father either, but you will be one soon." Sasuke shot back.

"Touche." Kakashi said.

"Itachi needs to find a woman and have kids soon." Sakura said.

"What? Why?" Sasuke turned to the pinkette, who shrugged.

"It's just you two. Other than Uncle Hirilo and Uzai, that is." Sakura said. "I'm not really counting on them to reproduce anytime soon.., or ever." Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know when he's going to get with a teacher." Sasuke told.

"Please. I told you before. He's going to date a model." Sakura bet.

"You're wrong. I know my brother more than you. He's going to date someone smart." Sasuke said.

"We never did say what we were going to bet on." Sasuke stated.

"Fifty bucks?" Sakura asked.

"Nah. I don't have that much money." Sasuke confessed.

"Ha. You're not even confident that you're going to win." Sakura laughed. "Fine. How about a lunch date? Loser has to buy the winner lunch anywhere they want."

"Sure. I can do lunch." Sasuke claimed.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan. Did you ever talk to uncle Kiroto about the girls?" Naruto wondered.

"No. I haven't seen him since the meeting. I am going to find out why he's so adamant about keeping them at school." Sakura said confidently.

"Why do you care so much though?" Kakashi wondered as he ate his noodles.

"Because they're brats and if they went to any other school, they would have been kicked out by now. Why Uncle Kiroto is allowing them to stay is beyond me!" Sakura said passionately.

"Yeah, but you're not the one dealing with them." Kakashi pointed out.

"But, Naruto and Sasuke are." Sakura stood up. "Come on, boys. Time to go back to school."

"Can we just stay here the rest of the day? Say we're sick or something." Naruto asked. Sakura sighed.

"No. You have science and history to go to still. If you want, I can come pick you up during study hall." Sakura suggested.

"That's the best offer we're going to get." Sasuke told his husband. "Okay. Fair enough."

"Sweet. Come on. I'll walk you back." Sakura asked. "You wanna join us, Kashi?"

"Sure. Why not?" Kakashi stood up and followed his team mates.

* * *

"I'm telling you. Sanji and Nami are going to get together in the end." Sasuke told.

"Nope. Luffy's gonna get Nami. The main hero always gets the girl." Naruto retaliated.

"Please. Luffy is too idiotic to get the girl. Besides, not all heroes get the girl." Sasuke said. "Or the right girl."

"Sanji is too much of a pervert to get Nami though! She deserves better." Naruto stated.

"Kakashi got his girl. Perverts need love too." Sasuke shrugged. Him and Naruto were having a debate in Sakura's office. True to her word, Sakura picked them up while they were in study hall.

"I'm not saying perverts don't deserve love, I'm just saying Nami deserves someone better, like Luffy." Naruto claimed.

"I feel like we had this discussion before." Sasuke thought. Deja vu.

"We probably did." Naruto shrugged. Sakura then walked in with a bunch of papers in her hand. "Need help carrying them, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked politely.

"No. I got this. Thank you." Sakura set all the papers down. "So much paperwork."

"You and Kakashi both have so much paperwork to deal with." Sasuke pointed out.

"I know. Our jobs just love to give us so much work to do." Sakura sighed. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Oh. Tomorrow, Naruto and I are going to be sleeping over Suigetsu's house." Sasuke told the pinkette.

"Okay. Sounds good." Sakura said and then turned to face them. "Are you gonna be home for dinner?"

"I don't think so. I think we're gonna leave at around 4 or so to go over." Sasuke stated. "Juugo's going to be there, so it'll be the four of us."

"Okay. Let us know if you need anything." Sakura went back to doing paperwork.

* * *

"Forehead. I'm sleeping over Hinata's place tomorrow night." Ino told the pinkette later that night during dinner.

"Okay. Sounds good." Sakura ate some of her vegetables. "It'll be pretty quiet tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Teme are I won't be here either." Naruto announced.

"That means everyone else should leave so Sakura and I can have the house to ourselves." Kakashi stated.

"They don't have to if they don't want to." Sakura said.

"I'd like them to though." Kakashi muttered.

"Okay. I have some news to tell you!" Tsunade said out of nowhere. Everyone was quiet and they were staring at her.

"Well, what's the news you have to tell us, Shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Please tell us that you're finally moving out." Kakashi muttered. Sakura elbowed him softly.

"I want you all to know that my cousin that I'm not that close with, but we're trying to get closer, is gonna come visit for a week." Tsunade said.

"You have a cousin?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yeah. She lives in Cloud. She's ten years younger than me." Tsunade stated.

"When is she going to come visit?" Sakura asked as she bit her meat.

"Tomorrow. She is a bit crazy, so I'm warning you all." Tsunade confessed.

"Where is she staying?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked up at Tsunade.

"Oh, yeah. About that. You see.." Tsunade started. Kakashi and Sakura sighed. Tsunade smiled sheepishly.

"I was hoping we would have a nice quiet night tomorrow." Kakashi claimed.

"Stay at Sakura's parents' place tomorrow night." Sasuke told.

"Why?" Tsunade wondered. Sasuke shrugged.

"Two less people Sakura and Kakashi have to deal with." Sasuke claimed.

"Ooh. Orochimaru and I can come over too and have a group party at the parents' house." Jiraiya suggested. Tsunade shrugged.

"Party at the Haruno's place. I like it. I'll let them know." Tsunade smiled.

"Yes!" Kakashi cheered softly. "We just need to get rid of three more people and the house is all ours tomorrow night."

"Hey. Be nice. Come on." Sakura told her husband.

"Sorry, but after that 26 people sleepover a few Wednesdays ago, I think we deserve some quiet Friday nights for a while." Kakashi stated. Sakura sighed.

"That's fine. Sai and I can stay at our girlfriends' place for the night." Yamato suggested.

"I'm sorry. You guys really don't have to go if you don't want to." Sakura said.

"No. It's fine. We don't mind. Really. We were going to see if we could anyway." Sai replied.

"Are you sure? I don't want you guys to feel like you need to..." Sakura was cut off.

"Trust us. We're fine with it." Yamato stated. Sakura nodded her head.

"Great. Now, all is left is Kazuki, and you can stay if you want, little brother." Kakashi told.

"No. I'll let you two have the house for yourselves. I can stay with Iruka and get some other guys together." Kazuki told.

"No! You really don't need to." Kakashi said sternly. "You can stay."

"No, no. I'll give you two your privacy. I want to go out with the guys tomorrow ngiht." Kazuki claimed. Kakashi sighed.

"Cool. We have the house to ourselves tomorrow night." Sakura smiled.

"I am going to take you out tomorrow night." Kakashi told his wife.

"Aw. You're going to treat me to dinner tomorrow?" Sakura asked happily.

"My treat completely." Kakashi kissed his wife.

* * *

"I really enjoyed dinner tonight, Kakashi." Sakura told her husband as they were making their way back to their house.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had fun too." Kakashi opened the door for them both to enter. They walked in to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade's cousin.

"Oh. I thought you were all spending the night at my parents' house tonight." Sakura thought. Orochimaru shrugged.

"They were dealing with Konan tonight. Yahiko went on a mission and wanted his parents to take care of Konan while he was away." Orochimaru told.

"You gave my brother a mission?" Sakura turned to her husband, who shrugged.

"I guess I totally forgot. He was sent with Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu." Kakashi claimed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "My bad."

"Hi. I'm Tsunade's cousin, Kiko." Kiko extended her arm.

"Hi. Haven't we met before?" Sakura asked, shaking Kiko's hand.

"I don't recall." Kiko said.

"I'm pretty sure we met before." Sakura remembered.

"Nope. I don't remember you at all." Kiko said.

"Well, I remember you." Sakura stated.

"So, you four are gonna stay here the night, then?" Kakashi clarified.

"Yep. Party got moved here." Jiraiya stated.

"Stop calling it a party. It's not." Tsunade berated. Just then, Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo walked in.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan. Kakashi-Sensei. Looks like we're all staying here the night tonight." Naruto insisted.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"There was a noise complaint, so all of us had to leave the apartment." Suigetsu shrugged.

"There's only four of you though. How loud can you guys get?" Sakura asked, astonished.

"It's Naruto. He can get quite loud." Kakashi pointed out and sighed. "Great. Ten people here tonight. This is just getting better."

"It'll be okay. At least it's not 26." Sakura pointed out.

"Hey, Forehead. We're going to crash here tonight." Ino stated as her, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Tenten, and Hinata come in.

"Um..What?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Hiashi kicked us out. He forgot that he has an important meeting at their place tonight." Ino explained.

"So, you all decided to come here?" Sakura questioned. Ino nodded her head.

"Yeah. We figured it would be the best place because, well, it's the best place to be anyway, so why not?" Ino shrugged.

"Sixteen people." Kakashi muttered. Genma walked in.

"Hey, man. I need to stay here the night." Genma told.

"Why?" Kakashi asked. "Oh, wait.."

"Yeah. Shizune and I got into a little argument. It led to her crying to your in-laws. I came here to cheer myself up." Genma explained.

"Stop dumping your problems on my in-laws!" Kakashi berated and then sighed. "Seventeen people."

* * *

"Asuma. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the bearded man.

"Well, the wife got a call from Shizune, saying her fiance left her alone to die, so Kurenai got mad at me and kicked me out of the house. She then proceeded to go to Mebuki and Kizashi's house so she can pick up Shizune and bring her back to my place..And, I'm still banned from my house until further notice." Asuma explained.

"Why are _you_ banned? You didn't do anything though." Sakura pointed out. Asuma shrugged.

"Because Kurenai thinks I have that much power over Genma." Asuma figured and went and smacked Genma upside his head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Genma held his head.

"What did you do this time, Shiranui?" Asuma asked.

"Nothing! She wanted to drink some sake and I told her it can't be good for the baby. You know, as a medic, she should know that." Genma started off.

"Hey. She's been under a lot of stress lately. She can't drink, but she can want to drink it." Sakura defended.

"Anyway. She got upset because she thinks I don't love her by not letting her have some sake. She told me to leave the house, which I did, and she yelled that I'm leaving her and the baby to die, to which I made Kizashi pick her up and take her to their house." Genma told.

"Wow. Shizune is..eh..well.., she's pregnant." Kakashi told and Genma nodded her head.

"So, now there's eighteen people here." Sakura was starting to get worried.

"I hate everything." Kakashi muttered.

"Come on. Let's go watch a movie." Sakura suggested. Kakashi nodded his head and led the way to the living room.

* * *

"No. Don't go in there alone. Do you _want_ to get raped?" Sakura yelled at the tv. Just then, the front door opened and Sakura jumped in Kakashi's arms. "Oh my gosh. We're gonna die!"

"Relax. It's just Gai. Although, he could...Wait..How come you're here, Gai?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard there was a party here tonight, so I decided to see the awesome party my eternal rival is throwing." Gai replied.

"What are you talking about? There's no party." Kakashi tried to explain.

"Oh. 'Cause Genma posted this on facebook." Gai took his phone out to show Kakashi and Sakura.

_'Party at Kakashi's place. Exclusive only.'_

"Why the hell did you post this?" Kakashi threw a pillow at Genma.

"What? It kind of is a party." Genma defended.

"No, it's not, you damn prick." Kakashi told.

"Hey, Sakura. I need to talk to you." Temari came in and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Oh, and I need to stay the night tonight."

"Okay, but what's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned. Temari let go of her arm and sighed.

"Shikamaru and I got into a fight." Temari confessed in the dining room.

"You all need to stop getting into fights." Kakashi told and sighed.

"What happened, Hun?" Sakura put a comforting hand on Temari's shoulder.

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem to care enough about me." Temari was close to tears.

"Why do you think that? Of course he cares." Sakura told. Temari shook her head.

"He doesn't want to help me in my pregnant state." Temari confessed.

"He's lazy. He doesn't do anything anyway." Asuma told.

"It's okay, Hun. You can stay here as long as you need." Sakura rubbed Temari's back.

"Oh great. Four people in the bed and two of them are pregnant. So fricken great." Kakashi said sarcastically. "Can we finish the movie now?"

"I'm helping Temari." Sakura pointed out.

"Actually. Can I shower? I smell bad." Temari admitted.

"Sure. Fifteen minutes. You can use our shower in the bedroom." Sakura offered softly. Temari nodded her head and went upstairs to shower.

* * *

"Why did you have to pause the movie?" Kakashi got pissed at Genma.

"I have to refill my cup and don't want to miss anything." Genma explained as he went into the kitchen. Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura. Kakashi. Sorry, but we're actually going to stay the night." Yamato told as him, Sai, Ayumi, and Yuka entered the house.

"Why? I thought you were all going to stay at your girlfriends' house." Kakashi thought. Sai shrugged.

"My heater isn't working and we wanna stay warm." Ayumi told.

"I heard of this nice thing called 'blankets'. Man, we have extras for you guys if you want." Kakashi replied snarky.

"So, we all wanted to come here. It'll just be better for all of us. We really enjoy it here." Yuka looked at Kakashi weirdly and finished explaining.

"Huh. Now there's twenty four people." Kakashi turned to Sakura, who just shrugged.

"Hey. Why everyone likes it here is beyond me."

"Hi, Kakashi. Sakura. Is it cool if the four of us actually stay here tonight? I feel bad because the house was going to be all yours tonight, but they decided to do renovations at 10:30 at night, so we just decided to come here." Kazuki explained with Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo behind him. Kakashi sighed.

"Sure. Everyone else came back." Kakashi waved off.

"Why did everyone come back?" Kazuki wondered. Kakashi shrugged.

"They're ridiculous. That's why." Kakashi muttered. Kazuki and his group went into his bedroom.

"It's okay, Kakashi. I mean, we can.." Sakura was cut off by Itachi and Kisame walking in. "Oh. Hi, boys."

"Hey, Pinky. Sasuke invited us over." Kisame explained.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Kakashi replied angrily.

"Yeah. He said we'll welcome to stay the night, so we took him up on his offer and crashing here tonight, if that's okay." Kisame further explained.

"Of course. Why not?" Kakashi was sarcastic. Itachi and Kisame gave him a look, shrugged, and then went into Sasuke's room.

"My gosh. I hate this house." Kakashi groaned.

"Kick some people out if you don't like it." Genma shrugged.

"Okay. I'll start with you." Kakashi was both serious and joking.

"Nah. I'm good here." Genma told.

* * *

"Shut up, Shiranui. We still have half an hour left." Kakashi threw another pillow at Genma because he would not shut up. Kakashi, Sakura, Genma, Asuma, Gai, and Temari were all in the living room watching, or trying to watch, the movie. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I almost forgot we had a doorbell because people just like to walk in unannounced." Kakashi paused the movie and got up to answer the door. Sakura was behind him.

"Hello. We know that Itachi and Kisame are here, yeah, and were wondering if we could stay the night as well, yeah." Deidara told. Sasori was next to him.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because this baby heard a noise and thought our place was haunted, so he wanted to leave. I didn't want to, but he thought I would die if I stayed, so he dragged me here." Sasori jammed his thumb in Deidara's direction.

"Hey. The noise would not stop, yeah!" Deidara looked at Sasori.

"It's an old house. Of course it's going to make noise." Sasori defended.

"Sure. Come on in. They're all in Sasuke and Naruto's room." Sakura invited them in.

"Oh, hell. Thirty two fucking people. This is worse than a few weeks ago." Kakashi slammed the door. "That's it. We're having a house meeting."

"Kakashi. It's 11:30 at night. I don't think they'll want a meeting now." Sakura claimed.

"Too bad. We're having it." Kakashi went to the speaker phone on the wall. "Everyone, get your asses down here. Come to the living room right now. All of you." Kakashi said sternly into the speaker. People started slowly coming downstairs.

"Does he mean the guests as well?" Kiba asked Ino.

"Yes, he means the guests as well." Kakashi said.

"I don't know where to sit. There's a lot of people here." Hinata stated.

"Then, stand." Kakashi had his arms across his chest. It took everyone a few minutes to get adjusted in the living room. "So. Do you know why you're all down here?"

"Um..No. But, you're going to tell us." Naruto said.

"Zip it, Uzumaki." Kakashi said sternly. "I called you down here because I want you all to take a good look around you. What do you see?"

"Um..Walls?" Kiko asked.

"Okay. Guess again." Kakashi said.

"Ooh. Air!" Naruto raised his hand.

"You can't see air, you prick." Kakashi yelled. "People. You all see people. More exactly, thirty two people."

"Okay? And?" Ino asked, not seeing where he's going with this. Kakashi sighed.

"There were supposed to be only two people here tonight; Sakura and I. Two turned into thirty two people. What I want to know is why you _all_ decide to come here first." Kakashi wanted to know.

"We enjoy being here." Suigetsu said when no one else said anything.

"I noticed that you all just came here and brought all your friends without even asking first." Kakashi directed more to the people actually living there.

"Well, we did ask." Kazuki said.

"Yeah, when you were here." Kakashi shot back. Kasuki sank in his seat. "No one asked before they brought their friends over. Didn't we give you a rule saying that you have to let us know when you're having company over?"

"Well, technically, you just said to let you all know when we're going to be gone. You never mentioned anything about letting you know when we have friends over." Tsunade was being technical.

"Do you want me to send everyone home?" Kakashi asked angrily. "I was hoping you would just assume that I meant that too. I mean, it is only common courtesy to let the people whose house you're staying at to know if you're going to have company over. But, you have to ask beforehand."

"Yes, sir." Naruto saluted. Kakashi gave him a weird look.

"You're a dork, Uzumaki." Kakashi stated.

"But, you still love me." Naruto grinned. Kakashi sighed.

"Can we please go now? We were busy doing stuff." Ino said impatiently.

"Keep it up, Yamanaka, and you'll get thrown out of here faster than you can blink. I don't care what Sakura says. You are going to leave." Kakashi threatened.

"What did I do?" Ino asked obliviously.

"You're rude and impatient, especially during the house meetings and I'm sick of it." Kakashi explained.

"Well, I don't really feel the need for all these house meetings." Ino admitted.

"I don't real;y feel the need to allow you to stay here." Kakashi back sassed.

"I'm just saying though!" Ino defended.

"You're sassing me. I don't appreciate it." Kakashi was getting angry.

"What are you talking about? I'm.."

"Just go. You and your friends go before I kick you out of the house." Kakashi pointed to the upstairs. Ino and her group of friends went upstairs.

"Kakashi. Try to loosen up with Pig. She's going through some hard times right now." Sakura said.

"Oh. Everyone's going through hard times!" Kakashi flung his arms and went to the bedroom. Sakura sighed.

"So, is the meeting over now?" Orochimaru asked in the awkward silence. Sakura just looked at him.

"Yes. The meeting is over now. You can all go do whatever now." Sakura announced and everyone left to go back to what they were doing before.

* * *

"Why is your husband so mad with us coming over?" Temari asked as her and Sakura were getting ready to go to bed. It's almost midnight and everyone is turning in. Kakashi and Genma are making sure the security system is on and all the lights are off. Sakura just sighed.

"Kakashi wanted a nice, quiet evening with just the two of us. It feels like half the village came to sleep over. Besides, no one asks to bring company over. They just assume we will be okay with it." Sakura explained.

"But, you guys are usually cool with it." Temari pointed out. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we don't like it when people ask us beforehand. Like Kakashi said, it's common courtesy." Sakura told.

"Well, I'm sorry I cam over unannounced. I didn't know what to do." Temari got into bed.

"Oh, you're not a problem at all. You're one of the only few girlfriends of mine that Kakashi actually likes. You're welcome anytime." Sakura smiled.

"Good. It's nice to be liked by Kakashi. I feel like he doesn't like a lot of people in our generation." Temari thought.

"I think it's just Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Karin." Sakura shrugged.

"Well, we both don't like them for the same reason." Temari told.

"And, you guys don't even tell me." Sakura pouted and started making her way to the bed.

"It doesn't even matter, to be honest." Temari shrugged. Genma and Kakashi entered the room.

"I'm telling you, Hatake. Our kids are going to be best friends." Genma predicted.

"Please. If your child is anything like you, I don't want my child to have any part of your child in their life." Kakashi looked at Genma.

"You're so mean sometimes. You have to admit that I am your best friend though." Genma pointed out.

"I'm not going to admit anything." Kakashi got into bed next to his wife.

"I still know it's true at least." Genma smirked.

"Get into bed, Shiranui, or else you're sleeping with Gai and Asuma." Kakashi threatened while closing his eyes. That got Genma in bed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Genma teased Kakashi.

"Goodnight, ya damn prick." Kakashi said and wrapped his arms around Sakura and fell asleep.

* * *

Pretty long chapter, nay? Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought!  
What do you want to see in later chapters?  
I'm going to add a flashback in a few chapters.  
Thank you for all the reviews!  
(:


	32. New Hobbies

"Sakura-Chan. Can we please go to the store? I need new shoes." Naruto asked the busy pinkette Saturday morning. She was folding towels in the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me before so I can make sure I have time to take you?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I didn't really think about it until now. Ooh. Can we please go to the mall?" Naruto asked a bit excited. Sakura sighed.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Sakura looked around and couldn't find the Uchiha.

"He left to go hang out with Suigetsu and Juugo. Everyone else left to do their own thing too, so it's just me and you, Sakura-Chan." Naruto exclaimed as he swung his arm over Sakura's shoulders.

"Wow. I didn't even notice. I was too engrossed in doing the laundry to notice that everyone else left." Sakura now realized it and sighed. "That's nice. Thirty two people last night got out of hand. I had to clean for two hours this morning, ON TOP of doing the laundry."

"Wow. The struggle. It's real." Naruto said unconcerned. "Soo, mall time?" Naruto smiled sheepishly. Sakura sighed.

"Sure. Give me twenty minutes. I gotta finish folding and putting away the towels and I have to look somewhat decent." Sakura told.

"You always look pretty. There's no need for you to get ready." Naruto winked at his team mate.

"I wish I could feel that way." Sakura sighed.

"You don't need to feel it. You're pretty no matter what." Naruto smiled.

"Wow, Naruto. You are so smooth. If you were straight, you'd have so many girls after you." Sakura told. Naruto continues grinning.

* * *

"Hello. What can I help you two with this morning?" The overly excited clerk asked as Naruto and Sakura walked into Payless.

"Hi. I'm looking for new ninja shoes. You got any in size 8?" Naruto asked. The clerk nodded.

"Yes, we do. Follow me." The clerk led Naruto and Sakura to the back aisle where the ninja shoes were. Naruto was trying on some shoes and the clerk turned to Sakura. "Would you like something too, miss?"

"Oh, no thank you. He's the only one buying shoes today." Sakura politely declined.

"Of course." The clerk smiled and then walked away.

"Talk about over enthusiastic workers." Naruto muttered and Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Okay. I found the perfect pair of shoes. Let's pay for them, Sakura-Chan." Naruto rushed and walked to the cash register. The clerk took the shoes and scanned them.

"That'll be $32.98." The clerk smiled. Sakura handed him money, and her and Naruto left.

"I don't like overly excited workers. Like, I know they're not really that happy all the time." Naruto told Sakura when they were walking around the mall.

"You said it. Everytime I pass her, she's like that. Weird." Sakura agreed.

"Some people are just too into their jobs, you know?" Naruto asked as his stomach started growling.

"It's just past noon. Come on. Let's get lunch." Sakura offered and they both headed off to the food court.

* * *

"Hey. Is that Itachi?" Naruto nudged Sakura and pointed to the older Uchiha talking to a pretty lady.

"Huh. That is. Ooh, and she's with a girl." Sakura was surprised. "Oh, she's pretty."

"Yeah. Hey, can we go over and say hi to him?" Naruto asked his team mate.

"I don't know, Naruto. It looks like he's on a date or something." Sakura told.

"So? He's my brother in law. Family before chicks anyway." Naruto shrugged. Sakura sighed.

"Alright. Let's go. But, if he gets mad, it's your fault." Sakura said and they both made their way to Itachi and the mystery girl.

"Hi, Itachi! Who's the pretty girl with you?" Naruto asked.

"Hello, Naruto. Sakura. This is Kagome. Kagome, this is my brother in law and my brother's team mate. Kagome here, is just a friend of mine, but she is coming to family dinner tomorrow night." Itachi introduced.

"Oh. Are you two on a date?" Naruto asked. Kagome started blushing.

"We are just getting some lunch together. She has to go back to college. She's studying for her teaching degree." Itachi claimed. Kagome nodded her head.

"I see. Alright. We'll let you two get back to your little lunch date. It was nice meeting you. We'll see you both tomorrow." Sakura smiled and her and Naruto left.

"See you tomorrow." Itachi waved.

"Wow. A lunch date. I've never seen Itachi with a girl before. Ever." Naruto said.

"Huh. What do you know? A lunch date might turn into them dating. Itachi never goes out with girls like that. It must be serious." Sakura thought about it.

"You're probably right. We'll find out more about it tomorrow." Naruto schemed deviously. Sakura rolled her eyes on shook her head.

"You're something else, Uzumaki." Sakura smiled. Naruto grinned right back at her.

* * *

"Yeah. He was with a girl." Naruto exclaimed to Sasuke later that night.

"Was she pretty?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah. She was. Like, model pretty." Sakura smirked, leaning against the door frame. "She's coming to family dinner tomorrow, so you'll see her then."

"Hn." Sasuke said. "I'm gonna win this bet."

"Sorry, Hun. You are going to buy me lunch." Sakura smirked.

"In your dreams, Haruno." Sasuke smirked back.

"It's Hatake, ya prick." Sakura claimed and left the room.

"That's one way to get her to leave." Naruto said softly.

"Yeah. Take off your pants." Sasuke commanded. Naruto obliged.

* * *

"Hello, Itachi. Who's the pretty girl you brought with you?" Mebuki asked the older Uchiha as the two guests made their way in the house.

"Her name is Kagome. She is going to join us tonight, if that's alright." Itachi said. Mebuki nodded her head.

"She's pretty. You never bring a girl to family dinner. Is she your girlfriend?" Mebuki asked Itachi quietly.

"No. Not yet, atleast." Itachi shook his head.

"Well, let me know when it's official. If you're bringing her here, then something has to be up." Mebuki smirked. Itachi sighed.

"Coming, Kisame." Itachi fled the scene, with Kagome following him.

"Hey. Uchiha brought a girl with him." Mebuki told Sakura as she went up to her.

"I know. Naruto and I ran into them at the mall yesterday. Her name's Kagome. She seems pretty cool." Sakura shrugged.

"Do you think he'll get with her?" Kakashi asked.

"Most likely. Itachi isn't the type of person to bring a girl anywhere unless it's serious or he wants it to be serious." Sakura shrugged.

"Do we know what she does?" Sasuke asked. "I'm gonna win this bet."

"In your dreams, Uchiha. I'm gonna win and you're gonna suck it." Sakura told.

"I'm gonna suck it anyway." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh gosh. Keep it in the bedroom!" Mebuki plugged her ears and left.

"Come on. We're going to talk to them." Sasuke grabbed Sakura and they left to find Itachi and Kagome.

"Ah. Little brother. This is Kagome. Kagome, this is my little brother, Sasuke." Itachi introduced them. "And, you met Sakura yesterday."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke. What do you do for a living?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed.

"Straight to the point." Sakura muttered.

"Oh. Well, I go to college and I graduate this year with my teaching degree." Kagome started off.

"HA!" Sasuke shouted in Sakura's face.

"And, I work as a part time model for Victoria's Secret to pay for my schooling." Kagome finished, staring at Sasuke weirdly.

"HA!" Sakura mocked Sasuke.

"Wait. So, we're both right?" Sasuke asked Sakura. Sakura shrugged.

"I guess so." Sakura stated. "What do we do now?"

"You can still buy me lunch." Sasuke tried.

"Please. You should be a gentleman and buy me food. It's common courtesy." Sakura grinned.

"What are you two talking about?" Itachi asked confused.

"Nothing at all. It's an inside thing." Sasuke told his brother, who dropped it. "Anyway. It was nice meeting you. We'll see you around." With that, Sasuke and Sakura left.

"Wow. How interesting." Sakura thought.

"Okay. Here's the deal. Just buy me lunch and we'll call it even." Sasuke proposed.

"No. Why do I have to buy you lunch? It's a tie." Sakura pointed out. Sasuke shrugged.

"I want free food." Sasuke told simply.

"Everyone likes free food." Sakura stated. "How about we call it even and no one has to buy anyone lunch?"

"But, I want free food!" Sasuke whined.

"You get free food everyday, Uchiha!" Kakashi pointed out. Sasuke sighed.

"I still want free food." Sasuke muttered. Sakura sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're good this week, I'll buy you lunch Saturday, kay?" Sakura offered. Sasuke nodded his head.

"But, wait. They're not dating. At least not yet. It's not official." Kakashi pointed out.

"He's going to ask her out." Sasuke shrugged.

"There is always the off chance that she'll turn him down." Kakashi shrugged.

"No one will turn down a Uchiha. Hello. It's Itachi Uchiha! Prodigy of the Uchiha clan!" Sakura stated.

"Way to help boost my self esteem." Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Can't deny the facts." Kakashi helped his wife. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm gonna go find my husband." Sasuke looked around and saw Naruto eating a lot of food. "Oh look. I found that fatass stuffing his face..Again." Sasuke sighed and went to Naruto.

"Sakura. I need your help." Itachi grabbed Sakura by the arm.

"What up with everyone grabbing me by the arm? I'm human. I do feel pain." Sakura pointed out.

"Eh. You're a medic. You'll heal it." Itachi waved off. "Listen. I want to ask Kagome out, but I don't know how to."

"You're gonna ask her out? Oh wow. I did not see that coming." Sakura teased sarcastically.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Pinky. I'm serious." Itachi said.

"Okay. Okay. When do you want to ask her out?" Sakura asked.

"Preferably tonight. Or sometime _really_ soon." Itachi told. "Yeah. Like, tonight."

"Okay. And, you're freaking out over asking a girl out?" Sakura asked surprised. "The great Uchiha prodigy is afraid of asking a girl out?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't had a girlfriend yet. I've been waiting for the right girl to come along. I don't date random people." Itachi reminded.

"I know. I know. Okay. Here's what you do." Sakura whispered and Itachi leaned in. "Just ask her out. There's literally nothing to it."

"I hate you." Itachi sighed as he stood up straight. "How?"

"Just tell her that you've been growing feelings for her and you want to see if you can take your friendship to the next level; dating." Sakura said simply. Itachi exhaled.

"Okay. I can do this." Itachi stated. Kagome walked over to them.

"Hey, Itachi. There you are. I've been looking for you." Kagome joined Itachi and Sakura.

"I can't do this." Itachi muttered. Sakura sighed.

"Kagome. Itachi, here, has something to tell slash ask you." Sakura pushed Itachi closer to Kagome. Itachi awkwardly coughed.

"Okay, Kagome. So, over the past few weeks we got to know each other, I started growing these feelings for you, that won't necessarily go away, no matter how hard I try." Itachi started. Sakura face palmed. "So, I was wondering if.." Itachi looked at Sakura, who motioned for him to continue. Itachi turned back to Kagome. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see if we can start dating..each other, that is."

"You're asking me to be your girlfriend?" Kagome asked. Itachi looked at Sakura, who nodded.

"Yes. I am asking you to be my girlfriend. It would make me happy if you accepted." Itachi told.

"Well, you're in luck. I started developing feelings for you too. I really like you and was hoping you'd ask me out soon. Yes. I would love to see if we can give dating a chance." Kagome smiled.

"Wait. So, we're dating?" Itachi looked at Sakura.

"Yes, Uchiha. You two are now officially dating." Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Cool." Itachi said simply. Kagome chuckled.

"Awesome. Let's go tell everyone." Kagome grabbed Itachi's arm and they both left.

"Wow. That was something else." Kakashi told Sakura as he walked to stand next to her.

"You saw it?" Sakura questioned her husband.

"Please. I couldn't take my eyes off it. I wish I was recording him. I've never seen him that nervous." Kakashi chuckled a bit. Sakura shrugged.

"He's never asked a girl out. He can be nervous." Sakura claimed.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura. I just came here to say thank you for helping me with asking Kagome out. I really didn't know what to do." Itachi said sheepishly. It was a little pat 9 at night and he quickly stopped by to visit Sakura before he went home.

"Of course. I think it's cute how nervous you were. I've never seen you like that." Sakura told.

"The woman species is not my specialty." Itachi sighed.

"Clearly." Sakura smirked. "Would you like to stay the night or something?"

"Nah. I really shouldn't. Kisame is going to think that I'm purposely leaving him to deal with Sasori and Deidara alone." Itachi shrugged. "Besides, if I keep staying over, I'm gonna need to keep an extra toothbrush here."

"Hey. You wouldn't be the first." Sakura stated. "We have a lot of extra toothbrushes here."

"I don't doubt that." Itachi claimed. "Anyway. Thank you again. It helped a lot."

"Of course. We're family. It was my pleasure to help you." Sakura smiled.

"Cool. Anyway. I'm gonna go. I'll try to come by for dinner sometime this week. I'll see you later." Itachi turned and started walking away.

"Okay. Later, Uchiha." Sakura waved and closed the door.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. I want to join a club after school." Naruto told as he walked into her bedroom as soon as she entered.

"What do you want to join, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. What clubs and activities happen after school?" Naruto wondered.

"Didn't Sasuke say that he wanted to do martial arts?" Kakashi turned to his wife. Sakura nodded.

"Well, it's Tae-Kwon-Do. He'll be going Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays." Sakura told. "He wants to do it. You should do it too, Naruto."

"Nah. Tae-Kwon-Do doesn't appeal to me. I'm already a ninja, so I don't need to pay to take those classes." Naruto said. "What other activities are there?"

"You can do yoga or something. Yoga is good for the body." Sakura told.

"Hm. Yoga. I like that. Can you get some information for me for that?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Sure. I gotta get more information for Sasuke with the Tae-Kwon-Do." Sakura told.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan." Naruto hugged her. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Night night." Naruto kissed both Sakura and Kakashi on their cheeks and left.

"Why does that boy have to kiss us?" Kakashi asked as he wiped Naruto's saliva off him. "It's weird." Sakura shrugged.

"All of the boys are like that sometimes." Sakura told. "It's just their way of showing their love for us, I guess." Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I don't want them kissing me anymore." Kakashi claimed.

* * *

"So, you want to sign your son up for yoga?" The lady asked Sakura as her, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were in the office with the lady. They waited til Saturday while everyone was together to go talk to the yoga instructor.

"Oh, no. He's not my son. He's my team mate, but I'll be the one signing all the paperwork for him."

"Huh. Okay. So, are you his guardian then?" The lady, named Trish, asked.

"Yes. That is correct." Sakura replied. "So, can you please give us some information on it?"

"Okay, so we meet every Monday and Thursday from 7-8:30 pm. It's ten dollars a visit, or twenty dollars a week. You can pay daily, weekly, or monthly. You'll get billed at the end of the time. Unless we notify you ahead of time, expect it to be every Monday and Thursday." Trish stated.

"We'll be paying monthly if anything." Kakashi answered and Trish nodded his head. "And, if Naruto can't make it one of the days, he doesn't have to pay still, correct?"

"Correct. We will keep track of when he comes and bill for the days he does come." Trish responded.

"Okay. Cool. Are there any other guys in yoga at all?" Sakura asked. Trish shook her head.

"Not really. Some other guy was interested, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it." Trish explained.

"I see." Sakura then turned to Naruto. "Are you sure you want to do this, Naruto?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes. I do." Naruto answered.

"Is there a free first time try to see if he likes it?" Kakashi asked.

"Not particularly." Trish replied.

"Can there be one? I don't want to have to sign him up and pay for that day if he won't enjoy it." Kakashi stated. Trish sighed.

"Well, I guess we can make his first night free. Okay. Sure." Trish stated.

"Okay. And, when does he start?" Sasuke asked.

"He can start this Monday. It'll be until the end of June. We take a few months off and then in September, we start back up again." Trish told.

"Okay. Well, let's fill out the paperwork then." Sakura told and Trish nodded and gave them the papers.

* * *

"I hate paperwork." Kakashi told as soon as the original team seven left. They were walking.

"Don't we all?" Sakura asked rhetorically. "You excited to start yoga, Naruto?"

"I don't know. I'm not gonna know anyone." Naruto said unfortunately.

"Hey. I can ask around and see who does yoga. I'm sure you'll know at least one person." Sakura claimed.

"I wish you joined Tae-Kwon-Do with me. Lee, Kiba, and Neji are there too." Sasuke told.

"It's not my forte. How much do you pay a week?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke doesn't pay a penny. _We_ pay thirty bucks a week. Well, we are paying monthly, but still." Kakashi replied.

"And it's Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yep. From 7-9." Sasuke responded.

"When did you sign up?" Naruto asked.

"I made Sakura take me yesterday while you went out to lunch with Jiraiya." Sasuke responded. "She bought me my free lunch yesterday."

"Aw. I wish I went with you. You went with me." Naruto pouted.

"Come on. Let's eat some ramen to cheer you up." Sakura smiled and they made their way to Ichiraku.

* * *

"So, Sasuke does Tae-Kwon-Do and Naruto does yoga." Kakashi told Sakura while she was making dinner.

"Yep. That's how it is." Sakura chopped onions.

"There's two different kinds of people." Kakashi said.

"Two different kinds of guys." Sakura teased. "It's funny that they're married though."

"Eh. Opposites attract." Kakashi shrugged. Sakura nodded.

* * *

"Hey, mom. I have a question. Do you think I could please do some loads of laundry here?" Sakura asked her mother the next morning.

"Oh, of course. Why? What's wrong with your machines?" Mebuki asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just that I do so many loads of laundry a week. I do at least two a day and Kakashi is gonna throw a fit when he sees the electric bill." Sakura explained. "And, on top of that, Sasuke just joined Tae-Kwon-Do and Naruto's doing yoga, so that's about $200 extra bucks a month gone."

"Isn't he hokage, though? Doesn't he see the bill anyway?" Mebuki questioned.

"Not until he gets home." Sakura sighed. "I forgot to show it to him yesterday. There's eleven of us living in that house. Our electric bill is $800 and our water bill is close to $1,000."

"Ask your father to teach you some wizardry. Please. You guys spend so much money on other people." Mebuki pleaded. Sakura sighed.

"I don't want to inconvenience him." Sakura said. It was Mebuki's turn to sigh.

"You never wanna inconvenience anyone. That's your problem." Mebuki said and Kizashi walked into the kitchen where they were talking. "Oh. Hey, babe. Would it be a problem if you taught Sakura some wizard stuff?" Kizashi lit up and went to Sakura.

"You wanna learn wizardry? Oh my gosh. Finally. I've been waiting twenty years for you to come and ask me!" Kizashi hugged his daughter. "Come on. We're gonna learn now." Kizashi grabbed Sakura's arm and they went into Kizashi's lair.

"Wait. I have laundry to do though!" Sakura told as Kizashi continued to walk them to the lair.

"Don't worry about it. Your mother will take care of it." Kizashi claimed and Mebuki nodded and got to work on the laundry.

"Wow. I haven't been here since Yahiko and I were little." Sakura recalled.

"I know. Neither of you two wanted to learn. It was always ninja stuff with you." Kizashi said sadly. "I should get your brother here too."

"I don't think he'll wanna learn. He's busy as it is. Learning all this stuff will just overwhelm him." Sakura stated.

"And, you don't think you're gonna get overwhelmed? Honestly, Sakura. I thought you would be more overwhelmed than anyone." Kizashi thought. Sakura shrugged.

"I just don't want Kakashi to have a big fit when he sees our electric and water bills." Sakura claimed. "Almost two thousand dollars for just those two bills." Kizashi let out a low whistle.

"Wow. That's a lot. But, with eleven people there, it's no surprise." Kizashi claimed.

"Kazuki is gonna leave in about a week or two, so it'll be back to ten people. Kakashi's upset about it because he is the only one who actually does his chore." Sakura sighed. "That also means I gotta go back to washing the dishes everyday."

"Are we gonna learn wizardry or you just gonna talk about your husband's brother leaving the house? Come on, Sakura. Let's learn a quick spell that will make your electric and water bills go down tenfold." Kizashi took a book out and it slammed on the table. Dust flew in the air and Sakura started coughing. "Sorry. Since neither of you wanted to learn anything, I haven't used it in a while."

"When was the last time that book was taken out? It was just sitting there collecting dust." Sakura coughed and swapped her hands back and forth.

"It's been quite a while. I blame you and your brother." Kizashi couldn't drop it. "Okay. We'll start off easy. You ready?"

"Now's a good time as ever. Let's learn some wizardry." Sakura said.

* * *

"I made some sandwiches for you two. Some nice BLTs for you two." Mebuki offered as Sakura and her father came up for a little break. Sakura took a sandwich and slumped in her chair.

"Thanks, mom. I'm starving." Sakura claimed.

"So, how's she doing?" Mebuki asked her husband.

"She's doing well so far. If she keeps this up, she can cut all her bills in half by next month." Kizashi grinned.

"Aw. I'm so happy for you." Mebuki smiled.

"Hey. When is Shizune and Genma's wedding?" Kizashi asked out of nowhere.

"This Saturday. It's about time they get married too. They're been together for like six years. I can't wait til they tie the knot." Sakura smiled.

"Their baby is going to be so cute." Mebuki gushed. "Oh. So is your's and Yahiko's, honey."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura grinned and took another bite of her sandwich.

* * *

"You should stay for dinner and leave when everyone else does." Mebuki told her daughter as Sakura was about to head out the door. The older woman looked at the clock. "It's 3. Dinner's at five. There's no need to go home and then come back. Besides, you and your father are doing so well with the wizardry stuff."

"Sorry, mom. I gotta go home. Naruto needs me to make him a snack. He can't wait two hours." Sakura explained.

"Then tell him to come over here now. I don't want you to leave." Mebuki answered.

"Hey. Where are Tani and Taro? I just realized they're not here." Sakura looked around and couldn't find her newly adopted twin siblings.

"That's because you're focusing so much on your wizardry." Mebuki answered. "They're at my parents' house and will be here tonight."

"Okay. Well, thanks for letting me come over. I appreciate it." Sakura put her sunglasses on and left to go home, dragging her bags of laundry with her.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. I need to use your bathroom. I need to go poop." Naruto walked in on Sakura showering in her bathroom.

"What's wrong with the other two we have?" Sakura asked as she put some body wash on. Good thing there are curtains.

"Baa-Chan is bathing in one and Ino is in the other one doing her make up or whatever." Naruto exclaimed. Sakura sighed.

"You're gonna stink up the bathroom, Naruto." Sakura told.

"You have a candle lit. It won't matter." Naruto told.

"I'm almost done." Sakura stated.

"I won't be too long. I just gotta poop." Naruto repeated. "I'll be real quick."

"You take the longest poops in the whole house!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But, I can't hold it in any longer. Besides, I'm already using the bathroom." Naruto told. "No going back."

* * *

"Ah, Sakura. Did you get the bills yet?" Kakashi asked as he was getting ready to go to dinner.

"Oh. Yeah. I meant to tell you. We did. I opened the electric and water bills." Sakura sheepishly.

"Well. Shit. How much do we have to pay for the month of January?" Kakashi asked, afraid of the answer.

"Just for those two bills?" Sakura looked at Kakashi and bit her lip. "Almost two grand." Kakashi sighed.

"Babe. We-We can't keep doing this." Kakashi said.

"I know, but." Sakura walked over to Kakashi. "Dad is teaching me wizardry. He's gonna help me do stuff so I don't have to keep doing 14 loads of laundry a week or we don't have to buy so much food. He's teaching me stuff." Sakura defended.

"How good are you so far?" Kakashi looked at his wife. Sakura shrugged.

"We just started today. I was with him all day today. He said if I keep it up, by next month, we can cut both those bills in half. At least." Sakura stated.

"Good. I haven't had a $300 water bill since it was just team seven living here. Man, I miss those days." Kakashi recalled.

"I know. It sucks." Sakura told.

* * *

"So, Sakura's learning wizardry. I'm so happy for her." Kizashi was telling his parents at family dinner. Everyone else was around and could hear the conversation.

"Wait. Dad's teaching you wizardry?" Yahiko looked at Sakura, who nodded.

"Yeah. Our expenses are getting out of hand." Sakura claimed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have started learning with you." Yahiko was offended.

"You told me you don't really wanna learn it though." Sakura backfired.

"Yeah, 'cause I didn't wanna do it alone. Now that you're learning, I can learn too." Yahiko stated and put his hands on Sakura. "Bro. We can learn wizardry together!"

"That would be pretty cool." Sakura thought about and lifted her brother's hands off her.

"Sweet. Dad, I wanna learn wizardry too." Yahiko declared loudly. Kizashi ran over to Yahiko and squeezed Yahiko in a hug.

"Oh my gosh. The Lord has answered my prayers. Both my kids want to learn wizardry. Yes!" Kizashi exclaimed.

"What about the twins?" Sasuke asked. Kizashi shrugged.

"The'd rather learn gymnastics and martial arts." Kizashi claimed.

"Oh. Teme is gonna start taking Tae-Kwon-Do classes and I'm gonna do yoga." Naruto said.

"Oh, really? That's nice." Kizashi smiled. Naruto nodded his head.

* * *

How'd you like it? Expect a flashback soon.  
More chapters to come!  
Please review and let me know what you think!  
(:


	33. The Anniversary

Hello. Sorry for the long update. Here is chapter 33.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. You're here." Naruto ran up to hug Sakura. Her and Sai are at the school picking Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino up. It's a little after 3:30.

"Umph. Hey, Naruto." Sakura struggled to say because Naruto tackled her. "Yes. I am here. Get off me. I gotta sign you all out." Naruto obliged.

"Oh. Remember, Sakura-Chan. I start yoga today!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, Naruto. I know. And, Sasuke starts Tae-Kwon-Do too." Sakura smiled.

"Can we leave with you guys? We go to Tae-Kwon-Do too, and just wanna go home with you and then go with Sasuke when he goes." Kiba asked and explained.

"Sure. Let your parents know I'm taking you all with me." Sakura told.

"Uncle Hiashi won't be here til four. I'll quickly get him." Neji stated and left to get his uncle.

"Can I please come with you too, Sakura-San? I'm going to Tae-Kwon-Do too and would love to leave with you as well." Rock Lee stated.

"Does Gai-Sensei pick you up?" Sakura asked and Lee nodded his head. "I'll call him really quickly and ask if I can take you." Sakura told and call The Green Beast of Konoha.

"I still wish I knew another person in yoga." Naruto pouted.

"It's okay, Naruto. You'll make friends." Sakura smiled reassuringly. "You are like the friendliest person I know."

"I can't wait to start Tae-Kwon-Do. It'll be fun." Sasuke told.

"Alright. You can take me." Kiba stated.

"Sakura is allowed to take Neji home." Hiashi told the teachers at the Ninja Care.

"Thank you, Gai-Sensei..Yes..I'll take him and pick him up and bring him home..Okay..See you later. Bye." Sakura hung up. "Alright. looks like I'm taking you three as well."

"Can you take us every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday?" Neji asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Can I?" Sakura asked Hiashi and the teacher at Ninja Care.

"If their parent or guardian writes a note allowing you to take them the whole time, then you can." Hiashi stated. "I'll allow you to take Neji."

"Alright. We'll get up on that soon." Sakura said and signed the three extra people out. Hiashi nodded.

"You know, you're basically the school mother." Hiashi claimed. Sakura shrugged.

"I do what I can to make them happy." Sakura smiled. "Alright. Let's go get you all fed and ready for everything." With that, everyone left.

* * *

"Hello. I am Ruki-Sensei. I will be your Tae-Kwon-Do instructor. Who might you be?" Ruki asked.

"Hi. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. This is Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Rock Lee." Sasuke introduced.

"Ah. Hello. Nice to meet you three. Where is your parent or guardian?" Ruki asked. Sakura stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Hatake. I'm Sasuke's guardian, but I also take care of these three sometimes." Sakura greeted.

"Hello. Nice to see you, Mrs. Hatake. What you need to do everyday is you need to sign them in and out of Tae-Kwon-Do." Ruki stated. Sakura gave a confused face.

"Sign them in and out?" Sakura questioned as Ruki handed her the clipboard.

"Yes, so we can keep account of when they come or not so when we bill you, we aren't charging too much or too little." Ruki explained. Sakura signed them in anyway.

"Okay. Well, I'll most likely be signing them all in and out every time, but I am only legally Sasuke's guardian." Sakura explained. Ruki went through the extra papers in his hands.

"That's fine. You are on all their emergency cards anyway, so I can have them come and leave with you still." Ruki looked at everyone's files.

"Cool. Alright. Is that it on my part?" Sakura asked. Ruki nodded his head.

"Yep. Pick up is at 9:00. 9:30 the latest. If you're late, then I will have to charge you unfortunately." Ruki explained.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura waved off. "Alright. I will see you boys at nine. I'm taking you all home." Sakura and Naruto left.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. I really don't want to be the only boy." Naruto started panicking.

"Relax, Uzumaki. It'll be fine. You'll make friends. You're the friendliest person I know." Sakura claimed as they walked into the yoga building and started walking down the hallway.

"What if I'm the only guy though? I'll be so uncomfortable." Naruto whined.

"Trust me. I know you're not going to be the only guy." Sakura reassured.

"Really? How do you know?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I asked around and found another guy that is going to do yoga. Today is his first day here too." Sakura smirked.

"Really? Who? Do I know him? Am I friends with him?" Naruto kept asking.

"You are on friendly terms with him, yes. You'll see who I'm talking about when we get there." Sakura and Naruto walked through the door to the yoga room.

"Hello. Naruto, right?" Trish came up to Sakura and Naruto.

"Yep. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The future seventh hokage. Believe it!" Naruto grinned.

"Okay, future hokage. Well, I hope you enjoy tonight's free yoga lesson." Trush chuckled and gave Sakura a clipboard. "I need you to sign him in so we have a record of when he came to yoga."

"Of course." Sakura took the clipboard and signed Naruto in. She handed it back to Trish and Trish took it.

"Okay. Please try to pick him up at 8:30, 8:45 the latest. After that, there will be a late fee you'll have to pay."

"I understand." Sakura claimed.

"Kankuro?" Naruto asked bewildered, finding the Sand puppeteer at the Konoha Yoga place.

"Oh, hey, Naruto. What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked just as confused as Naruto.

"I'm starting yoga tonight. What about you?" Naruto wondered.

"The same..exact thing." Kankuro was just as confused as Naruto.

"Wait, Sakura-Chan. Kankuro is the other guy in yoga?" Naruto asked his team mate.

"Yep. Temari, here, told me he signed up for yoga as well." Sakura smirked.

"I don't know why he wanted to, but once I heard Sakura signed you up, I couldn't deny him." Temari smirked.

"Hello. I need you to sign him in." Trish gave Temari the clipboard.

"Would I be able to sign Kankuro in and out when I pick up Naruto as well? He's a close friend of ours." Sakura explained.

"Sure. As long as Kankuro and Temari are okay with it." Trish answered.

"She can sign my brother in and out whenever." Temari smiled and turned to her best friend. "Can you actually do it every time? It's actually kind of a hassle, no offense." Temari said the last part to Trish.

"Sure. I don't mind at all." Sakura shrugged.

"So, why go to yoga in Konoha?" Naruto asked Kankuro. He just shrugged.

"Eh. I stay with Temari sometimes and when I was helping her move all her stuff in her's and Shikamaru's place, I found a yoga place here, so I decided to sign up." Kankuro answered. "They don't really offer yoga at a convenient time for me in Suna."

"I wanted to do it, but then I got pregnant." Temari said a bit disappointed. "So, my baby brother is going to do it for the both of us."

"Alright. Time to start our lesson." Trish got everyone together.

"We'll see you later, boys. Enjoy." With that, the two pregnant best friends left.

* * *

"This is nice." Temari stated as her and Sakura were eating ice cream out of the container together in the kitchen.

"I know. It's quiet without them." Sakura bit some ice cream.

"So, how do you feel about them doing Tae-Kwon-Do and yoga?" Temari asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Hey, if they enjoy it, they should do it." Sakura claimed. Temari nodded.

"Don't you think that Naruto might not like it? I mean, yoga is kind of slow paced and Naruto is..well, he's the complete opposite." Temari stated. Sakura shrugged.

"It is a bit slow for Naruto, but it'll be good for him. I took him to a few yoga class one time last year and he enjoyed it. I know he'll like it. I just hope Trish is a nice instructor. Besides, I'd rather have him do yoga than something that is fast paced and will make Naruto more energetic or whatever. He needs to calm down sometimes." Sakura chuckled as she took a sip of her tea. Temari nodded in understanding. "Besides, I heard that jiraiya-San basically convinced Naruto to do it."

"Really? How so?" Temari questioned. Sakura shrugged.

"Not sure, but I was told that Naruto went to Jiraiya the day after I suggested he do it and Jiraiya said it might make him less spontaneous or whatever. I guess Naruto listened to him." Sakura stated.

"Hmm. Alright. Okay. So, the housewarming party is Sunday. It's the day after Shizune's and Genma's wedding." Temari said.

"Okay. The team and I will be there." Sakura took more ice cream. "Well, the whole house will be there." Temari nodded.

"Sweet. I can't wait. This is the first house I bought. I feel bad that it's not in Suna, but I still work with my brother, so that's good. I go there everyday." Temari smiled.

"I'm glad you're still involved in Suna. Can't leave your hometown."

"Oh, of course not." Temari grinned and looked at the time. "Wow. It's already 8."

"I know. Dropping them off and coming home. I should just find something to do close by the yoga place. I gotta leave to pick up Naruto in about fifteen minutes." Sakura told.

"You should get a bigger van. One that can fit like everyone in your car." Temari told.

(A.N: Yeah. I decided to add cars and other motor vehicles in this story too.)

"I know. My van can only hold seven people. We definitely have to squeeze some people in tonight."

"You guys have like two vehicles anyway. One for you and one for Kakashi, right?" Temari asked.

"Yep. Kakashi has the small car, while I have the van." Sakura ate more ice cream. "Which makes sense because I am the one that takes everyone everywhere."

"Yeah. You gotta take everyone home, right?" Temari questioned.

"Yep. Gotta take Lee, Neji, and Kiba home. It's kinda a pain because Lee lives the further away, but he'll probably also be the first to be dropped off." Sakura thought about it.

"It's nice that you do that. Gai-Sensei is with your husband til around ten, and Tae-Kwon-Do ends at 9." Temari stated.

"I know. I hate how I have to sign everyone in and out. Why can't they just take attendance and check everyone in like normal people?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. It is a real pain." Temari agreed and bit some ice cream.

* * *

"How was it?" Sakura asked Naruto and Kankuro.

"It was fun, Sakura-Chan. I can't wait til Thursday!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Where's my sister?" Kankuro looked around. Sakura signed them out.

"She went home. She had a headache." Sakura replied. "Okay. Let's go, you two."

"They were a pleasure to have tonight. Both of them. I'm glad that they're not afraid to be the only boys in a class full of girls." Trish came up.

"That was the point." Kankuro muttered. Naruto snickered.

"Oh. I'm glad you like them. We will see you Thursday." With that, Sakura, Kankuro, and Naruto left to go pick up the other boys.

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto ran up and kissed his husband. "How did you enjoy Tae-Kwon-Do?"

"I liked it. Ruki-Sensei seems like a nice guy." Sasuke answered. "How was yoga?"

"Great. I really liked it!" Naruto proclaimed.

"I'm glad." Sasuke smiled.

"How about you three? Did you like it?" Sakura asked Neji, Lee, and Kiba.

"It was great!" Lee answered enthusiastically.

"It was cool. I enjoyed it." Kiba claimed.

"Fun." Neji told.

"Great. Alright. Let me just sign you all out and I'll drop you all off at home." Sakura stated.

"Can I stay the night?" Kiba wondered.

"Oh. Can I too?" Neji asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Sakura asked rhetorically and signed them all out. "Alright. Let's go! Oh. Thank you, Ruki-Sensei. We'll see you tomorrow." Sakura told.

"Bye. See you all tomorrow." Ruki waved off and everyone left.

* * *

"How did you two enjoy your classes?" Kakashi asked as he was in his bed reading. Naruto jumped next to him.

"I liked it a lot. Trish is a really nice lady. Oh, and Kankuro is in my class too, which is awesome. Kankuro is a cool guy." Naruto replied.

"I know. Sakura told me he is taking yoga as well." Kakashi told. "What about you, Uchiha?"

"I liked it. Ruki-Sensei reminds me of my dad, which I have mixed feelings about." Sasuke shrugged.

"I bet." Kakashi said. "I'm glad you two had fun tonight though."

"Yeah. I can't wait til Thursday!" Naruto declared. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Alright. That's good. You both showered and got ready for bed, so go to bed soon." Sakura yawned. "Man. I am tired."

"Me too." Naruto yawned back. "All that yoga tired a person out." Sakura chuckled.

"Yes, because as a ninja, you wouldn't know that doing something for an hour and a half can tire you out."

"She's right, ya know." Kakashi answered.

"Alright. Time for bed." Naruto got under the blankets. Sasuke turned off the lights and crawled in their bed, taking all the blankets with him.

"I swear, Uchiha. If you keep taking the blankets, you'll be sleeping blanketless." Kakashi threatened, taking his blankets back.

"But, I want more blankets." Sasuke whined.

"Cry me a river and go to sleep. I'm tired." Kakashi said. Naruto chuckled and Sakura smiled softly.

"Okay, night night." Naruto said. Everyone proceeded to fall asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

"Teme! For the last time, please pass the salt." Naruto demanded as they were eating breakfast the next morning.

"No. You have two hands and feet. Come get it, yourself." Sasuke stuffed his face with his egg sandwich. "Mmm. Salty."

"Sakura-Chan. Please tell him to pass the salt. My eggs aren't salty enough." Naruto whined.

"Sasuke. Grow up." Sakura berated. "Please pass him the salt." Sasuke groaned and did what he was told.

"Thank you." Naruto said finally. "About damn time, teme."

"I don't understand you two. You're both married, but you still act like you hate each other." Ino pointed out. "Why do you keep calling him Teme?" Sakura shrugged.

"Naruto's been calling him that since we were genin. It's just a habit. Besides, no matter what, they're best friends, but act like enemies." Sakura ate her bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich.

"Why don't you call Naruto dobe as much as he calls you teme?" Ino turned to Sasuke.

"Because I'm more mature than him." Sasuke stated.

"Please. You refused to give Naruto the salt for five minutes. Real mature." Kakashi sarcastically replied.

"He's a ninja. He can do stuff on his own." Sasuke shrugged, uncaring.

"It's common courtesy to give something to someone when it's right in front of you." Kakashi told. "Stop being a dick, Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kakashi muttered. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Why are you acting like this, Sasuke?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Acting like what? Myself?" Sasuke asked.

"Like a total asshole!" Sakura threw her sandwich down. "Tell us what's wrong." Sasuke turned his head.

"It's nothing. Forget anything even happened this morning." Sasuke muttered.

"Teme..I.."

"I said drop it, Dobe." Sasuke claimed. Everyone dropped it.

"Okay. Sasuke. Don't forget. You have Tae-Kwon-Do tonight. The other boys are going to come home with us and then I'll take them home afterwards." Sakura replied as she drank her orange juice. Neji and Kiba nodded their heads.

"We should just keep a bunch of stuff of ours here so in case we decided to sleep over last minute, we have stuff." Kiba suggested.

"That's fine." Sakura looked up. "I'm surprised you don't already do that, Kiba. As soon as I bought my first house, my team immediately claimed their drawers and cabinets, even before I finished moving in." Sakura recalled. "They took up half the bedroom."

"I miss that house. We had some good times there." Naruto remembered. Sai sighed.

"That was a fun place. Good times." Sai agreed with Naruto.

"We also have some good times here too." Yamato pointed out.

"Yeah, it's not the same though." Naruto confessed.

"Well, not everyone can fit in that house, Uzumaki. It was a two bedroom house. This house has, I don't even know anymore, rooms." Kakashi stated. Yamato shrugged.

"Eh. They keep asking me to add extensions, what with everyone keep moving in and out." Yamato admitted.

"Please. No one's moved out yet. Kazuki is gonna move out in about a week or so." Kakashi said.

"I hate being a burden to others." Kazuki said softly.

"Trust us when we say that you're not a burden." Kakashi said. Sakura stood up and put her dishes in the sink.

"Alright. I'm gonna start heading out." Sakura put the orange juice in the sink and wiped down the counter really quick. "Be good at school today. I'll see all of you later." Sakura kissed her team mates on their cheeks and kissed Kakashi on his lips.

"That's where Naruto gets kissing me on the cheek. It's your fault." Kakashi accused as he stood up.

"Guilty as charged." Sakura joked, grabbed her stuff, and left. "Try not to be late to school."

"She's gonna be a great mom." Yamato turned to Kakashi, who stood up.

"Oh yeah. I don't have any doubts about it." Kakashi said and started collecting his things. "Alright. You heard Sakura. Get to school on time and be good." Kakashi then started walking out the door and started muttering to himself. "Can't believe it's only Tuesday."

* * *

"Uncle Kiroto. It's a..surprise to see you here." Sakura said, a little unsure as her, Yahiko, Itachi, and Kakashi were eating lunch in Sakura's office.

"Hello, my lovely niece and nephew. I heard you were on break, so I came by to check up on you and see how you're doing." Kiroto said politely as he smiled.

"What is your relationship to Luna and Nina?" Sakura got to the point. Kiroto looked at her.

"Why do you think I have some sort of relationship with them?" Kiroto asked.

"Because you're making sure they stay at school, even if they don't deserve to." Sakura answered.

"They're terrible students." Itachi backed the pinkette up.

"I hate them." Yahiko stated.

"I just want to make sure they have a nice education. Why is it hard to believe that?" Kiroto questioned.

"Because I know you." Sakura responded. Everyone looked at Kiroto, who just sighed.

"Alright. Fine. Yes. I do have some sort of relationship with them. Your aunt and I decided to adopt them as our children." Kiroto claimed. The whole room fell silent.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Yahiko said angrily.

"They're total brats." Sakura told.

"Yeah. They're not pleasant." Yahiko claimed.

"I know, but try to give them a chance. We are almost done filling all the adoption papers out." Kiroto held his forehead.

"How the hell are we supposed to give them a chance when they don't give us a chance?" Sakura shouted. "We can't fucking accept them in the family if they're rude to us. Hell, they're so rude to Sasuke and Naruto. No way."

"Sakura. Come on. They had a terrible childhood." The daimyo backed them up.

"So did Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi claimed. "But, you don't see them being rude to everyone they see."

"Yeah. Naruto's nice to everyone and Sasuke has changed a lot." Sakura backed up Kakashi.

"Yeah, well because they have you guys in their lives. Luna and Nina's father killed their mother and then raped her dead body in front of both of them. He then threw them both down a flight of stairs and then killed himself. All while they were barely eight years old." Kiroto told them their back story.

"That still doesn't give them a reason to be completely fucking rude." Sakura claimed. Yahiko nodded.

"Listen. Shijimi and I are trying to teach them how to behave." Kiroto defended.

"You're not doing a really good job with that." Yahiko said. Kiroto sighed.

"We're trying. Just..give us time. Please." Kiroto pleaded. Sakura and Yahiko looked at each other.

"Fine. Teach them some respect and we might accept them as our new cousins." Yahiko compromised. Sakura nodded her head.

"Deal. I'll see you all later." With that, the Daimyo left to do his own stuff.

"What up with your family adopting people all of a sudden?" Itachi asked. Both Haruno sibs shrugged.

"They don't think things through. They do everything on impulse." Yahiko stated.

"Clearly." Itachi agreed. Sakura's phone started ringing.

"Who's calling?" Kakashi asked.

"The school." Sakura looked at her phone and then Kakashi confused. She then proceeded to answer it. "Hello?..This is her...No...Yes..Oh, really?..Okay..I'll be there in a few minutes..Thank you." With that, Sakura hung up her phone.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked. Sakura sighed and stood up.

"Sasuke got in trouble for starting a food fight." Sakura replied. "The secretary called and wants me to speak to Hiashi." Sakura replied as she went on the loud speaker in her office. "Lady Tsunade. Please report to my office. Lady Tsunade. Please report to my office."

"Great. Looks like I'm not going back to my office to do paperwork." Kakashi feigned being sad.

"Please. You're having a party just thinking about it." Sakura bet. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Besides, you weren't really going to do a lot of the paperwork." Yahiko bet.

"Hey. I'm hokage. I have the power to make people do things for me." Kakashi shrugged.

"What's up, Pinky?" Tsunade came in.

"That was fast." Yahiko said aloud.

"I was right next door." Tsunade jammed her thumb to the room next door.

"Anyway. I need to go to school. Sasuke is acting up. So, can you cover me for a bit?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. No problem." Tsunade said and Sakura and Kakashi left. Tsunade went into Sakura's mini fridge and took out some sake.

"Why are you stealing her sake?" Itachi asked. Tsunade responded by drinking a sip.

"I'm gonna need it." Tsunade then left, leaving Yahiko and Itachi in Sakura's office.

"Why does Sakura even have sake at the hospital?" Itachi asked and Yahiko shrugged.

"In case Tsunade needs any." Yahiko guess.

* * *

"Hello, Kakashi. Sakura. I'm glad you two could make it. Please sit down. We have some things to discuss." Sakura sat in the chair next to Sasuke and Kakashi sat next to his wife.

"First off, we are very sorry that Sasuke did that. We can assure you that this will not go unpunished by us." Kakashi told.

"I hope not." Hiashi said. "Anyway, about twenty minutes ago, Sasuke started throwing food at Naruto, and then Ino, and then everyone joined in and started throwing food. Do you know how much food was wasted?"

"We'll pay for all the food that was wasted." Kakashi offered.

"I can only imagine how much food had gone to waste. Look, I am terribly sorry for this." Sakura apologized.

"I know you are, but I'm not sure Sasuke is." Hiashi stated and Kakashi and Sakura looked at him.

"Sasuke. Do you have anything to say?" Sakura asked softly.

"No." Sasuke was staring at the ground as if he wanted to destroy it.

"Why'd you do it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's not important." Sasuke insisted.

"Of course it's fucking important. You're now in trouble because of it. Why the hell did you do it?" Kakashi started getting mad. Sakura put a hand on his arm.

"Kakashi. He won't answer if you're being mean." Sakura claimed.

"He's not answering when you're nice either." Kakashi pointed out.

"What is his punishment here?" Sakura turned to the principal of the school.

"He has a whole week of detention after school. It goes on for an hour and a half and then he can get picked up." Hiashi insisted. Sakura nodded his head.

"You're in big trouble when we get home, mister." Kakashi said. Sasuke got angry and stood up.

"Why the fuck does it matter? You're not my parents!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke..We.." Sakura started.

"No, Sakura. No matter what you say, it won't change the fact that you're not my parents. They're dead. Along with everyone else in the Uchiha clan. I know why they're dead, but it doesn't change the fact that they're dead." Sasuke outbursted.

"Wait a minute..Today's the third." Sakura said softly and suddenly covered her mouth. "Oh crap."

"What? What's wrong?" Hiashi asked, a bit concerned.

"It's the fourteen year anniversary of the Uchiha massacre." Sakura recalled.

(A.N: To be honest, I'm not sure when the Massacre took place anyway. I just made up a random day.)

"Oh, shit. You're right." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke. Is that why you're acting up?" Sakura asked softly as she put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke slowly nodded.

"They're dead." Sasuke said softly and started hugging Sakura. Hiashi and Kakashi just watched the whole thing as Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

"Sasuke. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot." Sakura said softly.

"If only it didn't happen, Sakura. I'd have actual parents." Sasuke was close to tears. Sakura shushed him.

"Shh. It's okay, Sasuke. It's normal to feel like this when something like that happens." Sakura rubbed his back. "I feel bad because it totally slipped my mind. Do you want to come back to the hospital with me?" Sakura asked as Sasuke nodded his head and Sakura turned her head to Hiashi. "Alright. I'm going to take Sasuke with me."

"Okay. That's fine." Hiashi said.

"About the detention.." Kakashi started. Hiashi sighed.

"I guess I can let him slide because of the anniversary. Also, this _is_ his first offense." Hiashi claimed.

"Thank you, Hiashi-San." Sakura thanked and turned to Sasuke. "Where's your stuff?"

"I told Naruto to bring it to science. It's in Itachi's class now." Sasuke told as he got off of Sakura.

"Okay. Well, we'll go there and then take it from there." Sakura suggested. Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, babe. I gotta get back to the office. You can take it from here?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yep. See you later, babe." Sakura kissed him and he left. She then turned to Hiashi. "Alright. Sorry about that, Hiashi-San."

"It's alright, Sakura. And, Sasuke." Hiashi said and it got Sasuke's attention. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Sasuke said quietly. He doesn't need anyone's pity, but since he just got out of a week of detention, he might as well try to be nice.

* * *

"And, that is how you can get water. Any questions?" Itachi asked. Sasuke and Sakura walked through the opened door. "Ah. Sasuke. Sakura. Hello."

"Hi, Itachi. Long time no see." Sakura teased. "Naruto. Come here, please." Sakura quietly called over. Sasuke went to his seat to get his stuff as Naruto went to the door where Sakura is.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked quite loudly. Sakura shushed him.

"Listen. Don't take whatever Sasuke says or does personally today, kay? It's the fourteen year anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre." Sakura said in a shushed tone.

"Oh shit. I totally forgot." Naruto claimed as he put his hands over his mouth. Sakura nodded her head.

"I know. Kakashi and I did too. I feel so bad." Sakura said as Itachi made his way to the group. "Did you remember?"

"Remember what?" Itachi asked a bit confused.

"It's the fourteen year anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre." Naruto answered.

"Oh shit. It is?" Itachi questioned and quickly looked at his phone. "You're right." Itachi said and looked at his little brother.

"That's why Sasuke's been acting up." Sakura told. Itachi sighed.

"I don't blame him." Itachi claimed. "Fuck. How could I have forgotten? It was my fault after all."

"Everyone seemed to forget, besides Teme." Naruto said and turned to Sakura. "I knew there was a reason why he was acting all mean. He wouldn't just do that for no reason."

"I know." Sakura answered.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke had his bag on and seemed ready to go. Sakura nodded his head.

"Teme. I'm sorry about today." Naruto condoled.

"It's fine, Naruto. It's just..tough for me today." Sasuke confessed.

"I bet." Sakura rubbed his arm.

"Sasuke..I.." Itachi started.

"I know, Itachi. You don't have to say anything." Sasuke stopped his brother. "Let's just go, Sakura."

"Can you tell Neji, Kiba, and Lee I'm still gonna pick them up and take them to Tae-Kwon-Do?" Sakura asked Naruto. He nodded. "Good. Later." With that, Sakura and Sasuke left to go back to the hospital.

* * *

"Sasuke. How are you holding up?" Sakura asked as she walked in her office. She left to do a few rounds and came back to check up on her team mate.

"A bit better." Sasuke claimed as he was playing on Sakura's phone. He was going through all her pictures and text messages before until he decided to switch to a game where he has to destroy zombies.

"Do you want to visit their graves?" Sakura asked.

"I'm gonna go with Itachi later today." Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded her head.

"Alright. I get off in about twenty minutes." Sakura told. "I assume you're not gonna go to Tae-Kwon-Do tonight?"

"No. I'm still gonna go. I just started it, so it wouldn't look good if I didn't go to it." Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll understand if you're not up for it." Sakura assumed.

"Eh. I need to let all my anger out somehow anyway." Sasuke shrugged. "Itachi and I are gonna go to the grave at about 3:30, 4-ish."

"Okay. Sounds good." Sakura sat down next to her team mate. "We're always here for you."

"I know. And, thank you. And, sorry for being a total dick today." Sasuke said sheepishly.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Sakura chuckled and then turned completely serious. "Why didn't you tell us before though? You know we'd understand." Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't wanna bother people with my problems. I don't do that." Sasuke claimed.

"But, we understand. It's tough and we don't want you dealing with this alone." Sakura told. "Please tell us if anything is every bothering you."

"Sure." Sasuke went back to playing his game.

* * *

"So. We found out why Uncle Kiroto is defending Luna and Nina so much." Sakura claimed as she cut her steak during dinner.

"Really? Why?" Naruto inquired.

"He's adopting them." Sakura answered. Everyone stopped what they were doing an looked at her.

"He's what?!." Naruto exclaimed. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yep. He plans on taking them as their kids." Sakura told.

"Shit. Now they're gonna be part of the family." Sasuke groaned. "Great. I hate them."

"I know. So, we have to try to get along with them. Uncle Kiroto and Aunt Shijimi are gonna try to teach them respect." Sakura bit her steak.

"They can try. They probably won't get far." Neji sneered. Sakura sighed.

"That's their part. Our part is to try to get along with them." Sakura assessed.

"But, that'll be hard. They're mean." Naruto whined.

"I know, but we still have to try." Sakura looked at him. "Think of it as a mission. An unpayed mission that has no time limit."

"Okay. It still won't be easy though." Naruto confessed softly.

"I know." Sakura sighed.

* * *

So, how did you like it?  
Next chapters will be a flashback.  
Please review! (:


	34. Flashback Part 1-The New Girl

Hello. The next few chapters will be a flashback. This is taken place after Sakura's sleepover when everyone was spying on her and her friends back in chapters 22 and 23. Please enjoy! (:

* * *

*Flashback time*

"Yo. Old man. Where have you been the past week? Everyone's been looking for you. We all thought you died or something." Genma came up to Kakashi as he was walking through town reading his Icha Icha.

"Nah. I'm alive and well. As you can see." Kakashi continued walking. Genma rolled his eyes.

"Clearly." Genma sighed. "Dude. You've been acting weird ever since the girls had their sleepover a few weeks ago. What gives?"

"Nothing gives, Genma. Nothing's changed. I'm the same old me." Kakashi told.

"So, why are you being a reclusive bastard?" Genma questioned.

"Because I am a reclusive bastard, Shiranui." Kakashi stated. "I thought you knew. And, you're supposed to be my best friend?"

"Enough with the sarcasm, Hatake. Does this have anything to do with Sakura liking you?"

"Why would that matter?" Kakashi looked up from his book for the first time since Genma arrived.

"Because I haven't seen you with them as often as before the sleepover. Genma went off. "I'm not the only one who sees it too. Everyone else does."

"So? I'm a busy person and I have priorities I need to do. I can't keep hanging around kids all the time." Kakashi stated.

"They're not kids, Kakashi. They're seventeen. They're almost adults." Genma pointed out.

"But, they're not." Kakashi shot back. "Look. You're bothering me. I gotta go." With that, Kakashi teleported to his apartment and Genma just stood in the middle of the street dumbfounded.

"Damn bastard." Genma muttered and went to look for his girlfriend.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he was just standing in his apartment. He's been there for a while after he left Genma in the middle of the street. Okay, so maybe he was avoiding everyone lately. That's because he's trying to understand his own feelings. His old student has feelings for him. Why the hell him? Why not someone younger and her age? Why does _he_ of all people have to be in this awkward predicament? He's been thinking for a few hours and he realized it was getting late. He decided to do something about it and drink his problems away. He's usually good with that kind of stuff. He hates being vulnerable, especially in public and _especially_ alone. He deserves to make some stupid mistakes every once in a while, right? With that thought in mind, he got dressed and left to go to the bar.

"I'll have your strongest please." Kakashi sat on the stool at the counter. The bartender nodded and got the drink ready.

"Rough night?" A lady a few seats away from him asked.

"A bit. There's just a lot to think about and it's making me mad." Kakashi answered.

"I'm sorry to hear. I'm here if you need to get anything off your chest." The unknown lady told. Kakashi turned to look at her.

"Thanks, but it would be completely rude to dump all my problems on you when I don't even know your name." Kakashi pointed out. The girl blushed slightly.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Jaciel." She introduced as she extended her arm.

"Kakashi." Kakashi answered as he shook her hand.

"I know. You're an elite ninja here. I've seen you around and you're the talk of the village sometimes." Jaciel told.

"Wow. I'm not that important. I'm just a regular old ninja." Kakashi said humbly.

"I beg to differ, Hatake. From all the stories I've heard, you're definitely just some regular old ninja. You're one of our best and you've helped save the town along with your team mates." Jaciel claimed. "Now. Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you?" Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I'm not one to talk to other people about my problems. My friend tried to get me to talk about it earlier, but I shut him out. I guess it won't hurt to talk to someone about it." Kakashi told. "Okay, so I have this team that consists of two boys and a girl."

"Team Seven. The original team seven, right?" Jaciel asked.

"Yeah. Them. See, I recently found out that the girl somewhat likes me. It's been bothering me because I honestly can't figure out my feelings for her. Yeah, she's cute and she's definitely matured from the snot nosed 12 years old I met five years ago, but I don't know what exactly I _feel_ for her." Kakashi explained.

"I see." Jaciel took a sip of her drink. "How old is she now?"

"Seventeen. She'll be eighteen in March. Which, it definitely won't be a problem then, but still."

"Huh. Interesting. She's barely an adult." Jaciel seemed to think about it. Kakashi shrugged.

"She doesn't look or act like she's an adult. She has her own place, pays bills, and is one of the best medics in the Great Five Nations. She's the most mature seventeen year old I've ever met, probably even more mature than I was when I was seventeen." Kakashi defended his pink haired team mate.

"Maybe you're just confused because she admitted to you that she likes you." Jaciel thought.

"Well, she didn't technically confess to me...The other boys wanted to spy on her while she was hosting a sleepover, and well, we all found out then." Kakashi replied sheepishly.

"You spied on her? Wow. And, I thought the rumors of you being a creepy pervert were just rumors." Jaciel told.

"I'm not a pervert. I just express what I like to read in public." Kakashi sighed. "I don't know what to do." Jaciel shrugged.

"Maybe you just need to get your mind off the situation." Jaciel offered.

"I am. That's why I'm drinking." Kakashi raised his glass.

"No. Do something else to keep your mind off her." Jaciel stressed.

"Like what? Go on a mission? Lady Tsunade won't let me because she said it's my fault I'm feeling like this. She claimed that if I didn't spy, then I wouldn't be confused." Kakashi stated.

"No. That's not what I meant either." Jaciel chuckled. Kakashi just looked at her. "Wow. And, you're a genius?"

"Listen, women are a different story. No one ever understands women." Kakashi said.

"That's what I'm talking about. Find a woman and then you'll forget about Sakura." Jaciel stated.

"Please. I don't use women like that. No matter what any rumor says." Kakashi told. He's a gentleman and was raised like that.

"It's not using if you actually do give it a chance and, hey. You might fall for her pretty hard." Jaciel said. Kakashi sighed.

"Hey, wait a minute. How do you know Sakura's name? I didn't say it." Kakashi looked at Jaciel.

"Please. Everyone knows the famous Team Seven. I heard a few things about Sakura. She's Konoha's deadly sweetheart." Jaciel chuckled. Kakashi sighed. "So. What are you thinking about now?"

"How much I need another drink." Kakashi said and the bartender got the hint.

"Are you gonna take my advice?" Jaciel questioned.

"Wow. You really want something from me. Is this your way of asking me out?" Kakashi looked at Jaciel.

"Maybe." Jaciel smirked. "Hey. I can see where Sakura is coming from. Who wouldn't want to date you? You _are_ the definition of perfect." Kakashi sighed.

"Sure. I guess I do need to get my mind off of her. Especially since we have training tomorrow and the whole team's going to be there." Kakashi drank.

"Okay. Do you want me to come tomorrow and introduce myself to them? They need to know we're dating." Jaciel pointed out. Kakashi sighed.

"You're definitely something." Kakashi sighed and drank again. "Okay. Meet me outside the hokage's building at 8. We can walk there together." Kakashi drowned down his second drink and payed his bill.

"Okay. Sweet. I'll see you tomorrow." Jaciel smiled and Kakashi left.

* * *

"I miss Sensei." Naruto whined. Everyone in Team Seven, besides Kakashi, were at Sakura's place. Sakura sighed.

"I know. He hasn't been hanging out with us lately." Sakura said sadly.

"It's all your fault, Sakura." Sasuke accused.

"How is it my fault? I didn't do anything." Sakura defended herself.

"You just had to go and fall for him. He's probably creeped out by the fact that his student, who is FOURTEEN YEARS YOUNGER THAN HIM, likes him." Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, he wouldn't have found out if SOME PEOPLE DIDN'T SPY ON ME AT MY SLEEPOVER!" Sakura shot back.

"You couldn't have fallen for someone your age?" Sasuke asked.

"I did, but he left the village and tried to kill me twice, in case you forgot!" Sakura shouted.

"Enough, you two. It's no one's fault. He's just reclusive. We all know that." Yamato told.

"I know, but he was starting to hang out with us so often. It's weird without him now." Naruto admitted.

"I know. It's Kakashi. He's always been and always will be a mystery." Yamato sighed.

"Got that right." Sai sighed.

* * *

"What the hell? He's late!" Naruto whined.

"Dobe. He's always late. Ever since we were genin, he's kept us waiting and he will keep us waiting until he dies." Sasuke pointed out.

"Not for three hours though! Two and a half has been his limit. It's ten right now. I'm ready to go home now." Naruto told. Yamato sighed.

"Alright. Fine. We'll start sparring without him. Sai. You and Sakura spar and Sasuke and Naruto spar." Yamato commanded.

"Get ready to eat dirt, Teme!" Naruto threatened.

"In your dreams, dobe. When I'm done with you, you'll need three back up medics." Sasuke threatened.

"Ooh. I'm soo scared." Naruto said sarcastically and everyone started sparring.

* * *

"About damn time he showed up." Sasuke stopped his match and the four fighting ninjas started making their way to their late sensei.

"Hello, guys. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the.." Kakashi was cut off.

"You're late, sensei. Three and a half hours. Really? That's too much, even for you." Naruto complained.

"Sorry." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey. Who's the chick?" Naruto pointed.

"Naruto. It's rude to point like that." Sakura berated him.

"This is Jaciel. Jaciel, this is my team." Kakashi introduced. Yamato and Sai were the only ones who waved to Jaciel.

"Okay. What's so special about Jaciel?" Sasuke asked. Sakura lightly elbowed him.

"Hi. I'm Jaciel. I'm Kakashi's girlfriend." Jaciel said enthusiastically. All of team seven turned silent.

"Girlfriend? But, you don't date, sensei!" Naruto pointed out.

"I do now." Kakashi stated while he shrugged.

"Um..Why?" Sai asked.

"Why what? Why am I dating her? Why are you guys losers?" Kakashi shrugged. "I want to date her."

"You never talked about her before though." Naruto pointed out.

"I don't tell you guys everything in my life." Kakashi said, resisting the urge to look at their pink haired medic.

"You started to." Naruto murmured.

"When and where did you meet her?" Yamato questioned.

"The bar last night." Jaciel stated. Kakashi sighed.

"That's also none of your business." Kakashi berated.

"Well, as your team, we should know this stuff." Sasuke shrugged.

"You don't need to know my whole life story. I do deserve some privacy." Kakashi lectured.

"Um..I'm sorry, Sensei." Naruto apologized softly and hid behind Sakura.

"So, you decide to show up three and a half hours late to introduce your girlfriend to us?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Yep. She's gonna watch us spar." Kakashi grinned.

"Fun." Naruto replied sarcastically.

_'Come on, Sakura. Say or do something. Anything. Please.'_ Kakashi thought, begging in his mind. Sakura sighed, trying to get everyone's attention.

"So, can we please get back to sparring now? They need me at the hospital in an hour." Sakura said, pissed off. Everyone turned to her.

"Um. Sure. I guess we can do that." Kakashi said, not knowing what to do with Sakura's outburst. _'At least she said something.'_

"Okay. Sakura-Chan. Can you spar with me?" Naruto asked.

"No. I'm going to heal your wounds. Take your shirt off." Sakura commanded.

"Oh, he's a big boy. He can handle it. Naruto. Spar with Sai." Kakashi brushed off.

"No. You don't know what kind of wounds he has because you just NOW decided to show up to practice. You're not the fucking medic. I am! Naruto. Take your shirt off." Sakura demanded. Everyone was awkwardly silent and Naruto decided to take his shirt off. Sakura healed his wounds in record time. "There. All better." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura. You're sparring with me." Kakashi went up to the pinkette.

"Nah. It's okay. I don't wanna spar with you." Sakura said rudely.

"Um. Why not?" Kakashi asked thoroughly confused. "I'm the team captain, so what I say, goes."

"I just don't want to!" Sakura shouted.

"Someone's on her period." Jaciel muttered. Sakura sent her a death glare.

"Oh, zip it, you slut." Sakura yelled angrily as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Sakura Haruno. That is no way to talk to someone, especially my girlfriend." Kakashi berated.

"Where do you get off, Kakashi-Sensei? You ignore us for almost a fucking month and when you finally show up, you bring your fucking girlfriend! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sakura shouted.

"That is enough, Sakura. That is no way to talk to your superior." Kakashi lectured.

"Whoopdy-doo. It's not like you act like it." Sakura claimed as she started gathering her stuff. "You know what? Fuck it. I'm going to the hospital now. I'll see you four boys later." Sakura said bye to Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato. She then turned her head to Kakashi and Jaciel. "Bye, Sensei." She spat. With that, Sakura walked off.

"Sakura Haruno! Get back here!" Kakashi yelled as Sakura flipped him off. Naruto snickered and Sasuke low whistled. Kakashi sighed. "What is wrong with her?" Naruto shrugged.

"Sakura-Chan's right. You've been ignoring us for a month and show up out of nowhere with your girlfriend you met AT A BAR LAST NIGHT. Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Doing what?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sighed.

"Can you please leave, Jaciel? This is a team thing." Naruto asked politely.

"What? No. Kakashi's my boyfriend. Whatever you have to say, you can say to him." Jaciel clutched on to Kakashi's arm. "There are no secrets between us."

"It's a team thing. Leave before I rasengan you." Naruto threatened. He's getting pissed. Kakashi sighed.

"It'll only be a few minutes. Wait by that tree." Kakashi shooed away. Jaciel pouted and walked away. "Okay. What is going on?"

"Why are you doing this? Ignoring us for a month and then bringing a girl to training? Are you trying to hurt Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"No. She needs to get over me." Kakashi shrugged.

"You are even more pathetic than I thought." Sasuke stated. "I'm leaving. When we have training next week, you better not be as stupid." With that, Sasuke left.

"Wait up, Teme!" Naruto shouted as he left to join his team mate. Sai and Yamato looked at each other and left too, leaving Kakashi and Jaciel alone.

"Fucking great." Kakashi sighed and made his way to his girlfriend.

* * *

"Can we go to dinner, babe?" Jaciel asked a few days after the training incident.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Ooh. Can we go to 'The Field'? I love the food there." Jaciel gushed.

"But, Sakura's parents own it. We're gonna run into them." Kakashi claimed. Jaciel shrugged.

"As long as we don't run into Sakura, it'll be fine." Jaciel claimed. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't really want to chance it though. It'll be awkward." Kakashi claimed.

"So? I want their fries." Jaciel shrugged off. "Besides. You'll be there to help me. If anything happens, I can complain and get her in trouble."

"She won't get in trouble. She's seventeen and she's helping her parents with the restaurant. There's literally nothing you can do or say to get Sakura in trouble there." Kakashi confessed.

"I just want their food. Come on. Please?" Jaciel wined. Kakashi sighed.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

"Has anyone heard back from Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked his team mates as he downed another bowl of ramen.

"No. I texted him and asked if he wanted to join us for Ichiraku, but he didn't reply." Sasuke told.

"Jaciel is bad news." Sakura told. "He's definitely not spending time with us because of her."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She's basically got him whipped. I bet he's not even gonna come to the Friday night sleepover." Sakura predicted. "Just watch."

"Speak of the devil." Sai said as they all saw Kakashi and Jaciel walking down the street.

"I fucking hate that bitch." Sakura muttered.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto greeted as Kakashi was close by.

"Oh. Hi, Naruto. Hello, everyone. Fancy seeing you here." Kakashi said awkwardly.

"Fancy seeing you." Sakura muttered. Kakashi just looked at her.

"So, why didn't you respond to my text message?" Sasuke interrogated.

"You texted me?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Don't play dumb. I know you saw it." Sasuke growled and then muttered. "Damn bastard."

"We're going out to dinner!" Jaciel exclaimed as she clutched Kakashi's arm.

"Good for you, bitch. I hope you choke." Sakura smirked.

"Sakura. I appreciate it if you stop being rude to my girlfriend." Kakashi lectured.

"I'd appreciate it if you start paying attention to us again." Sakura shot back. Kakashi sighed.

"Look. I'm an adult. I don't have to spend all my time with you guys." Kakashi told.

"And you don't have to spend all your time with your girlfriend, but you do." Sakura stated.

"Can we just go now, babe? I'm hungry." Jaciel whined.

"Sure. Let's go." Kakashi said. "We're gonna have a talk later, Sakura."

"Can't wait." Sakura replied sarcastically and not caring. Kakashi and Jaciel left.

* * *

"No, Teme. I demand a rematch." Naruto declared.

"You're on. You're just gonna lose again." Sasuke teased.

"Sakura. We have to talk." Kakashi walked into Sakura's house.

"About what?" Sakura sat at her table drinking tea.

"You know damn well what we need to talk about." Kakashi folded his arms over his chest. "Why don't you like Jaciel?"

"I told you before. You just show up out of nowhere with her. We're your team, Kakashi. We care about you. No one likes Jaciel. She just seems bad." Sakura said, controlling herself. "Why can't you see that?"

"Do you hate her 'cause you're jealous?" Kakashi asked.

"Why would you ask that? I'm not jealous of her!" Sakura claimed.

"You're jealous that she's dating me when you like me." Kakashi pointed out

"You know, you wouldn't even know I like you if you weren't spying on me, you fucking perverted creep." Sakura yelled. She has never been this mean to Kakashi, but he deserves it.

"Why can't you just give her a chance?" Kakashi wondered.

"Because I know she's gonna fuck it all up in the end, Kakashi. I know it's gonna end terribly and you're going to make a fucking big mistake while dating her." Sakura predicted.

"What mistake am I gonna make?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well, for one, dating her is a mistake. I thought the team's opinion of a relationship mattered to everyone. Why the fuck don't you care what we think?" Sakura asked, honestly hurt.

"I'm thirty one years old. I don't necessarily care what other people think of the things I do." Kakashi pointed out.

"I also don't like her 'cause you're focusing more on her than us." Sakura told. Kakashi was about to open his mouth, but Sakura beat him to it. "Don't even deny it. You've been dating her for only a few days, and this is the first time I've seen you since Saturday. Not cool, Sensei." Kakashi sighed. "Haven't you always taught us how important the team is? You need to remember your own words."

"Alright. Fine. I'll make time for you guys. I'm sorry." Kakashi apologized.

"It's okay. Do you wanna sleep over tonight? Sasuke's sleeping over too." Sakura offered. Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't really think Jaciel would appreciate me sleeping over another girl's house." Kakashi stated.

"We're teammates. We sleep over each other's house literally everyday." Sakura reminded. "Besides, our team did worse than just sharing a bed."

"Jaciel just doesn't really like you." Kakashi claimed.

"Well, I'm glad she feels the same way." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I gotta go. I'm just glad we're okay now." Kakashi smiled.

"For now." Sakura faked a smile. Kakashi left, knowing that smile was fake.

* * *

"Sensei. It's Friday night. You going to join us for our Friday Night Team Sleepover?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke ran into Kakashi and Jaciel at the supermarket.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Naruto. Jaciel wanted to go to the movies tonight." Kakashi said.

"So? Go another time. Our Friday night sleepover is a tradition." Sasuke reminded.

"We already bought the tickets." Jaciel told.

"So sell them and go another time. Kakashi. This is a team thing." Sasuke pushed.

"Sorry, Uchiha. Maybe next time." Kakashi walked off.

"Fucking bastard." Naruto muttered.

"Wait until Sakura hears about this." Sasuke told.

* * *

"I fucking hate him!" Sakura declared loudly while she was in Tsunade's office. Naruto and Sasuke visited her while she was with Tsunade and Shizune after work.

"I know." Sasuke sighed.

"He fucking told me Wednesday night when he visited that he'll make fucking time for us! When is that going to happen?" Sakura asked pissed off. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged.

"Sakura. You are getting too overwhelmed." Tsunade told her young apprentice.

"She's fucking bad news. He's not listening to us." Sakura claimed.

"I know. You've told me this before." Tsunade sighed.

"Is he under a genjutsu or something?" Shizune asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No. Kakashi can break free from the genjutsu." Tsunade told.

"Besides, I don't remember the last time Kakashi was in a genjutsu before he realized that he was in one." Sakura folded her arms.

* * *

"Hey, man. Wanna go out to lunch tomorrow?" Genma asked Kakashi as him and Jaciel were walking the next day. They stopped when Genma came up to them.

"Sorry, man. Jaciel wants to have lunch at her place tomorrow." Kakashi turned down.

"But, I haven't seen you in a while. You're always with Jaciel!" Genma pointed out. Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't think so." Kakashi stated.

"Dude. Your team's fucking pissed at you. You keep turning them down, and now you're turning me down? What the hell happened to you?" Genma asked and walked away.

"Weirdo." Jaciel muttered and continued walking.

* * *

"Hello, Mebuki. Kizashi. I brought my girlfriend with me tonight, if you don't mind." Kakashi said at family dinner the next week.

"Oh. Hello, dear. I'm Mebuki." Mebuki Haruno introduced herself to the lady.

"Jaciel." Jaciel said her name. She didn't really want to be there. Mebuki extended her arm out, but Jaciel didn't shake it, so Mebuki awkwardly took her arm back.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, this is family dinner. Team Seven is a family." Kakashi pointed out.

"Not to you anymore." Naruto muttered.

"Sakura's not going to like it." Sasuke said.

"Why should we care if she won't like it?" Jaciel asked snotty.

"Because this is her parents' house." Naruto said.

"So? She doesn't live here." Jaciel pointed out.

"You know what, bitch.." Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't start, Teme." Naruto said and turned to Kakashi. "Why did you bring her?"

"Well, she's basically part of the family now, so why not?" Kakashi shrugged.

"No. She's not part of the family and she will NEVER be part of the family." Naruto folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright. Dinnertime. Come and get it!" Mebuki said as everyone started gathering around the table.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Sakura asked angrily as she took her seat beside Yahiko and Yamato.

"She's here for family dinner." Kakashi replied.

"No. She's not part of the family." Sakura was disgusted. "Leave."

"Oh, Sakura. Let her stay." Mebuki said. "It won't hurt."

"I'll make it hurt someone." Sakura said threateningly to Jaciel.

"If you try to hurt me, I'll have Kakashi protect me." Jaciel said.

"Not when it's five on one, he won't." Naruto backed up his team mate.

"Six." Yahiko added in.

"Seven." Konan chimed in. Kakashi sighed.

"Can we just please try to enjoy family dinner?" Mebuki asked. Everyone stopped bickering and started eating. Mebuki turned to her daughter. "So, honey. How was your day today?"

"Oh, it was lovely, momma. I went out to lunch with my whole team at Ichiraku. Well, what I consider my whole team." Sakura jabbed at Kakashi. He was awkwardly eating dinner. "And then I spent the rest of the day with them until we decided to come here."

"Why is she here?" Kizashi asked. "I can't take it any longer. I don't like her."

"Babe, you just met her. Give her a chance." Mebuki quietly lectured him.

"Dad's usually good at sensing character." Konan told.

"No. I can tell I don't like her. I don't want her in my house. You have to leave." Kizashi kicked Jaciel out.

"What? But, Kakashi.." Jaciel turned to Kakashi.

"Your boyfriend can't do anything about it. It's not his damn house. Get out now." Kizashi told. Jaciel sighed.

"Come on, Kakashi." Jaciel said. Kakashi looked at everyone, who was looking at him. Kakashi sighed and stood up.

"You're leaving us for her _again_?" Sakura called him out.

"You're all kicking her out." Kakashi said.

"We're not kicking you out." Kizashi stated. "You can stay, Kakashi. Sit down, boy."

"Well, Jaciel doesn't wanna be alone." Kakashi looked at his girlfriend, who nodded.

"Yeah, and I don't want a sensei who leaves us for some slut, but we can't always get what we want." Sakura said. Naruto and Yahiko snickered.

"That's enough, Sakura. I'm not going to tell you again. Show some respect." Kakashi commanded.

"I'll show some respect when you do." Sakura backfired. "Jaciel is a slut."

"Oh, that is it." Jaciel said and started tackling Sakura. Sakura was unprepared, but she ended up winning in the end. Sakura only got a bruise on her arm, which she healed with no problem. Jaciel, on the other hand, got hair pulled out, a bunch of bruises on her legs and arms and a few scratches.

"Enough! Kakashi, if you're going to leave with your fucking girlfriend, leave now." Kizashi got pissed. Kakashi sighed and led his girlfriend out. "Fucking bitch." Kizashi muttered and turned to his daughter. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sakura straightened her hair and clothes out.

"I fucking hate her." Kizashi complained.

"Dad. I've never seen you curse this much." Yahiko told. Sakura nodded her head.

"He's hurting my daughter because of that girl. I don't like her and I'm starting to not like him too." Kizashi explained.

* * *

How was that for the first part of the flashback?  
Please review and let me know what you though! (:


	35. Flashback Part 2-The Big News

Hello. This is the second part of the flashback saga. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wow. Kakashi-Sensei has been dating that girl for about three weeks." Naruto said out of nowhere while he was hanging off of Sakura's bed. Sakura was sitting on the floor in front of her bed. She just sighed.

"I know, Naruto. I know." Sakura replied sadly.

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. What's he going to do?" Naruto wondered.

"Why should it matter? He has a girlfriend now." Sakura told. "We know where we stand now. No matter what he does, it probably won't even include us."

"Yeah, but he's always spent Thanksgiving with us. He spends every holiday with us." Naruto reminded. Sakura shrugged.

"If he comes, he better not bring his girlfriend." Sakura stated. "That's all I'm saying. Would I like him to come? Yes. Of course. Do you honestly think he's gonna leave his girlfriend for us though?"

"What if he does come though? Without Jaciel?" Naruto inquired.

"Then, he can stay. We have to appreciate all the time we have Kakashi to ourselves." Sakura shrugged.

"Wow. I thought you hated him though." Naruto sat up and looked at his team mate.

"I don't _hate_ him. I hate him when he's around his girlfriend. Alone, he's still my sensei. When he's with Jaciel, I don't even know who he is." Sakura explained. Naruto nodded his head.

* * *

"Babe. I'm going to the Land of Rain today. It's a last minute invite..Well, they're forcing me to come now. My family wants to spend Thanksgiving together, so since everyone in my family is there, I'm gonna go." Jaciel told him last minute. She was packing her bags. Kakashi was sitting on her bed reading his book. "You're welcome to come with me. I'd appreciate your company for the next few days."

"Sorry. Can't. I spend Thanksgiving with my team and Sakura's family." Kakashi stated, still reading.

"But, I'm better than your team. Come with me instead." Jaciel whined. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"No." Kakashi said sternly. "I have prior plans and I'm not cancelling them."

"But, why not?" Jaciel wondered. Kakashi sighed and closed his book.

"Because this is a tradition. I'm not going to have you break every tradition my team has. You're gonna have to go to Rain alone." Kakashi stood up. "I have some errands to do. I'll see you when you come back." Kakashi kissed Jaciel on the cheek and left. Jaciel sighed.

"Well, this isn't really working out so well anymore." Jaciel muttered to herself.

* * *

"Is Kakashi going to come today?" Mebuki asked Sakura as they were both helping out in the kitchen Thanksgiving day. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a few weeks. He hasn't been in contact with any of us in a while." Sakura told.

"You're okay with it?" Mebuki looked at his daughter confused.

"No. None of us are." Sakura turned to her mom. "But, we have to accept that Kakashi cares more about his girlfriend than his team."

"Oh, honey. You know it's not true." Mebuki stated.

"Mom. He spends every fucking second with Jaciel and doesn't pay attention to any of us anymore." Sakura started crying. "Some fucking sensei he is." Sakura threw the knife down in anger.

"Sakura." Mebuki stopped and held her crying daughter. "It's going to get better."

"When?" Sakura asked, crying into her mother.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. There was this cat that..." Kakashi entered the house, saw Sakura crying and then turned his attention to everyone in the living room.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto ran up and hugged his sensei.

"Umph. Naruto. You're heavy." Kakashi told. "Happy Thanksgiving, everyone."

"Where's your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"In Rain. She'll be there for a few days. I decided to join you all for Thanksgiving." Kakashi smiled.

"So, we're your second option?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Jaciel asked me yesterday if I wanted to go to Rain with her, but I turned it down. Thanksgiving is a tradition." Kakashi explained.

"So is a bunch of other things you left us for." Sasuke turned back to watching the movie. Kakashi turned to Yamato, who shook his head. Kakashi sighed and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sakura. Mebuki." Mebuki and Sakura looked up to see Kakashi.

"Is your girlfriend here?" Mebuki asked right away. Kakashi shook his head.

"No. She's in Rain with her family. It's just me here." Kakashi smiled.

"Good. She's banned from here." Mebuki stated. Kakashi sighed.

"Look. I think you should all give her a chance." Kakashi told.

"Nope. She's a bitch and we all hate her. NO ONE in the village likes her. NO ONE!" Sakura emphasized.

"Have you given her a chance?" Kakashi questioned his only female team mate.

"The fact that you spend every waking second with her gives me reason enough to hate her." Sakura pointed out. "Besides. She attacked me a few weeks ago."

"You really need to let it go." Kakashi sighed.

"No. You need to open your eyes and listen to us." Sakura told.

* * *

"You're back." Kakashi was waiting at the village gates for his returning girlfriend.

"Hi, Kakashi! It's been a few days since I saw my love. How are you?" Jaciel asked as she jumped into Kakashi's arms.

"Love? You two haven't even been dating for a month." Sakura said as she was next to Kakashi.

"What is she doing here?" Jaciel whispered.

"She is going to take you out to lunch." Kakashi grinned.

"Against my will." Sakura muttered.

"She wants to get to know you."

"I fucking hate you." Sakura muttered. Kakashi sighed.

"Just try to get along with each other." Kakashi kissed Jaciel AND Sakura on the cheek and quickly teleported out. Jaciel glared at the whole scene. Sakura and Jaciel just stood there awkwardly staring at each other.

"Soo. Lunch?" Jaciel asked. Sakura sighed.

"We're going to The Field, if that's okay with you." Sakura stated. Jaciel smiled.

"Ooh. I love The Field. I am starving! Let's go!" Jaciel said and started walking away, taking her three bags with her.

* * *

"Hello, Sakura. Jaciel." Mebuki said Jaciel's name in an obviously disgusted tone.

"Hi, momma. Jaciel and I are having lunch together." Sakura faked a smile.

"Oh? How interesting." Mebuki faked interest. Sakura nodded her head.

"I'll tell you how it goes." Sakura said as she led Jaciel to a quiet booth in the back.

* * *

"How was Rain?" Sakura tried making small talk. They were almost done eating and so far, their lunch date was awkwardly quiet. Neither of them knew what to do or say.

"It was nice. I love my family and all, but they are craaaazy." Jaciel chuckled. Sakura nodded.

"I feel you. My family's not the most sane people I know." Sakura fake smiled softly.

"Did Kakashi put you up to this? You know, lunch?" Jaciel questioned.

"Yep. I'm not going to deny anything. I fucking hate you, BUT he did say I should give you a chance." Sakura told.

"Why? Why don't you guys like me?" Jaciel asked, feigning being hurt.

"Okay, bitch. First off. I'm a ninja. I know when you're faking and you're doing it right now. You don't really care that we don't like you, so stop putting on that act. You don't like us either, so stop it. Second of all, we hate you because you're so damn possessive of Kakashi-Sensei. He was ours first, not yours. And, third. I know you're hiding something. Kakashi-Sensei doesn't just randomly date without really thinking on it for a while. There is no fucking way he would date you not even a day after you two met. I'm keeping my eye on you." Sakura told. Jaciel looked around the room and sighed.

"Well, I think you're just jealous of me." Jaciel claimed.

"Why? 'Cause you're a bitch? Sorry, but I can be one too." Sakura told.

"No. 'Cause I'm dating Kakashi and you're not." Jaciel smirked.

"Why would I be jealous of you dating him? He's my fucking sensei." Sakura pointed out.

"Everyone knows you like him. He even told me himself." Jaciel told.

"He fucking told you what we said?" Sakura asked, pissed off. Jaciel nodded his head.

"Yeah. He tells me everything. Including embarrassing stories from when you were all genin to your little crush on him, which isn't even a little crush." Jaciel smirked.

"Oh, that is fucking it." Sakura stood and threw her fists on the table, breaking the table.

"Sakura, honey. Is everything okay?" Mebuki asked concerned. She had the bill in her hands.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard." Sakura then stormed off.

"What are you doing?" Jaciel asked. "I'm not paying the bill!"

"Sorry. You're the only one here. You have to pay or else we can call the cops on you." Mebuki inwardly smirked. Jaciel sighed and took her money out to pay the bill. There goes all the money she had saved from her trip to Rain.

* * *

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sakura attacked Kakashi while the rest of team seven was training. She threw him on the ground and got on top of him.

"Sakura. Get off me. What is going on?" Kakashi asked confused.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL JACIEL TEAM SEVEN'S BUSINESS?!" Sakura screeched. The rest of the boys looked at him.

"You told Jaciel our business?" Yamato asked, hurt that he would do that.

"Why would you think that?" Kakashi wondered.

"That bitch told me you tell her everything. Including embarrassing genin stories and that I also have a little crush on you." Sakura punched him, but he blocked her.

"I didn't tell her anything. Well, except that you like me, but that was when I first met her." Kakashi denied.

"Oh, so you just tell random strangers that your student likes you?" Sakura asked pissed off.

"No. I..Sakura. Believe me when I say that I didn't tell her anything about you guys besides that." Kakashi pleaded. Sakura was on top of him and she was about to hurt him.

"Why the fuck should I believe you? You're with her 24/7. You guys have a lot of time to talk." Sakura pointed out.

"Actually, they could be doing some other things, if you know what I mean." Naruto made weird motions with his hands.

"Ew. Gosh, Naruto. I'm barely affectionate with her. I kiss her on her cheek and sometimes her lip. Hell, she hasn't even seen my face!" Kakashi confessed. All of team seven looked at him.

"When do you plan on showing her?" Sasuke asked seriously. Kakashi shrugged.

"You all waited four years. I actually don't plan on showing my face to her anytime soon." Kakashi admitted.

"Why?" Sai questioned.

"I don't just show my face to everyone." Kakashi answered, still under Sakura.

"Yet, you tell strangers that I like you? Damn bastard." Sakura screamed and hit him in the arm.

"Kakashi!" Jaciel ran up to them. "Hey. Get off my boyfriend!" Sakura looked down at her position on Kakashi.

"Sorry, bitch. I'm in the middle of something." Sakura looked at Jaciel angrily.

"You left me with the bill. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jaciel asked angrily.

"You made her pay?" Naruto snickered.

"Um. I don't pay for the food I eat at The Field. My family owns the restaurant." Sakura told.

"Then why did your mom have the bill in her hands?" Jaciel questioned. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. My mom's weird." Sakura stated.

"And why did she make me pay?" Jaciel asked.

"She fucking hates you. You think you can eat at the restaurant for free? Bitch, you're stupider than I thought." Sakura told, finally getting off Kakashi. "I'm going to the hospital. Go fuck yourself, Jaciel. You too, Sensei." With that, Sakura left.

"Seriously. Is she on her period or something?" Jaciel asked.

"No. You'll know when she's on her period." Kakashi sighed as he held his head and started to stand up.

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi. We're all planning on going to the bar tomorrow night. Wanna join us? Without your girlfriend." Naruto added in. Kakashi and Jaciel were together.

"What happened to the sensei part?" Kakashi wondered. Naruto shrugged.

"I'll call you Kakashi-Sensei when you become our sensei again. So, you wanna come tomorrow night?" Naruto asked again. Kakashi sighed. The first part hurt him.

"Sure. I can come tomorrow night." Kakashi said.

"Sweet. Eight o'clock. We're all sleeping over Sakura-Chan's house after because it's Friday and we always have Friday night sleepovers and then go to training Saturday morning." Naruto told. "Not that I think you would remember or anything. It _has_ been a while."

"Alright. I'll be there tomorrow night." Kakashi repeated.

"Sweet. Remember, no girlfriend. Team Seven only." Naruto couldn't stress enough.

"Yes. I got it. Thank you." Kakashi stated for the third time. Naruto got the hint and left.

"Kakashi. I wanted to spend tomorrow night with you though." Jaciel whined.

"I'll think of something." Kakashi told.

* * *

"It's 11:30. Where the hell is he?" Naruto asked, getting pissed off.

"He's not coming." Sasuke told.

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"I don't fucking know and I'm fucking pissed." Sakura started drinking her fifth cup. "Fucking Jaciel. Such a fucking bitch."

"Sakura. You're gonna get drunk." Sasuke told. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't fucking care. I'm drinking my problems away." Sakura shouted.

"You're gonna get a bigger problem tomorrow. A nasty hangover before training tomorrow. You're not skipping out." Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever." Sakura drank to that.

"Wasn't she supposed to stay sober because she needs to go to the hospital for a bit tomorrow?" Sai quietly asked Yamato, who just shrugged it off.

"So, Sakura's never actually been drunk before though, right?" Yamato clarified.

"Nope. Never. Who are the sober ones tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Me and Yamato." Sai stated. "Sakura was supposed to, but.." Everyone looked at Sakura drinking another cup.

"She's always the sober one. Let her deal with this her way." Yamato told. Sasuke patted Sakura's back.

"She's really going through a lot." Naruto said sadly.

"Kakashi's a dick. Everyone hates Jaciel and we told him before." Sasuke told.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. Come on. We have training now." Naruto tried to wake up Sakura.

"Ugh. What the hell is wrong with my head?" Sakura groaned as she held her head. Sasuke came back with water and a pill.

"It's called a hangover, darling." Sasuke handed her the stuff. "You drank your problems away last night."

"Now I have a bigger one. Fucking great." Sakura took the pill and water. "This is why I don't drink. I don't wanna go to training."

"Too bad. We're all going." Sasuke commanded.

"Kakashi probably won't even be there." Sakura pointed out.

"Come on and get ready, Sakura. We're all going. As a team. Even if it means just the five of us." Sasuke demanded. Sakura begrudgingly got up.

* * *

"Sakura. You can sit out for a bit while we train. Try to heal yourself." Yamato said softly. Sakura nodded her head. She leaned against a tree and held her head.

"This is all fucking Kakashi's fault." Sakura muttered to herself as she was contemplating healing her hangover or not. As a rule, a medic should never heal their own hangover because they could mess it up, due to them not having all their senses stable. Sakura decided to drink some more water and let it go away on its own.

* * *

"Sakura. Are you okay? You've been healing yourself for an hour." Sai came up to her. The rest of the boys followed him. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm not going to heal myself though. I had to let the hangover go away on its own before I can actually heal. The hangover is 85% gone, so I'm just gonna either attempt to use medical ninjutsu or ask Tsunade-Shishou or Shizune to heal me." Sakura reasoned. "I don't want to risk healing it on my own though."

"Hello, everyone. Lovely seeing you here." Kakashi greeted with Jaciel next to him. All of Team Seven ignored him. Sakura painfully held her head.

"Anyway, Sakura-Chan. I hope you feel better." Naruto said hopefully.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"What happened with Sakura?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"Not that you care, but she has a hangover." Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "Rough night last night, but you wouldn't know anything about it."

"Why? Sakura's always the sober one though." Kakashi pointed out.

"If you were there last night, she wouldn't have a hangover. I thought you said you'd come." Naruto whined. Kakashi shrugged.

"Sorry. I got caught up in things." Kakashi replied sheepishly.

"Aren't you guys a little young to be drinking?" Jaciel questioned.

"Age doesn't matter when you're a fucking ninja..Not that you know anything about it, you civilian." Naruto tried to insult. Jaciel rolled her eyes.

"Nice insult." Sasuke smirked. Naruto shrugged.

"Aren't you a medic? Can't you just heal yourself?" Jaciel asked the pinkette. Sakura just glared at her.

"I'm sorry. Who's the medic here? Not you. If you knew anything about medical ninjutsu, you would know that you shouldn't heal yourself when you have a hangover because your cells and senses are still unstable. It's common fucking medical knowledge!" Sakura shouted, holding her head. Kakashi crouched down in front of the pinkette.

"Sakura. You never drink like this. What's wrong?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"You're the problem, Kakashi! It's all your fault. I hate you!" Sakura stood up and turned to her team. "Dinner tonight at my place. You four are welcome."

"What about me?" Kakashi stood up.

"Sorry. It's a Team Seven thing. You wouldn't understand." Sakura turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Stop complaining. You shouldn't have drank last night." Tsunade lectured her.

"You're one to talk, Shishou." Sakura muttered. Tsunade sighed.

"What did Hatake do this time?" Tsunade asked concerned.

"He said he would join us at the bar last night, but he didn't come. Then, he decided to bring his girlfriend to practice today." Sakura explained.

"You knew this was going to happen though. You even told me." Tsunade told. Sakura shrugged.

"It still hurt that he didn't show up." Sakura said quietly.

"Kakashi has changed a lot ever since he started dating Jaciel." Shizune said softly.

"And, I fucking hate it. I hate her and I hate him." Sakura complained.

"Sakura. You just have to accept that he's changed and you just have to forget about him. You'll get less hurt if you just let him go." Tsunade advised.

"That's what Jaciel wants me to do. No. I'm gonna bring Kakashi back to our team. He's still savable." Sakura said. Tsunade was done healing her and Sakura stood up to leave.

"Didn't you say you have to accept Kakashi leaving you guys?" Tsunade questioned, making Sakura stop in her tracks.

"Fuck that. Kakashi belongs to us, not her." Sakura groaned ans left.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. I think you're jealous." Naruto told what he thought. They were all eating rice and chicken together for dinner. Sakura stopped eating.

"What? I'm not jealous!" Sakura stated. "Everyone thinks that! I'm not!" Sakura claimed.

"I'm pretty sure you are. Otherwise, you wouldn't hate her so much." Sasuke claimed as he stuffed his face with food. Sakura sighed.

"I'm not the only one who hates her though!" Sakura pointed out.

"True, but you _do_ hate her the most." Sasuke claimed.

"So? That doesn't mean anything!" Sakura stated.

"I think it does." Sai joined in. "If you honestly gave her a chance, maybe it would be different."

"Why the FUCK should we give her a chance when she's not trying? We're not going to do everything!" Sakura claimed. "Besides. I don't see any of you giving her a chance."

"Maybe Sakura's right. None of us like her." Yamato defended the pinkette. Just then, Genma walked in Sakura's house.

"I'm glad you're all here. I need to express my hatred of Jaciel to you all." Genma sat down in a chair.

"Join the club. We're doing that right now." Naruto ate some rice.

"So, ever since Kakashi started dating that slut, he's been ignoring me. ME! His best friend. I hate it." Genma told. "It's always been bros before hoes with us, but apparently, this is a different case."

"Join the club, Shiranui. He's been ignoring us ever since my sleepover." Sakura said sadly.

"Do you still like him, Pinky?" Genma questioned.

"What? No. Not like that anymore. I gave up on him when he started dating her and ignoring us." Sakura sipped her Pepsi.

"Somehow I doubt that." Genma doubted."I know you too well."

"Then why'd you ask?" Sakura asked angrily. Genma shrugged. Sakura sighed. "Look. She's definitely up to something. I can just feel it. I don't like it and someone's gonna get hurt in the end."

"You're gonna be the one who gets hurt, Sakura. You still like him and he's ignoring you for her." Sasuke told.

"If she doesn't somehow get hurt in the end, I'll make it happen." Sakura threatened. Genma sighed.

"I miss the old Kakashi. He's whipped. I wonder why he's doing this. Kakashi isn't one to randomly date. He's trying to run away from something and I wanna know what it is." Genma quickly glanced at Sakura, who wasn't paying attention anyway. "Sakura. You're the answer!" Everyone looked at Genma.

"What are you talking about, Genma?" Sasuke asked what everyone was thinking.

"Sakura. You need to tell Kakashi that he needs to break up with Jaciel." Genma told.

"Sorry, Genma. I tell him how much we hate her every time I see him, which isn't often." Sakura blew on her soup before eating it. "He won't listen to reason."

"Tell him you like him again." Genma demanded.

"What? No. I'm not even sure if I still like him or not as a person. He's a dick, but he's my team mate." Sakura sighed.

"Well, he won't listen to anyone else." Genma pointed out. "Besides. You still like him. It's obvious." Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads.

"He's going to try to make a big mistake and then realize that we're all gonna leave him and that'll be his wake up call." Sasuke predicted.

"I know he's gonna make a big mistake, it's just a matter of what." Sakura said. Just then, Kakashi walked in with Jaciel.

"I'm getting married, guys!" Kakashi outbursted.

"That's the mistake he's going to make." Sasuke pointed. Everyone else was quiet.

"You're getting married to a girl you've barely known for a month?" Yamato questioned. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yep. We're going to get married in two weeks, December 16th." Jaciel smiled.

"Where's the ring?" Sai asked.

"We're not getting married traditionally. We're going to order the ring while we're on our honeymoon." Jaciel told.

"Um..Why?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused. Jaciel shrugged.

"We wanna pay for a big wedding before we buy the ring." Jaciel claimed. "My idea."

"Of course it is." Naruto muttered.

"It's not even gonna be a traditional wedding. Just a few of our closest friends." Kakashi shrugged.

"No one's going to go to it, you know that, right? We all hate your relationship and we're not going to support it at all." Sakura broke the news.

"But, you're my team. I thought we all supported each other." Kakashi told.

"Well, we would if only you listened to us!" Sakura shouted. The room got quiet and everyone kept looking back at Kakashi and then Sakura. "We tell you this because we care and we love you, Kakashi-Sensei. You're just too blind and stupid to realize that Jaciel is just using you for some unknown reason. She's hiding something from you!"

"Jaciel, dear. Are you hiding something from me?" Kakashi turned to Jaciel.

"No. I'm not hiding anything." Jaciel lied. Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"See? She's not hiding anything." Kakashi claimed. Sakura face palmed.

"She's not going to openly say she's hiding something!" Sakura told. "And you call yourself a genius? You're a fucking moron!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my fiance like that!" Jaciel shouted.

"Oh, you don't fucking tell me what to do, bitch! This is my house! Mind your own fucking business before I seriously hurt you!" Sakura shouted.

"Kakashi is my business! He's my fiance!" Jaciel shouted.

"You're just a manipulative fucking bitch who deserves to die!" Sakura screamed.

"Stop trying to take my lover away from me! He won't go for his fucking student, you creep! He doesn't love hot headed people! You're nothing!" Jaciel stated loudly.

"Oh, that is fucking it." Sakura stated and went over to hurt Jaciel. She punched her across the room and she made a hole in the wall. Sakura then proceeded to punch her in the face.

"Kakashi. You're just standing there watching your team mate beat up your 'fiance'." Genma pointed out. Kakashi shrugged.

"I..don't know how I feel about this." Kakashi said just watching the scene in front of him.

"Kakashi! Hep me!" Jaciel cried out.

"Guess that's my cue." Kakashi sighed and then started talking in a stern voice. "Sakura Haruno. That's enough." Sakura stopped and looked at him.

"I want you two to leave my house right now before I get the hokage here." Sakura got off Jaciel and went back to the table to finish eating.

"Come on, Jaciel. Let's go." Kakashi and Jaciel left.

"Wow. He's getting married to that chick?" Genma asked, surprised.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Sakura bit her rice. "I'm going to expose her for the conniving little bitch she is."

"How are you going to do that?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"We're ninjas. We'll figure something out." Sakura told.

* * *

That was part two of the flashback. Stay tuned for part 3!  
Please review and let me know what you thought! (:


	36. Flashback Part 3-Realizing Mistakes

This is the third part of the flashback saga.  
This will be the last MAJOR flashback chapter for this saga.  
Enjoy.

* * *

"Kakashi. We need to talk, man." Genma walked in Kakashi's apartment with Gai and Asuma. Jaciel was there.

"What do you three want?" Kakashi asked.

"Jaciel. Leave." Genma demanded.

"No. This is Kakashi's place. Not yours." Jaciel told.

"So? This is our business, not yours. Leave now before I fucking hurt you. I am not playing." Genma said angrily.

"Leave, Jaciel. I need to talk to them." Kakashi sighed.

"But, Kakashi. You are my business." Jaciel told.

"Damn, bitch. Let the man breathe! He deserves some privacy." Genma shouted.

"Please leave, Jaciel. It won't be long." Kakashi asked. Jaciel begrudgingly left. "What do you want?"

"You're making a mistake marrying her, Hatake." Genma got to the point.

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked.

"We know you're not as happy as you say you are." Asuma told.

"How would you know that?" Kakashi asked, a bit surprised.

"We're your best friends, Hatake. We know you. Jaciel is completely wrong for you. She's actually wrong for everyone." Genma claimed.

"Look. I'm going to marry her. In two weeks." Kakashi said. "And, I want you three to be there."

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Gai said this time.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't approve of your relationship with her." Gai stated. "No one in the village does."

"So? Do this for me, not her." Kakashi said.

"We're not going. If you do end up marrying her, the three of us are going to break all contact with you and cut you out of our lives for good." Genma threatened.

"Isn't that a little too extreme? Why are you doing this? Why can't you let me be happy?" Kakashi asked.

"Because we know you're not happy with her! You're running away from something and we want to know what it is!" Genma shouted.

"I'm not hiding anything." Kakashi told.

"Wow. You're definitely not the old Kakashi I knew and became friends with." Asuma said sadly.

"Sorry, but people change." Kakashi shrugged.

"Trust us. You're making a mistake by marrying her, Hatake." Genma repeated.

"I'll make that call." Kakashi said uncaring.

"Marry her and you'll be alone. Your team is going to leave you and now your three closest friends are too. Sooner or later, you won't have anyone at all. No one in the village likes her. In the end, you're only going to have her. Is that what you honestly want?" Genma said. "Just something to think about." With that, Genma, Gai, and Asuma left.

* * *

Kakashi was in his bedroom thinking about everything. He was left alone. Jaciel came back shortly after the guys left, but he kicked her out because he said he had important ninja things to do. It's a good thing Jaciel is a civilian and doesn't understand ninja priorities.

"Fuck! This isn't working!" Kakashi sighed as he ran his hands down his face. Pakuun came over to where Kakashi was laying on his bed.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" Pakuun asked sincerely.

"Jaciel wants to get married." Kakashi stated.

"Oh. About that. Kakashi. The pack and I don't like her. At all." Pakuun stated.

"You guys too?" Kakashi sighed when Pakuun nodded his head. "Why not?" Kakashi looked at his number one dog confused.

"She's mean to us and she's ruining your team. We want you to get with Cherry." Pakuun claimed.

"Sakura will never like me anymore. This is the plan. I want her to temporarily get hurt and not permanently. She'll get less hurt now than in the future." Kakashi stated.

"But, how do YOU feel about her?" Pakuun wondered. Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't fucking know! That's what's killing me!" Kakashi confessed.

"How do you feel about Jaciel?" Pakuun asked. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't like her as much as I put out. She's too clingy and annoying. At least Sakura isn't like that. I can tolerate Sakura." Kakashi told.

"So, why marry Jaciel if you don't like her?"

"I have to stop thinking about Sakura." Kakashi claimed.

"Why?" Pakuun questioned. Kakashi sighed.

"It will never work out for us. I used to be her sensei, plus I _am_ fourteen years older than her. It'll be taboo." Kakashi explained.

"But, if it's love, it shouldn't matter what everyone else thinks." Pakuun said his thoughts.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Kakashi stated.

"You humans are weird. Marrying someone just to forget about someone else?" Pakuun insulted. "Just know that if you marry Jaciel, you're never going to be happy." With that, Pakuun left.

* * *

"Dammit. Sakura locked her door." Kakashi muttered. He waited a few days to think some things over. He doesn't have his spare key to Sakura's house, so he knocked on the door. All of team seven have an extra key to each other's places. Sakura came out after Kakashi waited about ten seconds.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, surprised and a little upset that it was Kakashi knocking on her door. "And, why didn't you just come in?"

"I kinda forgot my key." Kakashi replied sheepishly. "Can I please come in? We need to talk."

"Sakura-Chan. I'm changing the channel. I wanna watch my Spongebob!" Naruto shouted from the living room.

"Whatever, Uzumaki!" Sakura shouted back and then turned to Kakashi. "Fine. Since it's just you." Sakura moved so Kakashi can come in.

"Can you please leave, Naruto? I need to talk to Sakura alone." Kakashi said.

"No. He doesn't have to leave. He's in my house. I say if he can stay." Sakura told.

"But, I need to talk to you alone." Kakashi pestered.

"So? It's my house." Sakura pointed out again. "Besides, your girlfriend is always with you."

"I tell her to leave sometimes when you all need to talk to me alone." Kakashi stated.

"He basically lives here. You're basically kicking him out of his own house. That's not going to happen, Hatake." Sakura said. "Besides, he's watching Spongebob in the living room. We're talking here, in the kitchen." Kakashi sighed.

"Okay. I wanted to come to you before I go to the rest of the team." Kakashi started out, not sure where he should start. "Okay..I don't know how to start."

"Hurry it up, Hatake. I don't have all day. My brother's coming over for dinner and I gotta start cooking soon." Sakura claimed.

"Okay, fine." Kakashi sighed. "How do you feel about me?"

"How I feel? I fucking hate you at the moment." Sakura replied.

"Honestly tell me. Do you still have..those feelings for me?" Kakashi wondered.

"Why the fuck should it matter? You're going to marry some bitch that no one approves of. It fucking pisses me off that you preach how all our opinions matter and that we should always take into account what everyone thinks, but here you are, dating and about to marry some chick no one can stand." Sakura claimed. "Your wedding's next week. You're going to make the biggest fucking mistake in ALL of history."

"Everyone keeps saying that. I don't see it." Kakashi claimed.

"Because you're too blind to see it!" Sakura shouted. "Why are you going to marry her when you barely know her? I know you're not under any genjutsu. Are you being tricked into this? Are you being threatened? What the hell is going on?"

"Sakura. I can't really explain it myself because I don't even know what's going on." Kakashi sighed.

"Then you have to find out before you marry her." Sakura told. "I'm not going to let you marry Jaciel. I'm going to do everything I can to try to stop the wedding. If I don't succeed and you do end up with her.., I'm done with you completely. You ruined our team and I can never forgive you ever again. I'm just going to shun you and that'll be the end of our relationship." Sakura claimed.

"That's a little too extreme for me just marrying a woman, don't you think?" Kakashi questioned.

"No, because we've all been telling you how wrong it is that you're marrying her. She's wrong and you even know that." Sakura sighed. "This isn't the Kakashi I knew and fell in love with."

"Do you still love me?" Kakashi asked softly and seriously.

"I..I don't even know anymore." Sakura told honestly. "I know Jaciel is up to something, and I'm going to find out. When I do, I can guarantee that it will not be pretty for her."

"What do you think she's hiding?" Kakashi wondered. Sakura shrugged.

"Who knows? I do think she's trying to ruin Team Seven. That can't be just it though." Sakura thought about it. "There's more that we don't know." Sakura then turned to Kakashi and pointed at him. "I think you're hiding something too."

"Like what?" Kakashi wondered. "Why would I hide something."

"You're acting out of character, that's why." Sakura shrugged. "You wouldn't jump into marriage. Hell, you wouldn't jump into dating so quickly." Kakashi sighed.

"You just don't like her? Not even a little?" Kakashi inquired.

"She's taking you away from us. I don't like her." Sakura answered simply. "I don't like anyone who tries to ruin team seven's relationship."

"Is that it or is it something more?" Kakashi stared at Sakura in the eyes. "Are you jealous of her?"

"I don't fucking know. I hate her because she's all you care about now! I guess the five years of Team Seven meant nothing to you now!" Sakura accused.

"That's not true. It's just...complicated." Kakashi whispered. Sakura sighed.

"Look, Sensei. We're here to help. We're here to listen. You know that." Sakura said. "We all miss you..I miss you. I miss being able to talk to you, spend time with you, have sleepovers, training. I even miss you patting me on the head, even though I hated it as a child. I guess I just miss spending any time with you." Sakura chuckled softly at some of the memories.

"I miss those times too." Kakashi whispered quietly.

"Then come back to us." Sakura suggested. "I know you're not truly happy and I have _no_ idea _why_ you're doing this, but you need to open your eyes. You belong with us and not with Jaciel." Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know. I just..I need to leave." Kakashi stated as he went into the fridge and quickly took a box of takeout rice and left. "Bye, Sakura."

"Bye, Kakashi-Sensei. I hope you think about everything before irrationally jumping into marriage." Sakura said. Kakashi nodded and left.

"Wow. You handled that kinda maturely." Naruto walked in. Sakura shrugged.

"I realized that if he wants to leave us, we have to let him." Sakura sighed and started cracking her knuckles. "Although I'm going to have a nice little talk with Jaciel tomorrow."

"Where are you going to talk to her?" Naruto asked. "If you beat her up in public, everyone's going to think that.."

"I'm going to go to her house." Sakura smirked.

"How do you know where she lives?" Naruto wondered. Sakura continued smirking.

"Naruto. I'm the hokage's apprentice. I can get that kind of information." Sakura grinned evilly.

"I see. How..evil of you." Naruto stated and Sakura winked.

* * *

"Coming!" Jaciel said as she made her way to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see her fiance's team mate. "Oh. It's you. What are you doing here and how did you get my address?"

"I have my ways. We are going to have a little chat. You and I." Sakura invited herself in.

"No. I don't want to have a talk." Jaciel claimed as she turned to Sakura.

"Too bad. We're going to because you can't do anything about it." Sakura threatened.

"I can call the cops on you." Jaciel threatened.

"Please. Cops mean nothing to a ninja like me." Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jaciel asked confused.

"Why are you doing this? Fucking hiding a secret from us?" Sakura explained.

"I'm not hiding anything from you." Jaciel denied.

"Please. I may have just met you last month, but I know you're hiding something from us. What are you trying to get from marrying Kakashi?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Why do you think I have an ulterior motive? I love Kakashi."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Sakura shouted. "You don't love him. Yeah, you may think he's hot or whatever, but it's not real love and you know it."

"What are you trying to get out of this conversation?" Jaciel questioned.

"Why you're doing this!" Sakura screamed. "I wanna know why you are rushing into marriage and forcing Kakashi to do this stuff."

"I'm not forcing Kakashi to do anything. Everything's consensual and I love him."

"Please. You know NOTHING about Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura stated.

"That is so not true!" Jaciel claimed.

"Name three of his ninja dogs." Sakura tested.

"What? I don't know their names." Jaciel claimed. "He has like six or something."

"Eight." Sakura corrected. "Name his cactus's name."

"His cactus doesn't have a name." Jaciel told.

"Of course it does. We gave it to him, so of course we know the name of his cactus." Sakura told. "Name his secret cat's name."

"I don't know it." Jaciel stated. "If he names his cactus, his cat's name is probably weird."

"That's because he doesn't have a secret cat. He hates cats. That's why he has eight dogs!" Sakura said. "Look. You know nothing of Kakashi. I know you don't really love him. Why the fuck are you doing this?"

"Look, Sakura. I can't help that you're jealous of me. You're just angry that I'm going to marry your hot sensei and not you."

"Please. Get off your high horse. You're a pathetic low-life bitch. I don't need to be jealous of you." Sakura stated.

"I am marrying the man you love." Jaciel smirked.

"I don't love him like that anymore." Sakura lied. Two can lie.

"I doubt that. I bet you fantasize of him every night because he's with me and not you." Jaciel bet.

"Yeah. I also fantasize about killing you. I can make that fantasy come true." Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"You don't scare me." Jaciel told.

"Yeah? I can beat you up. I can get away with murder." Sakura told.

"Ooh. So scared." Jaciel sarcastically said. Sakura walked over and stabbed Jaciel with a needle. "Ow. What the fuck was that?" Jaciel asked, holding her arm in the spot where she got shot.

"I stabbed you with a needle." Sakura showed the needle.

"Why? That fucking hurt, you bitch!" Jaciel winced in pain. Sakura smirked.

"It's not just any normal needle." Sakura continued smirking. "I put a chemical on the tip of the needle. It makes people tell the truth and I can sense when you're lying. I love being a medic." Sakura smirked.

"Bullshit. It doesn't work." Jaciel doubted. Sakura shrugged.

"We'll see." Sakura smirked and put the needle away. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to ruin Team Seven." Jaciel said and covered her mouth immediately. "What the fuck. I didn't mean to say that!"

"The truth came out. I told you it works, but you doubted it." Sakura smirked and then turned angry. "Why are you ruining Team Seven?"

"I want Kakashi to forget about you." Jaciel said. "Fuck. I'm not trying to say anything."

"The truth will come out, no matter what." Sakura claimed. "Why do you want Kakashi-Sensei to forget about me?"

"Because he isn't sure if he likes you or not." Jaciel started hitting herself.

"He isn't sure if he likes me? So, who started dating who?" Sakura questioned.

"I initiated it. I gave him the idea of dating someone so he can forget about you. I also wanted Team Seven's relationship to be ruined, so I killed two birds with one stone." Jaciel told.

"So, he's just using you?" Sakura started laughing. "Oh my gosh. You're being used. You're basically a rebound." Sakura was smirking. "All this time, I thought he was the one being whipped. You're both pathetic. That's the thing."

"At least I can get some love from Kakashi." Jaciel stated.

"Bullshit. Your 'Kakashi love' is just a kiss on the cheek and sometimes on the lips. That's all you've even gotten from him." Sakura stated.

"You're right. He's only kissed me. I tried to get him to have intercourse with me, but he wouldn't do it." Jaciel opened her eyes wide, realizing what she's saying. "SHUT UP, JACIEL!"

"Have you ever seen his face?" Sakura wanted to know.

"Nope. He won't show me. No matter what. It pisses me off. If I'm going to marry him, I should know what's under his mask." Jaciel was upset.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Sakura asked.

"Doing what exactly? Be specific." Jaciel told.

"Using Kakashi like this. Stealing Kakashi from all of us..from me?" Sakura added a bit softly.

"You get everything you want! A nice home, a great job, a loving family and teammates and what do I get? A fucking psychotic mother, a drunk alcoholic father with a mentally unstable older sister and druggie cousin! Not to mention that I live in an apartment that is falling apart everyday and barely has any heat. What the fuck did I do to deserve a messed up life? You're spoiled and I fucking hate it!" Jaciel cried out.

"I think I've heard enough." Sakura then pinched the back of Jaciel's neck, making her fall unconscious. Sakura then left.

* * *

"Is everything true?" Sakura asked Kakashi shortly after. All of team seven were listening to the conversation. Sakura recorded the whole thing. Kakashi sighed.

"Yes. It is true." Kakashi claimed.

"You were going to marry some crazy chick because you started growing feelings for Sakura-Chan?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know my feelings for Sakura! I've never felt this way before!" Kakashi claimed.

"Clearly." Sasuke claimed.

"You were going to waste your life away permanently just because you were temporarily confused?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know what to do in a situation like this!" Kakashi shouted. "Even though Sakura's going to be eighteen in three months, it's still frowned upon if any relationship except a teacher-student relationship were to happen between us!"

"So? You never cared about what people thought of you before. For crying out loud, you read porn in public!" Naruto pointed out.

"So, you are going to call the wedding off, right?" Sai turned to Kakashi.

"No. I'm going to make a big mistake and marry her." Kakashi claimed in all seriousness.

"You can't be serious. Sensei. You're fucking ridiculous!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey! It's my life, I can do what I want!" Kakashi said loudly.

"Fine. Then I want nothing to do with you or your life!" Naruto left the room.

* * *

"I can't do this." Kakashi told Jaciel while they were together. Kakashi has had enough time to think about everything.

"Do what? What do you mean?" Jaciel questioned.

"I can't marry you. We both know I'm just using you and it's not even working. I'm calling off the wedding." Kakashi told.

"But, Kakashi. We're going to get married tomorrow! You can't call it off now!" Jaciel claimed.

"I can and I just did." Kakashi said. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You're a crazy, psychotic bitch who is manipulative and creepy. I have absolutely no feelings for you and I want nothing to do with you ever again." Kakashi stood up. "Everyone's right. You _are wrong for me."_

"But, Kakashi! I love you." Jaciel clung onto Kakashi's arm. he shoved her away.

"I told you I don't like you. I'm leaving you forever. I don't like you and I never have. This game is over. I'm done." Kakashi claimed and left Jaciel alone and crying.

* * *

"You finally gave into your senses and called off the wedding, Hatake?" Tsunade was going through the paperwork Kakashi just did. "About time, too." Kakashi sighed.

"I tried doing something and it didn't even work." Kakashi said.

"What were you trying to do?" Shizune asked. Kakashi sighed again.

"I wanted to try to forget something..Or more specifically, someone." Kakashi claimed.

"Was it that pink haired team mate of yours?" Tsunade asked.

"How'd you know?" Kakashi wondered. Tsunade shrugged.

"I know you, Hatake. Believe it or not and like it or not, I know you." Tsunade answered.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but it's not unfixable." Tsunade stated and Kakashi looked at her. "I'm sure your team will get over it. They love you, even if you are an idiot."

"I hope Sakura will forgive me." Kakashi muttered.

"She will. She'll be the first to forgive, not because she likes you, but because she knew all along that something was up." Tsunade predicted.

"Will our relationship ever be normal again?" Kakashi softly wondered.

"Your relationship was never normal to begin with." Tsunade chuckled. "But, it will. It will take time, but it will be fixed. This is a lesson for you to learn."

"I hope so." Kakashi muttered.

"Now, go. You have a team and a group of friends you need to apologize to." Tsunade pointed out. Kakashi nodded and left.

* * *

"Sakura. I need to talk to you." Kakashi said as Sakura was sitting on her couch reading her medical textbook.

"What do you want this time?" Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"I called off the wedding." Kakashi started. Sakura closed her book. "I realized that I was being pathetic and that I'd rather spend my time with my team than with some crazy bitch."

"We've been telling you that for a month and a half, Sensei." Sakura pointed out.

"I know. And, it took me some time to understand the consequences of marrying her." Kakashi sighed. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I'll forgive you, Sensei. You're my team mate. If you married her, I wouldn't forgive you though. Good thing you're didn't. I can't imagine team seven without you. I hate her. I'm just glad it didn't go too far." Sakura smiled.

"Me too. Hey, would I be able to sleep over tonight?" Kakashi asked. Sakura lit up.

"Why are you asking? No one asks." Sakura chuckled. Kakashi shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure." Kakashi claimed. "I know it's a team sleepover tonight, and I wanna make sure I can come."

"Of course you can come. You are part of the team, Sensei..But, you should apologize to everyone else though. They won't be as easily forgiving." Sakura claimed. Kakashi nodded.

"You're right. I'll be back at around 8." Kakashi left.

"Alright. See you around ten." Sakura teased and heard Kakashi's faint laugh before he closed the door and Sakura went back to reading her medical textbook.

* * *

"Why are you here, Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he opened his door. Him and Sasuke were playing video games and Kakashi interrupted them.

"Can I please come in? I need to talk to you and Sasuke." Kakashi told.

"How do you know Teme is here?" Naruto asked.

"I can hear you two screaming while playing video games a mile away. You two are loud." Kakashi pointed out. Naruto shrugged.

"Fine. But, make it quick. I'm mad at you." Naruto made way for Kakashi. Sasuke was texting his brother but stopped when he saw Kakashi make his way to the living room.

"What is he doing here?" Sasuke asked Naruto disgustingly. Naruto shrugged.

"He said he needs to talk to us really quickly." Naruto took his spot next to Kakashi. "Alright, hurry up. We don't have all day." Kakashi sighed.

"I just got done talking to Sakura." Kakashi started. "I ended it with Jaciel."

"Wow. Finally realized how pathetic and stupid this whole thing was?" Sasuke questioned.

"Actually, yes. I knew I was making a mistake, but didn't care because I thought that if I dated someone else, it would get my mind off of Sakura..It didn't really work." Kakashi replied sheepishly.

"Clearly." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry I was acting like an ass to you all. I was completely in the wrong and I hope you all forgive me." Kakashi apologized.

"Forgive you? Kakashi, we're not going to forgive you so easily, _just_ because you apologized. You ignored and left us. It hurt all of us emotionally." Naruto stated.

"I'll buy you some ramen." Kakashi offered.

"Ah, who am I kidding? I was getting bored being mad at you." Naruto grinned. "Let's go!"

"How about later? I need to see Yamato and Sai..And, Genma, Gai, and Asuma.." Kakashi listed off.

"Fine. Come back at two." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded. he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Do you forgive me?" Kakashi wondered.

"I assume Sakura forgave you, right?" Sasuke assumed. Kakashi nodded his head. "Then there's no reason to be mad at you. You hurt Sakura the most and she forgave you. I can't be mad now."

"Good. I'll see you two later." With that, the older jounin left.

* * *

"I see. So, you decided to call it off?" Yamato asked as him and Sai were eating lunch in Yamato's apartment. They only live a few doors down from each other in the same apartment building, so they like to eat lunch together often.

"Completely. Like, I'm done with her forever." Kakashi expressed.

"Good for you. No one really liked her." Sai stated.

"Liked her? Everyone hated her! Senpai, she was terrible!" Yamato stressed.

"I know. It was stupid on my part, but it's over." Kakashi sighed.

"Good. Well, I'm glad to have you back." Yamato smiled.

"It's good to be back." Kakashi smiled as well.

* * *

"Of course! I am so happy you broke it off with Jaciel! I didn't like her. She was not youthful enough for you. Sakura, on the other hand, is!" Gai proclaimed. Kakashi was at the bar with Asuma, Gai, and Genma.

"My plan to get my mind off Sakura didn't work. Shit." Kakashi groaned.

"Hey, maybe you and Sakura are supposed to get together in the future." Genma suggested. "It's a sign."

"Why her? Out of anyone in the world, why does it have to be Sakura that I like?" Kakashi asked as he held his head. Genma shrugged.

"It does make sense. She is the only female close with you and she knows how you work. She's seen you in your best and worst states and still accepts you. Oh yeah. She also likes you too." Asuma listed off.

"Why does love have to be complicated?" Kakashi wondered. Genma shrugged.

"It doesn't have to be complicated." Genma told.

"IF I were to go out with her, you know what people are gonna say?" Kakashi asked.

"Please. People already talk about you two. Half of Konoha thought that Jaciel was just a cover up and you're actually dating Sakura." Genma told.

"Oh my gosh. These people have no lives." Kakashi stated.

"I can drink to that." Asuma did just what he said.

* * *

"This is all your fault." Genma accused Sakura as he walked into Sakura's house as she was doing the dishes.

"What do you mean? What did I do this time?" Sakura questioned.

"It was your fault Kakashi tried to marry that bitch. He tried to forget about you and it didn't work." Genma explained.

"So? Why are you blaming me?" Sakura wondered.

"If he wasn't confused about his feelings towards you, none of this would have happened." Genma shrugged. "You can only blame yourself, Sakura."

"What the..how does that make any sense?" Sakura was startled.

"It just does. You wouldn't understand. I think you should apologize to him for making him almost marry Jaciel." Genma suggested.

"I don't see how it's my fault! I'm not going to apologize because Kakashi tried to run away from his problems." Sakura claimed.

"If you really care for him. you'd apologize." Genma continued.

"But, I don't.." Sakura stopped and looked at the senbon user. "Alright, Genma. Whatever."

"Good. I'm out." Genma said as he took a bag of chips and left. "See ya later, Pinky. Remember. Apologize." Sakura was left standing there dumbfounded. It took her a minute before she turned to finish the dishes.

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei! I'm so glad you're sleeping over tonight!" Naruto tackled the older man. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"Of course. It is a team seven sleepover anyway." Kakashi smiled and pushed Naruto off him.

"So glad you're back with us. It was a long month and a half without you." Yamato sighed.

"I can bet. These kids are a handful." Kakashi rubbed Sakura's hair.

"We're not kids, Sensei. We're seventeen!" Naruto told.

"I know. I know. It feels like just yesterday we were on our first mission when you three were genin." Kakashi recalled. "You grow up so fast."

"Well, you can't get rid of us yet. You're stuck with us forever!" Naruto declared.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Aw. They made up and everything's back to normal..right?

Anyway. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
(:


	37. Flashback Part 4-Last Flashback

Hello all. This is the last part of the flashback series. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Ah. Kakashi. Glad you're here. Have you seen the newspaper?" Tsunade held up the Konoha Paper while Kakashi and his team walked into Tsunade's office. The original Team Seven just got done eating lunch after training and it is currently a little after one in the afternoon.

"No. I didn't." Kakashi took it from the hokage's paper and started reading. "HATAKE CALLS OFF WEDDING".

"Wow. Word travels fast." Naruto stated. Sasuke and Sakura nod their heads in agreement.

"On Thursday night, December 15th, Kakashi Hatake, age 31, decided to tell his fiance, Jaciel Tooke, 29, that he doesn't want to marry her and broke off the wedding the day before the big day. Sources say that Kakashi didn't love Jaciel and he was just confused of his feelings for someone else. No one knows who he likes, but he..Oh hell no. Who the hell wrote this?" Kakashi didn't even finish reading the front page story. He is angry.

"I wanna hear the rest of the story!" Naruto whined. Kakashi started crumpling up the paper.

"Too bad." Kakashi groaned and turned to Tsunade. "Why the hell am I in the paper?" Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess the journalist thought you're newsworthy." Tsunade didn't know for sure. Kakashi sighed.

"Fucking great. I don't want people knowing my business." Kakashi held his head.

"Ya know, Genma came to me last night before the sleepover and told me I should apologize to you." Sakura turned to Kakashi. Kakashi turned to Sakura confused.

"Why? What did you do?" Kakashi questioned.

"He said I should apologize for making you almost marry Jaciel and everything is my fault." Sakura explained. Kakashi shook his head.

"Genma's fucking stupid. It's not your fault at all." Kakashi sighed.

"That's what I told him!" Sakura exclaimed. Just then, some news reporters barged in Tsunade's office with cameras and microphones.

"Kakashi. Is it true. Did you really break off the wedding?" One person asked.

"Did you even love her at all?" Another one asked. Naruto started fixing his hair, thinking he would be able to say something on tv. The rest of Team Seven just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Who is the mystery girl you like?" The first reporter asked.

"Are you gay?" A third reporter questioned.

"What? No, I'm not gay. I'm completely straight." Kakashi told them all, shoving them all out of his way. Naruto tried to get in the way of the camera, but the cameraman kept moving it on him.

"Sakura. Do you still like Kakashi?" A reporter turned to the pinkette.

"How does everyone know I like him? I told five people altogether, with twenty people spying on us. How the hell do you know?" Sakura questioned the reporter.

"Sakura, is it true that you were jealous of Jaciel the whole time she was with Kakashi and that's why you didn't like her?" One man wondered.

"Okay. If you all don't leave now, I'm going to punch every single one of you back to your studios." Sakura threatened.

"Sakura. Why do you love Kakashi?" A reporter ignored her. Sakura sighed. Naruto still tried to get on camera.

"Enough. Every one of you leave or else I'm going to put you in jail!" Tsunade threatened. All the reporters left, leaving Team Seven with Tsunade and Shizune.

"That was fucking ridiculous." Sasuke groaned.

"You're telling me." Kakashi ran his hands down his face. "I hate everyone."

"Oh shit. Sakura. The whole village knows you like Kakashi." Tsunade told Sakura.

"What the fuck ever. I'm just gonna disappear off the face of the Earth because people are stupid. Can I please go on a four year mission to Suna?" Sakura wondered.

"Can I join her?" Kakashi asked hopefully, while raising his hand a little bit.

"Team trip to Suna for a few years?" Naruto asked around.

"I'm down." Sasuke replied.

"No. No one is going to Suna..We need Sakura here." Tsunade broke the news.

"Yeah. She needs to run the hospital and help me with all the paperwork Tsunade-Shishou doesn't do." Shizune added.

"Well, it's awkward here!" Sakura claimed.

"So? You're ninjas. Find a way to make it less awkward. You guys are smart." Tsunade was talking to Kakashi and Sakura. "Besides, this is quite entertaining for me."

"Shishou!" Sakura cried out.

"What? It was getting boring here and I was getting sick of the other stuff people were talking about." Tsunade explained.

"Yeah, 'cause the other gossip was about how you wasted four hundred bucks of the village's money gambling!" Sakura told.

"Hey. It was a mistake. People make mistakes." Tsunade claimed.

"Please. You make that mistake often." Sakura pointed out. Tsunade sighed.

"Why are you still here?" Tsunade hinted wanting them to leave. Sakura shrugged.

"We'll be on our way now. We'll see you around, Shishou." Sakura said as she turned around to leave. All of team seven was out the door and Sakura stopped, back facing Tsunade and said "Oh, and I'll be sure to give you some good gossip to talk about." Sakura left and she could almost feel the smirk that Tsunade made.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. I feel like everyone's looking at us weirdly." Naruto inched closer to Sakura. Yes, Naruto was right. Everyone was making it obvious they are staring at team seven, or more specifically, Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura sighed.

"They're not staring at us, dobe. They're staring at Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura." Sasuke pointed out.

"These people honestly have nothing better to do than to stare at us?" Kakashi asked, a bit upset.

"Guess not." Sakura shrugged.

* * *

"Here ya go, Sakura. I bought a cup of iced coffee for you." Kakashi stated as he shoved a coffee in front of Sakura. He decided to walk her home from work Monday evening and Sakura just got off.

"Thanks, Sensei!" Sakura hugged him and took the coffee from him. Some other nurses saw the exchange between the two team mates. "Ya know, people are going to continue thinking we're together if we keep this up." Sakura pointed out. Kakashi shrugged.

"Let them believe what they want. We know the truth." Kakashi told. "Come on. I believe you're gonna wanna talk to the crazy old drunk before we get home and you make me a nice, hot dinner tonight." Kakashi grinned at the nurses' looks as they hear him. Sakura playfully hit him.

"You're terrible." Sakura chuckled softly and started making her way out to hospital with Kakashi in hand.

* * *

"Do the rumors bother you?" Sakura asked as her and her ex sensei were walking to the hokage's office. People are openly staring. Kakashi shrugged.

"Eh. Not really. It's quite entertaining to know how ridiculous and pathetic peoples' lives are." Kakashi answered and turned to Sakura. "Why? Does it bother you?" Sakura shook her head.

"Not at all. I'm with you on the whole entertaining thing. This village can get boring and the people here live for some good juicy gossip, even if not everything is correct." Sakura smirked. Kakashi nodded his head.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi made their way to the Hokage's office. They both entered Tsunade's office together, not knowing that there were some reporters there.

"Hi, sorry. Don't mind us." Sakura replied sheepishly as she was drinking her iced coffee. She sat down on a couch near Tsunade's desk and Kakashi sat next to her, closer than necessary.

"Anyway, no. I don't know anything on their relationship." Tsunade finished off. The reporters stopped interviewing the hokage and ran over to Kakashi and Sakura on the couch.

"Kakashi. Sakura. What is your relationship?" The reporter asked as Sakura was taking another sip from her coffee.

"We're team mates, don't you know? I'm her teacher and she's my student. I thought you guys knew this stuff. Get with the program." Kakashi stated as he took the coffee out of Sakura's hand, while she was still drinking it, and started drinking it himself.

"Are you sure there's nothing more than just a teacher-student relationship?" Another reporter questioned. Just then, Kakashi put his arm on the top of the couch so it's around Sakura's neck. Sakura then got the hint and saw what he was doing.

"Nope. Nothing more than just two friendly team mates." Kakashi replied and Sakura leaned her body into Kakashi and left her hands on Kakashi's knees. You can hear Tsunade laugh in the background.

"Um..Are you..sure nothing is going on?" The first reporter questioned. Sakura nodded her head.

"Of course we're sure. We wouldn't lie to the people of Konoha." Sakura smiled wide. Kakashi nodded his head.

"How do your team mates feel about your closeness with each other?" A third reporter wondered.

"Well, we're all super close. I wouldn't be surprised if they were closer than we thought..if you know what I mean." Kakashi smirked. Sakura started laughing out loud and fell back laughing, having her head on Kakashi's lap and she's kicking her legs like a little kid because she's laughing so hard. Shizune just stared at them and Tsunade started quietly laughing.

"Just imagine. I bet all of Tsunade's sake that they're doing something more than what we know." Sakura said between laughs.

"You're out of luck, Sakura-Chan. Tsunade-Sama just found and drank the last bottle we hid." Shizune broke the news. Kakashi started chuckling.

"HEY! You're buying me a bottle, Haruno!" Tsunade told and Sakura got off Kakashi's lap.

"Why? I don't want to." Sakura complained. Tsunade shrugged.

"I told you to. And, I _am_ hokage. What I say goes." Tsunade smirked. Sakura sighed.

"I have a bottle at home. You can have that one." Sakura looked a bit upset. Tsunade smiled.

"Sweet. I might as well just stay for dinner." Tsunade told. Sakura nodded her head.

"But, Sakura was gonna make me a nice, hot dinner tonight." Kakashi continued playing.

"Sakura. How often do you make Kakashi nice, hot dinners?" A reporter shoved a microphone in Sakura's face.

"Well, technically everyday. I make him food all the time." Sakura answered honestly.

"And then I crash at her place." Kakashi smirked.

"Do you guys get upset when your other team mates interrupt your alone time?" A reporter asked.

"With our team, we barely get alone time. For heaven's sake, they're at my house right now playing video games." Sakura stated. Kakashi nodded his head.

"It's true. I was at your place and left them there right before I picked you up from work." Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"Where all four of them there?" Sakura asked, not caring that the cameramen and reporters were still there. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Naruto and Sasuke were playing video games, Yamato was showering, and Sai was napping in your bed." Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi. How do you feel about your team mate sleeping in Sakura's bed?" A reporter asked a stupid questioned.

"Well, I have no problem as long as he is sleeping in the same bed with Sakura while I'm there." Kakashi teased and smirked. "I don't approve of it unless I'm there."

"Alright. That's enough interviewing! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Tsunade threw a stapler and a roll of tape at the reporters and they ran away. "You two are ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"I know. It's fun to mess with people." Kakashi drank Sakura's coffee. Sakura nodded.

"It's our business, not theirs, so if they wanna believe some rumors, let them." Sakura shrugged. Kakashi nodded. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted some juicy gossip?" Tsunade sighed.

"I need a drink..Oh wait..You all like to steal and hide all my sake." Tsunade berated both her apprentices. Sakura got up and put her hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"You're a drunk. We do it because we love you." Sakura smiled wide. Tsunade swapped Sakura's hand away.

"Go screw your boyfriend." Tsunade muttered. Sakura laughed.

"On that note, I guess you want me to leave. I will see you in about an hour and a half." Sakura chuckled and left with Kakashi.

"Those two are going to eventually get together." Tsunade predicted. Shizune nodded her head.

"Are you okay with that?" Shizune asked carefully. Tsunade sighed.

"Those two are good for each other. I wouldn't want her to date anyone who's not her team mate. And, I wouldn't want him with anyone besides her. No one else is good enough for Kakashi." Tsunade told. Shizune seemed to agree.

* * *

"You know, her crush on you will probably go away soon." Tsunade told Kakashi a few weeks later. Kakashi and Tsunade just got done talking about a mission Kakashi and Asuma will be going on. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm surprised she still likes me. I'd be a horrible boyfriend. I was a terrible sensei." Kakashi exclaimed.

"That's for damn sure." Tsunade muttered and Kakashi sighed. "But, by how close your team is, I don't think you were that bad of a sensei if they always want to spend time with you."

"None of them besides Sakura has any family left, so our team is our family." Kakashi shrugged.

"I think there's more to it then that." Tsunade stated. Kakashi sighed.

"I gotta go. Sakura's making an early dinner tonight, which means I can go to sleep earlier and leave early in the morning." Kakashi started walking away.

"Hatake." Tsunade said and Kakashi stopped walking, still facing the door. "Come back alive." Kakashi smiled and left.

"Why did you tell him Sakura's crush on him will probably die? It doesn't seem like it will." Shizune told the hokage. Tsunade smirked.

"I'm trying to get him to stop being so pathetic and ask her out already." Tsunade claimed. "He still doesn't know his feelings and it'll probably take him a few more months to figure it out, at this rate."

"Shouldn't he wait until she's eighteen? I mean, it'll look so much worse if she's still a minor." Shizune pointed out.

"She's one of our best fucking ninjas. I think she could do whatever the hell she wants." Tsunade stated. "Same with Kakashi. They're out there fighting for their lives on a daily basis. I don't think civilians should complain about their love lives." Shizune nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Ah. Glad you two finally managed to come back home." Tsunade smirked. Kakashi and Asuma got back after about a week. The mission went faster than originally planned and they're both tired and out of breath.

"W-Where's my team?" Kakashi asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Naruto and Sasuke are playing video games at Sakura's place, Yamato and Sai are training and Sakura's on a date with one of the medics at the hospital.

"What? She's on a date? With who?" Kakashi asked, surprised by his own outburst. Tsunade and Asuma just looked at him. Tsunade smirked.

"A medic name Yisagi. He usually works the night shift, but I put him on the morning shift with Sakura and he got pretty friendly with her." Tsunade explained.

"Did he meet any of the team yet?" Kakashi wondered. Tsunade nodded.

"Yeah. He met all four. Sasuke threatened that if he doesn't have her home by 1:00, Sasuke will chidori him and Naruto will rasengan him. Poor guy must have peed his pants from that threat." Tsunade told. Kakashi sighed.

"What does she think of him?" Kakashi questioned. Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know. She can at least tolerate him if she's out having lunch with him." Tsunade guessed. Kakashi sighed.

"Come on, man. Let's just go home and rest. You must be so tired and worn out." Asuma suggested. Kakashi sighed again.

"You're right. I'll have Sakura patch me up when she gets back." Kakashi started walking away.

"Hatake." Tsunade called out and Kakashi stopped walking. "I can always fix you, if you want."

"No thank you. Sakura's more gentle. Besides..I like it when she heals me." Kakashi started walking away.

"Hatake." Kakashi stopped walking again. "I don't think she'll end up dating him. I don't think Sasuke really likes him that much. You have nothing to worry about." Tsunade stated. Kakashi nodded and started walking away again.

* * *

How was it? Next chapter continues with the original story line.  
Please review and let me know what you thought! (:


	38. A Nice, Quiet Night

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Hey, babe. Wanna come with me to my specialist appointment tomorrow?" Kiba asked his fiance as he was waiting for dinner to be done. Ino stopped filing her nails and looked at him.

"Aw. Your specialist? I don't wanna." Ino whined. She was sitting at her spot at the table and Kiba was sitting next to her.

"Aw. Why not? I don't wanna go alone." Kiba claimed.

"I don't like him. And, what about your family?" Ino questioned.

"Tomorrow's Wednesday. Mom and dad have a clan meeting tomorrow and Hana is on a mission. I can not go to my specialist alone." Kiba stated.

"Why can't you go alone?" Naruto wondered as he walked in to get a cup of water. As soon as he got the water, he leaned against the counter to hear the conversation at hand.

"You're one to talk, Uzumaki. You make Sakura go everywhere with you." Kiba pointed out. Ino nodded her head and Naruto turned to Sakura, who just shrugged. "Besides. I don't like going to my specialist alone. I feel uncomfortable there when I'm alone."

"Specialist for what?" Sasuke asked, joining in as well.

"My teeth." Kiba kinda pointed to his teeth.

"So, like a dentist or something?" Naruto asked as Sasuke went over to where his husband is and put his arm around his waist.

"Sorta, but not exactly. He does special things to my teeth." Kiba tried to explain.

"Yeah. Like a dentist." Naruto insisted.

"It's not a dentist!" Kiba proclaimed. "Because I have special canin teeth, I need a specialist to help me care for my teeth. He's a family specialist. He is like a dentist, but more extreme."

"I'm still gonna call it a dentist." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke smirked. Ino chuckled and Kiba sighed.

"Call it whatever you want. He's a specialist." Kiba said. "So. Can you please come with me, Ino?"

"I don't like the guy. He hates me for no apparent reason. I think he hates me because I'm so pretty." Ino came up with.

"Yeah. That's it." Sasuke said sarcastically and Naruto chuckled. Neji finally decided to join the convo.

"Neji. Can you please come with me to my specialist?" Kiba asked Neji.

"Which one?" Neji asked carefully. "I am not going to your teeth specialist."

"How many specialists do you have?" Naruto asked.

"I'm basically part dog. I have a few. One for my teeth, my feet, and my hair." Kiba claimed and turned to Neji. "Why can't you come with me to my teeth specialist?"

"Because I hate him. I met the guy twice and he threatened to steal my sandwich and then murder my clan." Neji reminded.

"He threatened to steal your sandwich?" Sakura asked a bit confused. Neji nodded his head.

"I was eating a sandwich the first time I went with him to the specialist. He threatened to murder my clan the second time I was there. The guy is really rude." Neji told. Kiba sighed.

"Well, I can't go alone! Mom and dad have a meeting and Hana is on a mission! And, I'm not cancelling it." Kiba told.

"What time is your appointment at?" Sakura asked, wanting to get facts.

"1:45. I'll have to get out before that because my specialist is pretty far from the school." Kiba stated.

"Where is it at?" Sakura asked as she took the food out of the oven.

"It's by my clan's complex." Kiba sighed. Sakura wiped her hands and turned around to face Kiba.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at around 1:15. We'll get there and then I'll just let you stay at my place until I pick everyone else up at three." Sakura told.

"Wait. You serious? You'll go with me to my specialist?" Kiba asked surprised. Sakura nodded.

"Sure. I have no problem taking you." Sakura smiled. Kiba got up and kissed Sakura's cheek. Kakashi walked in on that.

"Why does everyone have to kiss my wife's cheek? She's mine, not yours." Kakashi told. Kiba backed away immediately.

"Sorry, man. I was just happy." Kiba defended. Ino chuckled at Kiba's scared reaction.

"I'm just messin with you, Inuzuka." Kakashi stated. "Why are you happy?"

"Sakura's going with me to my specialist appointment tomorrow." Kiba told.

"Ah. That'll do it." Kakashi said.

"Please get everyone else down here. Dinner's done." Sakura asked Naruto. "And, where's Lee?"

"He's taking a nap in my bed." Naruto answered and left to the everyone.

"That guy sleeps?" Kakashi asked a bit sarcastically and a bit seriously. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't care. I am STARVING!" Sasuke told as he sat down in his chair.

* * *

"Why do you always have to take everyone everywhere?" Yahiko asked his sister the next day during lunch in Sakura's office. Sakura shrugged.

"I offered to take him." Sakura claimed.

"But, why? He's an adult. He can go himself." Yahiko explained.

"Because he feels better if someone is with him. I can see where he's coming. I would want that too." Sakura stated. Yahiko sighed.

"You don't see me asking you to take me everywhere." Yahiko told.

"So? You're 24, bro. You don't need your little sister to take you anywhere." Sakura pointed out.

"Actually, do you think you can come with me to take the hamster to the vet on Saturday? He's sick and Konan can't come with me. She'll be with her aunt all weekend and I don't wanna go alone." Yahiko told. Sakura chuckled softly.

"Sure. I'll go with you. You could also stay the night if you'd like, since Konan won't be there." Sakura offered.

"I was gonna come even if you didn't offer." Yahiko smirked.

* * *

"Now. Choji. Please read the next paragraph." Yahiko instructed as Sakura knocked on the door. "I thought I got rid of you."

"Sorry, big brother. You can't get rid of me that easily." Sakura smiled at her brother and then turned to Kiba. "Alright, Kiba. I'm here to pick you up."

"Why are you picking him up?" Karin wondered.

"None of your business, you bitch." Kiba said rudely as he was packing his stuff up. Ino chuckled.

"He has an appointment I'm taking him to." Sakura rolled her eyes and responded.

"Why does he need you to go with him?" Karin asked a bit snotty.

"Shut up, Karin! No one likes you!" Kiba shouted. A few more people started laughing. Yahiko and Sakura sighed.

"Kiba. Be nice." Sakura and Yahiko both berated simultaneously.

"You can tell they're related." Naruto whispered to Sasuke, who nodded.

"Sakura. Can we get some food afterwards?" Kiba asked as he was making his way to the pinkette.

"Sure. We can get whatever you want." Sakura nodded. "My treat."

"Sweet. Let's go." Kiba walked away.

* * *

"How's the dog doing?" The specialist, Joe, asked making small conversation.

"Akamaru is doing great! I can't bring him to school, which sucks, but I still see him often." Kiba smiled. "Hell, I bring him to my fiance's house whenever I stay the night. I think he likes it there."

"You should try to see if you can start bringing him there. That dog is practically part of you. You two do everything together." Joe stated. Kiba nodded his head.

"I know. Me and Akamaru are like two peas in a pod." Kiba added.

"So, who exactly are you?" Joe asked, finally taking notice of the pinkette with Kiba.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Hatake. I'm a close friend with Kiba." Sakura extended her arm to shake Joe's, which he accepted.

"Pleasure." Joe smiled.

"So, is Kiba's teeth all good? Any problems?" Sakura asked.

"No problems at all. I'm just gonna brush it and then we're done." Joe stated.

* * *

"That was better than I expected." Kiba told Sakura as they were making their way back to Sakura's house.

"Really? What did you expect to happen?" Sakura asked. Kiba shrugged.

"I don't know. Joe's usually in a bad mood whenever I bring anyone else besides my family with me there. I guess he took a quick liking to you." Kiba guessed.

"Please. He must know that I'm Kakashi's wife. If he doesn't want to get hurt, he better at least pretend to like me." Sakura chuckled.

"True. Hey. Can we stop by to get food now?" Kiba asked.

"Oh shoot. I almost forgot. Where do you wanna go?" Sakura questioned.

"How about we go to Chopstick? I love it." Kiba insisted.

"Chopstick it is." Sakura changed paths and started heading in a different direction.

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi. Sakura. I just wanted to thank you again for letting me live with you." Kazuki walked into Kakashi and Sakura's bedroom Friday night.

"Kaz. You know you don't have to leave. You can stay." Kakashi put his book down.

"Thanks, Kakashi. You've done more than enough for me. You even got extra people to help me move my things to Iruka's apartment. You two helped with it as well, but still. I've stayed my time. I think it's time to go." Kazuki explained.

"Well, we're always here if you need anything." Kakashi offered.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Kazuki smiled. "Now. I guess I should be going now."

"You could always just stay the night and then move in tomorrow. It's already eight at night. There's no point in going there tonight." Kakashi tried.

"Thanks, but I think I wanna sleep in the apartment tonight. It's gonna be a new adventure, so I'll let you two have a nice, peaceful night."

"Please. We have Naruto, Ino, and Tsunade still here. It won't be that peaceful." Kakashi stated. Sakura nodded her head.

"Well, you can still try." Kazuki chuckled. "Alright. I'll be going now." Kazuki was about to turn to leave the bedroom but Kakashi quickly got out of bed to hug his little brother.

"Kazuki." Kakashi said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kakashi." Kazuki smiled softly and then they broke from their embrace and Kazuki left the house.

"You know, you have to let them go eventually." Sakura said softly. Kakashi sighed.

"I know. I wish he wasn't the first one to leave though." Kakashi sighed. "Everyone else can leave the house now." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Just because one person left, it doesn't mean everyone has to." Sakura chuckled.

"Hey, you never know. Kazuki could start a trend. Everyone pack their bags and leave my house." Kakashi made gestures while he spoke. Sakura rolled her eyes again.

* * *

"Hey. I will give you all ten bucks if you leave the house tonight." Kakashi went up to his four male team mates, who were all hanging out in Yamato's bedroom.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"See if you can go to mom and dad's place. Or something. I want everyone out of the house, and I'm starting with you." Kakashi tried to shoo them out of the house. Yamato sighed.

"Alright. I'll call them and see if we can stay the night." Yamato took his phone out to call Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno.

"Why do you want us all to leave though?" Naruto asked his ex sensei-turned-hokage.

"I want a nice night with Sakura. ALONE. Kazuki just left, so now there's only ten people living here. If I get rid of you four, I already got half the house gone for the night. Now I just need the Sanin and Ino to leave." Kakashi explained. Sasuke nodded his head in understanding.

"But, why didn't you kick them out first? Why can't Team Seven stay?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't want you all to bother us tonight." Kakashi told. "Especially you, Uzumaki."

"Hey. I don't bother you guys." Naruto folded his arms over his chest. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Sooo, I'm trying to get you all to leave." Kakashi said. Yamato then hung up his phone.

"Alright. We can stay with them tonight." Yamato stated.

"Sweet. Bye." Kakashi waved them off.

"You're mean, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto pouted. Kakashi grinned.

"I know. I'm so terrible." Kakashi said and then left.

* * *

"Ino. I want you to go somewhere tonight." Kakashi told Ino while she was painting her nails.

"Why?" Ino didn't even look up from painting her nails.

"I want a nice relaxing night with my wife. Last time didn't work, so we're gonna try again." Kakashi explained. Ino shrugged, blowing on her feet so the polish can dry faster.

"Sure. I'll stay with Kiba tonight." Ino capped her nail polish.

"This is why I'm starting to tolerate you." Kakashi smiled and left. Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone to text her fiance.

* * *

"I'm so glad you three are together. It makes my job easier." Kakashi stopped in the doorway of Tsunade's room. "I need you all to leave tonight."

"Why? We didn't do anything." Tsunade claimed.

"Yet. But, I want everyone out of the house tonight so I can have a nice, quiet, and relaxing night with Sakura." Kakashi told.

"Why?" Tsunade asked again.

"Because I should be able to have a nice, quiet, and relaxing night with my wife once in a while." Kakashi said. Tsunade sighed.

"Where are we supposed to go? Shizune is still on her honeymoon and I don't talk to anyone else." Tsunade told. Kakashi shrugged.

"My team is staying with my in-laws. You can probably stay there too. Bother them." Kakashi told.

"Don't you not like it when everyone bothers them?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I don't like it when Genma drops his problems on them. They are my family now, and I can bother them if I need to. Genma doesn't get that privelage." Kakashi reasoned. Orochimaru took his phone out to call Mebuki and Kizashi.

"Hey. Do you think your in-laws would let us live in the hotel for free if we work there?" Jiraiya asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask them. Hopefully you can. I want the house to be Team Seven's house again, not Team Seven, the Sanin, and some obnoxious blonde's house." Kakashi said.

"What about your brother? When does he leave?" Jiraiya asked.

"He left tonight. That's why I want everyone to leave. Kazuki brought up that idea." Kakashi stated softly.

"Okay. I understand, buddy." Jiraiya claimed. Oro hung up his phone.

"Well. Party at the Haruno's house tonight." Orochimaru said.

"Good. I wouldn't normally make everyone go there, but tonight is an exception." Kakashi said.

"Understandable." Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll see you all tomorrow then." Kakashi left to go to his bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, babe. Do you hear that?" Kakashi asked as him and Sakura were in the living room sitting there. It's almost nine at night and Sakura has yet to realize that it's just them in the house.

"No. I don't hear anything." Sakura looked up confused.

"Exactly. It's just us two tonight. We finally get some peace and quiet that we deserve." Kakashi smiled.

"Really? Where is everyone?" Sakura asked.

"Ino's at Kiba's place and everyone else is at your parents'." Kakashi explained.

"Why? What did you do?" Sakura asked carefully.

"Nothing. I just wanted everyone to leave so we can have a nice night, just the two of us. I think it's much needed for both of us." Kakashi smiled.

"Huh. You didn't threaten to kick them out of the house if they don't leave for the night, right?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed.

"No. I didn't need to threaten them." Kakashi grinned. "Hey, wait. I don't always threaten to kick them out."

"Well, it just comes naturally to you." Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said and started passionately making out with his wife.

* * *

"Naruto. How's school, kiddo?" Kizashi patted Naruto on his back.

"It's going fine. I still hate the Ninja Care Program, but Sakura picks us up pretty early from there." Naruto ate some food that Mebuki prepared.

"None of the teachers are giving you any problems, right?" Mebuki asked.

"Nope. Sakura-Chan makes sure she deals with them personally. I like the other teachers for the most part." Naruto said. "I just don't like Luna or Nina."

"I know. None of you kids do, but you have to. They're family now." Mebuki said softly.

"I don't want them to be family. They're mean." Naruto pouted. Sasuke nodded his head.

"I know, but we're gonna be the only ones who do love them. No one else will love them, so we have to." Mebuki stated.

"Your mother's right, boy. If people see that we love them and include them in things, then everyone else will start, hopfully, liking them." Kizashi defended his wife. "In fact, they're coming over for dinner on Sunday." Naruto sighed.

"Great. Because seeing them four days a week isn't bad enough." Sasuke muttered. Naruto nodded.

* * *

"Why can't they just go somewhere for the night? Why does he have to kick everyone out of the house, _just_ so him and Sakura can have it for themselves?" Tsunade questioned no one in particular as she was eating strawberries. Mebuki shrugged.

"Who knows why Kakashi does half the things he does." Mebuki claimed. "But, it _is_ his house. He can do whatever rash thing he wants to do." Tsunade sighed.

"I still think they should have just stayed the night somewhere else." Tsunade told.

"It doesn't matter now. Come on. Let's watch a movie." Mebuki offered.

"Mommy. I'm hungry." Tani came downstairs.

"Tani. You should be asleep." Mebuki said.

"But, I'm really hungry." Tani whined. Taro joined his sister downstairs.

"I am too." Taro complained. Mebuki sighed.

"It's too late to eat." Mebuki turned around. "But, whatever. Here. Have some popcorn." Mebuki offered, which the twins took a few handfuls and left to go back to bed.

"They're so adorable." Jiraiya smiled.

"They are. I can't stand it." Mebuki gushed.

"Are you gonna have them grow up to be ninjas or no?" Oro asked. Mebuki sighed.

"I don't know. I don't want them to be ninjas. They've been through so much, yet they're so innocent still." Mebuki answered.

"Vengeance is just human nature." Sasuke shrugged, knowing completely about vengeance. Orochimaru nodded his head. Mebuki sighed again.

"I know. That's the problem." Mebuki stated softly.

* * *

"So, how are you and Neji doing, Ten?" Ino asked as she had her legs over Kiba's legs and she was eating some chips. Tenten shrugged.

"Good. We've been dating for a while, and I think I'm ready to settle down with him." Tenten claimed. Ino stopped eating.

"Really? Oh my gosh. About time you admit you wanna marry the Hyuuga boy." Ino exclaimed. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"What time is he supposed to be here? I'm getting tired." Tenten looked at Kiba.

"He said he'll be here by ten. His clan meeting is running longer than expected." Kiba answered.

"Has-Has he said anything to you about marriage or anything?" Tenten asked quietly.

"Why would he tell me?" Kiba wondered.

"Because you guys are best friends." Tenten said. Kiba sighed.

"I can't say. It's between him and I and him and I only." Kiba stuck to it.

"Well, does he wanna marry me or not?" Tenten demanded angrily. Kiba shrugged.

"Can't say. I promised I wouldn't say anything to you guys, so I won't."

"Really? You can't tell me if I should continue dating him or just give up on him and find someone who will actually wanna spend the rest of their lives with me?" Tenten asked, getting upset. Kiba shook his head.

"Nope." Kiba popped the p. "You gotta figure it out without me." Kiba told. Just then, Neji walked in.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. My two uncles have been arguing over a minuscule thing for over half an hour, so that's why I'm late." Neji claimed.

"About time, bro. I was almost starting to think you bailed and left me alone with these two." Kiba teased.

"Deal with it, you baby." Neji smirked and kissed Tenten on the cheek and took a seat next to her.

* * *

"See? This is nice." Kakashi smiled as he was cuddling Sakura. They were sitting together on the love seat watching a horror movie.

"Yeah. It is. I'm enjoying this a lot." Sakura smiled.

"Good. I am too. I'm so glad I kicked them out of the house. I should do that more often." Kakashi grinned. Sakura chuckled.

"Only you, Kakashi. Only you." Sakura continued smiling as they went back to watching the horror movie.

"Hey. I need this. I'm a busy and tired hokage. Give me a break." Kakashi smiled.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought! (:


	39. Nightmares

I enjoyed writing this chapter. Enjoy Chapter 39!

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. I had a nightmare." Naruto crawled into Sakura and Kakashi's bed at two in the morning. He woke up both Kakashi and Sakura and snuggled close to Sakura. Kakashi hates it when anyone but Sakura cuddles him, and Sakura doesn't mind at all. It was a friday night and Sasuke was at his brother's place, leaving Naruto to sleep alone. Sakura and Kakashi moved over to make room for the new member.

"What was it about?" Sakura asked, trying to show that she cares, but she kept on yawning.

"Sasuke left me and then the nine tails took over and killed me. Oh my gosh, Sakura-Chan! It was brutal. I'm all shaken up over it." Naruto was scared.

"Shhh. It's okay. Try to sleep." Sakura told.

"I can't. I'm too scared. What if the nine tails does try to kill me while I'm sleeping? I'm too young to die." Naruto was quietly panicking. "I didn't even get to become hokage yet!"

"It won't kill you. Trust me." Sakura said. "Just try to sleep."

"I'm not tired anymore." Naruto stated.

"We are." Kakashi said from his position. "Close your eyes and think happy thoughts. That should make going to sleep easier." Naruto yawned, taking Sakura's phone from the nightstand.

"I'm gonna play with your phone for a bit. Maybe it'll tire me out." Naruto told the pinkette. He conveniently left his in his bedroom.

"I don't think that'll help you. It's also bad for your eyesight." Sakura said, eyes still closed. Naruto shrugged.

"I turned the brightness down." Naruto said and started playing games on Sakura's phone.

"Volume off, please." Kakashi asked in his sleepy state. Naruto turned it down and continued playing the game of Flappy Bird. Weird but addicting game.

By the time 3:30 rolled around, Naruto turned the phone off and tried to go to sleep. Sakura's phone was at 42% and he decided he shouldn't kill Sakura's phone. He kept on moving around trying to get comfortable.

"Naruto. Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura asked quietly as she turned around to face him. She still had her eyes closed.

"I'm hungry." Naruto told. Sakura nodded her head and got out of bed to go downstairs to the kitchen to make him some food. Naruto followed behind her.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. I've never been so scared in my life." Naruto claimed while eating some ramen. Sakura leaned against the counter with one hand on her cheek and yawned, trying with all her might to keep her eyes open.

"Don't worry, Naruto. It's just a dream. It's not going to happen." Sakura assured.

"How do you know that?" Naruto questioned. Sakura shrugged.

"Sasuke loves you too much to leave you. Besides, the nine tails is basically permanently restrained. If you want extra protection, Kakashi and I can come up with an extra jutsu for extra protection." Sakura stated. Naruto nodded his head.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan. You always know how to cheer me up." Naruto smiled. Sakura smiled too.

"I try." Sakura smiled and yawned again. "It's almost four. I'll stay up with you until you feel safe to go to sleep again."

"Thanks." Naruto slurped the rest of his soup. "Can I have another bowl?" Sakura nodded her head and made another bowl of ramen.

"You're honestly the best." Naruto complimented.

"Thanks. I try." Sakura smiled tiredly. Naruto grinned back.

"You working today?" Naruto questioned. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yep. They need me for a few hours. I work 7-12." Sakura answered. Naruto looked at the clock. "I'm starting to believe I don't have a full weekend off anymore."

"It's almost four though. You have work soon." Naruto pointed out. Sakura shrugged while she put the bowl in front of Naruto.

"It's fine. I'd feel bad working and knowing that I didn't try to help you at all." Sakura stated. Naruto smiled.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Naruto slurped some noodles. Sakura softly chuckled and smiled.

"All the time, Uzumaki." Sakura kissed his cheek. "I love you too." Naruto grinned and quickly chugged the ramen down in record time.

"Alright. I'm good. Let's go to bed." Naruto suggested and Sakura nodded, following him to the bedroom.

* * *

"Sakura. Where the hell are those papers?" Tsunade berated the young pinkette. Sakura sat up from her comfortable position at her desk. She put her head down and swore she just closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Sorry, Shishou. I'll get them." Sakura scrambled around her office desk to get a bunch of messy papers together and handed it to the ex-hokage. Sakura had a dried drool stain on her cheek and her hair is messed up terribly. Tsunade took them and raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade questioned and Sakura yawned.

"You don't know? Naruto had a nightmare, so I kept him company until he calmed down. He played with my phone, but I was still awake the whole time and then I made him some ramen." Sakura replied with another yawn. "All on top of my 18 hour shift I had last night."

"Why are you here? You need some sleep." Tsunade stated sternly. Sakura shook her head.

"No! I'm still here for two more hours. I can make it. I need to get this work done by noon." Sakura claimed.

"I know you're the head medic and I'm just the ex-hokage, but I still have superiority over you here on weekends, which is today." Tsunade said as she put her hands on her hips. "On top of that, you're almost six months pregnant. You don't have as much energy."

"So? I can still do work. Trust me. I will manage perfectly fine." Sakura said. Tsunade sighed. Sakura is stubborn and so is Tsunade, but the blonde didn't want to deal with that today.

"Fine. Just because I have other important things to do than to argue with you. You better leave the hospital at noon. NOT A SINGLE SECOND LATER!" Tsunade threatened. Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

"Sakura, I.." Shizune stopped when she stepped foot in Sakura's office. Sakura was asleep again. "SAKURA!"

"What? I'm up." Sakura quickly jolted up. Shizune rolled her eyes.

"Sakura. Go home and sleep." Shizune demanded. Sakura shook her head and looked at the clock.

"No. I still have half an hour left." Sakura argued.

"You're ridiculous." Shizune told.

"I know, but PLEASE don't tell Tsunade-shishou." Sakura pleaded. Shizune sighed.

"Fine. I got you this time. Remember to give me the papers before you leave." Shizune said and left, leaving Sakura smiling.

* * *

"How was work today?" Kakashi asked his wife while he was having lunch in his office right after Sakura got off of work.

"Fine. Tired though." Sakura yawned.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Kakashi wondered.

"I'm having lunch with my husband." Sakura said as she took a bit of her taco.

"Yeah, but you're tired. You need sleep." Kakashi reminded. Sakura shrugged.

"I can sleep when I'm dead." Sakura claimed.

"I heard you fell asleep a few times at work." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You can sleep when you're dead, huh?"

"I'm fine." Sakura lied. Kakashi sighed.

"I know you're not, but I'm not going to argue with you on this. After this, please go home and take a nap." Kakashi asked.

"But, I gotta clean the house." Sakura stated. Kakashi just stared at her. "It can wait.."

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding." Kakashi smiled. Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan. Can I watch tv in your room?" Naruto asked as Sakura walked into the house. She walked in and saw Jiraiya and Orochimaru watching a movie in the living room.

"Why did you ask? You never ask me." Sakura pointed out and yawned. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm trying to be polite." Naruto said as they both made their way into Sakura's bedroom.

"I'm gonna nap though, so I'm just giving you a warning." Sakura warned. Naruto nodded.

"Okay. I'll try to be quiet." Naruto said.

* * *

_'My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard and they're like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I can teach'_

"What do you want Genma?" Kakashi answered his cell phone groggily as he looked at the clock, which read 1:00 in the morning.

"Kakashi?" Genma asked. "Is that really you?" He didn't sound like himself. Something was definitely up.

"Genma?" Kakashi asked. "What's up? Is everything okay? It's one in the morning."

"Yeah. I.." Genma couldn't put his words together. "Can you please come over?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"I..I had a nightmare. I...had to make sure you're alive." Genma was scared.

"I'm alive and well." Kakashi answered.

"Can you come over? I need to make sure it's really you." Genma questioned. Kakashi sighed.

"I can assure you it's really me." Kakashi claimed.

"Please. I'm begging you. I need you here with me." Genma pleaded.

"Can't you come over here?" Kakashi questioned.

"I'm too afraid to even leave my room and I have to piss. Kakashi. I'm fucking scared, man." Genma admitted, almost on the verge of tears.

"Isn't Shizune there to comfort you?" Kakashi wondered.

"No. She's with Kurenai and Konan. Asuma is at Yahiko's place." Genma answered. "Please. I'm begging you!"

"Fine. I'll be there soon." Kakashi stated as he hung up.

"Genma okay?" Sakura asked sleepily. Kakashi stood up and put a shirt on.

"Genma had a nightmare. I'm going to comfort him." Kakashi stated. Sakura nodded his head.

"You'll probably have to spend the night there." Sakura sat up and yawned.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto entered Sakura and Kakashi's room. "I had another nightmare."

"What up with everyone having nightmares all of a sudden?" Kakashi asked rhetorically. Naruto crawled into Sakura's bed. "Why hasn't Sasuke been here lately? Where is he now?"

"Suigetsu's. They want to start having a bi weekly sleepover or something." Sakura answered.

"Didn't you tell him about your nightmares?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I don't want him to worry. I want him to have fun. Besides, he's not the best person to go to for comfort." Naruto admitted. Kakashi nodded his head.

"You got a point." Kakashi claimed as he put his jacket on.

"Where are you going, sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"Genma's. He had a nightmare and wants me to comfort him." Kakashi went and kissed Sakura's cheek. "Night."

"What about me?" Naruto pouted. Kakashi sighed and went over to Naruto and awkwardly placed a quick kiss on his cheek as well. Naruto smiled and Kakashi poofed out. Naruto then proceeded to snuggle further in the bed and closer to Sakura.

"You good, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she smiled softly. Naruto nodded his head.

"Are you sure the nine tails won't hurt me?" Naruto asked a bit scared. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm positive. If it tries to hurt you, I'll be there to make sure you're safe." Sakura answered. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan! You're the best." Naruto grinned and tried to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi quietly entered Genma's house, stealthy as a ninja, which he was. Kakashi made his way through Genma's house to get to his bedroom. He made his way to the scared man's room, turned on the light, and saw Genma under the blankets.

"I'm here, Genma." Kakashi said. Genma immediately threw the blankets off and ran to Kakashi.

"Kakashi! I'm so glad you're here." Genma hugged Kakashi tightly.

"Oomph. Okay, Genma. A little too tight." Kakashi stated. Genma released him.

"I have to pee. I need you to come with me." Genma said. Kakashi stopped.

"Do I have to?" Kakashi whined. Genma nodded his head.

"Yes you do. I can NOT go there alone. Come on." Genma took Kakashi's hand and led the way to the bathroom.

"Alright. I'll wait out here for you." Kakashi said.

"NO!" Genma shouted and Kakashi looked at him confused. "I need to make sure we're both safe."

"I promise you that I will not go anywhere. I'll be here when you get back." Kakashi tried to say.

"No. What if you get hurt when I'm not there? I need to make sure my best friend slash gay lover is safe." Genma said.

"I said I'll be fine..wait..gay lover?" Kakashi questioned. Genma nodded.

"Come on. Just come in with me." Genma pulled Kakashi in the bathroom and locked the door.

"I feel uncomfortable." Kakashi said uncomfortably. Genma unzipped his pants and started peeing. Kakashi turned around to face the door.

"Oh man. I was afraid I lost you forever." Genma said breathlessly.

"What was your nightmare about, anyway?" Kakashi asked his distressed friend.

"Oh, it was just awful. We were in a war and you needed to come and personally fight and we were fighting together, but the enemies were too strong and they literally killed you in the most brutal way." Genma explained while he was peeing.

"How?" Kakashi was a bit intrigued. He heard Genma zip up his pants and he turned around.

"They stoned you and then they lit your body on fire after they threw a crap load of kunai and shuriken at you." Genma finished explaining, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands. Both guys started heading out of the bathroom.

"Wow. That is pretty brutal. But, as you can clearly see, I am perfectly okay." Kakashi replied.

"Please stay the night. I need you here." Genma said.

"I was planning on his anyway." Kakashi said. Genma nodded his head.

"Good. From here on out, I am going to make sure you're okay 24/7. I'm not gonna let you out of my sight for even a second." Genma pointed to himself. Kakashi shook his head.

"That's okay, Gen. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry over me. Trust me." Kakashi said.

"No. I'm going to make it my personal duty to make sure you're safe." Genma claimed.

"No. No. It's okay. I wouldn't wanna burden you with it." Kakashi tried to deny.

"Trust me. It's no burden at all." Genma answered. "Okay. Let's go to bed, buddy." Genma got into bed and kissed Kakashi on his cheek. "Thank you for being here. I love you, man." Kakashi got into bed and got comfortable, trying to think of something to say to Genma.

"I love you too." And Kakashi meant it.

* * *

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Kakashi asked Sakura during lunch. They both decided to go on a date. Sakura yawned and shrugged.

"Naruto fell asleep at about 3. He was playing with my phone and I made him food again. Then, I gave him a light massage and he was out like a light." Sakura sipped her tea. "What about you?"

"Lucky. Genma was out at about 5. He wouldn't stop freaking out. I've never seen him that shaken up before. He said he would never leave my sight, so that is why I made you pick me up." Kakashi claimed. Sakura nodded his head.

"He'll get over it." Sakura guessed. "He's got Shizune and he does know that I'll protect you too." Sakura claimed.

"I wish Naruto would just tell Sasuke. I don't see why he won't do that." Kakashi told. "I like it when it's just the two of us in the bed." Sakura shrugged.

"Sasuke won't do anything. Naruto knows that, so he went to someone that will comfort him, which I guess is me." Sakura said.

"I guess I can see that, but still. Sasuke might try to help him." Kakashi answered.

"I don't know. Maybe." Sakura replied.

* * *

"KAKASHI! There you are! Where have you been? I've been looking all over Konoha for you!" Genma walked through Kakashi's house right as soon as Kakashi and Sakura came back from lunch.

"I was having lunch with my wife." Kakashi answered.

"You left me. You could have died!" Genma claimed.

"I had my wife. She's a medic. If anything happened to me, she would heal me." Kakashi told. Sakura nodded her head.

"You don't need her. You've got me. I'm the only one you need." Genma pointed to himself.

"Are you on crack or something?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura-Chan! I need you to tuck me in my bed for a nap." Naruto said childishly.

"...Why?" Sakura asked. Kakashi and Genma were just as confused.

"I need you to tell me it's going to be okay." Naruto said. Sakura went over and ran her hands through his hair.

"It's going to be okay." Sakura said softly.

"Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" Naruto questioned.

"Are you really going to nap? We are going to my parents' house soon." Sakura stated. It was two and they are leaving in two and a half hours. Naruto shrugged.

"I think a nap will help with my nightmares." Naruto thought.

"I had a nightmare too." Genma said. "Weird."

"You both are ridiculous when you get a nightmare." Kakashi sighed.

"Hey. You're lucky you don't get any nightmares." Naruto accused. Genma nodded his head. Kakashi sighed.

"Don't you guys have spouses to go to instead of us?" Kakashi questioned.

"You're a better comforter than Shizune. She's all pregnant and moody and whatnot." Genma claimed. Naruto nodded his head.

"Sakura is the best comforter ever." Naruto exclaimed. "Can you tuck me in tonight then?"

"Sasuke will be there tonight though." Sakura pointed out.

"Well, looks like we're both sleeping with you two tonight." Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"Can you sleep over tonight, Kakashi?" Genma asked.

"Whhhhhhhyyyyyy?" Kakashi whined like a little kid. If Genma can be childish, so can't Kakashi, right? Genma shrugged.

"Shizune won't be good enough." Genma replied. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm starting to think I'm your wife instead of her." Kakashi claimed. Genma smiled.

"It's alright, buddy. I'm gonna keep you safe tonight." Genma stated.

"That wasn't even a concern for me." Kakashi told. Naruto smiled.

"So, why do you think you're both getting nightmares?" Sakura questioned. Genma shrugged.

"The bedroom." Naruto shrugged. Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other.

"What?" Kakashi asked confused. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah. When I join you guys in the bed, I don't have them anymore. Either that or I get nightmares when I sleep alone." Naruto said.

"That's ridiculous." Kakashi replied. Naruto shrugged.

"That's all I can think of." Naruto told.

"We'll test that little theory out tonight." Sakura said. "It's so crazy that it might just work."

"What about you, Shiranui?" Kakashi asked. The senbon user shrugged.

"Aliens." Genma stated. All three other ninjas just turned to stare at him.

"You are an idiot." Kakashi said.

* * *

"Hey, teme. Are you sleeping here tonight?" Naruto asked his husband.

"Yeah. I am. Why?" Sasuke asked as he was eating a bowl of cereal as a snack. Naruto shrugged.

"I just wanted to know." Naruto told. "We haven't slept together in a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sasuke apologized a little sincerely. Naruto smiled.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Naruto grinned. Sasuke smiled softly.

* * *

"Okay. Naruto. I'm just going to tuck you in tonight. Sasuke is here if you need him and I'm right next door." Sakura tucked Naruto in. They were getting ready for bed.

"What if I have another...nightmare?" Naruto whispered quietly.

"Then I'm in the other room." Sakura said and kissed Naruto's forehead and went over to kiss Sasuke's cheek. "Night, boys. I love you two."

"Night, night. Love you too." Naruto exclaimed.

"Love, night." Sasuke said. With that, Sakura closed the bedroom door and went to her own room.

"Genma's here, huh?" Sakura asked as she saw her husband and his best friend on the bed.

"Yeah. He wanted to come here instead." Kakashi said. Sakura shrugged.

"What about Shizune?" Sakura asked.

"She's got your parents." Genma told. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to bed now. Night, night." Sakura got under the blankets. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Night, babe. Love you." Kakashi said.

"Love you too." Sakura smiled.

"I love you too, Kakashi." Genma claimed.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said sleepily and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

"So, how did you sleep, Naruto?" Sakura asked the next day as she put the pancake on Naruto's plate during breakfast.

"I slept really well, Sakura-Chan. No nightmares!" Naruto chewed on the pancake.

"He probably gets them when he sleeps alone then." Kakashi told his wife, who nodded.

"I wonder why it just started happening though. Sasuke sleeps over other peoples' houses a lot and it never happened before." Sakura stated. Kakashi shrugged.

"Naruto's weird. He defies everything anyway." Kakashi claimed. "We can think about all of that another time."

"What about you, Shiranui? I didn't hear anything from you." Sakura pointed out.

"Kakashi here protected me. He's like my bedtime night guardian angel or something." Genma said. Kakashi sighed.

"I have to quit my job being your guardian angel. It's not you, it's me." Kakashi claimed. Genma just stared at him.

"But..But.., you can't leave me like this. I need you." Genma told.

"You have a wonderful wife back at home." Kakashi reminded.

"She's not you though." Genma pouted. Kakashi sighed.

"You're seriously gonna be the death of me." Kakashi told.

* * *

How was it? I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you enjoyed it.  
Please review and let me know your thoughts.  
(:


	40. No More Nightmares?

Masashi Kishimoto owns all rights to Naruto.

* * *

"Okay. Now time to go over the other papers." Sakura told herself and sighed. She was in the dining room on a Saturday morning. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Tsunade, and Ino were all gone, leaving only five other people there currently doing their own stuff. "Man, I hate paperwork. As soon as she said that, she got knocked out unconscious and she was taken away in a big sack that surprisingly fit her.

* * *

"What the.." Sakura woke up to the sight of Naruto and Sasuke in front of her. She's on a blanket and they're all on top of the hokage monument. "Naruto. Sasuke. What happened?"

"We wanted to go on a picnic with you, so we brought you here. We kidnapped you so you can join us." Naruto shrugged.

"Did you knock me unconscious?!" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah. It was more fun this way." Naruto snickered. "I had to carry you on my back, but you were heavy. I think you should lose a few pouds. I could barely keep up with teme."

"I'm pregnant, Naruto. Of course I'm gonna be heavy!" Sakura reminded him. Naruto shrugged.

"Hey. I forget sometimes." Naruto shrugged. Sakura sighed.

"You know, it's not like I was busy doing paperwork or anything." Sakura said sarcastically.

"That's the whole point of kidnapping, Sakura. I thought you were smart." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, suck it, Uchiha." Sakura muttered.

"Don't mind if I do." Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed.

"Okay. I think it's time to eat now. What did you pack?" Sakura questioned, changing the direction of the conversation at hand.

"I ordered take out. Here's some soup and noodles for you." Naruto grabbed Sakura's food out of the picnic basket.

"Wow. You two are treating me today? I'm shocked." Sakura grinned.

"Oh, that reminds me." Naruto went into his pocket and took a credit card out. "This is yours." Naruto handed it to Sakura, who took it.

"You took my card?" Sakura asked confused. "When?" Naruto shrugged.

"This morning when you were in the shower. I forgot to return it to you, and I may as well come clean about taking the card because you will somehow find out." Naruto shrugged. "It's no big deal, but still."

"No big deal?" Sakura asked amazed and sighed. "You're lucky I love you boys." Naruto grinned.

"Alright. Let's dig in." Naruto suggested as they all did that.

* * *

"Hey, Genma. How's the nightmare situation? Any better?" Sakura asked later that day when Sakura made an emergency trip to the hospital. Genma had to go on a quick last minute mission and just got back from it. He's resting in the bed. Genma is Sakura's last patient.

"I had them while I was away." Genma said.

"How did you sleep?" Sakura asked concerned. Genma shrugged.

"Not well." Genma explained. "I had Iruka, Raidou, and Anko there with me, so I had Iruka and Raidou help me. I don't think that they liked it very much though."

"Eh. They'll live." Sakura said and looked at her clipboard. "It says it's suggested that you stay another 24 hours, but I'll let you leave now."

"Really?" Genma asked happy. Sakura nodded her head. Genma hopped off the bed and tackled Sakura in an obnoxious hug.

"Yeah. I would like you to come stay the night at my place. I think Kakashi will help you with keeping your nightmares at ease." Sakura held the clipboard to her chest.

"Is he okay with that?" Genma questioned. Sakura shrugged.

"I'll talk to him. It shouldn't be a problem." Sakura waved off and signed some papers. "Alright. Let's go. I'm gonna make dinner now." Sakura left with Genma walking next to her.

* * *

"This is really good spaghetti, Sakura." Orochimaru complimented. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Orochimaru. I used a different brand of sauce. I personally don't like it as much." Sakura said.

"Me neither. Stick to the other sauce." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry. I had to buy the cheaper brand today because someone took my credit card today." Sakura jabbed at Naruto.

"Hey. I enjoyed spending lunch with you." Naruto defended. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Genma is staying the night." Sakura turned to her husband, who nodded.

"Alright. I don't care." Kakashi ate his food and turned to Genma. "Are you still having nightmares?"

"A bit. I just came back from the mission, and the nightmares didn't go away." Genma confessed.

"Alright. We'll try to ease it." Kakashi said. Genma nodded.

"Sakura-Chan, can we please go out for some ice cream after dinner?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed.

"No, Naruto. You've done enough." Kakashi answered for his wife.

"But, I want some ice cream!" Naruto whined.

"Then, buy some for yourself." Kakashi told.

"I don't have any money though!" Naruto stated.

"Stop taking money from Sakura. You can't keep doing this. Feeding you alone is what's killing us!" Kakashi said. "You're the most expensive person in the house, Uzumaki."

"I didn't know that! I'm sorry." Naruto apologized softly. Kakashi sighed.

"It's alright, Naruto. Just..try to save your money and please try to control your eating habits." Kakashi said softly. Naruto nodded.

"Doesn't he work at the hotel though?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto and Sasuke both work there on the weekends. It's not enough hours though." Sakura answered.

"They need a second job." Tsunade bit her chicken.

"Noo. What they need is to not go to school." Sakura replied. "It's pointless."

"At least they're only going for two years instead of four." Genma reminded. Sakura sighed.

"Whatever." Sakura said angrily but quietly and ate her food.

"So, no ice cream?" Naruto clarified.

"No." Kakashi answered.

"That won't stop him." Sakura turned to her husband. Naruto grinned.

* * *

"So, do you have a better explanation for why you're having nightmares? Besides aliens?" Kakashi asked his friend. Genma just shook his head. They were hanging out in Kakashi's room.

"Nope. I don't know why I'm having these and I don't want to pay someone to try to figure it out for me. I just plan on waiting for them to stop." Genma folded his arms over his chest.

"That's one solution." Kakashi responded. "By the way, why won't you tell Shizune? Won't she get suspicious if you keep sleeping over here?"

"I don't know, but I'm a grown man. I don't have to ask my wife to sleep over my best friend's house." Genma claimed. "Besides, your in-laws are still dealing with her."

"She's pregnant though. I'm sure Mebuki and Kizashi have better things to do than deal with a pregnant lady and two other kids." Kakashi said.

"Not really." Naruto shrugged as he lowered his comic book. "I asked them if they're okay with them always taking care of us, and they said they don't mind."

"Why are you here?" Kakashi questioned.

"Teme is with Itachi. They're having their brother sleepover, which is why I'm sleeping with you guys tonight." Naruto said.

"Where's Sakura?" Genma asked, now realizing she isn't there.

"Her parents' place. Kizashi is teaching her wizardry now." Kakashi responded.

"Oh, so Sakura is there to talk to Shizune." Genma said.

"No, she's learning wizardry. Not talking to her friend." Kakashi stated.

"Please. Sakura and Shizune are like best friends. They're gonna hang out. Sakura may even come home late because of her." Genma predicted.

* * *

"Sakura, can you pass me my water?" Kizashi asked his daughter.

"Sure." Sakura walked to get it.

"Hold on." Kizashi stopped her. "With magic." Sakura shrugged and casted a spell to bring her dad his water. "Good job. You're improving."

"Thank you. I have a good teacher." Sakura smiled.

"Now, step aside and watch a pro do it." Yahiko said mockingly. Sakura and Kizashi rolled their eyes.

"Sorry. I already went though." Sakura teased. Kizashi chuckled. Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams, Hatake." Yahiko said and casted the spell.

"Impressive, boy. You're improving too." Kizashi said. Yahiko smiled.

"My teacher is pretty cool." Yahiko stated and Sakura elbowed him.

"Alright. Next topic." Kizashi got his children's attention and moved on.

* * *

"Thank you for teaching me tonight, but it's 8:30 and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Tomorrow is Sunday and Naruto and Sai are going on a quick mission and I have to finish making their lunches and see them out tomorrow." Sakura checked her phone.

"You do everything for them." Yahiko pointed out. Sakura shrugged.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai went their lives without parents. It's the least I can do." Sakura stated. Yahiko nodded his head and Sakura finished saying goodbye and proceeded to leave.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan! You're home!" Naruto tackled the pinkette as she entered her bedroom.

"Hey, Naruto. Sorry. We lost track of time. I'm here though." Sakura hugged Naruto back and greeted her husband with a kiss. "What are you boys up to?"

"Nothing. We're just talking." Naruto answered.

"Are you all packed for tomorrow?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah..Well, mostly. I just need to get a few small things in there, but it can wait until tomorrow morning." Naruto answered.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Genma asked, not knowing what they're talking about.

"Naruto and Sai have a quick recon mission. They're leaving bright and early in the morning and shouldn't be back til later that night." Kakashi answered.

"Yep. They're leaving at 4:30 in the morning." Sakura added on. "Do you know if Sai is all packed also?" Naruto shrugged.

"No clue."

"Okay. I'll make you guys some food and put them in the fridge until you two leave." Sakura said and started making her way out of her bedroom.

"Are you gonna see us out?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned to face the blonde jinchuriki and smiled.

"Of course I am, Uzumaki. Is that even a question?" Sakura answered and left.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee...

"Turn off that damn noise." Genma complained groggily. Kakashi hit him and then turned off the alarm.

"Naruto. Wake up. It's 4. You have to get ready to leave." Sakura tried to wake up her team mate.

"Mnnnn." Naruto said sleepily. "Five more minutes." Sakura sighed.

"Wake up, Uzumaki. Get ready." Sakura said and got out of bed to wake her her other team mate. "Sai. You up?"

"Blah." Sai said from his bed. Sakura turned his light on and shook him a bit.

"Wake up. It's time to get ready." Sakura shook and Sai begrudgingly got up. Sakura went downstairs to make the boys breakfast.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Sai and Naruto were downstairs eating eggs and toast while Kakashi comes down the kitchen and joins them.

"I love eggs." Naruto said with a mouthful of eggs.

"I can tell. You're getting all your excitement over my eggs." Sai complained.

"Sorry." Naruto said spitting and Sai wiped his face.

"Genma didn't make any noise last night." Sakura told her husband while she took a seat next to Sai. Kakashi nodded his head.

"I still can't figure out what's wrong with him." Kakashi told. Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe he feels safer with you than Shizune." Sai offered.

"He does, but he can't sleep with me every night. His wife won't like it." Kakashi told his team mate.

"Shizune doesn't seem to care though. She really enjoys spending time with mom and dad." Naruto stated.

"Sooner or later, they're gonna get sick of all of us." Kakashi predicted.

"Please. Hospitality is one of my mom and dad's gifts. They like housing people." Sakura smiled.

"So, why do we have four extra people living in our house? Why can't they live with your parents?" Kakashi turned to Sakura, who just shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess they feel more comfortable here. Ino has people her age and the sanin each have their apprentice." Sakura responded. Kakashi sighed.

"Hurry up and finish eating so we can see you out. I wanna go back to bed." Kakashi told the two eating boys.

"Then go to bed. Sakura-Chan can see us out alone." Naruto offered.

"No. I'm going to because I'm hokage and I feel like I should, especially since you both are my team mates." Kakashi claimed. "Now, hurry up." That did the trick. Naruto and Sai finished eating their breakfast, grabbed their bags, and the four members of team seven were out the door making their way to the village gates.

"I am sooo excited! I finally get to go on a mission after what seemed like an eternity of not going on one." Naruto said and made a sneer at Kakashi, who held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, don't blame me. The daimyo is the one who sent you back to school. If it was up to me, I'd give you, Sai, Sasuke, and Ino missions all the time." Kakashi told.

"Really? You'd do that for us?" Naruto beamed.

"Yeah. I like it when the house is quiet." Kakashi smirked. Naruto playfully hit the hokage and Sakura and Sai softly chuckled.

"Alright. We're here. Have fun. Don't die and try to come back in one piece." Kakashi said, not so enthusiastically.

"Wow. I'm so glad you put a lot of thought into the farewell." Naruto rolled his eyes. Kakashi shrugged.

"Alright, boys. Have fun. Try not to get in trouble and let us know if you have any problems at all." Sakura smiled and hugged her boys.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan." Naruto smiled and turned to Kakashi. "See? Sakura's speech was nice."

"Hey. I'm not good at this stuff. I couldn't care less." Kakashi told honestly. Naruto rolled his eyes and Sai and Naruto left to go on their recon mission. Sakura and Kakashi waited til they were out of sight and turned to go back home.

* * *

"Sakura. Can you please make some breakfast?" Tsunade walked into Sakura's bedroom and woke up the pinkette.

"What? What time is it?" Sakura asked, still asleep.

"Nine in the morning. I'm hungry." Tsunade confessed and Sakura sat up.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll make some breakfast for everyone." Sakura told. Tsunade nodded her head and left, leaving Kakashi, Sakura, and Genma in the bedroom.

"Kakashi. I didn't have any nightmares last night." Genma told his best friend.

"Good for you. Can you sleep in your house tonight?" Kakashi asked.

"Aw. You don't like me sleeping over?" Genma asked, a bit hurt.

"No. You have a wife who misses you. Besides, maybe sleeping with her would calm your nightmares even more." Kakashi offered. Genma sighed.

"But, she's not as good as you." Genma claimed.

"Just try tonight. If it doesn't work...then, we can figure something out." Kakashi said awkwardly.

"Okay, fine. I'll try to sleep with her tonight." Genma said. Kakashi smiled.

"Good. You're a tough guy, Gen. I have faith that you'll be okay." Kakashi comforted and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

* * *

"I am so confused as to why they're having nightmares all of a sudden." Shizune told Sakura as them and Tsunade were at the hospital later that day. They all were needed and now the three medics are on a break.

"It's weird." Tsunade told. Sakura shrugged.

"It's more Genma now. I mean, Naruto doesn't get any nightmares anymore because he only gets them when he sleeps alone, which is confusing too, but whatever." Sakura told. "And, how did you find out about it? I mean, he didn't want you to know. Did he finally told you?"

"Pshaw. No." Shizune chuckled. "I'm his wife. He can't hide stuff from me. I always find out." Tsunade chuckled and nodded her head. Sakura agreed as well.

"Are you okay with Genma always staying at our place now?" Sakura wondered. Shizune shrugged.

"Eh. I'm treated better at your parents' place." Shizune answered. Tsunade and Sakura made eye contact and looked at Shizune.

"He doesn't beat you, does he?" Tsunade asked. "Because if he does, I'm gonna hurt him." Tsunade cracked her fingers.

"No. No. Nothing like that." Shizune quickly denied. "It's just..he doesn't really know how to deal with a pregnant woman, so he runs away."

"He's never gonna learn if he keeps running away." Tsunade told and looked at Sakura. "But, he's staying at Sakura's house..And, she's pregnant too."

"Yeah, but Kakashi is there too. Kakashi knows how to treat a pregnant woman." Shizune sneered.

"He's..learning." Sakura smiled. "But, he said you're not really good at comforting him with the nightmare kind of stuff."

"Eh. I'm really not. I just tell him to suck it up." Shizune told. "Hell, he's 36 years old. He should know how to deal with nightmares." Tsunade nodded her head. "Besides, his nightmare was about Kakashi and he is literally obsessed with Kakashi now."

"Now?" Tsunade smirked. "Girl, that guy is gay for him."

"True." Shizune chuckled.

"It's weird how all of this is happening now. The whole nightmare crap." Tsunade told.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't your team all have that same dream back when you were visiting Kakashi's family? What was the verdict?" Shizune turned to Sakura.

"Oh, you don't know?" Sakura asked sincerely confused. "I thought I told you. Well, anyway. we came to agree that it was the hotel that made us have the same nightmare at the same time."

"What makes you think that?" Shizune wondered.

"When we were genin, we actually had to go on a mission to the land of Star and we stayed at the same exact hotel. It was really weird and creepy and we didn't put two and two together until about a week after when we were going over old paperwork. I guess if we stay in that hotel again, we will start having the same nightmare and whatnot." Sakura tried to explain.

"Why that particular nightmare though?" Shizune wondered.

"When we stayed in the hotel eight years ago, we ran into a strange guy who got mad at Naruto and Sasuke for making him spill his coffee all over his pants and he put some sort of 'curse' on us. We thought he was crazy, but he said that from now on whenever we stay at that hotel, we will have bad dreams of things we don't want to happen and shit like that." Sakura told. "That guy was bat shit crazy, but I guess we're stuck with the same nightmare if we all stay in that hotel together. It doesn't really make that much sense, but whatever."

"I kinda get it though." Shizune said trying to put it all together. "People are weird."

"You're telling me." Tsunade said and then left the office to finish doing rounds at the hospital. Sakura and Shizune decided to follow her.

* * *

How was it? Please let me know what you thought! (:


	41. An Old But New Teacher

Please enjoy this chapter. I like it.  
Naruto is not owned by me, unfortunately. :(

* * *

"Welcome home, boys. How was it?" Sakura asked from her place at the gate. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Yamato were with her.

"It was boring, just like any reconnaissance mission." Naruto complained.

"But, it was a mission nonetheless." Kakashi pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Naruto said.

"I'm glad you guys came back safely. Come on. Let's go home so I can check you boys out and then we'll go to my parents' house to eat dinner." Sakura offered.

"Good idea. I'm starving." Sai said. Naruto couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Glad to see you boys. How was the mission?" Mebuki asked Naruto and Sai as team seven made their way into Mebuki and Kizashi's house.

"Boring, but a mission, so I'm a bit satisfied." Naruto told.

"I had no problem with it. I have no problem with recon missions." Sai confessed.

"Yeah, but you're weird, so it makes sense." Naruto told Sai jokingly.

"Oh, suck it, Uzumaki." Sai told. Naruto smiled.

"I will suck it, Sai." Naruto smirked.

"Language, boys. There are little kids here." Mebuki lectured and was pointing to Taro and Tani.

"Oops. Sorry." Naruto apologized sheepishly and turned his attention to his husband.

* * *

"Finally. A night without Genma or Naruto sleeping with us." Kakashi relieved as him and his wife were getting ready to go to sleep. It's a little after 10 and they're both exhausted. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. It's gonna be weird, but in a good way." Sakura claimed.

"You said it." Kakashi stretched and got into bed. "Night, babe." Kakashi kissed his wife.

"Night, love you." Sakura snuggled into her pillow.

"Love you too." Kakashi said and the couple was knocked out almost immediately.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, Yahiko. You wanna do something tomorrow night?" Mebuki asked her daughter and son as they were all having lunch together in Sakura's office. Mebuki and Kizashi decided to spend their lunch break with their two kids.

"Sorry, mom. I gotta take Naruto to go buy a new backpack and some more clothes." Sakura politely declined.

"Why can't he just go alone?" Mebuki wondered. Sakura shrugged.

"He doesn't like going to do that kind of stuff alone. Besides, I'm paying for it all." Sakura told.

"You baby him too much, Sakura." Mebuki broke the news.

"What are you talking about? No I don't." Sakura denied.

"Yeah you do. Ask anyone in the village and they'll agree with me." Mebuki told.

"Yahiko. Daddy. Do I baby Naruto?" Sakura turned to her brother and dad.

"Yes you do." Kizashi said immediately.

"You very much so baby Naruto." Yahiko said right after Kizashi. Sakura just looked at her family.

"What are you talking about? I don't baby him at all." Sakura protested. Mebuki put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura. We're only telling you this because we love you. We're not lying to you." Mebuki stated. Sakura just looked at her confused.

"How do I baby him?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, for starters, you go with him wherever he goes and you pay for everything." Mebuki started off. "Oh, and you buy everything he wants. No matter what it is or how much it is, you'll buy it for him. You can't deny him anything."

"Yeah. You will do anything for him, just to make him happy." Yahiko added in, biting his sandwich.

"So? Just because I like helping him, doesn't mean I baby him." Sakura claimed.

"Sakura. You baby him and you know it." Mebuki broke the news. "You baby him more than anyone else I know."

"Now hold on, Mebuki. You're guilty of babying them too." Kizashi admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Mebuki asked confused.

"When we housed Naruto and Sasuke nine years ago, you were doing exactly what Sakura is doing now. No wonder where she got it from. She learned from you." Kizashi told.

"I didn't baby them." Mebuki denied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Naruto wasn't this spoiled until him and Sasuke started living with us when they were younger." Kizashi remembered.

"So? That doesn't mean I babied him." Mebuki was being stubborn.

"Please. You were almost as bad as Sakura when it came to babying the boys. It was more Naruto than Sasuke, but still. You let them do whatever." Kizashi explained.

"They were twelve when we took them in. Of course I'd go with them to appointments or let them have fun." Mebuki tried to defend herself.

"Mebuki, you are the reason Sakura is like this to Naruto. You can't deny anything." Kizashi told his wife sternly. Mebuki sighed.

"Okay. Maybe I was a little too lenient with Naruto." Mebuki confessed.

"Pshaw. Understatement of the year." Kizashi muttered.

"BUT. I don't baby him now. I treat him like an adult, because that's what he is." Mebuki turned to Sakura.

"Hey. I treat him like an adult." Sakura tried to say.

"I don't see it." Mebuki said. Sakura sighed.

"You know what? I gotta finish doing some rounds." Sakura said as she packed up her leftovers and left her office, leaving her family to look at each other.

"She's pregnant. I don't think angering her is the smartest idea you've two had." Yahiko told his parents.

"She has to realize it though." Mebuki tried to say.

"I know. She will..eventually." Yahiko stated. "For now, just let her be."

* * *

"Why would you want to do this? Isn't the ninja care program for volunteers though? You're not gonna get paid." Kakashi told Iruka later that day. It was a little after three and Sakura decided to visit her husband, so Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Gai, and Genma were in the office talking. Iruka shrugged at Kakashi's statement.

"I know, but I want to spend time with the kids I watched grow into the young adults they've become. They're an interesting bunch." Iruka smiled. "Besides, the academy now lets the kids out at 2:30."

"Why are they letting them out early? I had to stay at the academy til at least five when I was younger." Sakura complained. Iruka shrugged.

"Not sure. I think the daimyo decided that that is how the schedule for the little kids should be." Iruka guessed.

"I have to have a nice conversation with Uncle Kiroto and beat the shit out of that man." Sakura threatened.

"Now, now, Sakura. No need to do that." Kakashi stopped her. "As much as I would love to watch and help with that, that is not how we are going to handle this."

"Kakashi? Can I please come in?" Kiroto knocked on the door.

"Speak of the devil." Kakashi muttered. "Come in." Kiroto answered by walking in through the door and seeing everyone in the office.

"Hello, Sakura dear. How's my favorite little niece?" Kiroto smiled at Sakura.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Kiroto?" Sakura asked unhappily.

"Why the attitude? Why are you mad at me?" Kiroto asked, honestly hurt.

"I'm gonna be mad until this whole school thing ends. I'm sick of it." Sakura complained.

"Why? What's so bad with them being back in school?" Kiroto questioned the pinkette.

"We are a mostly ninja-run country. They need to be training and going on missions instead of learning of some basic crap that we should all know anyway." Sakura said.

"Some of the ninjas there don't know that much, surprisingly." Kiroto stated.

"That's not surprising. Naruto is there." Kakashi smirked. Genma chuckled and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Sakura said. "So, why are you here?"

"Ah, yes. Kakashi. I've come to tell you that the volunteers at the ninja care program will actually start getting a small paycheck for working those three hours." Kiroto said.

"Why? Who's gonna pay for their paychecks?" Kakashi raised and eyebrow.

"We have enough money from all the other school districts and we decided to give the money to the volunteers who work the ninja after care program." Kiroto explained.

"Actually, that's funny you said that because Iruka here was just saying how he wanted to be apart of that. He wants to help watch the ninjas." Kakashi explained.

"Why do you wanna do that?" Kiroto raised and eyebrow.

"I've watched them grow into the adults they are now. I miss being their teacher." Iruka said.

"I'm not sure." Kiroto said unsure.

"Oh, just give him the damn job." Sakura told her uncle. She gave the older man a bit of an attitude. "He knows how they all work anyway. Everyone there loves him." Sakura said. "Also, Iruka was the first person to show Naruto any kind of love, so let him do this." Kiroto sighed.

"Okay. Fine. You can do the program." Kiroto looked up at Iruka. "I just need you to fill out some papers."

"Thank you Kiroto-San." Iruka said politely and turned to Sakura. "And, thank you for backing me up, Sakura-Chan." Sakura smiled.

"Besides Kakashi, you have the strongest bond with Naruto than any other adult." Sakura shrugged. Iruka smiled at that.

"I care about all my students." Iruka said.

"If you do all the papers now, we can have you start tomorrow." Kiroto told Iruka.

"Awesome. Thank you." Iruka gushed. Kiroto smiled.

"Maybe now, Naruto will start actually liking the program." Sakura turned to husband.

"I have a feeling everyone will start liking it now." Kakashi said.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-Chan. Can you please pack an extra snack for me tomorrow?" Naruto asked during dinner.

"Why? I pack enough food for you." Sakura took a spoonful of rice in her mouth. Naruto shrugged.

"I like food." Naruto said. Sakura sighed.

"Kakashi and I were actually thinking of going there to have lunch with you guys." Sakura stated.

"Oh, you are? Oh yay! Can you please bring some extra food when you come?" Naruto was excited.

"No. You should start laying off the food before you become fat." Kakashi ate some food. He knows Naruto has a fast metabolism, but if he tries to get Naruto to start eating less, maybe they could save a bit of money.

"I'm a ninja. I'll work it off." Naruto waved off. Kakashi just sighed. There goes his idea.

"He's gonna be the death of me." Kakashi muttered quietly and continued eating his dinner.

* * *

"Do you think Sakura-Chan is going to bring more food to lunch today?" Naruto asked as he sat down at the table. Him and Sasuke decided to sit at a different table from everyone else because they want just team seven to sit together. Sasuke just shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It's Sakura and Kakashi. Chances are Sakura will bring more food but Kakashi won't necessarily be too happy about it." Sasuke said and muttered "Fat ass."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted and ran to hug her. The cafeteria stared at the couple as they made their way in the cafeteria to sit down.

"Naruto. You need to stop hugging so much." Kakashi sighed.

"Sorry." Naruto smiled sheepishly and let go. "Did you bring more snacks?" Sakura sighed.

"Yes, Naruto." Sakura held up the bags and made her way to the table she saw her two team mates sitting at before. She took out a yogurt and small bag of chips and gave them to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan! You're the best!" Naruto gushed and kissed Sakura's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura smiled as she started to take her own lunch out. "So. Kakashi and I have something to tell you."

"You're pregnant." Naruto guessed. The three other members of team seven turned their attention to the blonde.

"I hope you would've known by now." Sakura smirked. "But, it's something else."

"Don't leave us hanging. I'm terrible with suspense." Naruto whined.

"Well, looks like it's time to leave." Kakashi teased as he pretended to stand up.

"No. Sit down and tell us." Naruto literally grabbed Kakashi's sleeve and pushed him down back in his chair. "Come on. I wanna know."

"Anyway. You will be getting a new adult to watch you guys at the Ninja Care Program starting today." Sakura claimed.

"Really? Who? Oh my gosh. It's gonna be someone I don't like." Naruto whined. Sasuke patted his back.

"No. It's someone you both know and love." Sakura told.

"Is it you?" Naruto guessed.

"No." Sakura denied.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto guessed again.

"No. It's a male though." Sakura said.

"Yamato?" Sasuke guessed this time.

"It's not someone on our team." Kakashi told.

"Yahiko?" Naruto scratched his head.

"He's not a member of our family." Sakura stated.

"Well, who is it?" Naruto asked, getting anxious. Kakashi smirked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Kakashi smirked. Naruto groaned.

"Then why bring it up now?" Sasuke wondered, honestly getting upset that he doesn't know. Kakashi and Sakura shrugged.

"We just wanted you to know in advance. No one else knows and we want you to keep it a secret." Sakura smiled and then the smile turned into a smirk. "Although, I know that won't happen."

"We also want you two to be good for him. You both know him and are pretty close, but we want you to be good for him. We better not hear one compliant." Kakashi warned.

"But, I think you guys will start liking the Ninja Care Program though now that he's watching over now." Sakura claimed.

"Who the hell is it?!" Naruto wondered. "It's someone me and Teme like, but I don't know who it can be."

"We'll try to put together a list of who we both like." Sasuke told his husband. "I don't like too many people."

"And you think this will make us like it more?" Naruto turned to the pinkette, who nodded.

"He has a special bond with you boys." Sakura smiled and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Just tell us know. This is killing me!" Naruto complained.

"Patience is a virtue, boys." Kakashi smirked and started eating his food too.

* * *

"IRUKA-SENSEI?!." Naruto ran and hugged Iruka.

"Hey, Naruto. Long time, no see." Iruka smiled.

"You're the new teacher here for the Ninja Care Program?" Naruto asked, hoping he would be.

"You heard?" Iruka questioned.

"Kinda." Naruto finally let go of Iruka. "Sakura-Chan and Kakashi-Sensei told us today, but they wouldn't say who." Naruto shrugged.

"So, it _is_ you?" Sasuke wondered. Iruka nodded his head.

"Yep. I'm a counselor here for the Ninja Care Program." Iruka smiled. Naruto tackled him in another hug.

"Oh, yes! Thank you! I know I'll start liking the program now because you're here." Naruto gushed. Iruka started blushing.

"Okay, Naruto. Please get off now. You're embarrassing me." Iruka pleaded. Naruto chuckled and let go of the older male.

"You get embarrassed too easily." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"This just made my day." Naruto smiled. Iruka smiled as well, and Sasuke smiled softly.

* * *

"There's a new student in class?" Naruto asked Sakura during dinner later that night. The pinkette just nodded her head and continued eating.

"Yeah. Her name's Kiara." Sakura covered her mouth while talking.

"Ooh. Tell me about her." Naruto commanded.

"She's a bitch." Kakashi ate his salad. Everyone looked at him and he just shrugged. "What? We met her the other day. I don't like her."

"She's not pleasant." Sakura tried to say politely.

"Do you guys meet every new person?" Ino wondered.

"I have to. Sakura doesn't have to, but she's always there." Kakashi shrugged.

"She does have a good sense of judgement." Sai thought about it.

"Not really. She gives everyone eighty chances and thinks everyone is good enough." Kakashi told.

"And, Kakashi here, doesn't give anyone a chance." Sakura jabbed at Kakashi. Two can play at that game.

"What a lovely couple." Tsunade smirked.

"You and Jiraiya are cute together too." Kakashi lied as he stuffed some food in his mouth. Jiraiya smiled.

"Shut up." Tsunade said angrily and dropped it. Kakashi's smirk grew wider. Everyone knows Tsunade doesn't like talking about her relationship with Jiraiya for some unknown reason.

"When do we get to meet this new chick?" Sasuke asked, trying to get back on the topic at hand.

"Sometime this week. I think she's gonna come on Thursday." Kakashi tried to remember. He wasn't really paying much attention to that meeting. He had other things to do, like literally anything else in the world.

"Hurry up and finishing eating, boys. You gotta go to Yoga and Tai-Kwon-Do." Sakura stated as she stood up to put her dishes in the sink.

"I don't wanna go." Naruto pouted.

"Why not?" Sakura wondered. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling it." Naruto said.

"You're going anyway. Come on, boy. Get ready." Kakashi hurried. Naruto groaned and begrudgingly got up.

* * *

Sweet. Iruka is now getting involved in the Ninja Care Program. What do you think about that?  
How was this chapter? Please review and let me know what you thought.  
(:


	42. Bonding

Sorry for the long update. Here is chapter 42.

* * *

"Uchiha." Kakashi walked into Sasuke's room while he was playing a game on his phone. It was an April Saturday and the house was quiet and empty.

"Hatake." Sasuke said, not really paying attention to the older man in his room.

"You and I are going to do something." Kakashi stated and went to Sasuke's bed, grabbed a pillow, and lightly hit the Uchiha. "Come on and get ready."

"Why?" Sasuke sat up and started to somewhat get ready. Kakashi shrugged.

"Sakura is at the movies with Naruto and everyone else is gone, so it's just you and me. So, we're going to do something." Kakashi explained.

"Shouldn't you be at work though, Hokage-San?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Gai and Genma can handle it today." Kakashi reasoned. "Also, Sakura kinda did tell me to start spending one-on-one time with you boys."

"Why?" Sasuke wondered.

"I don't know. I guess she wants my relationship with each member of Team Seven to grow stronger." Kakashi thought about it. "She's gonna do that too. We're gonna start having mandatory time together. All six of us are gonna spend time with each other one-on-one."

"She has the craziest ideas." Sasuke sighed and put his shoes on. "So, what are we gonna do?" Kakashi shrugged.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Kakashi wondered.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke said honestly. "I usually work on Saturdays, but I haven't lately. I don't know what to do with my spare time."

"Wanna train?" Kakashi suggested. Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure. Why not? It's been a while." Sasuke stated and those two left to training ground three.

* * *

"That was a great movie, Sakura-Chan." Naruto smiled as they were walking out of the movie theater.

"I enjoyed it. It was better than I expected." Sakura claimed.

"It's was fucking fantastic! By far the best movie this year!" Naruto gushed.

"I wouldn't say _best_ movie this year." Sakura tried to say.

"What are you talking about? Aliens vs Giant Robots? Come on, Sakura-Chan. It can't get any better than that." Naruto exclaimed. Sakura sighed.

"Whatever floats your boat, Uzumaki." Sakura said and looked at her phone, which read 11:45. "It's almost time for lunch. What do you want?"

"Let's go to The Field. I wanna see mom and dad." Naruto said.

"They're too busy running the hotel. I think Yahiko or Itachi should be at The Field today though." Sakura tried to remember the schedules. They started heading in the direction of The Haruno Hotel.

* * *

"That was fun. Let's go to the mall." Ayame suggested. Her, Yuka, Yamato, and Sai were on a double date. They seem to go on double dates often.

"Sure. I can do that. Let's eat first." Yamato insisted.

"We can eat in the food court." Yuka thought. Ayame nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, whatever. Let's go." Yamato pointed onward and they started making their trek to the Konoha Mall.

"Yamato. Do you think you can spot me for lunch today? I don't get paid until Tuesday and I kinda don't have enough money for lunch." Sai whispered to the wood-style user.

"Yeah, sure. I got you." Yamato smiled.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back." Sai said and sighed relieved.

* * *

"You're starting to get slow on your feet, Uchiha. What's the problem? Not enough training?" Kakashi teased.

"Shut up. I've been busy doing other things." Sasuke tried to defend himself.

"What's more important than training?" Kakashi asked aloud.

"I've been busy with school and Tai-Kwon-Do." Sasuke reminded the older ninja.

"I do believe I am hearing excuses." Kakashi teased.

"Coming from the King of Excuses, himself." Sasuke joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Keep laughing. You're the one who's losing this spar." Kakashi pointed out.

"Are we seriously gonna go through with this whole bonding thing? I mean, don't you think it's weird?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, who shrugged.

"A bit, but she wants this. I'm almost positive that Naruto is gonna go along with it and Sai will like it too." Kakashi stated.

"You know, it's not gonna last, right?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do you think that?" Kakashi asked, sincerely intrigued.

"Sakura's pregnant. She's gonna give birth in in a few months and then everyone will focus on the baby, especially you two. After the birth, the rest of us won't really be the first people on your minds." Sasuke explained.

"True, but it's Sakura we're talking about. She makes anything happen if she wants it badly enough, and she wants this pretty badly enough." Kakashi pointed out. Sasuke sighed.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke stated. "Come on. Buy me lunch please."

"You don't need to eat anything. You're getting slow as it is." Kakashi teased.

"Oh, it is so on, Hatake." Sasuke said and got serious. Kakashi and Sasuke went back to their little spar.

* * *

"You know, Naruto. You should talk to my parents and see if you can work at the Hotel more. Just a friendly suggestion." Sakura said as she sat in front of the blonde jinchuriki during lunch.

"Why, Sakura-Chan? I work enough as it is." Naruto ate his ramen.

"Naruto, you work one day a week. I thought you were supposed to work weekends too? What happened to that?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I asked them to take me off weekends because I don't want to do that anymore." Naruto answered like it was no big deal.

"What? Naruto. You have to work though." Sakura told and sighed. "I'm gonna talk to mom and dad and make sure you get back on weekends."

"Aww! But, why?" Naruto whined.

"You need more money. I like treating you, but Kakashi is starting to get a bit upset about it." Sakura said.

"Why? It's your money though." Naruto pointed out. How is Sakura supposed to tell him that they need to cut back on expenses when she can't deny Naruto anything?

"Yeah, but we are trying to cut back from unnecessary expenses." Sakura tried to say. Naruto sighed. "Lady Tsunade works more than you and she barely goes to the hospital when she's supposed to."

"Fine." Naruto grumbled and went back to eating. Sakura sighed. That went well..

* * *

"Naruto. Stop it. You're going to break it and then you're going to have to pay for it." Kakashi yelled at Naruto as he was playing with the lamp. The original team seven were in Kakashi's office the next day just hanging out and talking.

"I'm not gonna break it." Naruto said and almost dropped it, but caught it last second.

"That thing is worth about a hundred bucks. You have that kind of money?" Kakashi asked, already knowing Naruto doesn't.

"No, but I can just borrow some from Sakura-Chan." Naruto said.

"Stop mooching off of us." Kakashi commanded.

"Hey, just think about it. When Naruto becomes hokage, we can mooch off of him whenever we want." Sakura told as she put her arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"You're right. You can pay us back when you're hokage." Kakashi smiled.

"Do you really not like it when I borrow money from you two?" Naruto asked a little sad.

"Yes." Kakashi said immediately. Naruto turned his attention to Sakura and Sasuke was looking on with mild interest.

"I mean.." Sakura tried to start but sighed. "I have no problem with giving you money."

"LAME!" Kakashi told his wife a bit louder than necessary. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I enjoy helping you out if I can." Sakura told and grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked unsure and Sakura nodded her head.

"100% sure." Sakura smiled.

"Really?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. Really. Believe me." Sakura claimed.

"Are you lying?" Naruto asked.

"Stop doubting me. I'd tell you if it bothered me." Sakura claimed. Sasuke agreed.

"Can we go to your parents' house already? I'm hungry." Sasuke told.

"Sure. Let's go." Kakashi stood up and they all made their way to Mebuki and Kizashi's place.

* * *

"So, you want us to spend one-on-one with each member of the team?" Yamato tried to get the facts straight. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. I think it could help strengthen our relationship with each other and it'll just be better for the team." Sakura said her thoughts.

"I like it!" Naruto cheered.

"Me too." Sai claimed. Kakashi and Sasuke made eye contact and Kakashi smirked.

"I'm down. I think it could be fun." Yamato stated. "Do we have to do something that costs money?"

"Not at all. You can if you want, but it's not mandatory. You can play games or watch a movie or something." Sakura shrugged. "For example, I can spend time with Kakashi by playing rummy with him."

"Or other things." Kakashi said pervertedly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I also want you five boys to have guy time and just get closer with each other." Sakura shrugged.

"Do we have to?" Sasuke asked, close to whining. Sakura sighed.

"Not necessarily." Sakura told. "But, it would just be better for everyone. We'll have an even stronger bond."

"Our bond is already strong enough as it is though. I mean, we literally do everything together. We're too attached to each other." Sasuke pointed out. "If you ask me, I think we need some time away from each other."

"Yeah, but now you can have one-on-one time with Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, and myself." Sakura smiled. "Oh, come on, Uchiha. It'll be fun." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. Count me in." Sasuke mumbled. Ever since Kakashi told him earlier that day, he had some time to think about it all.

"Perfect." Sakura smiled and turned to face her husband. Kakashi nodded his head. "Awesome. All of us are on board now. I want to try to make it a weekly thing. Have one-on-one with everyone once a day or whatever. It doesn't even have to be all day long. It can be for a few hours at least."

"I'll start my one-on-one time with Naruto." Sasuke said and grabbed his arm. "We're gonna have sex in the bedroom."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered and the couple left to go to their bedroom.

"It doesn't have to be right away." Kakashi claimed. Everyone else departed to do other things.

* * *

"Do you think it will actually happen though?" Kakashi asked his wife while she was getting the bed ready for both of them to go to bed.

"What? The bonding thing?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded. "I would like for it to happen."

"You can't force them to do something if they don't want to do it though." Kakashi pointed out.

"I know that. I'm hoping they would want to do this though. Actually want to do this." Sakura sighed. Kakashi sighed too.

"Alright. We'll see how long this lasts." Kakashi stated and then they both crawled into bed to sleep.

* * *

BANG!

Kakashi and Sakura woke up to the sound of the living room lamp crashing on the ground.

"What was that?" Sakura asked startled.

"I don't know. I think someone's in the house." Kakashi got out of bed. "Stay here." Sakura nodded her head and layed back down. Kakashi snuck downstairs with a kunai in his hand and being as stealthy as he can. He is hokage after all and stealth is one of his specialties. He got down to the living room and ran into the 'intruder'. Kakashi punched the intruder in the stomach and was about to continue hurting him.

"Ow." Genma's voice could be heard. Kakashi stopped his punch mid-air.

"Genma?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Yeah. It's me, Hatake." Genma groaned in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kakashi asked and went to turn the hallway light on.

"Shizune and I got into another fight, so I decided to come here for the night." Genma explained.

"Why the hell do you guys have to fight so early in the morning?" Kakashi wondered and looked at the clock that read 1:30 am. Genma shrugged.

"I don't know why she does half the things she does." Genma claimed.

"Wait. How the hell did you get in here without the alarm system going off?" Kakashi questioned the senbon user.

"Naruto gave me the passcode." Genma shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"Why that little.." Kakashi muttered and sighed. "Alright, now that you broke the lamp, come on to bed. We can discuss this later." Genma nodded and followed his best friend to the bedroom.

* * *

"Of course." Sakura said as she saw Genma following Kakashi.

"Hey, Pinky." Genma greeted.

"You couldn't sleep or you and Shizune had another fight?" Sakura questioned.

"The latter." Genma claimed. "She's so pregnant and moody. I don't know how to deal with it!"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." Sakura said and tried to go back to bed.

"Please." Genma asked and went on Kakashi's other side and the three ninjas went to bed.

* * *

"You guys need marriage counseling." Kakashi claimed as he ate some breakfast.

"I don't think so. I think she just needs to have the baby already. We never fought this much when she wasn't pregnant." Genma ate some cereal.

"Yeah, but being pregnant doesn't change someone _that_ much." Sakura asked as she finished chewing her toast. "Yeah, every women goes through pregnancy differently, but it doesn't drastically change someone that much that you guys are arguing day and night."

"How would you know?" Genma questioned.

"Well, for one, I am pregnant. Number two, I am a doctor." Sakura pointed out. Genma sighed.

"I don't wanna pay for a marriage counselor. We really don't need one though." Genma said.

"Alright, then just stop fighting." Sasuke told.

"Tell that to the pregnant woman." Genma said. Sakura sighed.

"Alright. It's time for work and school." Sakura stood up and grabbed other people's dishes.

"Let's go, Hatake." Genma dragged Kakashi with him.

"Stop dragging me, Shiranui. I can walk myself." Kakashi claimed and they both walked out the front door to go to the office.

* * *

How was it?  
Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
